Rescatada AU
by Nekiiito
Summary: Una noche embriagada de lluvia les permitió conocerse. Ella vive con el dolor de un recuerdo hasta el día de hoy. El deseo de ayudarle y devolverle la sonrisa es el presente de él. Complete C:
1. Prólogo

**Prefacio **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de J.K ROWLING. Yo me adjudico la trama.

**

* * *

  
**

Estaba atardeciendo. El sol lentamente se despedía de aquel día. Aquel día permanecía en la mente de aquella chica. Sentía todavía en su interior la brisa del viento entrar por las ventanas abiertas de su, antigua casa. El ladrido de sus pocas mascotas, reconocía los mismos espasmos que le provocan aquellos momentos en aquella ocasión, cuando todo era vivido en el tiempo presente, cuando ambas personas gritaban, cuando se terminaba de quebrar lo que creía, una familia.

Las cartas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, encima de las paredes, en todas partes; se respiraba su aroma a desilusión, agonía y desesperanza. Sus manos apenas sostenían el celular que cargaba en aquel momento, por acto de inercia.

–_¡Por eso te exijo la separación! –Gritaba una mujer de la cual había sacado varios aspectos físicos, su melena castaña, su estatura promedio y unos cuantos centímetros más._

–_¿Y tú crees que yo me iré de esta casa? –Le debatía el miembro restante, del cual la chica había sido descendiente de unos inocentes ojos castaños, que se decoraban con pestañas ahora, cubiertas de gotitas por el llanto–. ¡Ni muerto me vas a sacar! –Le contestaba colérico._

–_¡Por eso que me voy, y me llevaré todas las malditas cosas que he comprado! –Cada vez, el rostro de la mujer se deformaba con el pasar de las palabras, con el pasar de la discusión–. Y me llevaré a Luna. –Concluía, marchándose al segundo piso de la casa._

–_Sobre mi cadáver te llevarás a mi hija, ¡Puta! –Le gritó, corriendo a donde la madre de la joven que presenciaba todo aplicaba los pasos aún en las escaleras._

–_¡Por la mierda, llamaré a los carabineros! –Gritó desaforadamente la joven._

–_¡Llámalos!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llámalos! –El hombre sujetaba a su "esposa" tratando de de sacarle la argolla de matrimonio, mientras que ella, intentaba ponerse al medio de ambos._

–_¡Voy a salir a gritar al pasaje si no terminan con esto! –La chica trataba de hacer entrar a ambos en razón._

–_¡Grita! Y que todos se enteren que tu mamá durmió en un departamento con un hombre diez años menor que ella –Le empujaba a su hija a salir a al calle para que cumpliera con lo que decía–. A esta puta le importa una mierda la familia, por eso se quiere ir, y no piensa ni en tu hermano ni en ti, ¿Te das cuenta? Solo se quiere llevar a Luna–_

–_¡Y tú acabas de decir que te da lo mismo que yo me valla, pero también solamente piensas en Luna ¿Verdad? –Le debatía la mujer, zafándose del agarre del padre de la joven._

–_¿Y que más quieres que haga? Cedric ni siquiera lleva el apellido tuyo, porque toda la vida lo han cuidado mis padres, nunca le hemos apoyado económicamente, él se va de vacaciones como si fuera hermano mío, tiene más beneficios que yo… ni hijo nuestro se considera, ni por ley, ni porque cariño nos tiene. ¿Y Hermione? Yo hablé con ella hace unas semanas atrás y le pregunté que, si se quería ir conmigo de la casa, y me dijo que no. ¡Dile eso a tu papá!–_

_La aludida miró a ambos seres que, sudaban colerizados, comenzó a respirar un poco más fuerte, no quería que su voz sonara entrecortada por el llanto que aún aguantaban sus pestañas._

–_Yo te dije que si… se separaban… ¡Me iría a una pensión! –Respondió bajando con cada palabra, los decibeles de su voz–. Y que ambos tenían que pagarme los estudios de la universidad, no uno, los dos, por partes iguales–_

–_Eso le corresponde a tu papá Hermione, tu que lo sabes todo, sabes que los abogados dirán eso, todos los papeles de tus estudios están a nombre de tu papá. Él se tiene que hacer cargo–_

_La mujer se lavaba las manos delante de su hija y se disponía nuevamente a subir hacia la segunda plata de su hogar._

_El padre se dirigió al baño._

_Y aquella chica, de enmarañados cabellos se quedó al centro del living, contemplando un florero roto, con el agua y las flores esparcidas por la cerámica._

_Tardó al comprender que las palabras ya estaban dichas, que ya no debía de permanecer más en aquel lugar, que debería de llorar para calmar aquella angustia que se alojaba en su corazón desde pequeña._

_Avanzó lentamente al fondo de su casa, hasta su habitación. Divisó las repisas llenas de libros, cuadernos, hojas. Las paredes con fotografías, poemas, sus cajas con cachivaches y sus decenas y decenas de cositas que toda joven, hasta los 17 años conserva por costumbres o por recuerdos._

_Sintió el agua correr por las cañerías, su habitación estaba al lado del baño. Sentía un ir y venir de pasos encima de ella, la habitación de sus padres se encontraba encima de la suya._

_Inconscientemente, unas lágrimas espesas comenzaron a descender por sus castaños ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas por la contención de aquellas traviesas líneas aguadas que le jugaban una mala pasada. No se podía permitir llorar ahora._

_Su padre salió del baño, y se dispuso a subir al segundo piso, ahí sintió a su madre descender. Se podría decir que intercambiaron papeles, él ahora permanecía arriba dando pasos de un lado a otro, mientras que ella se bañaba._

_La casa estaba en silencio, y eso se debía a la ausencia de Luna, quien en ese preciso momento –Gracias a quien sea– se encontraba jugando en otra casa y no presenció tal discusión. Su hermano Cedric estaba al tanto de lo mal que la estaban pasando ella y su hermana en casa, y si bien hace unos cuatro años atrás no se soportaban, desde que él se fue a vivir a casa de su abuela materna las cosas habían mejorado un poco. Ahora solían contarse ciertos problemas y se tenían algo de aprecio._

_La muchacha con lágrimas secas en su rostro fue sorprendida con la despedida de su padre; era el término de un domingo cuando se despidió de ella._

–_¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó, escondiendo el último recorrido de agua por su cara._

–_Al trabajo. Me voy hoy… porque tengo que llevar muchas cosas. Vuelvo en tres días más –dijo apoyado en el umbral de mi habitación._

_La voz de aquella chica no salió, tan solo una mano que se movía en señal de adiós, fue lo que le propinó a su progenitor._

_Se escuchó en toda la casa el prominente cerrar de la puerta principal. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del sitio._

_Debieron de pasar unos quince minutos cuando apareció su madre, haciendo el mismo acto de presencia que su padre hacía unos momentos atrás._

–_Voy… a buscar a tu hermana –Trató de conectar sus azules ojos con los castaños de su hija, pero ella ni se inmutó–. No sé a que hora vuelva –Fue su despedida._

_Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Esperando el mismo sonido de la puerta que propinó su padre._

_La casa adoptó el silencio que le se hacía familiar, salió de su habitación decidida a la cocina, agarró los cuchillos más filosos que encontró y se escabulló en el baño._

_Hacía años que no volvía a ejercer el daño así misma. Se__ sintió algo culpable y tonta, puesto que siempre le decían que era la más inteligente, y lo demostró en toda su enseñanza escolar completa. ¿Cómo una persona que es a los ojos de todos incluidos sus padres y hermanos, tan tonta para cometer aquellos atentados contra su vida, que recién florece en casi, 18 años?_

_Solo el dolor que le provocaba el sentir el cuchillo entre sus venas de las muñecas le hacía soltar un sollozo. Porque siempre eran lágrimas, lágrimas acompañadas de suspiros casi ahogados, lágrimas calladas con una almohada, lágrimas que terminaban antes de caer desde sus ojos._

_Y siempre le provocaba el mismo pavor, ver sangre de su cuerpo escurrirse por el lavamanos. Tan roja, fluida y espesa._

_El exceso de rojo le hacía parar de su misión. Cortó rápidamente papel higiénico para poder estancar la huida de aquel líquido de su cuerpo que parecía infinito. Fue necesario dos rollos de cincuenta metros de papel higiénico cada uno para acabar con lo que había empezado hace un instante. Limpió el lavamanos, quemó el papel utilizado para que no hubiera rastros y se metió nuevamente a su habitación. Buscó un par de polainas para ponérselas como muñequera. El ardor de las cortadas comenzaba a ser bastante doloroso y le hacían recorrer en su cuerpo miles de agujas._

_La noche se avecinaba cada vez con más ímpetu, y unas ligeras gotas del cielo comenzaron a caer._

_Sin pensarlo más, corrió al segundo piso de su hogar, buscó un bolso de tamaño mediano, bajó nuevamente. En cosa de instantes, tenía lleno el implemento de viaje con ropa para algunos días, su notebook, el cargador de su celular, un cuaderno con notas de su persona y dinero para unos tres días._

_No dejó nota alguna, tan solo, salió de la casa, la que fue su casa por casi, 18 años._

_Su familia vivía en un pueblecito, ubicado a una hora y media en transporte de la ciudad más grande, la cual contenía universidades, antros, parques… todo lo que no había en aquel sitio._

_Un bus que iba a la gran ciudad paró al notar que una enmarañada y mojada cabellera le hacía señal para que le dejara entrar._

_No tenía d dónde ir. Los pocos amigos se quedaban en el pueblo, faltaban dos meses para el ingreso a la universidad. Sus padres eran hijos únicos, por lo que no tenía primos o tíos. ¿Y a donde su hermano y abuela? Ni hablar…_

_Durmió todo el trayecto. Despertó cuando el joven que cortaba los tickets del viaje pidió el suyo, y se dio cuenta que en la gran ciudad llovía intensamente. Olvidó completamente el paraguas, pensó que era una ligera llovizna, y tampoco gastaría dinero en comprar uno aunque fuese desechable. No estaba en las condiciones de poder hacer ese tipo de gastos._

_Las personas se aglomeraban debajo de los paraderos de autobuses, corrían a coger taxis que los llevaran a sus hogares. Comenzó a nacer un frío en el ambiente que no era común en esta época del año._

_Dándose cuenta que no solucionaría nada quedándose dentro del terminal de buses, comenzó a caminar entre las resbaladizas baldosas de la ciudad. Miraba hacia todos lados. Como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar._

_Su estómago fue el primero en reclamarle algo de atención, al no recibir alimento alguno de hacía unas ocho horas atrás. El comercio ya estaba cerrando sus puertas y todavía no encontraba sitio a donde ir. Con el correr de los minutos, iban quedando escasos peatones en la zona donde se encontraba._

_Fue entonces que toda su ira comenzó a hacerle efecto, sumándole la fatiga, el viaje, la escapada de su casa__, la duda de saber que pasaría mañana, o tan solo, que sucedería con su vida en unos minutos más tarde le acongojaba. No aguantando más el equilibrio, cayó al mojado suelo. Se ensució los pantalones oscuros, llenándolos de barro. Su bolso salió unos cuantos centímetros más lejos de su cuerpo. Apenas tenía fuera para poder pararse e ir en su búsqueda. Gateaba lentamente por el camino, por lo que el automóvil que pasaba en ese instante cerca de ella al no verla, le lanzó toda el agua que estaba aglomerada en la orilla de la vereda, mojándola mucho más de lo mojada que se encontraba por no usar un paraguas._

_Se aferró a su bolso como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y confundiendo sus lágrimas con las del cielo, comenzó a sollozar lastimeramente. _

_Sintió como sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Pensó que era por la pérdida de sangre que tuvo al cortarse las venas, y con una sonrisa comenzó a sucumbir en un trance que la llevó a negro._

_Una pareja iba saliendo del último supermercado que ya cerraba sus puertas a los compradores. Iban con sus manos cargadas de bolsas, y al parecer, buscaban su automóvil estacionado cerca del lugar. La chica que era más baja de estatura que el joven mantenía con una de sus manos el paragua para que ambos no se mojaran._

_Fue ahí cuando la muchacha percató que había algo tirado en el piso._

–_¿Ves lo mismo que yo, hermano? –Le preguntó dudosa._

–_De seguro es un vago –Respondió el joven–. Apurémonos, de lo contrario llegaremos igualmente mojados al auto–_

_La chica se quedó viendo un momento más el bulto, y percató que era una joven._

–_¡No es un vago__! Es una chica, y parece desmayada, vamos a ayudarla –Exclamó, corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba Hermione inconsciente. _

_Su hermano hizo lo mismo. A ninguno de los dos les importó el mojarse con la lluvia o embarrarse. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la chica quedaron sorprendidos._

_El estado de ella no se veía muy bueno, estaba pálida, mojada desde la punta de sus pies hasta el más pequeño de sus cabellos. A eso sumarle sus heridas en la muñeca, que producto de la intensa lluvia teñían el suelo de un color rojo claro._

–_Está sangrando, no sé de que sitio –Dijo asustada la chica–. Llevémosla a nuestra casa –Ella notó el desconcierto en el joven–, si la llevamos a un hospital tendremos que quedarnos a hacer papeleos, nuestra casa está cerca, puede quedarse en mi habitación. Mañana se irá, llamaré a Harry para que acuda a la casa–_

_La chica cargó con las bolsas del supermercado y el bolso de la la joven inconsciente. Mientras que su hermano, cargaba entre sus brazos a la nombrada._

_Ella sintió como alguien le cargaba con mucho cuidado. Tenía ganas de gritar, de saber qué es lo que pasaba, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Apenas pudo abrir sus párpados ligera e incómodamente, mas su visión le propinó una mojada cabellera rojiza._

_Perdió el conocimiento nuevamente. _

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la autora:** debo decir que esto no habría salido si no es por los problemas que tengo ahora a mi alrededor, y bueno, la única manera de solucionarlos en mi caso, es escribiendo. No sé cuantos capítulos tenga esta historia, ni tampoco si les llama la atención, pero si veo que hay interesados, La seguiré (:

Un rew suyo, hará que nazca una sonrisa en mis labios. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Despierta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no son propiedad mía, sino de JK Rowling. La trama sin embargo, es de mi completa propiedad.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Despierta.**

**

* * *

  
**

No sabía donde se encontraba. Su cerebro le trataba de dar una información en base de sus sentidos que intentaban trabajar completamente.

Sabía que no estaba en la calle, porque debajo de su cuerpo había una suavidad acogedora y tibia. Tampoco había lluvia, no la sentía caer enfurecida contra su piel, empapándola y golpeándola con brutalidad, al contrario, su cuerpo emanaba mucha temperatura, se sentía bien, con algo de escalofríos, aún así bien.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía pesada. No podía abrir sus párpados para reconocer a dónde se encontraba. Quizás, fue solo un sueño… el de haber escapado de su hogar, un sueño que sus padres se iban a divorciar y ella quedaría a la deriva de todo. Quizás fue un juego de su memoria soñadora, tan creativa de ideas y todo se lo imaginó. Que no hubo un florero roto con agua esparcido en el suelo, que no amenazó con llamar a la policía, que no se auto-atacó rompiendo la delicada piel de sus muñecas…

Hizo un nuevo intento por abrir sus castaños ojos, pero lo único que hacía era tiritar sus pestañas producto de la leve fuerza que ejercía hacia sus pupilas. Trató de mover sus manos y sintió un ardor que, si hubiera contado con la capacidad, habría gritado.

No había sido un sueño. No se encontraba en su casa, el dolor de sus manos era verdadero ¿Dónde se encontraba entonces? Se preguntaba en su inconsciente que trataba de recordar algo más después de azotar contra el piso de la vereda; sucio, con agua, frío.

Tal vez, alguien la trajo a un hospital, pensaron que era una vaga… pero apenas formulaba esa suposición se retractaba. El lugar a donde yacía no tenía ese aroma característico a limpieza que le aterra, sino más bien, era un olor tranquilizante, le propinaba paz en aquel instante. A penas podía decir de qué se formulaba aquel suave aroma, sus sentidos no estaban cien por ciento disponibles para su trabajólica mente.

Un último esfuerzo, y lo único que pudo percibir su vista borrosa, fue la luz de una mañana entrando por una ventana.

Aquel mínimo esfuerzo la hizo caer nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

*

-No tienes muy buena cara hermano ¿Cómo no descansas? –Aludió la pelirroja al ver entrar a su mayor en la cocina- Te prepararé un café y unas tostadas.

-Estoy bien, hay noches en que no duermo por la universidad, te acepto el desayuno encantado, Ginny –Le respondió pasando cerca de ella, para tocarle el hombro en señal de buenos días.

Se sentó en la mesita para no más de cuatro personas, ubicada al centro de la cuadrática cocina. A los pocos minutos el olor del café inundó la pequeña estancia, acompañado con el olor del pan tostado. Dejó el periódico que había comenzado a leer para ayudar a su hermana poniendo las tazas –una rosada pálida de Ginny y una azul, como sus ojos- en la mesa, acomodando el azucarero y sacando del pequeño refrigerador el pote que guardaba la mantequilla.

Volvió a su sitio, mientras su hermana llenaba el tazón con el humeante café y le repartía la mitad de panes que había quemado momentos antes. Ella se sentó he hizo lo mismo para sí.

-¿Crees que haya despertado? –Le preguntaba.

-No lo sé, yo estuve velándola toda la noche, tuvo muchos pesadillas–

-Se llama Hermione Granger, tiene dieciocho años, estudiante de primero, bueno, ahora segundo año de literatura, va a la misma universidad que vas tú, y yo este año-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?-

-Revisé su bolso, tratando de encontrar algo de información respecto a ella –Hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de su café- Además, tenía ropa en éste, dinero mojado, un notebook… si dejaba todo tal cual, se podría echar a perder y la ropa tendría mal olor-

-Tienes razón-

-Creo que huyó de su hogar-

El joven terminó de beber lo que le quedaba de líquido en su taza y miró a su hermana -¿Por qué crees eso?–

-¿No te das cuenta? Exceso de ropa en un bolso, donde iba un notebook, mucho dinero como para un día, además de otras cosas personales que uno no andaría trayendo así como así-

-Tal vez regresaba de un viaje Ginny, estaba cansada y por eso se desmayó-

-Cuando uno va de viaje, siempre hay alguien que te espera. Si te vas, alguien te va a dejar a un terminal, y si llegas, alguien te va a buscar-

-No todo el mundo es como nuestra familia, Ginny-

Ella bufó y terminó su media tostada. –De seguro tendrá mucha hambre cuando despierte-

-Te preocupas mucho por ella, ni siquiera sabemos si es una buena o mala persona, capacito que sea una prófuga de la justicia-

-Yo no fui la que ofreció su cuarto para que ella descansara, y tampoco me quedé en vela toda la noche para cuidarla –Le guiñó su ojo derecho, sonriéndole.

Aquel joven se tensó, y con su mirada recorrió todo su alrededor, el umbral sin puerta de la cocina, la cual era de un amarillo sin brillo, como crema, con todos los muebles alineadas al borde de las cuatro paredes. El mini refrigerador, un microondas al lado de éste, la cocina con el tostador encima, unos cuantos muebles que guardaban los alimentos no perecibles…

-Me voy al trabajo –Proliferó parándose, recogiendo los implementos utilizados en el desayuno y dirigiéndose al lavaplatos para quitarle toda suciedad.

-Deja ahí, llama a tu trabajo y di que surgió un problema y no vallas, tienes un rostro horrible-

-Es mi deber Ginny-

-¡Quítate ese complejo de macho que tienes! Yo llamaré entonces-

Palabras dichas, su hermana salió de la cocina atravesando el pasillo que conectaba a un pequeño salón, el cual aguardaba un juego de sillones de madera, con cojines salmones para alivianar el peso del cuerpo cuando uno descansaba en ellos, una pequeña televisión, con un retrato de una numerosa familia pelirroja sonriente, otra mesa donde alojaban unas tres columnas de libros de todos los tamaños, colores y formas y por último, el teléfono, en una mesita al lado de un macetero con una planta artificial.

-¡Ginny no lo hagas! –Pero el estar descalzo y correr por el piso de madera le jugó una mala pasada provocándole un mal equilibro azotándose con el suelo.

Eso le dio más tiempo a su hermana para marcar el número de la librería en donde trabajaba Ron y disculpar su ausencia. -¿Aló, señor Krum? Sí, buenos días, yo también, muchas gracias, no, él no está tan bien, más por eso le llamaba, le cuento …-

Ginny entablaba una amena conversación con el jefe de Ron, el señor Krum, y aquel joven no podía hacer nada, tirado ahí en el piso, atinó a gritar solamente.

-¡Ginny!-

-¿Lo oye? está desesperado y me necesita –Escuchaba a su hermana responderle a su jefe. Ella puso el altavoz del teléfono y Ron escuchó.

_-De verdad está pésimo, dile que se tome el día completo, y si no se recupera hasta la noche, me lo haces saber, para que mañana tampoco venga, cuídate Ginny-_

Ginny colgó el teléfono y fue a donde estaba su hermano, ayudándole a reincorporándose tardíamente.

-Ahora sube a mi cuarto –Al ver que su hermano hacía una morisqueta con su nariz le alzó su dedo índice para que le dejara terminar de hablar-, y no digas que no irás porque huele a flores o está apestado de fotos mías con Harry-

Él Iba a recriminar algo, pero su hermana lo notó y lo hizo callar nuevamente, empezando a empujarlo hacia las escaleras.

-No quiero tener a un hermano con _cara de poto_, así que sin objeciones, te metes a mi cama. Yo hago el almuerzo, como de costumbre, y despiertas cuando tengas ganas de comer… ¡Ah! Y si te preocupas por nuestra extraña invitada, yo asumo su cuidado en el día, llamo a Harry y él me hace compañía, además de cooperarme, me ayuda con las compras de la casa-

El joven subió, y antes de entrar en el cuarto de su hermana, pasó por el suyo para sacar una nueva muda de ropa y ver a la inconsciente chica.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando que la vieja madera de su temporal hogar no crujiera como de costumbre, notó que ella seguía durmiendo y una de sus manos colgaba fuera de la cama.

_-A lo mejor despertó, tuvo__ sed y trató de alcanzar el vaso con agua_ –Conversaba consigo mismo, al ver que el vaso con dicho líquido estaba en la orilla del velador, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Pudo notar el sangramiento de la muñeca que yacía afuera de su cama, por lo que pensó que hizo mucha fuerza, y las heridas de aquella joven nacían nuevamente.

Se acercó lentamente, y tomando aquel brazo, como si fuera la pieza más delicada del hogar, lo dobló y acomodó encima de las tapas que cubrían el cuerpo de la dormida. Sintió el leve respirar de la chica. Aún tenía una palidez en su piel, y una lágrima traviesa le atravesaba parte de su rostro derecho. Por inercia, acercó sus dedos para quitarle aquel hilo de líquido y percibió el suave tacto de su piel contra la suya. Se quedó por un momento tieso, no sabiendo por qué una electricidad viajó en todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta la punta de sus pies.

Era demasiado hermoso el momento, pero extraño a su vez. Salió de su trance y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana.

Entró en aquella habitación sintiéndose raro. El color rosa pálido de la madera, y la excesiva decoración con fotografías, además del perfume a rosas que ocupa su hermana le inundó sus pulmones. Se cambió de ropa, y se tiró a la cama, llena de cojines en todas las tonalidades de rosados posibles.

Morfeo hizo su aparición antes que el pelirrojo rellenara su mente con cualquier idea vaga o análisis de lo ocurrido hace tan solo unas horas. Realmente se encontraba exhausto.

* * *

-¿Ron no despierta?-

-No, estaba cansadísimo, le hubieras visto su cara hoy en la mañana-

-Debe de verdad estar fatigado, porque se ha saltado la hora del almuerzo. Cuando despierte, estará hambriento-

-Lo has aprendido a conocer tanto Harry-

-Claro que sí, es el hermano de mi novia, además, a pasado a ser mi mejor amigo –Respondía un joven de cabello azabache, algo desordenado, pero cautivador, por hacerse merecedor de dos esmeraldas por ojos, aunque cubiertas por unas gafas redondas.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado ayer, no sabíamos que hacer con Ron. Nos preocupó mucho Hermione-

-¿Ya despertó que conoces su nombre?-

-No, aún no despierta. Pero saqué sus cosas del bolso que llevaba consigo. Necesitaba ventilar sus pertenencias, y ahí vi sus documentos-

-Es un nombre extraño, ¿es de aquí?-

-Estudia en la misma universidad, pero escasamente la podríamos ver, ella es de la facultad de literatura. Ésta se encuentra muy apartada del área de salud, y de la ingeniería-

-¿Tu hermano la había visto antes?-

-Ninguno de los dos la conoce. La verdad es que me da mucha pena la chica. Al parecer se intentó suicidar, por sus marcas en las muñecas, o tal vez planeaba fugarse. Quiero que despierte, me tiene con muchas dudas-

-No seas impaciente Ginny. Ayer le di unos calmantes mientras le atendía, eso le debe de tener su cuerpo pesado. Necesita descansar, perdió mucha sangre a costo de sus heridas. Más el frío de anoche, la lluvia y la angustia…-

-¡Pero ya son más de las 17.00! de veritas que me tiene asustada… ¿No estará muerta, cierto? –Preguntó asustada, exaltándose demasiado, al punto de botar la silla que la mantenía cómodamente.

-Las cosas que dices amor –Le respondía su novio, atrayéndola a su cuerpo para abrazarla-. Ella está descansando, puede que despierte en la noche-

-¿Qué es ese alboroto?… Ah, siento interrumpir –Ron entraba al comedor, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-Tu hermana que cree tonteras-

-Ginny, me sirves mucho almuerzo ¿Por favor?-

-De seguro que te comes todo lo que queda en la olla –La pelirroja se desenrolló del abrazo de su novio y fue a calentarle la comida a su hermano.

Y Ginny conoce tan bien a éste que no se equivocaba al escatimar en cuanto comería Ron. si hubiera sido posible, se hubiera comido la olla misma.

La tarde restante se la pasaron viendo una película. Harry la había arrendado para disfrutarla con sus amigos. Escasamente prendían la televisión, porque no tenían programación extra, solo los canales nacionales. En marzo se cumpliría el primer año de arrendar aquella casa. En un principio el único que vivía ahí era Ron. Sus padres buscaron una casa cerca de la universidad para que así, el menor de sus hijos varones pudiese estar más cómodo en su periodo de estudios universitarios. Y así dieron con las típicas "casitas compartidas" las cuales tienen todo lo necesario para un hogar, pero, la comparten distintas personas. Sus hermanos gemelos, para la navidad anterior le obsequiaron un modesto pero acogedor automóvil. Con este medio de transporte viajaba una vez al mes a ver a su familia, la cual vivía en La Madriguera, un dulce hogar a unas tres horas de donde se encontraba en la actualidad.

Se hizo de buenos compañeros de curso, estudiar ingeniería civil fue su sueño echo realidad, y a pesar de que le costaba un poco, con el paso de las primeras semanas se acostumbró al ritmo universitario. Pero sentía que no encontraba un amigo. Fue así que un día cualquiera, a fines de marzo, estando en la fila para poder cancelar unas guías que tuvo que ir a fotocopiar, y dándose cuenta que le faltaba alrededor de $200 para hacer efectivo el vale, se le acercó un joven de lentes y cabello desordenado, quien le tendió ayuda. Desde aquel día, Harry y Ron fueron amigos inseparables, a pesar que el dueño de ojos verdes es un estudiante de medicina. Sus facultades quedan apartadas, pero eso no les impedía almorzar juntos, o llevar a Harry hasta el paradero.

Por los exámenes, Ron no pudo visitar a sus familiares en la semana larga por el feriado del día del trabajador. Ginny acudió a verlo, ella cursaba el último año de su enseñanza media, y era la que más extrañaba a su hermano. En aquel tiempo no tenía muchos exámenes y no dudó en quedarse aquellos días haciéndole compañía a Ron. Harry, que tiene tan solo a unos tíos como parientes y lo tratan pésimo, fue invitado por Ron a pasar aquellos días en su casa.

Esos fueron los días en que Ginny y Harry se conocieron, y fue amor a primera vista. De esos amores que sabes, durarán por siempre. Dicen que, _"El amor es un sentimiento que se siente sin hablar" _y así fue como nació el amor de la pelirroja y el azabache. Fue tanto la química, que mi hermana esperó la finalización del primer semestre en el colegio, y sin importarle el haber estado desde los cinco años en el mismo establecimiento, se mudó a la casa alquilada, y comenzó sus estudios de segundo semestre en un colegio a unas dos cuadras del sector. Todo para tener a Harry más cerca. Los gastos crecieron, y entre tener Internet a televisión por cable, decidimos lo primero. Y era obvio mantener una cuenta con el teléfono. Su madre les llama todos los días.

Aprendieron a convivir tan bien ambos hermanos, que, estando en enero, aprovecharon sus trabajos de medio tiempo, para ahorrar un poco más y mantener la casita que compartían. Sus padres no eran de una situación económica excelente, pero digamos que el amor Weasley es tan grande que no importa cuanto dinero necesites, todos se cooperan y hacen lo posible para mantenerse los unos a los otros. Ginny este año comienza a estudiar Enfermería y no es una carrera muy económica, por lo que decidieron arriesgar sus vacaciones familiares y esforzarse el máximo estas semanas trabajando.

La casita donde vivían tenía cuatro dormitorios, dos de los cuales eran ocupados por los pelirrojos. Las habitaciones restantes la ocupaba una chica llamada Lavender Brown, la cual hizo desalojo del lugar al recibir una mejor oferta en agosto pasado. El otro chico, llamado Viktor Krum se fue en octubre. Sus familiares abrieron una cadena nacional de librerías, y este es un negocio redondo sobretodo en sectores universitarios. Sus padres le compraron un departamento a pasos de la universidad. Es un buen chico, le ofreció trabajo a Ron y su familia es muy amorosa, en especial su padre.

Desde octubre la casita era cien por ciento Weasley, y esperaban que los nuevos arrendatarios –si llegaban- fueran igual de simpáticos que los anteriores.

Entre recuerdos y conversaciones, se dieron las 20.00hrs, Ginny al estar toda la tarde con Harry, olvidó hacer las compras, por lo que le pidió a él que la acompañase antes de que cerrara el supermercado.

El silencio rondaba en aquel hogar de madera, y olvidándose que había alguien durmiendo aún en su cuarto, el joven de rojos cabellos entró, al mismo tiempo que se sacaba su polera, quería darse un baño en el transcurso de las compras de su hermana. Una voz aguda, temblorosa y nerviosa le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Quién… eres… tú? –La chica de enmarañados cabellos se encontraba sentada en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Miraba al joven que tenía al frente de manera asustadiza.

-¡Despertaste, por fin!-

Ella no articulaba habla alguno, su expresión aterrorizada le seguía firme.

Ron se percató de su escasa vestimenta, se sonrojó al mostrarse sin polera ante la chica. Abrió estrepitosamente su ropero, sacando la primera prenda que encontró. No le importó ponérsela al revés. Luego de sentirse presentable, se acercó lentamente a la cama.

-Tranquila, no debes temer, mi nombre es Ron, Ron Weasley-

La muchacha se observó, y notó que no llevaba su ropa, al contrario, llevaba una polera -al parecer del chico que le hablaba, porque le quedaba como vestido- y abrió mucho más sus ojos

-Tú… tú me cambiaste… ¿La ropa? ¡Mierda!-

-¡No! –Gritaba él en el mismo tono agudo que ella. Ambos se miraban sonrojados.

-Necesito que te calmes, para poder hablar contigo, ¿si? –Pidió humildemente.

Ella que se había escondido bajo las sábanas, asomó su vista entre sus enredados cabellos castaños.

-Estás en mi casa, pero no vivo solo, aquí también está mi hermana, Ginny, tiene un año menos que yo –Trató de observar algún cambio en su rostro, pero la chica parecía tímida-. Ella y yo… te encontramos ayer, desmayada… en… la vereda –Hizo una pausa, no quería ser muy duro con ella, puede que ni recuerde los últimos momentos de conciencia que tuvo.

La joven se tocó su cabeza con sus muñecas, un dolor punzante la hizo gemir suavemente. Se miró sus manos, y supo el por qué de su dolor.

-Tus heridas… las curó Harry, el novio de mi hermana. Él estudia medicina, digamos que no es un experto, pero sabe un poquito más que nosotros-

-¡Ron, llegamos! ¿Dónde estás? –Se escuchaba en el primer piso, acompañando la voz de Ginny unas estruendosas bolsas plásticas que producían aquel sonido al tener contacto con el piso de madera-. ¡Ron!

-Iré a buscar a mi hermana, para que te sientas más cómoda, puede que halla venido con Harry, mi amigo –Aquel joven dijo toda la frase de manera nerviosa, mientras se iba acercando a la salida de la habitación.

-Ginny, la chica ha despertado- habló de manera baja inclinándose en el barandal de la escalera.

-¿Harry escuchaste? ¡Deja las bolsas ahí, subamos! –Más sonidos de bolsas y pasos en la casa se sintieron con el correr de los segundos.

Hermione que aún no comprendía que sucedía alrededor suyo se arropaba con las frazadas que cubrían su débil cuerpo. Para ella en este tipo de situación –donde no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y tantas dudas que tenía ahora en su cabeza- le era difícil hcer maquinar su cerebral capacidad para analizar cuanto problema o situación se le viene encima. De a poco comenzaba a recordar los sucesos del 3 de Enero.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes? –Ginny entraba a la habitación con una calurosa sonrisa, sin importarle el rostro ido de quien era la receptora de su saludo, se acercó y la estrechó en un abrazo-. De seguro que no tienes idea de lo que ha sido de ti este último tiempo, pero no te preocupes, yo te contaré todo.

-Gra…Gracias- respondía mirándose las muñecas Hermione.

-¡Ron! anda a bañarte, Harry, prepara algo ligero para que cenemos los cuatro, mientras yo converso con Herms-

-¿Herms? –Tanto el pelirrojo, como el azabache y la castaña repitieron aquel "apodo".

-Síp, tu nombre es Hermione, ¿cierto? –La chica asintió, iba a preguntar cómo era que lo sabía, pero la pelirroja se apresuró-, ya te lo contaré todo tranquilamente, veo que empiezas a tener curiosidad –Se reía de las expresiones de los demás habitantes del cuarto-, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Fuera!

Y como un rayo, ambos jóvenes desalojaron el cuarto, no sin ir reclamándole al aire por las órdenes de la menor de la casa.

-Mi nombre es Ginny Weasley, y este año ingresaré a la universidad a estudiar psicología, el chico de mismas características físicas a diferencia de los ojos, el cerebro matemático y la timidez, es mi hermano Ron, un año mayor que yo y estudia ingeniería civil. El otro guapetón es Harry, su mejor amigo y mi novio. Ron y yo vivimos en esta casa durante el periodo de los estudios universitarios, pero al ser muchos hermanos más, y al no contar con la situación económica adecuada, decidimos trabajar el verano para apalear gastos. Lo que no suponíamos era que lloviese tanto aquí, sin importar la estación del año-

Hermione ya no estaba tensa, el tener contacto con una chica, de su casi misma edad la tranquilizaba enormemente, recordó que la chica la llamó por su nombre, incluso, ya le tenía un apodo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Es la primera vez que hablamos, si no mal recuerdo-

-Verás… no sé si recuerdes por qué llevabas un bolso y vagabas en las calles, pero ayer te encontramos desmayada en medio de la vereda, y decidimos traerte a nuestra casa, estaba más cerca y al contar con la ayuda de Harry la atención que te daríamos no sería tan negligente. Y tu bolso estuvo expuesto a la lluvia quizás por cuánto tiempo. Espero que no te haya molestado el que lo abriera, saqué toda la ropa que llevabas dentro, la volví a lavar y a colgar en la mañana porque estaba asomagada. Entre esas cosas estaba tu billetera, tiene todo tal cual, pero no pude dejar de ver tu cédula de identidad, además estaba la credencial de la universidad y así supe la carrera que estudias, tu edad y nombre-

-No… no hay problema, muchísimas gracias por tus atenciones –Hermione le dedicaba la primera sonrisa no nerviosa de la noche, pero recordó su vestimenta y sus ojos volvieron a desorbitarse-. Tú… me mudaste de ropa… ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que sí, si te dejaba con lo puesto te podría dar una hipotermia, tiritabas y tenías mucha fiebre. Ambas tenemos un cuerpo similar, te podría haber prestado ropa mía, pero justo ayer lavé mi ropa y se mojó por la lluvia. Para que estuvieras cómoda le pedí a mi hermano su polera más grande y holgada. La ropa interior es mía-

La castaña se sonrojó notablemente. Ella era muy pudorosa en cuanto a su cuerpo. Nunca antes la había visto desnuda. Obviamente que su madre lo hizo cuando ella era una bebé, pero de ese tipo de contacto ya habían pasado unos buenos años.

-Nadie más me vio hacer eso, no te urjas Herms, mi hermano estuvo contactándose con Harry mientras te trataba de limpiar un poco y te dejaba lista para que Harry revisara tus heridas de la muñeca, ¿quién te lastimó así? Tienes otras heridas y moretones en tu cuerpo-

-Los moretones no tienen importancia, las heridas de las muñecas me las hice yo misma, intenté suicidarme-

Ginny por primera vez en el transcurso de la conversación que tenía con la chica palideció. Algo en su corazón le decía intensamente que Herms necesitaba ayuda, y que mejor ella, Harry y su propio hermano para ayudarla.

No lo dudó, y volvió a abrazar a la chica que había quedado enmudecida ante su confesión y se dedicaba a ver sus heridas.

-Ginny… -Murmuró la abrazada ante su asombro.

-Debes de haber pasado algo horrible para haber querido acabar contigo. Eso si que no lo perdono. Encuentro muy débil y tonta a la gente que toma la determinación de dañarse así misma. Tienes una vida por delante, y no permitiré que vuelvas a hacer tal estupidez, ¿comprendes?-

La pelirroja no tuvo una respuesta hablada, sintió como su polera se mojaba por un líquido transparente, eran lágrimas que salían de unos castaños ojos.

-Tranquila Herms, ya todo estará bien -Le hacía cariños en la enmarañada cabellera-, De seguro que Ron ya desocupó el baño, ¿cómo no tomas una ducha? Hoy te compré un pijama, ¡de seguro te encantará! Te lo pones y bajas a comer algo, no has alimentado tu cuerpo-

Hermione se pasó la punta de sus dedos para borrar el camino de sus lágrimas y decidió hacerle caso a Ginny. Ésta fue a buscar la ropa, subió nuevamente a su compañía para indicarle el camino hacia el baño.

-Te esperaremos para cenar, Herms –Declaró Ginny al dejar a la castaña en las cuatro paredes de tonalidad verde lima y cerámicas de la misma tonalidad.

Ella abrió la llave de la ducha, se despojó de la única prenda que le cubría ahora su cuerpo, una camisa de un naranja chillón. Se hundió en el agua cuando la sintió tibia y no pudo evitar el no llorar al pensar qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Me faltaba terminar el capítulo por eso no lo había podido subir antes, igual es más extenso. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ya tengo imaginada la trama en mi mente, pero al tener gran parte de hechos verídicos, tengo que irla acoplando a base de ellos. Gracias a quienes comentaron ^^ a quienes la ponen en alerta o en sus favoritos.


	3. Reconstituida

**Capítulo II **

**

* * *

  
**

**Reconstruida **

**

* * *

  
**

El vapor del agua tibia de la ducha se aglomeraba en el pequeño cuarto verde limón. Hermione se salía con cuidado, el piso estaba algo resbaladizo. Enrolló su cuerpo con la toalla facilitada por Ginny y se observó en el espejo. Vio su rostro con algo de color en sus mejillas por el agua, unas ojeras que llegaban a su término y volvió su atención a sus muñecas. Ambas permanecían parchadas con aquella tela médica blanca, aunque por el agua escurrida segundos atrás, hizo que en la parte central se deslizara por los hilares de dicho material el color rojo de su sangre.

Agarró una traba que yacía en una canastita arriba del estanque del baño, amontonó su cabello en un tomate y lo aferró a su nuca con aquel accesorio. Con la toalla comenzó a secarse el cuerpo, para poder vestirse. El rugido de su estomago la hizo sonrojarse, a pesar de estar sola en aquel baño.

El pijama que Ginny le había comprado era de la temporada. De un color rosa moqueta, brilloso por la seda. Constaba de dos piezas, una blusa con tirantes de hilo de la misma tonalidad, y unos shorts cortos y cómodos, le calzaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. La toalla de tamaño menor la posicionó en su espalda y hombros, y soltó su ondulado y controlado cabello por el agua para que se estilase. La polera que hacía una media hora atrás cubría su cuerpo estaba en el lavamanos, la tomó entre sus brazos y sintió el cálido perfume que percibió hoy en la mañana, cuando intentaba abrir sus ojos para saber a dónde se encontraba. Aquel aroma pertenecía al dueño de dicha polera, al dueño de la habitación que había ocupado ayer, aquel chico que se llamaba Ron Weasley. Dicha prenda la dejó en la canasta de la ropa sucia que se encontraba al medio del lavamanos y la ducha. Se supo las pantuflas amarillas con corazones rosados que le dejó Ginny y sintió el delicioso aire fresco al abrir la puerta del baño. No sabía muy bien dónde se encontraban los demás, pero supuso que estarían en el primer piso. Buscó con su mirada la escalera y se dispuso a bajar lentamente.

No le fue difícil ubicarse en el lugar, una vez estando al principio de la escalera, si se le analiza de abajo hacia arriba, a mano derecha se encontraba con un living acogedor, en su izquierda, tenía un pasillo, el cual, dirigía a la cocina. Terminó de bajar el peldaño y caminó con algo de timidez. Llegando al umbral de la cocina, vio como las tres personas que le habían ayudado y salvado la noche anterior, cooperaban para terminar la cena. Harry cortaba unas verduras, Ginny las salteaba en un sartén y Ron sacaba los platos, vasos y cubierto de las alacenas correspondientes.

–Yo te puedo ayudar –pronunció Hermione con una suave voz producto de la vergüenza al interrumpir con sus quehaceres, miró a Ron, quien cargaba con una mano los platos y vasos, y con la otra cerraba la alacena de donde los había sacado.

Los tres jóvenes le miraron y sonrieron.

–Te queda muy lindo el pijama, ¿es cómodo? –le preguntaba Ginny contenta de la rápida capacidad de amoldarse que hacía Hermione con ellos.

–Sí, demasiado, muchas gracias Ginny, la ducha estuvo muy reconfortante –se acercó a donde permanecía el pelirrojo quieto, le quitó sin que este se diera cuenta los cuatro vasos y los comenzó a acomodar en la mesa.

–Muchas… gracias –respondió Ron a los segundos después. Ella tan solo le dio una sonrisa y ambos terminaron de colocar lo necesario en la mesa.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche, los cuatro jóvenes ya se encontraban compartiendo una cena producida por ellos mismos, entre risas y temas varios.

–La cena está deliciosa, pero yo creo que quieres conocernos Herms, ¿cierto? –instó Ginny para que cada uno de ellos pudiese decir algo de sí–, pero acerca de nuestros gustos y esas cosas. ¿Quién comienza? –preguntó para animar a los chicos.

Los jóvenes se miraron y clavaban sus miradas en sus platos.

–Viendo que tienen muchas ganas de hablar, comenzaré yo, luego Harry, después Ron y por último nuestra nueva amiga, Herms –concluyó la pelirroja, sacando risas de los oyentes–. Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, si hay algún problema lo trataré de solucionar, pero nunca me voy a deprimir por estos, trato de sacar siempre lo mejor de cualquier sea la situación para poder salir adelante. Me encanta el color rosado, en todas sus tonalidades, lo encuentro femenino y atrevido, también sexy y tierno, y así soy yo. Si hay algo que me gusta, lucho por aquello –mientras decía aquello, miró a Harry, quien le observaba desde que hablaba bobamente, ambos se sonrojaron–, aunque tenga que enfrentarme a uno o a cientos de personas, ¡adoro guardar los momentos en fotografías! Tienes que conocer mi pieza Herms, está repleta de éstas –culminaba suspirando, posando una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Te faltó decir que eres muy mandona, quejona y aficionada de la cocina y limpieza –completaba Ron, provocando la risa en todos, incluida Ginny.

–Ya me vengaré cuando te definas, hermanito –retó.

Harry les hizo callar y se aclaró la garganta para hablar de sí mismo.

–Soy algo despistado, siempre me quedo dormido con mis gafas, por eso están algo torcidas. Amo con todo mi corazón a las personas que son importantes para mí, soy capaz de dar mi vida por ellos y confío ciegamente en estas personas. Creo que uno de mis únicos problemas, es que a veces no soy capaz de escucharles cuando me dicen que algo no va bien, suelo caer muy fácilmente en trampas de otra gente, o me suelen embaucar en mentiras que me afecten –confesaba sonrojándose.

–Eso es cierto –afirmaban los dos hermanos–, a veces se enoja un poquito cuando uno le dice las cosas, sabe que es por su bien, lo bueno es que su mal carácter desaparece a lo pocos segundos de haber sucumbido de las tinieblas –Ginny hacia con sus manos la pose de algún dinosaurio, mostrando sus dientes, a lo menos, eso les dio a entender a los demás, que estallaron en más risas–, Ya Ron, háblanos de ti –le ordenaba la ex dinosaurio.

–Pues… no soy muy interesante, me gusta mucho el fútbol, los Chudley son mi equipo favorito, les sigo siempre, y si puedo ir al estadio a alentarles me convierto en la persona más feliz del mundo, porque son lo mejor de lo mejor, cuando el arquero…–

–Bla, bla, bla, que fome hermanito, ¿nada más que fútbol? –le interrumpía Ginny.

–¡Oye! Era mi presentación –recriminaba.

–Tienes al público mofándose por tu aburrida descripción –argumentaba.

Ron bufó en respuesta de sus amigos, lo que hacía más risas entre Harry y Hermione eran los constantes contrastes que se hacían entre los hermanos pelirrojos, por cualquier cosa peleaban o se echaban en cara sus defectos, se sentía y percibía que ambos se amaban demasiado.

–Sigue por favor, Ron –pedía Harry, controlando su ataque de risa.

–Me gusta el futbol… –miró inmediatamente a Ginny que iba a volver a abrir su boca, pero Harry ponía su mano sobre ésta para que su amigo siguiera–, y las matemáticas, me producen mucha alegría el poder resolver cualquier sea el ejercicio propuesto. También me encanta pasar tiempo con mi familia, comer la comida preparada por mi madre, dormir, dormir demasiado, y compartir con mis amigos, claro –finalizaba.

A Ginny no le convencía mucho lo que había dicho, lo manifestó con una exagerada levantada de ojos, pero no habló porque Harry le mantenía sedada.

Se quedaron silenciosos a la espera de que Hermione les contara algo de su vida.

Aquella joven se sonrojó por la excesiva atención, arrugó la servilleta que tenía en su mano y partió hablando de sí con voz bajita.

–Soy la mayor de dos hermanos, vivía en un pueblecito pequeño, por lo que solía quedarme en casa leyendo, porque me encanta. Me gusta mucho viajar, encontrarle una melodía a todo lo que me rodea. Creo que tengo un genio algo difícil de llevar, me lo recriminaban mis padres a menudo, suelo ser llevada a mis ideas, y cuando algo me supera me salgo de mis casillas, como ahora –terminó.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste… Hermione? –preguntó Harry. Los hermanos que ya estaban relajados, le miraban con mucha atención.

Hermione no sabía si contarles parte de sus problemas, no les conocía casi nada, pero el mismo calor que había recibido de ellos ni se comparaba con los últimos años fríos de su casa. Nadie de su círculo de amigos conocía parte de sus problemas por el miedo a qué sucedería si sus padres se enteraban que ella contaba parte de la intimidad familiar, intimidad que le dañaba el cuerpo y el alma.

–Tranquila Herms, si no quieres hablar, no te preocupes –le alentaba Ginny.

–Me escapé de casa.

–Te lo dije, Ron –musitó la hermana de éste.

–Eso no tiene importancia Ginny –le retó–, ¿qué te hicieron para que cometieras tal acto?

–Digamos que en mi casa las cosas no están marchando bien hace unos cuantos años ya atrás, mis padres perdieron el amor por su relación, no la cultivaron y se dedicaron a encontrarse todos sus defectos y a lastimarse durante todos estos años, provocando el odio entre mis hermanos y yo. Las cosas ya no daban para más y mi madre encontró un amante, mi padre lo supo y fue la peor navidad y año nuevo que tuve. Ayer, discutieron más acaloradamente, mi madre dejó en claro que se haría cargo de mi hermana menor, y mi padre que no se lo permitiría. Me dolió el ver como dos personas que se amaban tanto se odiasen con igual tamaño. Ya no soporté más y me dañé a mi misma –mostró sus muñecas, con una sonrisa lastimera, sintiéndose estúpida por haber echo eso, ahora, estaba arrepentida–. Decidí que era la hora ya de partir de aquel lugar que no era más mi casa, ya tengo 18 años, y voy en segundo año de la universidad porque fui adelantada un año mientras iba en el liceo, pensaba pasar la noche en alguna pensión, pero creo que el cansancio y la fatiga me hicieron desmayarme en plena calle, y así me conocieron.

Había un silencio incómodo en ese instante, nadie se atrevía a profanarlo, no se encontraban las palabras adecuadas en sus cabezas. Ron y Ginny nunca tuvieron que vivir algo así, puede que tengan problemas, pero por situaciones monetarias. El amor familiar siempre ha estado presente, y a gracias a ello, ellos son personas de bien, saben apoyarse en los buenos y malos momentos. Harry ha vivido siempre con sus tíos, y podría entender un poco más a Hermione, aquella soledad que uno siente en su interior, porque está en un sitio que tiene fachada de hogar, pero no lo es, porque no resplandece de ese amor innato. Su situación era distinta, el vivía con gente que sí, compartía su sangre, pero no eran sus progenitores.

–Me gustaría pedirles un favor –fue la misma Hermione que habló–, me gustaría saber si podría pasar la noche hoy, y mañana a primera hora me voy, tengo que encontrar una pensión y un trabajo para poder subsistir de aquí en adelante, sé que tuve que haber echo estas averiguaciones antes de haberme escapado de casa, pero…–

–¿Y cómo no vives con nosotros, Herms? –le interrumpió Ginny con una pregunta, sonriendo–, esta es una casa compartida, con capacidad para cuatro personas, solo vivimos Ron y yo, por lo que hay dos cuartos más disponibles, mañana podríamos ir a donde el dueño, y pedirle la llave de una de las habitaciones, e incluso, creo que el papá de Viktor anda buscando más personal en la librería, podrías trabajar con nosotros.

–¡Es una buena idea! –se alegraba Harry–, aquí estarás bien.

–¿Qué dices, Hermione? –habló Ron.

–Creo que es una buena idea –concluyó la castaña, sonriendo abiertamente–, pero me urge una duda, ¿Por qué Harry no vive aquí?

–Ah, eso se debe a las seis cabezas duras pelirrojas que tengo por hermanos, Herms, ¡incluido Ron! no se les pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que una joven tan linda y señorita como yo pudiera estar viviendo en una casa con dos jóvenes –reía–, pero supongo Ron, que Harry podrá vivir aquí también, ¿no? Seríamos dos parejas.

–¿Parejas? –gritaron el pelirrojo y la castaña, sonrojándose.

–Claro, no sería un trío, y les tranquilizaría el saber que hay otra chica en la casa, ¿en qué pensaban ustedes dos? –dijo mirándoles pícaramente.

–¡En nada pues, tonta! –gritaba Ron, sacándole la lengua.

Y ahí volvían a surgir las risas entre las cuatro paredes.

Antes de que volaran los platos, porque Ginny confesaba tener una muy vergonzosa fotografía de Ron desnudo, cuando tenía solo seis meses de nacido, Hermione les pidió algo de atención, conteniéndose la risa.

–No les he agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sin haberme conocido me dejaron dormir en su casa, me ayudaron, vistieron y cuidaron de mí. Muchísimas gracias, prometo el poder ayudarles las veces infinitas que sean.

–De nada Herms estoy segura que con el tiempo, podrás devolvernos algún que otro favor –le animaba Ginny con su siempre, tierna sonrisa–. Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que limpiemos esto y nos vayamos a dormir, mañana iremos a hablar con el papá de Viktor y con el dueño de la casa para que nos dé las llaves restantes.

Con esa determinación, los jóvenes comenzaron a recoger los implementos de la mesa. Harry acompañado de Ginny, salieron a botar la basura al vertedero que estaba a una cuadra de la casita. Ron y Hermione terminaban de lavar los platos.

–¿No… te duelen? –preguntó de repente Ron, refiriéndose a las muñecas de Hermione, la cual terminaba de fregar los últimos pocillos.

–Duele la primera vez, después, el dolor se hace parte de ti, y si no piensas en éste, no causa tanto estrago, haces tu vida normal –le respondía sonriendo–, a todo esto, te debo una disculpa.

–¿A mí, por qué?

–No fui muy educada cuando me desperté, te traté algo mal, tenía mucho miedo, no sabía a dónde estaba, quién había cambiado mi vestuario y traído a este sitio, por eso, espero que aceptes mis disculpas, Ron.

–No te preocupes, Hermione, era obvio que reaccionarías así, no conocías a nadie aún, yo habría actuado de igual manera que tú.

Ambos se miraban sonrientes, sintiendo como algo especial caía dentro de su cuerpo. Dos personas escondidas en el umbral de la cocina, les miraban con la misma complicidad.

–¿Crees qué ellos…? –iba a preguntar Harry.

–Yo creo que sí, con el tiempo –concluía la pelirroja, atrayendo al joven hacia sus labios para besarle.

* * *

Una nueva mañana despertaba a dos pares de ojos castaños. Ginny y Hermione compartieron la cama, para que Ron pudiese dormir tranquilo esta vez. Debían de levantarse temprano, para poder desayunar e ir a buscar a Harry a su casa. Ya habían organizado su día, irían primero a donde el dueño de su hogar, para poder hacer el contrato y tener en sus manos las llaves, de ahí, partirían a la librería para conseguir un trabajo a Hermione. Harry también se entusiasmó, y si había algo en lo que él pudiese ser útil en dicha fuente de trabajo, le gustaría saberlo.

–¿Dormiste bien, Herms?

–Claro, tu cama es muy cómoda, Ginny.

–¿O no que es muy linda mi pieza?

Hermione observaba a su alrededor, el color rosado de las paredes se veía lindo con el caoba de la madera del piso, las fotografías eran la decoración máxima de aquellas cuatro paredes, imágenes que relataban silenciosas todos los años de vida de Ginny y parte de su familia, también, la hermosa relación que tenía la chica con Harry. Había una cómoda ubicada al frente de la cama, bajo el gran ventanal que daba a la calle principal de donde vivían, que en su superficie aguardaba a muchos productos para el cuerpo, como cremas y maquillaje, perfumes capturados en agraciados frascos de todos los colores y formas. Al lado de la puerta, ubicada en la parte izquierda de la habitación se encontraba un sillón pequeño, sin respaldo, abordado de cojines, al frente de éste, otra mesita que tenía una radio con forma de submarino, color amarillo claro.

–Sí, es muy linda Ginny.

–¿Cómo era tu cuarto, Herms?

–Es muy especial para mí, ahí pasaba prácticamente todo el día. Era pequeño, pero tenía lo justo y necesario. Una repisa con muchos libros, me gustan mucho los aros, tengo demasiados, y los colgaba en otra repisa, algunos dibujos y cachivaches.

–Cuando tengamos tu trabajo y tu habitación, podremos organizarnos e ir a buscar tus cosas.

Un celular comenzó a emitir un sonido que fue en aumento.

–Es mi móvil, y por la melodía, es mi mamá –dijo Hermione, poniéndose pálida. Se había olvidado completamente que hacía dos noches atrás había abandonado su hogar sin decirle a nadie a dónde estaba ni que hacía–, ¿aló?

–_¿Dónde mierda estás? _–se escuchaba fuertemente por el parlante del aparato.

–Es no ha de importarte, ¿no? Estás con Luna ahora, hazte cargo de ella.

–_Tu papá llamó a la casa preguntando por ti, le dije que estabas con unas amigas, si se entera que te has escapado de casa, me quitará a Luna._

–Ni si quiera te importa por qué estoy lejos de casa, ni ahí conmigo, me llamas porque tienes miedo que mi padre te demande por no cuidar a tus hijos y temes perder a Luna, que patética eres.

–_¡Soy tu madre y me debes respeto mierda! ¡Regresa a casa en este mismo instante!_

No supieron en qué momento, pero Ron había entrado a la habitación, le quitó el teléfono a Hermione y cortó la llamada.

–No permitas que te griten de esa forma, muy madre tuya será, y muy furtiva tu huída de tu casa lo fue, pero no tiene el derecho de tratarte así –habló serio, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules que brillaban con un extraño matiz, él estaba furioso.

–Mi hermano tiene razón Herms, no permitas que esa señora te vuelva a tratar de esa manera, todos te acompañaremos a casa cuando busques tus otras pertenencias –le animaba Ginny, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda de su amiga–, iré a poner el hervidor para que tomemos desayuno, les aviso cuando esté listo.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa triste. Ron se había devuelto al umbral de la pieza de Ginny, pero sintió un extraño sonido salir de la boca de Hermione. Ella se aguantaba las lágrimas. Sin importarle su timidez, el poco conocimiento de la castaña que tenia frente a sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas, se subió a la cama de su hermana y la estrechó en un abrazo.

–Hermione, no sé que decirte… yo –trataba de encontrar algo para poder hacerla sentir mejor, sentía como su pecho se humedecía por las lágrimas de la chica.

–No digas nada… –fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ella, mientras aceptaba el abrazo, y extendía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del pelirrojo.

–Nunca más te harán daño, nunca más –le susurraba meciéndola, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña–, estaremos todos juntos para protegerte, de lo que sea.

* * *

Luego de aquella llamada que había apañado en parte la tranquila mañana que vivían los jóvenes, no hubo mayores problemas, Ron y Hermione bajaron juntos a la llamada de Ginny. Desayunaron como si nada, y emprendieron viaje a la casa de Harry. Vivía a unos veinte minutos de su casa, por lo que le llamaron estando a unas cuantas cuadras para que estuviese listo. Harry estaba feliz, el poder salir de aquella casa vacía era un sueño que se hacía por fin realidad, y que mejor que vivir con su mejor amigo, y con el amor de su vida.

El dueño de la casa que arrendaban vivía a las afueras de la ciudad, con cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, llegaron a una casa con similar apariencia a la que arrendaban, al señor le gustaba la madera y los grandes ventanales. Ron estacionó el vehículo y los pasajeros descendieron.

Golpeó la puerta y en cosa de segundos, una pequeña niña le abrió.

–Hola pequeña, ¿se encuentra el señor Oliviander?

–Sí, lo llamo, ¡Tata! ¡Tata, te buscan! –gritaba mientras corría por la casa.

El señor Oliviander reconoció del interior de su casa a las dos cabelleras rojizas y con una sonrisa y unos movimientos de sus manos, les dijo que pasasen.

–Buenos días señor Oliviander –saludaba Ginny.

–Buenos días, señorita Weasley, joven Weasley ¿y?

–Potter, Harry Potter, mucho gusto señor –Harry le estrechaba la mano al sonriente señor.

–Granger, Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerle, señor –le daba un beso de cortesía.

–Siéntese por favor, y me dicen a qué han venido –ofrecía.

–Verá, nuestra intención, es poder arrendar las otras dos habitaciones que están en la casa –Harry le explicaba al anciano.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? Porque sabrás jovencito que los hermanos Weasley son arrendatarios seguros por unos cuantos años más.

–También lo seremos –era Hermione quien hablaba–, ambos somos estudiantes universitarios, y estamos recién comenzando nuestros estudios, además, la casa es hermosa.

–Me interesa tener a arrendatarios estables, por su comentario señorita, debo de suponer que ya conoce la casa, ¿no?

–Sí, y me agradó mucho.

–Bien, iré por las llaves entonces, los hermanos Weasley le podrán dar mi número telefónico en caso de algún problema que tengan con la casa, pero no lo creo, está en muy buenas condiciones. A fin de mes visitamos una notaria, firmamos contrato y cancelamos el primer alquiler, ¿les acomoda? –aquel anciano era muy gentil y confiado, Harry y Hermione estaban felices.

Unos abrazos e intercambio de información de los nuevos arrendatarios y salían los cuatro jóvenes alegres de la modesta casa.

–Ahora a la librería –corroboró Ron.

Cantando canciones de la radio del automóvil, llegaron rápidamente a dicho sitio. Se encontraba en toda una esquina, "_Aurora_" en tipografía grande, manuscrita, cursiva y amarilla con un fondo blanco, era el cartel enorme que se posaba en el techo con el nombre del trabajo. Las paredes eran de un damasco claro, combinaba con el barniz marinero de la madera acoplada en la pared, para darle un toque más rústico a la portada de la librería. Ginny abrió la puerta y una campanita avisó que alguien entraba.

–Bienvenido a librerías Aurora, ¿qué necesita? ¡Ah, Ginny! ¿Qué no trabajas mañana? ¿Y Ron qué hace aquí, no tiene turno en la tarde? –Galileo, el padre de Viktor y dueño de la librería saludaba cortésmente a los hermanos y a sus acompañantes.

Esta vez Ginny habló con el señor Galileo, ella trabajaba los miércoles y viernes en la mañana, y los jueves y sábados en la tarde, junto con Ron, mientras que él ejercía el lunes en ambos horarios, más el miércoles en la tarde. Siempre se dividían los turnos de la mañana y tarde, se trabajaba de lunes a sábado, desde las 09.00 a 14.00 y desde las 16.00 a 21.00, de los cuales, optabas a cuatro turnos, se trabajaba de a cuatro personas, para que los clientes no tuvieran que esperar demasiado por su atención, hoy en día la gente no espera demasiado y, estando la librería a dos cuadras de un supermercado de cadena nacional, debían de conservar la clientela.

En efecto, el señor Galileo necesitaba más personal, puesto que una de las chicas que trabaja ahí se había mudado de ciudad, y la otra estaba embarazada.

–¿Conocen el manejo de una librería? –le preguntó a los nuevos trabajadores.

Ambos dijeron que no.

–No es muy difícil, pueden partir por lo básico, como reponedores, o encargarse del inventario que se hace por estas fechas, les asignaré sus horarios, dejen llamar a mi secretario, que sin él, no podría hacer nada –se reía ante su broma, puesto que su secretario era su hijo, Viktor.

–Viktor, te presento a los nuevos integrantes dispuestos a trabajar, la señorita Hermione y el señor Harry, ambos viven ahora junto a los hermanos Weasley –le contaba su padre, mientras el hujo saludaba de besos y abrazos a los nombrado. Viktor era un chico demasiado alto, con el cuerpo moreno trabajado producto de la excesiva visita al gimnasio. Sus ojos oscuros hacían combinación con el color de su corto cabello. Aquel joven, se interesó de inmediato en Hermione.

–¿Vives con los Weasley, Hermione? –preguntaba lo obvio.

–Sí, me mudé ayer.

–No sabes cuanto lamento el haberme ido de ahí en este instante.

Hermione se sintió incómoda ante el comentario algo osado de Viktor, y pidió ayuda con su mirada a Ginny, quien captó el mensaje de inmediato.

–Lástima Viktor, porque ya ni siquiera quedan habitaciones, la restante, la ocupa mi novio, Harry –intentó no sonar pesada, pero el modo y la pose con la que acompañó sus palabras hicieron que Viktor bajara su rostro avergonzado.

–Bien, veremos los horarios de los antiguos trabajadores –habló para romper la embarazosa conversación–, Harry, hum… el día martes ambos turnos, el jueves, el último y el sábado el de la mañana.

Harry anotaba sus turnos, genial, hoy le tocaba trabajar.

–Hermione, veamos… martes, miércoles y viernes en el último turno y jueves en la mañana –la aludida hacia lo mismo que Harry, anotando sus días de trabajo, hoy también tendría que trabajar.

–Pueden comenzar mañana, para que hoy se organicen y esas cosas, aquí tienen los delantales que se ocupan para el trabajo. A fin de mes se cancela el sueldo, ¿tienen alguna otra duda?

–No, muchísimas gracias –Harry y Hermione agradecían.

–Nos vemos mañana, chicos y chicas –se despedía Viktor, sin dejar de mirar a la castaña que ya había corrido al automóvil.

Una vez dentro, Ginny no pudo evitar el molestar a su amiga.

-Quien lo diría, dejaste prendido a Viktor, y ni siquiera hiciste algo, Herms.

-Ginny, por favor, no me molestes, no me interesa Viktor, no es de mi tipo.

-¿Y quiénes son de tu tipo?

Harry se volteaba de su asiento de copiloto para unirse a la conversación, Ron, a pesar de ir conduciendo, no despegaba su mirada del retrovisor que le ofrecía una amplia vista de las mofas de su hermana y de la cara acongojada de la castaña.

-Ginny no le molestes, que sabe, a lo mejor hasta tiene novio –dijo Harry, provocando que Ron frenara abruptamente, haciendo que todos se balancearan hacia delante y atrás.

-¡IDIOTA DÓNDE APRENDISTE A MANEJAR! –gritaba Ginny atrás, sobándose la cabeza que había dado con el respaldo de Harry.

-Ginny, tranquila –le calmaba Hermione-, ¿todos estamos bien, cierto?

-Responde lo que te preguntó mi hermana –exigió serio Ron, retomando la marcha del vehículo.

Hermione le observó contrariada, Ron se comportaba muy bien con ella, pero esta era la primera vez que le veía actuar de esa forma, de todos modos, no hacía ni tres días que le conocía, podía esperarse muchas respuestas.

-No, no tengo –concluyó algo furiosa-, y ni Harry ni tu son mi tipo –agregó cuando Ginny se preparaba para otra pregunta. Aunque sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón, que no todo lo que acababa de decir era completamente verdad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen cada una de mis historias, no saben lo lindo que es, cuando uno abre su mail y tiene alertas ^^. El capítulo de hoy, a decir verdad, no lo encontré tan triste, pues, no quiero hacer de este fic algo angustioso, sino más bien, algo normal, común y corriente, que es lo que suele suceder en más de alguno de los casos. La duración de este fic realmente no lo se, puesto que, como he dicho en anteriores actualizaciones, se está basando en situaciones reales, debo irlas uniendo para que vaya tomando forma y una vez así, concluirlo. Aun no sé que personalidad tomará Viktor. Él no es un personaje que me caiga mal, de hecho, en el otro fic que llevo, le doy un papel muy poco visto, y aquí, no me gustaría cometer el bashing que se hace con este personaje, ¿qué dicen?

Siento el haber tardado en actualizar, pero necesitaba hacer un shot de Crepúsculo, y hasta que salió, recién pude escribir la continuación de esta historia, me acabo de hacer una promesa, termino de escribir dos fics de Crepúsculo que llevo, y comienzo con más ideas, de lo contrario, no podré ir actualizando seguidamente.

Reitero los agradecimientos por sus hermosos reviews ^^

Esta continuación, va dedicada especialmente a Evy, quien sigue _todas_ mis historias y a cada una les da un hermoso comentario, de verdad, pequeña, eres maravillosa ^^


	4. Huye estrepitosamente

**Capítulo III**

**

* * *

**

**Huída estrepitosa.**

**

* * *

  
**

Luego del extenso viaje a la ciudad, acompasado por las melodías de la radio incorporada en el automóvil de los hermanos Weasley, debido a las insinuaciones de la pelirroja, provocando el silencio de las cuerdas vocales de quienes se encontraban en dicho transporte, los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a su hogar.

Hermione subió al cuarto de Ginny, donde aguardaban sus únicas pertenencias. Registró su celular, dándose cuenta que tenía una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas por parte de su madre. No podía hacer la vista gorda frente a su problema. Escapar así estaba mal, provocaría que su situación empeorase, y ya que tenía un nuevo hogar y un trabajo estable, tendría que afrontar a su familia, sobre todo a su progenitora, que era con la que tenía más altercado.

–¿Alguna llamada detestable, de nuevo? –preguntaron en el portal de la habitación.

–De seguro, si hubiera alcanzado a contestar alguna de aquellas.

–¿Quieres hablar? Dicen que soy buen consejero.

–Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, Harry. No te he agradecido personalmente por el cuidado que le has dado a mis heridas.

–No tienes por qué, desde el día en que todos te conocimos, y suena como si fuera hace mucho ya, te hemos querido como una amiga lejana, que había partido y que hoy, volviese hacia nosotros.

Las palabras que Harry le propinaba en ese momento, hicieron que se sintiera querida, aquel calor de hogar que no había sentido durante años oscuros y ennegrecidos por cualquier situación, se teñían de una luz que aquellos jóvenes, emanaban con sus preocupaciones y atenciones hacia ella.

Ella suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama de Ginny, Harry acercó la silla del escritorio de su novia y la puso al frente de la muchacha que lo miraba en cada momento.

Una vez acomodado, esperando a que Hermione emitiera algún sonido desde el interior de ella, recién se decidió a hablarle.

–Mi madre me ha llamado desde que partimos a ver lo de la residencia y el trabajo. Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas, y estoy segura que está al borde del colapso.

–Tiene que estar preocupada, tú eres su hija.

–Mas que estar preocupada, creo que está aterrada, si mi padre se entera que me fui así de la casa, no sé que más podría suceder.

–Si yo fuera tú, teniendo ahora un hogar seguro, y dependencia económica estable, iría a por mis cosas, y trataría de desligarme un poco de aquel lugar –el joven terminó su relato, al ver la mirada perdida de la joven, la cual se desasía de sus zapatillas y subía sus piernas a la cama para poder abrazarse a ellas–. Si se tratase de mí, claro.

–Eso es lo que planeo hacer. Nada más quería saber y conversar con alguien si mis intenciones eran las adecuadas. No quiero que malinterpreten que no aprecio el cariño y las cosas que me dieron durante todos estos años, pero si me quedo ahí, será mi perdición.

–¿Son muchas las cosas que planeas ir a buscar?

–La verdad es que sí. Solo traje algunas prendas para unos dos días más, todas las cosas de mi universidad están en mi casa, y tengo algún que otro recuerdo que me gustaría poder traer conmigo.

–Podríamos hablar con Ron, él podría facilitarnos el automóvil, y así, hablas con tus padres y de paso, recogemos todas tus cosas.

–¡Es una excelente idea! –Ginny salía detrás de la puerta y se lanzaba a la cama, haciendo rebotar los cojines y a Hermione–, ya que estamos en temporada de vacaciones, y si el clima se apiada de nosotros, haríamos un paseo a la playa. No hay verano sin playa. Los informes del tiempo dicen que esa lluvia loca que ocurrió días atrás posiblemente no tenga secuaces durante esta semana.

–¿Qué dices, Hermione? –preguntó Harry, mientras agarraba un cojín que Ginny le lanzaba.

–Suena tentador –concluyó con una sonrisa en sus labios–, pero antes de viajar, creo que limpiaré la habitación que será mía, así puedo dejarte dormir tranquila, Ginny.

–Todos ayudaremos, avanzamos más rápido, y tendremos más tiempo en la playa –la pelirroja saltaba al piso y corría escaleras abajo–, ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? –se escuchaba en el primer piso.

–Seguiré tu ejemplo, haré lo mismo con mi nueva habitación.

–Gracias nuevamente Harry, por la conversación, y por hacer a Ginny feliz.

El chico sonrió e hizo abandono de la habitación. Hermione cogió nuevamente su celular, apretó el botón verde en la última llamada que registraba su móvil y esperó la voz de su madre en su oído.

–Hoy en la tarde iré a por mis cosas, no tardaré mucho, por lo que te pido, estés en la casa cuando yo vaya para allá –dijo cortante apenas sintió la respiración de su madre en la línea.

–_Hablaremos entonces_ –fue lo que tuvo por respuesta, luego del sonido de fin de la conversación.

Borró el registro de llamadas y colocó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Ató nuevamente sus zapatillas y bajó al primer piso. Llegando a la cocina, se encontró a Ginny recolectando todo material de aseo, a Harry convenciendo a Ron que le ayudase con su nueva habitación y a éste negándose de que quería dormir un momento.

–¡Oh ya estás aquí! –le hablaba Ginny, dándole una escoba y las llaves de su habitación–, trabajemos de inmediato, la playa nos está esperando.

–¿Playa?

–Claro que sí, la playa, por eso Harry quieres que le ayudes con su nuevo cuarto a limpiarlo. Planeamos ir a la ciudad de Hermione, a recoger parte de sus cosas, y luego, iremos a la playa, aprovechando el viaje.

–¿Y en qué momento planearon todo esto?

–En el momento en que tú estabas husmeando el refrigerador –respondía Harry.

–¡Es que me dio hambre el haber estado conduciendo toda la mañana! –se defendía, sonrojándose débilmente–, además –objetaba–, pronto será la hora de almorzar, y no hay nada preparado –confesaba, clavando sus orbes azuladas en el rostro de Ginny.

–Si tienes hambre y ganas de almorzar, prepara tú entonces el almuerzo, mientras nosotros tres dejamos limpias las habitaciones, así, comes tranquilo, y con la panza llena, nos llevas a la playa –argumentaba su hermana.

–¿Hacer el almuerzo y conducir nuevamente?

–Si lo haces, te prepararé a la hora de la cena algo realmente delicioso, al estilo Molly Weasley.

–Suena tentador… –comenzaba a balbucear–, ¡Oye! Dices eso porque sabes que soy débil frente a la cocina de mamá.

–Tú cocina, nosotros en media hora estaremos listos, ¡vamos chicos! –culminaba la conversación, arrastrando a Harry y Hermione a sus cuartos.

Una vez los tres ubicados en las dos puertas que habían permanecido cerradas por algunos meses, decidió hablar nuevamente.

–¿Cuál será la habitación de cada uno de ustedes? –les preguntó.

–Sería bueno verlas, ya que antes alojó un chico y una chica, puede que cada una de éstas conserve algún color referente, o algo por el estilo –habló Harry.

–Buena idea amor, creo que las llaves que te pasé son las de esta habitación.

Harry metió las llaves a la cerradura, y en efecto, esta comenzó a moverse. La puerta se abrió completamente, dejando a la vista de los chicos, un cuarto no tan sucio, tan solo tenía una capa de polvo en el piso igualmente de madera. Había algo de oscuridad, porque las cortinas eran de un color oscuro y de género espeso, obstaculizando la entrada de luz a la estancia, la cual era de medidas cuadráticas. Alojaba una cama con el colchón cubierto por un plástico para que no le llegase el polvo en la esquina de la habitación, al frente de la ventana. Había un par de veladores, un ropero al otro lado. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un color celeste muy claro, había en el suelo unos panfletos del equipo de fútbol de la universidad a la que todos asistían, esa era la pista de que aquella parte de la casa había sido el lecho de descanso de Viktor.

–Es una habitación muy cómoda, nunca había entrado aquí, solo Ron, cuando jugaban Playstation con Viktor.

–La otra habitación es entonces la que ocupó la otra chica, limpiemos esta primero.

–¿No quieres ver tu habitación primero, Hermione? –hablaba Harry, quien se encontraba corriendo las cortinas, para poder abrir la ventana y así ventilar el lugar.

–No, supongo que será igual de linda que tu nueva habitación –contestaba acercándose a la cama para quitar el plástico de ésta.

Ginny empezó limpiando los vidrios de la ventana, Harry armó un escritorio que se encontraba guardado en el ropero y Hermione barría el polvo del piso, mientras escuchaban algunas canciones del celular de Harry, trabajaron rápidamente, y pues, no había mucho que hacer, el lugar se conservaba muy bien.

–Avanzamos rápido, de seguro Herms, tu cuarto se encuentra en las mismas condiciones, apurémonos, para que podamos ayudar a Ron, de lo contrario, nuestra casa corre peligro de incendio.

Dejaron semi–abierta la puerta del cuarto de Harry para que entrara aire limpio y se contagiara del aroma que tenía el hogar, para proseguir con el cuarto de la joven.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la nueva habitación, y se enamoró completamente de ella. Tenía una ventana de tamaño un poco más grande que la habitación interior, del mismo modo estaba cubierta por espesas cortinas. La cama se encontraba debajo de dicho umbral, además de tener el plástico que cubría el colchón, aguardaba una caja con algunos objetos personales que al parecer, a la antigua chica se le habían olvidado. Tenía también dos veladores, un ropero, un escritorio en otra esquina y una repisa arriba de este.

Ginny tomó la cajita arriba de la cama, observó que eran utensilios de aseo a medio ocupar, como desodorantes de distintas marcas, un cepillo de dientes y pasta dentífrica a medias, por lo que se deshizo de estos botándolos a la bolsa de basura que transporta de un lado a otro. Hermione barrió el polvo de la repisa y el ropero, mientras que Harry hacía la tarea anterior de Ginny, procurando dejar las ventanas extremadamente limpias.

Una vez acabado con el orden, los tres jóvenes se sentaron en la nueva cama de Hermione, satisfechos por el trabajo que habían realizado en tan poco tiempo.

–Ahora ayudemos a Ron, estoy segura que tendrá un desorden en la cocina, y tardaremos más en limpiarla de lo que demoramos en ambos cuartos –se reía Ginny.

Así como ella lo dijo, cuando fueron a la cocina, aparte de ser atraídos y alarmados por un olor a quemado, habían rastros de una extraña salsa por todo el lugar, cuatro ollas funcionando en cada sector de la cocinilla, el refrigerador abierto, el lavamanos desparramando agua entre los utensilios que estaban en remojo…

–¡Acabas de perder la cena al estilo Molly Weasley!

–¡Te dije que no sabría cocinar, no es mi culpa!

–Una cosa es no saber cocinar, la otra muy distinta es, ¡hacer tal desastre en la cocina!

–Tranquila amor, nosotros limpiaremos –trataba de tranquilizar a su novia, Harry–, Hermione, llévate a Ron un momento de aquí, antes que Ginny lo asesine.

Hermione asombrada por lo que acababa de decir Harry, tomó del brazo a Ron, y se lo llevó del lugar. Ella miró la hora, serían alrededor de las tres de la tarde, lo más seguro era, que si querían viajar aún, ir a por unas pizzas y así remplazar el almuerzo casero.

–¡Iremos a comprar unas pizzas mejor, no tardamos! –gritó en la entrada de la puerta de la sucia habitación. Harry asintió mientras calmaba a su novia dándole pequeños abrazos.

Al salir de la casa, se dio cuenta que Ron tenía su polera salpicada por la salsa que se encontraba desparramada por el suelo, sonrió ante su estruendosa idea de poner el almuerzo en manos de Ron.

Él se percató de que su ropa era el motivo por lo que ella reía, entendiendo el mensaje, le dijo que esperase, subió los escalones de dos en dos y buscó una prenda limpia. Bajó del mismo modo y tomó las llaves de la casa que se encontraban alojadas en la mesita ubicada al lado de la puerta.

–Ahora sí –dijo ella aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

–No pensé que sería un desastre en la cocina.

–Uno no puede ser bueno en todo.

–¿Tú sabes cocinar, Hermione?

–Lo básico, llámese tallarines con salsa preparada, más un huevo frito, y sería.

–Yo estaba intentando hacer lo mismo, pero creo que no me salió –hablaba riéndose.

Ambos jóvenes fueron conversando amenamente hasta la pizzería más cercana de la residencia, la cual estaba a unas tres cuadras. Pidieron dos pizzas familiares, ya que según el pelirrojo, él y su amigo eran fanáticos de las pizzas de dicho local. Hermione no aceptó que el pagara las pizzas, por lo que Ron compró refrescos y algunas galletas para el viaje que tendrían una vez almorzados.

–Si tienes problemas para llevarnos hoy, porque estás cansado, podemos dejar el paseo a la playa en otra ocasión.

–Solo lo decía para poder fastidiar un momento a Ginny, me gusta sacarla de sus casillas, me hace recordar a mi mamá, la extraño demasiado.

–¿Ginny y ella son similares?

–¡Demasiado! Y en muchas cosas. Mi madre tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, pero es una persona realmente dulce y protectora, del mismo modo en que lo es Ginny. Una vez que formas parte de su familia, es imposible que quites sus atenciones, regalos y cuidados –Ron hablaba con extrema devoción hacia su madre, sus ojos brillaban cuando relataba alguna cualidad de la mujer que le dio su vida–, ¡y es la mejor cocinera del mundo! Ginny va por el mismo camino.

–Deberías de haber aprovechado entonces estas vacaciones para haber estado con ella y tu familia.

–Es lo que más queríamos con Ginny, pero nuestra situación económica no es muy buena, lo sería, si fuéramos una familia pequeña, pero no es nuestro caso, y ya que teníamos un empleo estable, decidimos con Ginny sacrificarnos un poco, ella ingresa este año a la universidad, se necesita más dinero, y si podemos trabajar por él, cualquier sacrificio será después compensado.

–Es… realmente admirable como se aman, cuidan y protegen todos ustedes. Me llega a dar envidia –confesó algo sonrojada.

Él dándose cuenta el por qué de sus palabras, tuvo miedo de preguntarle lo que en su cabeza se formulaba.

–No es mi caso, supongo que te preguntarás muchas cosas ahora. El irme de mi casa, que me haya intentado matar y la escasa comunicación que he tenido con mi madre estos días han sido factores que dejan a la vista mi precaria situación –ella percibió el rostro contraído del joven.

–Lamento el haber hablado…

–No tienes por qué lamentarte, al contrario, debes de estar agradecido de la familia que te tocó. Uno no la escoge, y yo podré ser feliz cuando pueda formar mi propia familia, ahí podré criar a mis hijos con todo el amor, protección y cariño que me faltó, porque sí la tuve, pero se fue yendo con el paso de los años.

Ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa, ambos se sostenían la mirada con un deje de complicidad, el poder conocerse día a día, el poder conversar y aprender más el uno del otro, no solo le hacía bien a Hermione, quien veía de pasar cosas desagradables, sino también a Ron, quien a pesar de tener a su mejor amigo y a su hermana siempre, se sentía algo aislado, Ginny y Harry se tenían en todos los sentidos. Con la primera, compartía lazos sanguíneos, la amaba incondicionalmente, como uno ama a un ser querido, con el segundo, tenía esa relación estrecha que uno forma con alguien de intereses en común, al que le puedes contar algún secreto y te puede ayudar en los momentos difíciles, pero le hacía falta alguien más. Alguien a quien poder amar, proteger, cuidar y relatarle cada parte de su vida en las mañanas, encontrar figuras en las nubes cuando el atardecer se avecinase, y contar las estrellas cuando la noche los cubriera con su brillante luna.

–¿Terminaron de comerse los dos con la mirada? –hablaba triunfante Ginny, quien había interrumpido aquel momento con la estrepitosa abertura de la puerta principal–, y así dice una castaña que mi hermano no es de su tipo… –se escuchaba los quejidos de la pelirroja al interior de la casa.

–¡Pizzas familiares! ¡Mis favoritas! –gritaba Harry para lograr que los dos jóvenes sorprendidos pudieran hablar o decir algo, ya que uno se encontraba mirando interesadamente el semáforo de la esquina, y la otra perdía su vista en el buzón de la entrada– Entremos para que podamos comer la pizza de una buena vez.

La cocina ya estaba decentemente presentable. Quedaba nada más la extensa ruma de ollas remojándose, platos, potes y unos cuantos utensilios por limpiar en el lavaplatos.

Ginny se encontraba ordenando la mesa para que pudieran sentarse a comer de una buena vez, cuando vio entrar a los demás chicos, sonrió pícaramente y tarareaba una canción romántica.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer en silencio, bastó que los minutos corrieran y la armonía en la pequeña habitación reinó completamente.

Viendo que se haría más tarde si se ponían a limpiar lo que quedaba del desastre causado por Ron, Ginny, haciendo ademán de ser la reina de la cocina, le dio el pase paras que este pudiera limpiar todos los elementos una vez que llegasen del viaje.

Quejándose por el dictamen de su hermana, el pelirrojo se fue a encender el motor del vehículo, Ginny que a su habitación por el bolso playero que estuvo preparando antes de almorzar, y Harry guardaba en una cesta lo comprado por su amigo. Estando todos listos para emprender el viaje, cerraron la puerta de la casa y emprendieron marcha.

* * *

Durante el viaje Hermione comenzó a impacientarse. Había olvidado por completo el cómo hablar con su madre, no sería nada fácil, sobre todo por las últimas situaciones acontecidas. Permaneció callada y sumisa frente a las bromas de Ginny, la cual iba junto a ella en los asientos traseros.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde, se comenzaban a ver las primeras casas de la ciudad donde vivía hace unos días atrás Hermione. Inconscientemente se sentó derechamente, y el color normal de su piel, comenzó a tornarse un poco más claro.

–¿Quieres que entremos contigo a tu casa, Herms?

Viendo la preocupación que causo a la risueña Ginny, trató de relajarse, las palabras de la chica habían hecho que Harry se voltease, y que Ron le mirara por el retrovisor.

–No chicos, ustedes pueden ir a la playa, mientras yo converso con mi madre.

–Viajamos con el propósito de ayudarte, no nos vamos a divertir mientras tu atiendes tus asuntos –refutaba.

–Pero será aburrido que se queden en el automóvil esperándome, el sol está en todo su esplendor ahora, se ve una vista preciosa de él a esta hora en la playa, pueden aprovechar aquello, y cuando ya esté lista, vienen por mí.

–Herms…

–Ginny, si ella quiere hacer esto sola, nosotros acataremos su decisión. Hermione, cuando estés lista, nos llamas y nosotros iremos a recogerte, de seguro que aprovecharemos algo del atardecer juntos, de lo contrario, podemos viajar otra vez, aún nos quedan días para vacacionar.

–Gracias, Harry.

Ron preguntó qué camino debía de tomar para ir a su casa, para dejarla en la puerta de esta. Ella le indicó el correcto, y una vez abajo del vehículo, les indicó cual era el camino para la playa.

–Mantén tu celular encendido, nosotros estaremos al pendiente –le recalcaba Ginny, como una madre protectora, tal cual la había descrito Ron antes del almuerzo.

Hermione se despidió de ellos, y sacando la llave de la puerta, entró a su hogar.

Ron frenó abruptamente el auto en un semáforo, se quedó viendo cómo Hermione se perdía en las rejas de su casa, el retrovisor no podía emplearle más nada.

–¿Andas con tu licencia de conducir? –preguntó a Harry.

Harry conocía perfectamente a su amigo, lo notó distante durante el viaje, y no era por su extrema concentración mientras estaba al volante, vio la preocupación en sus ojos hacia la nueva amiga que tenían, de seguro que prefería quedarse cerca de la casa de Hermione, y así, ambos llamarían cuando se encontrasen listos, más que mal, Hermione planeaba llevarse algunas cosas de su casa, sola no podría acarrearlas hasta la salida de ésta.

–Claro que sí, me llamas cuando estén listos –respondió, tomando el lugar que dejaba Ron al salir del coche.

–Aprovecharemos de recargar bencina, cuídala, hermano.

Él sonrió a Ginny, y le hizo un cariño fraternal en la cabeza de ella.

* * *

Hermione entró por fin al living de su casa. Estaba todo tal cual como la vez anterior. Podía escuchar ruidos en la cocina. Dejó la puerta principal con el mosquetero, para que entrase más luz a la habitación. Se acercó con cautela al sector de los ruidos, pasando por el oscuro comedor.

–Pensé que vendrías más temprano.

–Tuve problemas –mintió.

–Como sea, ¿almorzaste?

–Sí. Tenemos que hablar, mamá.

–Te escucho.

–Pero así no, sentémonos, son cosas serias las que tengo que decirte.

Ambas se fueron al comedor, su madre prendió la luz principal y luego tomó asiento al frente de su hija.

–Habla, tengo que salir.

–Encontré una casa, está cercana a mi universidad, además de un trabajo bastante conveniente. Vengo por mis cosas, planeo no volver –dijo todo de corrido, sin tomar una pausa.

–¿Crees que te dejaré marchar así como así?

–Creo que la última vez que te vi, dijiste que te harías cargo de Luna, yo podría hacer lo que quisiese.

–Uno dice muchas cosas cuando está ofuscada. Tu padre volverá en dos días más, tienes que estar aquí, querrá matarme si le digo que te dejé ir así como así.

–Yo hablaré con él, necesito recalcar unos temas de la universidad, cosa que a ti tampoco te interesaba.

–Hermione, no seas así, piensa que aquí tienes un hogar que dirán los vecinos si se enteran…

–¡Mamá! Me confundes tanto, te comportas como una niña, hablas estupideces, y ahora vienes con este tipo de conversación, seamos claras por favor, a ti quien te importa ahora, es tú vida, y la vida de Luna, ¿has hablado con mi hermano? ¿Sabes cómo está él? ¿Te acuerdas como me trataste cuando hablamos por celular? Ni siquiera me pides que me quede por cariño, sino por el qué dirán, por cómo se pondrá mi papá… Ya me cansé de tus cambios drásticos de humor, de tus inconsciencias como madre, siempre se te olvidaba los días que llegaba tarde de la universidad, no me dejabas almuerzo, y si te enojabas conmigo, me castigabas prohibiéndome la comida, ¿te parece eso un acto de una madre?

–De alguna forma tenía que hacerte ver que me provocabas algún mal, Hermione…

–Por lo mismo mamá, antes que me arrepienta de llamarte de este modo, déjame ir, estoy cansada ya.

–No sé qué fue lo que te hice para que me odies tanto.

–A mi me aterra que lo hayas olvidado.

–Tengo tres hijos, no puedo preocuparme solo por ti.

–Lo acabas de decir, no puedes preocuparte solo por mí, ya soy mayor, por lo que, de una buena vez, dejaré de ser una preocupación.

–Hablas como si nunca te hubiese cuidado.

–No me cuidaste a lo mejor de la manera correcta.

–Hermione, habla claro por favor, me estás fastidiando con tus cosas inconclusas.

–No quiero hablar más mamá… terminaremos haciéndonos daño.

Dando por terminada la conversación, acudió a su cuarto.

Habían vestigios de haber sido revisado, los cajones estaban mal cerrados, los compartimientos de su escritorio mal ubicados…

Tomó un bolso que recordó, se encontraba debajo de su cama, lo abrió y metió dentro de él toda la ropa que le fue posible. Sacó su mochila que estaba colgada al lado de su escritorio y comenzó a llenarla de los libros de la universidad.

–Te dije que de aquí no vas a volver a salir –amenazó su madre.

Hermione seguía metiendo cuanta cosa cabía en las mochilas, vaciando en tiempo record lo que le tardaría horas si lo hiciera calmadamente.

Ron se preocupó, no sentía los murmullos del interior de la casa, pensaba si sería bueno el tocar el timbre, tenía un mal presentimiento.

–¿Qué me vas a hacer si me voy? No puedes llamar a la policía, y si le reclamas a mi padre, te verías afectada –respondía Hermione atrevidamente.

Su madre en un intento de hacerla desistir de su acción, la agarró de una de sus muñecas, provocando un dolor agudo en la joven, producto de la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

–¡Ah! –gimió ella al sentir la presión.

–¿Qué mierda fue lo que te hiciste? –gritó saliendo de sus cabalidades la madre, agarrando con brusquedad la otra muñeca, que mantenía una mochila cargada de objetos personales–, ¿estás loca, chica?

La fuerza con que le agarraba sus muñecas hizo que estas comenzaran a brotar un hilo de sangre que comenzó a manchar los brazos de Hermione, goteando el piso.

–¡Me duele, suéltame!

Hermione recibió una bofetada por parte de su progenitora, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al lado de un estante, el cual al tener pocas de sus cosas, se tambaleó junto a ella, provocando un estruendo que se escuchó hasta el exterior.

Ron no pudo evitar más el sentirse inútil al exterior, tocó el timbre seguidamente, mientras gritaba el nombre de la castaña.

–¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

–¿Con quién viniste? –exigía saber su madre. Hermione estaba sentada en el piso, tratando de parar la hemorragia que se comenzaba a formar en su muñeca izquierda. Comenzó a temer al ver que se formaba un charco debajo de ella. Las heridas que se había provocado días atrás eran de considerable porte, se estaban curando gracias a la rápida atención de Harry, y al extremo cuidado que había tenido con ellas–. ¡Te hice una pregunta!

El pelirrojo sintiendo los gritos de alguien que supuso, era la madre de Hermione, llamó a Harry inmediatamente.

Harry se encontraba en el local de la bencinera, se habían entretenido con Ginny viendo el local que este servicio tenía, había un sector el cual ofrecía a la clientela postales de la ciudad, llaveros de los animales típicos de la zona. Ginny compraba animadamente algunos de estos recuerdos para su familia.

–¡Hola Ron!, ¿vamos para allá? –preguntaba feliz Harry.

–Harry, creo que las cosas no andan muy bien ahí dentro, voy a entrar a la mala, necesito que estés aquí ahora mismo.

–¿Qué pasa, amor? –Ginny cuestionaba a su novio, él había cambiado su semblante, tornándose serio y preocupado.

–Vamos para allá, no te preocupes, pero por favor, ni se te ocurra hacer una locura –diciendo esto, cortó la comunicación.

–Harry, ¿Qué sucede?

–Creo que las cosas no andan muy bien, necesitamos ir a buscarlos ahora ya.

Ginny dejó las cosas que había recolectado en una canastita, y corrió al auto, donde Harry ya la esperaba para partir.

Ron abrió la reja, y luego, disculpándose inconscientemente, abrió el mosquetero. No había nadie en la primera habitación, tampoco en el comedor, fue más allá de la cocina, que sintió como una mujer hablaba.

–Hermione, te estoy haciendo preguntas y tú no respondes. Te dejo sola un minuto y te comienzas a dañar a ti misma, te vas a otra ciudad, y más encima, vienes con gente rara, ¡eres increíble!

Ron traspasó la cocina y se sorprendió por el panorama que veían sus ojos. Hermione estaba en el piso, con ambas muñecas sangrándole, una más dañada que la otra. Una repisa en el piso, mochilas a medio hacer y a una señora realmente descontrolada que exigía respuestas a una joven que ponía atención aterrada al líquido rojo.

–¡Hermione! –gritó asustado, corriendo hacia ella.

–¡Ron! –exhaló al sentirlo, verlo y tocarlo.

–Harry y Ginny ya vienen por nosotros, levántate, nos vamos enseguida –le hablaba con ternura.

–¿Quién eres tú, para irrumpir así nada más en mi casa? –necesitaba saber Jane, que un extraño a ella viera esta escena, le podría traer problemas.

–Soy un amigo de su hija, y como tal, no permitiré que usted le haga todo este daño, se acabó –sentenció, ayudando a poner de pie a Hermione.

–Llamaré a la policía.

–No le conviene, le diré que usted provocó todo esto, así que si sabe lo que es bueno para usted, más le vale que nos deje ir en paz –con su fuerza varonil, cargó los bolsos mal hechos por Hermione en su hombro derecho. Con su lado izquierdo, trataba de ayudar a Hermione a permanecer de pie, perdía color, daba la impresión que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Iban a medio camino del comedor, cuando sintió los bocinazos de su automóvil.

–¡Harry, Ginny! –gritó como si se tratase del fin del mundo.

Los nombrados, asustados por el grito que sintieron alrededor, abandonaron el coche aún en marcha e irrumpieron en la casa.

–¡Pero qué mierda! –gruñó Harry al ver aquella escena: Ron con una cuantiosa cantidad de bolsos cargados en su espalda, y con su parte libre, sosteniendo a una desarmada Hermione.

–¡Ayúdame! –pedía Ron.

Harry corrió hacia ellos, cargando en sus brazos a Hermione, la cual, perdió el conocimiento en aquel instante. Ginny ahogó un grito de estupefacción, corrió a la entrada para alivianar el paso a Harry, se metió en la parte trasera del auto para recibir a Hermione, mientras que Ron tiraba todo dentro en el maletero del transporte.

La madre de Hermione salía furiosa a la puerta de su casa. Los vecinos también hacían lo suyo, ya no era algo demasiado privado que digamos. Luna, que se encontraba jugando a escasas casas de la suya, al ver todo el alboroto que había en su hogar, corrió a donde su madre.

–¡Mamá, que pasa! –necesitaba saber.

Jane se relajó al tener a su hija menor entre sus brazos–, Se arrepentirán de todo esto –amenazaba a los jóvenes que se acomodaban dentro del vehículo, el cual abandonaba la casa de Hermione con un potente ruido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Siento enormemente el retraso de la continuación, no sé si han visitado mi perfil de fanfiction, pero ahí dejé un mensaje diciendo que no he podido actualizar debido a que nuevamente en mi casa no tengo internet, y al haber entrado a la universidad, el horario en el cual podía conectarme en el verano cuando este problema me ocurría, me dificulta debido a mis estudios. Además, tenía escrito unos capítulos, y mi notebook estuvo en coma por unos días, perdí toda información que no había alcanzado a guardar, y las contis de mis fics fueron unos de esos archivos.

A diferencia de Breaking Rules (mi otro fic de Harry Potter) creo que este fic no tendrá tantos capítulos como el nombrado, es una trama más densa, la cual, si es tratada en todos los capítulos hará que sea aburrida y latosa la historia, trataré que no salgan más allá de 15 capítulos.

Además, este fic es bieeeeeeen drama. Con esta actualización debió de quedar bastante claro xD. Sé que dije en un principio que este fic contendría muchas situaciones reales, bueno, el capítulo de hoy fue mitad verdad y mitad imaginación, y si hay una persona que haya sufrido todo esto alguna vez, espero por favor, que tenga amigos o alguien a quien recurrir.

Muchas gracias a quienes se han integrado a esta historia, lamento el no poder responderles sus rr a tiempo, por las situaciones ya explicadas anteriormente, gracias a Evy quien recomienda todas mis historias jajajaja =) para quienes no tengan una cuenta en fanfiction, les digo que pueden visitar mi perfil, ahí encontraran los medios donde me pueden ubicar, del mismo modo, les digo que estoy a cargo en un hermoso blog (dedicado a los fics de Crepúsculo) donde tengo la sección llamada Agregados. Ahí, subía todo lo referente al mundo de fanfiction, desde el vocabulario, hasta cómo poder ubicarse un poquito con las modalidades de escribir un fic. Planeaba subir tutoriales de cómo poder manejarse correctamente en , pero el internet me jugó una mala pasada, y por eso no lo he podido hacer.

Nos estamos leyendo, y agradezco sus alertas, favoritos e incluso, que me agreguen a sus autores favoritos ^^


	5. Sentimientos

**Capítulo IV**

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos.**

**

* * *

**

_Jane se relajó al tener a su hija menor entre sus brazos–, Se arrepentirán de todo esto –amenazaba a los jóvenes que se acomodaban dentro del vehículo, el cual abandonaba la casa de Hermione con un potente ruido. _

* * *

–Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, una de sus heridas presenta signos de hemorragia, además, acaba de perder la conciencia, está pálida –decía Harry preocupado, mientras sostenía a Hermione en el asiento trasero. Ginny le había sacado sus zapatillas para que la sangre fluyera por su cuerpo.

–¿Y dónde se encuentra el hospital de aquí? –preguntaba desencajado Ron, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para seguir con su trayecto.

–Vimos el hospital con Harry, mientras íbamos camino a la playa, está a dos cuadras de aquí.

Escuchando esas palabras, Ron comenzó a tocar la bocina como si se le fuera la vida en ello, pisó fondo el pedal del acelerador, y no le importó que el semáforo marcara rojo aún.

–¡Es una emergencia! –gritaba Ginny por la ventana trasera a la gente que se acomodaba a ver dicho espectáculo de velocidad.

En menos de dos minutos, ya se encontraba Harry cargando a Hermione hacia el interior del pequeño hospital. Se notaba que era un centro de asistencia médica pueblerina, la sala de estar era pequeña, no contaba con más de veinte asientos para el público, había en una esquina un teléfono público que estaba fuera de servicio.

–¡Necesitamos ayuda! –gritó Ginny, al ver que no había nadie.

Ron venía tras ellos, con la polera manchada del líquido rojo que brotaba Hermione hacía unos momentos mientras permanecían en su hogar.

Una enfermera salió de su oficina y se alarmó al ver aquel panorama; un chico cabellos de fuego semi cubierto de sangre, y otro joven que iba por las mismas condiciones al tener en su regazo a una chica que desprendía más líquido de sus muñecas.

–¡Doctor, doctor! –imitaba el tono de voz de Ginny–, ¡Emergencia! –agudizaba.

Un hombre que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años acudió al llamado de la enfermera, al ver el rostro de pánico que su personal tenía, dirigió su rostro a los presentes que necesitaban de su atención.

–¡Pero si es Hermione! –se alarmó al darse cuenta quien era la persona que necesitaba de su ayuda. Los hermanos y Harry se percataron que se conocían, pero no era momento de preguntar el por qué, además, pueblo chico, infierno grande.

El médico sacó un una especie de celular, tecleó unos números y le contestaron de otro lado algo que los presentes no pudieron distinguir.

–Preparen quirófano, posible intervención –fue lo que se escuchó de la boca del joven.

* * *

–Mamá, te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué pasó? –Luna seguía agarrando el vestido de su madre, para hacerle entender que estaba ahí, y necesitaba saber el por qué de todo lo acontecido.

–Entra a la casa, Luna –le pidió.

Las vecinas que habían salido ante tal alboroto se acercaron a Jane, antes de que esta pudiese entrar a su casa.

–¿Jane? ¿Esa no era tu hija mayor?

–Sí, era Hermione. –respondía con apacible tranquilidad, ocultando su temor al que dirían si supieran todo el problema que había ocurrido.

–Pero parecía algo mal, yo la vi sangrar, además, esos extraños muchachos cargaban muchos bolsos, ¿se fue de casa? –preguntaba otra mujer.

–Pues… ellos –trataba de maquinar algo en su cabeza, tenía que salvar su reputación, además de mantener las copuchas fuera de su casa, cuando su marido llegase y se enterase de todo el embrollo, se vería en jaque, y podría perder la tuición de su hija menor–, estaban preparando un video, ¡Sí, un video! –gritó por el nerviosismo.

–Bastante real, aunque no vi ninguna cámara –cuestionaba una de las vecinas.

–Yo tampoco, pero supongo que ahí está la magia, tú también hiciste un excelente papel Jane, se te veía realmente como un demonio, ¿de qué trata la grabación?

–_Una mentira lleva a la otra_ –pensaba Jane en su conciencia. No creía del todo que la absurda mentira que había inventado fuese cien por ciento creíble para todas las vecinas, pero si quería mantener el margen de persona común y corriente, no le quedaba otra que seguir inventando excusas.

–¡Mamá, te llaman por teléfono! –se escuchaba a Luna llamándola del interior de su casa.

–Lamento dejar la conversación hasta aquí, pero les prometo que las invitaré a mi casa cuando la grabación de mi hija esté completa, y así todas podremos verla –con aquellas palabras, las mujeres se despidieron de ella, hablando entre las tres si habrían sido alcanzadas por las 'cámaras ocultas' y serían partícipes del video como extras.

Luna le pasó el aparato a su madre, quedándose al lado de ella.

–¿Diga?

–_¿Qué acaba de ocurrir en mi casa?_

–¡Ah! Eras tú, pensé que era alguien más importante.

–_Claro, como tu amante, por ejemplo._

–No comiences con la misma palabrería.

–_Quiero, mejor dicho, exijo saber que fue lo que ocurrió con mi hija allá en la casa._

–¿Con qué cuento te fueron?

–_Con ninguno, hace unos minutos atrás me llamaron diciéndome que la habían visto salir muy mal de la casa, acompañada por jóvenes que nadie supo distinguir como pueblerinos._

–Oh, y de seguro que dirán que iba sangrando, ¡cargada de bolsos y cosas por el estilo! –decía la verdad, pero sabía que las noticias en aquel lugar eran agrandadas a situaciones insospechables.

–_Puede que me digan tales blasfemias, por lo mismo, cuida a Luna mientras yo sigo trabajando. Hablaremos seriamente cuando vuelva a casa._

Dejándola con la palabra en la boca, Jane tuvo que colgar el teléfono.

Luna tenía miedo de volver a preguntarle a su madre qué rayos sucedía, ¿era un video? ¿Verdad o ficción lo que aconteció instantes previos?

–Luna, por favor, no sigas interrogándome –fue lo que le contestó su madre. Ella, obediente, agachó la cabeza.

* * *

En la sala de estar se respiraba un aire denso. Ron se paseaba de un lado a otro, como un león enjaulado, deseando salir de aquel sitio para ir en contra de su presa. Harry analizaba internamente lo que sus ojos acaban de ver, mientras que consolaba a su novia, la cual sollozaba escondida en su pecho.

Habían transcurrido una media hora desde que Hermione había sido llevada al interior de la sala de emergencias. Nadie les decía nada.

El celular de Hermione comenzó a vibrar, en la pantalla decía "papá llamando".

–Será mejor no contestar, no sabremos la relación que tiene Hermione con su padre –analizó Harry.

–De seguro que se enteró de todo lo que ocurrió, hubo testigos –contestaba Ginny a su novio, haciendo caso omiso de la vibración del móvil, guardándolo en su bolso.

El médico que llevó a Hermione adentro, salió, buscando a los jóvenes que, al cabo de verlo, se pusieron de pie instantáneamente.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó con una voz alarmante Ron.

–Todo eso lo hablaremos adentro, en mi oficina, por favor, pasen –pidió amablemente.

Llegaron a una oficina precariamente armada. Había un escritorio con una silla común y corriente para el médico, del mismo material había dos más ubicadas al frente, de seguro para los pacientes que esperaban los resultados de exámenes analizados por el joven doctor. La pared no estaba llena de diplomas, como lo suelen estar las oficinas, es más, había uno solo, el cual, certificaba el título de médico del joven, de nombre Neville Longbottom.

–Por favor, tomen asiento, traeré otra silla –salió un momento, Harry pidió a su amigo que se sentara, era el más nervioso. Ginny se preocupaba por su amiga y por su hermano, estaba sentada al lado de él. El joven llegó con otra silla, se la pasó a Harry y este le agradeció agachando su cabeza. La colocó al medio de su amigo y novia. Los tres esperaron a que el doctor hablase.

–Primero quiero presentarme, me llamo Neville Longbottom, y soy médico certificado hace tan solo unos meses atrás, es el por qué de mi precaria oficina –sonreía tímidamente–, he vivido toda mi vida en esta ciudad, y siempre he sido amigo de Hermione, es el por qué de mi sorpresa cuando fue ella la que necesitaba mi ayuda. Estudié en la capital del país, por lo que solo mantuvimos el contacto vía internet durante mis estudios, luego, ella no tuvo más ese beneficio y perdimos el contacto. Hace unos meses egresé y pude venir a trabajar aquí, ella me comentó que no estaba pasando por una situación agradable, pero no imaginé nunca que sería hasta este punto.

–Doctor, ¿ella está bien? –preguntó Ginny.

–Tiene heridas que no son de hoy, eran bastante grandes para ser cortadas, al parecer se las había tratado bien, pero debió de ejercer alguna fuerza, lo que provocó que estas volvieran a abrirse, tuvo mala suerte con una de sus manos, la fuerza debió de ser para aquella, y comenzaba con un inicio de hemorragia, que gracias a su pronta ayuda, se pudo controlar. Debió perder el conocimiento al ver el exceso de sangre, perdió mucha, pero había reservas de su tipo en el hospital, tuvimos suerte. Pedir el quirófano fue excesivo, pensé que habían heridas mayores por la sangre impregnada en sus prendas, pero aproveché el uso para poder hacerle puntos y así, cicatricen de manera más rápida.

–Menos mal –suspiró Harry, acariciando la cabeza de su novia, que suspiraba tranquilamente.

–Ahora está dormida, le di unos calmantes, puede que despierte dentro de una hora.

–¿Se puede entrar a verla? –habló por primera vez el pelirrojo.

–¿Ustedes quiénes son? No recuerdo sus rostros, por más que intento cavar en mi memoria –respondió con una pregunta.

–Nosotros no vivimos aquí, somos de la ciudad –Harry miró a los pelirrojos, esperando a que ambos le dieran la autorización de seguir hablando–, somos amigos de Hermione, nos conocimos…

Harry, confiando en Neville, contó lo vivido con Hermione durante estos días, que parecían haber sido semanas. Neville se sorprendía y entristecía con cada relato. El mismo, viendo la confianza que se había creado, les comentó las constantes conversaciones que tuvo con Hermione, muchas veces él le dijo que se fuera de su casa, que tratase de salir de aquel sitio. Él era una de las pocas personas en el pueblo que sabía las características de los padres de su amiga; ambos eran conocidos por ser atentos, dulces y preocupados por el prójimo, pero aquello era solamente una careta, los padres de Hermione eran descuidados como padres, no dieron el cariño suficiente a sus hijos, ni mucho menos, la preocupación no material, sino de afecto y cariño. Aquellas características que tan alegre y fervientemente, Ron le había comentado a Hermione en la tarde.

El atardecer comenzaba a invadir aquel lugar, Neville encendió las luces de su oficina.

Ron observaba a su alrededor perdidamente, desde que vio aquella escena, a Hermione en el piso, su sangre brotando, la mirada asustada, un sentimiento se había alojado en su interior. No aguantaba el no verla, se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

–Ron… –lo zarandeaba su hermana–, ¿Quieres verla? Solo uno de nosotros puede entrar.

Él desocupó la silla y siguió a Neville, quien le indicaba la habitación de Hermione.

Ella se encontraba dormida, poco a poco iba retomando el color normal de su piel, respiraba acompasadamente. Sus muñecas tenían pequeños vestigios de haber sido de un color carmesí furioso hacía un momento atrás.

Se acercó despacio, acomodándose cerca de su rostro. Quitó un mechón rebelde que impedía la contemplación de su rostro. Sintió ganas de llorar por la impotencia de no haber llegado antes y poder así, evitar todo lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, acarició lentamente la nariz de la castaña, tratando la piel de ella como si fuese el regalo más protegido.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a mover sus parpados, le pesaban de la misma forma en que despertó por primera vez en la habitación de Ron. La escasa luz de la habitación la hizo comprender que no era un recuerdo, sino, una nueva vivencia, con dolores y espasmos similares.

Trató de articular palabra, pero los calmantes habían relajado todos sus músculos, desde la punta de los dedos de su pie, hasta la lengua.

–No te esfuerces, estás dopada –le susurró el pelirrojo.

Ella quería pedirle disculpas, por todas las cosas que habían acontecido, si tan solo hubiera realizado este viaje sola…

–Harry y Ginny están afuera, todos estamos esperando a que te recuperes para que volvamos a nuestra casa.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, las pestañas fueron carceleras de unas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y pretendían salir, era tan fuerte la hilera de agua salada que una de estas escapó por su rostro, marcando el recorrido lentamente.

Ron en acto reflejo acercó una de sus yemas, y delineó aquel camino, limpiándolo.

–Dije que te iba a proteger y no lo hice, llegué tarde... –ella intentaba hablarle con todas sus fuerzas, apenas podía mover su cabeza negativamente, haciéndole entender que no tenía la culpa de nada–, no lucharás nunca más sola, porque desde que entraste a nuestras vidas, en especial a la mía –hizo una pausa, para tocarse el pecho, donde su corazón latía de manera agitada–, formas parte de nuestra familia.

Se acercó lentamente a la frente de ella, posó sus labios, dudando hasta el último momento de lo que iba a hacer. El bombeo de su corazón le dio la fuerza para acortar el espacio, y culminó su objetivo besando la frente de Hermione.

Ginny miraba de reojo aquella escena, quiso seguir llorando, pero pensó que si Hermione la viera así, se sentiría culpable. Harry secó las lágrimas que su novia había derramado, con la misma dulzura que lo había hecho su amigo. Esperaron a que éste aumentara la distancia, para no avergonzarlo, golpearon la puerta con cuidado y entraron a la habitación.

–A que no sabes quién fue el que curó tus heridas –le animaba Ginny, besándole la mejilla–, acabamos de conocer a tu amigo Neville.

–Dentro de una hora más, si así lo deseas, podemos irnos, esperemos a que tu cuerpo reaccione de a poco, debido a los calmantes –le alentaba Harry, acariciando la rebelde cabellera–, sino, nos podemos quedar aquí.

Pensar en quedarse ahí la desesperó un poco. Los presentes se dieron cuenta cuando ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–¡No en tu casa! –la calmó Ginny–, Neville nos ofreció alojamiento si así era necesario.

–No esperaba reencontrarnos de este modo, Hermione –Neville encendía las luces principales, puesto que la escasa luz que propinaban las lámparas ubicadas en cada sector de la camilla ya se hacían escasas por la oscuridad de la noche–, llamé a tu casa, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con la señora Jane. Ella me explicó de una extraña mentira que creo debido al alboroto que sucedió hoy en el barrio donde vives, el parte médico ya lo hice, depende de ti si lo quieres utilizar para otros fines.

–¿Otros fines? –recalcó Ron.

–Hermione puede demandar a su madre si así lo desea, un parte médico, puede dar una prueba en caso de que ella quiera comenzar algún juicio –argumentaba el doctor.

Hermione comenzaba a despertar del adormecimiento que le produjo los calmantes, del mismo modo, un pequeño dolor emergía de sus muñecas. Trató de acomodarse sola, pero aquel mínimo movimiento le hizo gemir levemente.

–¡No tan rápido, recién te recuperas! –le calmaba Ron, acomodando un cojín detrás de su espalda, sentándola en la cama.

–¿Te sientes capaz de viajar hoy, Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

–Si… estoy… bien –habló lentamente–, los calmantes… me tienen un poco… adormilada… pero eso es… todo –movió su rostro hasta la cara acongojada de su amigo de la infancia, le daba gusto poder verle de nuevo–, te ves bien… vestido por fin de doctor.

–Me gustaría decirte lo mismo, pero esperaré a que te recuperes, y así podremos conversar como lo hacíamos antes –respondió el joven, regalándole una sonrisa, la cual hizo que se le formaran hoyuelos en ambos lados de su cara.

Las noticias de las nueve de la noche daban la cortina de informaciones principales, Neville se encontraba atendiendo a unos nuevos pacientes que habían llegados producto de una intoxicación, Harry revisaba el automóvil, quería percatarse que no tuviese algún problema en particular, cargó en el maletero un bidón con agua, por las dudas, revisó los neumáticos y las luces. Ron aguardaba a que las chicas salieran de la habitación de Hermione. Ginny le había sacado una muda de ropa de la que Hermione alcanzó a recolectar, le ayudó a vestirse y ambas se preparaban para hacer desalojo de la habitación del hospital. La castaña ya estaba más repuesta, no quedaba rastro de palidez, sus músculos respondían a sus acciones. El único malestar que mantenía, eran las punzadas de sus heridas.

Al ver que las dos muchachas aparecían en el pasillo, fue a su encuentro, ofreciéndole el gancho a cada una de éstas.

Harry decidió ir al volante ahora, Ginny sería su copiloto, para que Ron y Hermione permanecieran en el asiento trasero. Esperaron dentro del vehículo, hasta que vieron salir a Neville para despedirse. Hermione, por restricción de sus amigos, permaneció dentro del coche.

–Un gusto conocerlos, y saber que Hermione está en buenas manos –ofrecía su mano cordialmente a los dos jóvenes–, seremos colegas en unos cuantos años más –se dirigía a Harry con especial cariño–, a ti te encargo el cuidado médico de mi amiga, sé que estará bien.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte. Un gusto conocerte, Neville.

–Y sé que esta señorita le preparará la dieta que escribí en la receta, ya me dijeron que cocinas muy bien, así que cuando la paciente se recupere y deje de tomar medicamentos, tratemos de hacer algo –Ginny se sintió halagada ante el comentario, se despidió de él besándole la mejilla.

–Ron, el mismo aprecio, mucho éxito y a ti es quien confío la vida de mi amiga, ella aunque no lo parezca, es muy sensible, puede que con el tiempo te saque de quicios, tiene un genio algo especial, pero irás descubriendo el por qué de este –ambos jóvenes culminaron su despedida con abrazo fraternal.

Neville no salió del portón del hospital hasta que perdió de vista el automóvil que se perdía entre las sombras.

* * *

El viaje de retorno fue distinto a como lo imaginaron. Habían deseado poder visitar y estar la tarde en la playa, nunca pensaron que la visita de Hermione a su casa acabara de esa forma, y con tamaña mentira que había creado la madre de la castaña. Si hasta su hermano, con el cual no había hablado del año nuevo, supo que "su hermana era la protagonista de un video en donde había mucha sangre, autos descarrilados por la ciudad y marcianos que venían de Marte" aquel relato que había sido escuchado por todos, gracias al altavoz del celular, provocó un relax al ambiente tenso, el poder de transmitir un chisme y agrandarlo con el paso del tiempo les jugaba a favor, de cierta forma, escondían el hecho de que Hermione si estaba dañada físicamente.

Harry condujo con calma, Ginny se encargó de eso, le retaba cuando este aumentaba de los noventa kilómetros por hora. Ron y Hermione en cambio, durmieron todo el trayecto, ambos con sus manos entrelazadas con las del otro.

El pelirrojo se despertó cuando no sintió más el ronroneo de su auto. Harry se encontraba cargando el último bolso que sacaba del maletero. Ginny le hacía señas a Harry, por lo que decidió salirse del auto silenciosamente.

–La habitación de Hermione está lista, le he puesto un juego de sábanas limpias, y una frazada que había guardada en mi cuarto. Además, llamé al papá de Viktor, pidiéndole que nos deje ausentarnos mañana. No le conté el motivo inicial, pero le dije que era de extrema importancia. Como no hay aún demasiada clientela, no se opuso, dijo que Viktor ha estado estos días trabajando con él, por lo que no hemos sido necesarios –informaba Ginny a su hermano.

–Yo llamé a la casa de mis tíos, me quedaré a partir de hoy aquí. Mañana iré por mis cosas.

–Ha sido un día agotador, entremos para que podamos descansar –bostezó Ginny.

Ron decidió no despertar a Hermione, la cargó hasta su nueva habitación, ella se despertó al sentir que era cargada por alguien, al ver el cabello fuego, tuvo nuevamente un recuerdo, de la primera vez que fue cargada por él, cuando estaba debajo de la lluvia, cubierta de barro.

Suspiró su varonil aroma, aquel que se podía sentir con mayor ímpetu en la habitación del joven, se sintió en paz, olvidó todo su pesar, todo el sufrimiento, los malos recuerdos. Estar en los brazos de Ron, le provocaban la paz que buscaba desde hacía ya, mucho tiempo.

Se aferró aun más al cuerpo de quien le cargaba, sus manos pasaron por detrás del hombro de Ron, quien se tensó un momento por el íntimo contacto, pero que, con el paso de sus pies, se hacía más placentero y reconfortante.

Estando ambos, juntos, unidos, podían sanarse de la soledad.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, la terminó de abrir con una débil patada. No quiso prender la luz, podría cegarlos un poco, debido a que el camino que hicieron desde el umbral de la casa hasta la habitación de ella, lo habían realizado con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

Ginny había dejado las tapas de la cama a medio abrir, para que no costase en lo absoluto el trabajo de desarmar la cama. Él la sentó con sumo cuidado, mientras desataba las zapatillas de ella.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya hiciste demasiado por mí –le pedía sonrojada.

–Shh –la cayó con un susurro–, ya acabo.

Abrió un poco más las tapas de la cama, la acomodó como si tratase de arropar a un bebé.

–Hoy no pude pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó.

–No es necesario, Hermione, no hiciste nada.

–Claro que sí, teníamos otros planes, y todo se vino abajo cuando…

–Tenemos todo un verano para poder ir a la playa, las veces que queramos. Podremos ir a mi casa, te encantará conocer a nuestra familia.

Ron se comenzaba a erguir para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, pero Hermione le tomó del brazo, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza hacia ella. El perdió el equilibrio y quedó a horcajadas en la cama.

Hermione se acercó a él y con el mismo cuidado que Ron había tenido con ella en el hospital, besó su frente, dejando sus labios saborear la calidez de la piel del pelirrojo. Respiró, suspiró, anheló aquel momento que le pareció eterno, sentir la piel de Ron en sus labios era la mejor medicina.

–Buenas noches, Ron –pronunció cuando cortó aquel bello trance que no solo la descolocó a ella, sino también al joven.

* * *

Los pájaros del exterior anunciaron que el amanecer ya formaba parte del nuevo día. Poco a poco, la camanchaca de la noche se secaba en las grietas de las veredas, los automóviles acompasaban el suave alba con el sonido de sus motores, de sus bocinas. Estos sonidos fueron los que despertaron media hora antes de lo previsto a Harry, quien se disponía a buscar sus pertenencias a la casa de sus tíos.

Decidió no atrasar más el momento, se levantó, buscó prendas que combinasen entre sí, para luego meterse al baño y darse una ducha.

Mientras el agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, pensó en sus padres, ambos fallecidos hace años. Pensaba en cómo sería su vida. No creía que era presumido al agradecer ser diferente a sus tíos y primo, ellos si bien le habían dado un techo, se comportaban de una forma similar a lo que la madre de Hermione había demostrado el día anterior. Sentía que podía comprender a Hermione de cierta forma, aunque no podía comprender cómo una madre podría tratar de ese modo a un hijo. Su tía era falta de cariño con él, pero amaba con locura y pasión a Dudley, su primo.

Salió de su baño con la cabeza más llenas de dudas. Se vistió, no trató de peinar su cabellera azabache, porque sabría que cada mechón volvería a su inicio.

Fue a la habitación de Ginny, ella dormía plácidamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su respiración era acompasada, profesaba tranquilidad. Le besó en la comisura de sus labios. Bastó aquel gesto para que ella mostrara sus ojos caoba y se encontrara con las orbes esmeraldas que la veían tiernamente.

–Lamento haberte despertado.

–Que estupideces dices, esta es la mejor forma de comenzar un nuevo día.

–Voy por mis cosas, pretendo estar aquí al mediodía, tu hermano sabe que me llevo el auto.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –Ginny comenzaba a hacer ademán de pararse, pero él se lo impidió.

–No te levantes, aún es temprano, y todos tuvimos un día ajetreado ayer –prefiero que duermas, y cuando llegue, me podrás ayudar a desempacar.

–Bueno, cualquier cosa, me llamas, ya sabes –le decía con tono adormilado, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse nuevamente–, te amo.

–Te amo, corazón –le respondió, dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Ginny para que siguiera durmiendo.

Tomó las llaves del automóvil y emprendió viaje a la casa que lo vio crecer en silencio, deseoso de poder comenzar, al igual que Hermione, una nueva vida, junto a las personas que le querían, como su fuesen sus padres reencarnados en los habitantes de su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, dije que la haría menos extensa que mi otra historia de Harry Potter, pero eso no significa que termine todos los problemas de una vez. Hermione tiene una pena oculta, y veremos si Ron podrá acabar con ella. Además, pronto llegará un personaje que hará dudar a la chica.

Agradezco sus alertas, sus rr, a las personas que han dejado esta y mis otras historias en mis favoritos, me hacen sentir realmente halagada.

Lamento el no poder actualizar tan rápido como quisiera, pero la ausencia de internet y la escasez de tiempo que tengo producto de la universidad, me permite más o menos, estar subiendo actualizaciones cada dos semanas, (y tengo cuatro historias a la vez, de las cuales, una está pronto a terminar)

No quiero que piensen que soy una malvada bruja psicópata por crear a una madre tan malvada. Lamentablemente he conocido a unas mujeres que se hacen llamar mamás, y dejan bastante que desear. En este caso, Jane es la resurrección de todas esas 'señoras' que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, todo lo que escribo lo hago con argumentos. Y para hacer esto mucho más dramático, he puesto en Hermione a todos esos 'hijos e hijas' que han tenido que sobrevivir a las locuras, mentiras y descuidos de sus progenitoras. Sé que nadie nace sabiendo las cosas, pero, por favor, lo que nos distingue de los animales es nuestra capacidad de razonar frente a situaciones, y encuentro insólito que una madre se ciegue frente al qué dirán, o prefiera a un hijo por sobre otro. Pero si hay algo que no perdonaría nunca, sería, el no luchar por su hijo o hija. Si este les necesita, creo que como madre, deberían de ser capaces de afrontar y defender a sus hijos con uñas, garras, dientes o lo que tengan.

Me fui a otro extremo xD pero necesitaba dejar eso en claro, de todas formas, este fic pasa a ser parte del universo imaginario, está escrito, y yo solamente soy su escritora.

Gracias por leer esta actualización, y estamos leyéndonos en sus rr y próximas actualizaciones.


	6. Mi lugar favorito

**Capítulo V Rescatada.**

**Mi lugar favorito. **

**

* * *

**

_Tomó las llaves del automóvil y emprendió viaje a la casa que lo vio crecer en silencio, deseoso de poder comenzar, al igual que Hermione, una nueva vida, junto a las personas que le querían, como si fuesen sus padres reencarnados en los habitantes de su nuevo hogar._

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de carácter Lime, si leerá dicha parte, será bajo su responsabilidad. (Estará marcada con un *)**

**

* * *

**

Harry llevaba unos minutos conduciendo en la carretera que le permitía llegar a la casa de sus tíos. Increíblemente, esta vez el viaje se le hizo más corto de lo acostumbrado.

Pensó que a esta hora de la mañana su tía ya estaría sirviendo el desayuno en aquel hogar, por lo que hizo presencia en dicha morada sin preocuparse del ruido que haría la puerta al rechinar.

Efectivamente, los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban reunidos en la mesa redonda de la cocina. Tocinos, mermeladas de distintos sabores, huevos revueltos con queso derretido, caja de leche, tarro de café, cajita con bolsas de té. Tenían la costumbre de servirse todos los manjares todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, siempre. Y él únicamente tenía el derecho de probar alguna tostada acompañada de alguna mermelada o lámina de jamón.

–Buenos días –saludó desde el portal de la cocina, moviendo su mano.

El televisor sonaba de fondo desde el salón de estar, la radio que su tía prendía mientras preparaba el almuerzo también estaba encendida. El trío que desayunaba levantó la vista e hicieron mohines de saludo con unos cuantos sonidos de sus bocas llenas.

–¿Té? –consultó su tía.

–No, muchas gracias –ella inmediatamente cortó el contacto visual y siguió tarareando una canción que se escuchaba de fondo.

–¿A dónde te quedaste anoche?

–En casa de mi novia –se los había manifestado la tarde anterior, pero todo lo que él decía, parecía no importarle a ninguno de ellos.

–Sabes muy bien que si dejas embarazada a tu noviecita nosotros no nos haremos cargo de nada, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

–Lo sé, tío.

–Ya que no quieres desayunar, quiero que vayas a comprar unas cosas al supermercado, se nos acaba la mercancía y estamos demasiado ocupados los tres como para ir a comprarla, te puedes quedar con el vuelto.

–No tío, no iré.

–Ahí en la mesa está el dinero… ¿Qué escuché? –lo último hablado por su tío fue acompañado por el repugnante escupitajo del sorbo de café que había bebido milésimos de segundos antes.

–Que no iré, tío.

–¡Vives en esta casa, bajo nuestro techo! ¡Tienes que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos! –gritaba exaltado, golpeando con uno de sus puños la mesa, haciendo que alguno de los líquidos servidos en las tazas se desparramaran al compás de los golpes.

–Creo que ya les había comentado que me iría de aquí. Hoy he venido por mis cosas.

–¡Ja! No me hagas reír, todo lo que tienes te lo hemos comprado nosotros, no tienes nada.

–Lo han comprado con el dinero que mis padres dejaron en el banco para mí.

–Ese dinero es tan tuyo como nuestro, ¿acaso no has vivido todos estos años con nosotros?

–Por lo mismo, ya estoy preparado para emigrar, y lo haré con mis cosas –Harry se cansó de ser educado y paciente. Permitió durante años que le pisotearan, que no le dieran el afecto que una familia común y corriente da a sus integrantes. Si fuera por él, se iría con las manos vacías, aún quedaba gran parte del dinero que sus padres le dejaron como herencia, pero de ahora en adelante tenía muchos más gastos que suplir, y su carrera en la universidad era una de las más costosas.

–¡Niño insolente! –jactaba su tía, elevando las manos al cielo como si se tratase de una plegaria.

Harry salió de la cocina en dirección al sótano, lo que fue su habitación durante todos estos años. No tenía tantas cosas, en una maleta de gran tamaño logró acomodar todas sus prendas, en dos cajas los elementos que utilizaba en la universidad, su delantal, un microscopio, libros que llenaban sus páginas con nombres de huesos y músculos, tubos de ensayo, pipetas, probetas, cientos de fotocopias con partes del cuerpo humano, un pequeño netbook y un álbum de fotos. El único objeto que le permitía conocer a sus padres a base de las fotografías que aguardaba en sus amarillentas hojas.

Fotografías que le daban a su mente, cientos de historias fabulosas donde sus progenitores eran los protagonistas. Lo que más sentía aquel azabache era que sus padres hubiesen compartido su vida con muchas otras personas, entre estas sus tíos, y que ellos no le supieran contar las aventuras e infancia de sus progenitores, deseaba con todo el corazón, alguna vez encontrar a alguien que le contara aquellas historias y vivencias que sus padres hallaron cuando eran parte de este mundo.

Ocupó los asientos traseros del automóvil para cargarlo con sus pertenencias, los ordenó de tal forma que el vidrio trasero no fuera obstaculizado por las cajas y las demás cosas.

Estaba cargado de emociones negativas, fácilmente podría haberse marchado, pero retomó nuevamente el viaje a la cocina para despedirse como la gente.

–Me marcho.

–Pones un pié afuera de esta casa, y no vuelves más –amenazaba con una mirada cargada de odio su tío.

–Lo sé. Deseo que sigan teniendo su vida de la mejor forma.

–Y lo será mucho mejor, ahora que no estarás tú –se despedía de forma despectiva su primo, el cual había estado engullendo todo lo comestible de la mesa–, hasta nunca, huacho.

Pensó que el desalojo de su casa no terminaría mal, como aconteció la tarde anterior con Hermione, pero la despedida tan despectiva que le proporcionó su primo le sacó de sus casillas. La rabia que se encontraba apacible en su interior afloró y se concentró en su puño derecho, el cual dio de lleno en la gorda cara de su familiar. Fue tal el golpe que este cayó al suelo, junto a la silla, y en su intento por no perder el equilibrio, había agarrado el mantel que fue a hacerle compañía al piso con todas las cosas desparramadas y rotas.

–¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi niño, bruto! –farfullaba su tía encolerizada.

–¡Harry Potter! –gritaba enfurecido el jefe de hogar, que hacía amago en ponerse de pie para alcanzarle, mientras se empuñaba las mangas de su costosa camisa. Lástima que este señor contaba con un cuerpo no apto para pequeñas corridas, y el ágil Harry ya estaba acelerando el pedal del automóvil, cuando lo vio por el retrovisor del auto.

–Gracias a Dios que nosotros escogemos a nuestras amistades… –susurró cuando se encontraba nuevamente en la carretera.

* * *

El olor a pan tostado le despertó. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces, acostumbrando su visión a la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Revisó la hora en el reloj del velador, eran las once de la mañana.

Ron se estiró, al cabo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos, organizando mentalmente lo que haría en el día. Inconscientemente, su mente lo primero que le trajo a visión fue la imagen de una castaña que le sonreía felizmente.

Se sentó abruptamente en la cama, palpándose sus mejillas, las sentía algo calientes. El rugido de su hambriento estómago le pidió que se levantara y le diese de comer, así que, pensando que era Ginny la que estaba preparando el desayuno, bajó con el pantalón de su pijama y su pecho desnudo, como solía hacerlo siempre.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar en la cocina a su hermana, sino a Hermione, la cual estaba concentradísima con el tostador, tratando de no quemar demasiado los panes.

Él la observaba divertido, la castaña no le apartó jamás la vista a las dos rodajas de panes desde que las sacó del tostador hasta que las posó en la panera que tenía al lado suyo. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, pero no se le veía triste, ni adolorida. Al contrario, tenía una sonrisa clavada en su rostro.

De repente ella se volteó para dejar la panera en la mesa, y pudo darse cuenta que tenía a Ron observándole quizás desde qué tiempo. Hermione le miró el rostro, pero sus ojos instintivamente se fueron a recorrer parte de la anatomía desnuda de Ron. Ambos se dieron la espalda rápidamente.

–Buenos días… pensé que era Ginny la que estaba en la cocina –comenzaba a hablar Ron, sin darle la cara aún.

–Buenos días –se limitó a responderle, pero lentamente iba dándose vuelta, para seguir con los labores del desayuno–, ¿Ginny sigue durmiendo? Pensé que tú eras ella.

–No lo sé, podría ir a verla.

–Yo pondré el hervidor, para que desayunemos… hace unos minutos atrás llamó Harry, ya está por llegar.

–Voy por mi hermana entonces –y diciendo esto, abandonó la cocina.

El pelirrojo subió y cuando se disponía a golpear la puerta de su hermana, esta la abrió, deseándole un buen día con una dulce sonrisa y en beso en la mejilla. Él se fue a su habitación y se colocó una camisa, para luego bajar a la primera planta y tomar desayuno con los demás ocupantes de la casa.

Mientras engullían el pan sobre tostado de Hermione, Harry les contaba la despedida total de él con sus tíos. Ginny estaba furiosa por la falta de cariño que tenían los tíos de su novio hacia él, Hermione le compadecía, diciéndole que todo estaría mejor de ahora en adelante, y Ron, su amigo, le propinaba un amistoso golpe en la espalda, dándole ánimo. Ahora estaban todos juntos, y juntos no tendrían problemas.

* * *

El resto de los días que faltaban vivir para concluir la ajetreada semana pasaron tranquilamente. Los chicos decidieron hablar con los trabajadores de la librería, y se repartieron nuevos horarios para poder trabajar, puesto que había muchos días en los que Ginny y Hermione trabajaban en el turno de noche, y los chicos, como buenos caballeros, se preocupaban de su regreso. El personal estuvo de acuerdo, y todos los grupos fueron asignados por parejas. A Ron y Hermione les correspondía trabajar el lunes ambos turnos, y el viernes el último. A Ginny y Harry, los martes de igual forma, día completo y la noche de los jueves. El día miércoles era el único día donde en el turno de la mañana hacían dupla Ginny y Hermione, y en la tarde, Ron y Harry.

Desde que Harry había realizado el desalojo total de su antigua casa, se le veía mucho más feliz, la sonrisa que hacía enamorarse más y más a Ginny de él nunca se borraba de su rostro. Entre todos aquel fin de semana, decidieron comprar unos cuantos marcos fotográficos y en estos depositaron muchas de las fotografías que Harry mantenía en su viejo álbum. Los padres de él, estaban ahora al lado de la gran foto familiar de los Weasley. Si uno se quedaba plasmado al frente de las dos imágenes, uno podría imaginar que estas cobraban vida y los personajes se movían, sonreían muchísimo más de lo que se les veía en ese rectángulo. El cuarteto decidió sacarse del mismo modo una fotografía, ellos ahora, tenían una nueva familia. El recuadro, que se encontraba en la misma ubicación de las otras dos fotografías anteriores, alegraba con las sonrisas de quienes miraban a la cámara en aquel momento.

* * *

Ginny, tan maternal como siempre, terminaba de preparar unas viandas que había confeccionado para su hermano y su amiga. Habían decidido que los días que les tocasen trabajar a las parejas por turnos, se quedarían a hacer la hora de colación en un parque cercano a la librería. Al principio, Ron no le parecía una idea lo suficientemente acertada, dejar todo el día sola a su hermanita con su novio no era muy tentador, pero si se ponía en el otro papel, se daba cuenta que él también estaría a solas con Hermione. El no era tonto, y sabía que había una extraña química entre los dos, esa protección que le nacía de su corazón al verla tan desvalida y con tantos problemas le daba la confianza de saber que lo que sentía su corazón no era algo básico, suponía que había algo mucho más.

Harry y Ginny le despidieron a ambos desde el portal, cuando los vieron alejarse, entraron en su hogar. Harry sacó la podadora que se encontraba en el sótano de la casa, y decidió cortar el pasto que sobraba en el pequeño pero acogedor jardín. Se sentía tan bien hacer este tipo de quehaceres en esta casa, 'su casa' si bien es cierto, siempre le mandaban a emplear los labores comunes del hogar a él, y los hacía no de mala gana, el poder podar el pasto aquí, ahora, le provocaba cierto placer, sentía que contribuía de muchísima forma en este sitio, que en su antigua casa. Ginny lavó la loza y encendió la lavadora para dejar limpia la ropa que se encontraba dentro de esta. Se fue de la lavandería y se alojó en el lugar favorito de la casa, la cocina. Este lugar le recordaba muchísimo a su madre, la cual siempre les preparaba deliciosas comidas en cualquier momento del año, cómo la extrañaba, a ella a su padre, a sus hermanos… resolvió no ponerse melancólica, los tiempos no estaban para aquello, sino para celebrar las nuevas amistades, la nueva convivencia en la casa.

Había gran cantidad de naranjas en la alacena, por lo que decidió preparar un poco de jugo natural y se empeñó al cargarse en las naranjas que soltaban su jugo al hacer contacto con el exprimidor. En un momento, tuvo gran cantidad de jugo, y lo mezcló con agua helada que había dejado la noche anterior en el refrigerador, espolvoreó un poco de azúcar para darle el toque final. Sonrió ante su arduo trabajo, pero se sentía feliz, porque podría darle a Harry algo de beber.

Vertió algo de líquido en un vaso, lo posó en un platillo plano y salió al portal de su casa. Harry terminaba con su trabajo, se secaba con su brazo el sudor que recorría su rostro por el calor del sol. Sintió el perfume de su novia, movió su cabeza y ahí la vio. Ella también le veía.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Él se acercó lentamente hacia la pelirroja. Esta le tendió el vaso, esperando a que Harry probase el jugo.

–Está delicioso, ¿dónde lo compraste? –ya sabía que lo había preparado ella, pero le encantaba elogiarla.

–Hum, no lo sé, en una tienda muy especial –respondía de la misma forma, moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro–, una tienda que siempre tendrá las mejores cosas para ti.

–Deseo poder tenerte siempre así, a mi lado, cuidándome de esta forma.

–Deseo concedido –concluyó, agarrándole el cuello de su camisa para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Ginny cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto de sus labios contra los de él, cosa que no ocurrió–, ¿pasa algo? –inquirió preocupada.

–No quiero que los vecinos vean como te hago el amor –la cargó sorpresivamente, y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa.

Ella se limitó a reír, mientras sus brazos enroscaban el cuello de su novio. Cruzaron el portal, Harry con una patada cerró la puerta, pasaron por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, y ahí la apoyó, en la pared. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella masajeaba aquel cabello azabache que le producía cosquillas en todo su pecho. Harry llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a decirle dulces piropos mientras lo besaba, mientras sus manos recorrían aquel cuerpo que tenía a él por dueño. Ginny desabrochaba con ímpetu la correa que mantenía firme el pantalón de Harry. Sonrió cuando logró arrebatársela del lugar, y siguió con la labor de desabotonar los pantalones.

Frenaron porque sus pulmones le pedían aire, mas sus frentes estaban unidas, uno descansaba del otro. Ginny se despojó de su camisa y de su falda, quedando en ropa interior, se desamarró su cabello, y este cayó como cascada en su espalda salpicada de pecas.

–Vamos a mi habitación –le dijo Harry entre nuevas caricias y besos.

–Creo que no alcanzaremos a llegar hasta ella –osadamente, le sacó la camisa y con sus dedos comenzó a marcar el torso desnudo de su novio. Besaba cada pedazo de piel como si se tratase de algo sagrado, gozaba del momento y los suaves gemidos de Harry se convertían en la música que más adoraba–, vamos a mi lugar favorito –sugirió con picardía.

Ginny tomó de la mano a Harry y lo condujo hasta la cocina por fin, ahí lo atracó contra la mesa y siguió besando cada parte de su cuerpo, su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda, su cuello. Bañaba de besos cada rincón, cada espacio que no tuviera su fragancia. Él, deseoso de poder retribuir toda la pasión que su novia le propinaba, la tomó de la cadera y la sentó en la mesa, y abrió sus piernas metiendo una de sus rodillas. Su cabeza se perdía en el centro de los senos de la pelirroja, buscaba el broche que los mantenía prisioneros. Una vez acabada su misión, se dedicó a contemplarla, semi desnuda, expectante para él. Sus ojos brillaban no solamente de placer, sino de amor innato. Su cabeza se volvió a perder entre los dos senos que le calentaban su rostro con su calor. Sus manos viajaron a la última prenda de su novia, y con cuidado la comenzó a descender para que le hiciera compañía a la demás ropa. Harry se terminó de desvestir, en tanto que Ginny se recostaba en la pequeña tabla, esperando la anatomía de Harry encima de ella. Él se dedicó a crear un camino de besos desde los pies, pasando por los tobillos, luego por sus contorneadas piernas, sus muslos, se entretuvo jugueteando en el ombligo, lo repasaba una y otra vez, la pelirroja se dedicaba a acompañarle con gráciles gemidos, respiraba entrecortada, sus piernas ya comenzaban a tiritar.

–Necesito tenerte dentro de mí, ahora –exigía.

Harry no hablaba, él acataba cualquier orden. Posó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su novia para poder sostener el equilibrio, y con la misma devoción que le daba al cuerpo de su amada, se fue introduciendo lentamente en Ginny.

–¿Sabes que en tus ojos… puedo ver… todo lo que soy… para ti? –articulaba entre gemidos, adentrándose más en ella, sintiendo como sus cavidades internas apretaban su miembro, cómo lo lubricaban, como lo instaban a ir más y más allá.

Ginny se arqueaba para poder sentir de mejor forma a Harry, parecía un pez, escurridiza, se desplazaba con gracia debajo de él, se acomodaba de tal forma que sus cuerpos dibujaran en la pared la silueta de un solo cuerpo, un cuerpo que danzaba al ritmo de sus respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos.

–Claro que lo sé… tus ojos también… son el reflejo de mis sentimientos –respondía de la misma manera, moviéndose un poco más rápido para llegar a su éxtasis.

Continuaron en aquella danza por unos cuantos minutos más, ella enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Harry, abrazándolo con sus piernas para sentirlo dentro de sí completamente, y él levantándola un poco más de la mesa para poder acabar dentro de ella. La llenó de su hombría, al tiempo que ella ahogaba un grito en el hombro de su novio, y él gruñía entre el cuello sudado y marcado de Ginny.

Sus respiraciones aún no se relajaban, Ginny lo aguardaba dentro de sí todavía. Ninguno de los dos dejaba de observarse, se consumían con sus miradas. Lentamente, Harry fue saliendo con el mismo cuidado que le daba a su novia, recostándose al lado de ella, ofreciéndole su brazo como almohada para que siguiera descansando.

Ginny bostezó, y se comenzó a acomodar, apegándose al cuerpo sudado de Harry.

–Deberíamos de ir a la habitación ahora, si te quedas dormida aquí, no habrá quien te saque de la mesa –le hablaba al oído, con ese toque mágico de picardía y sensualidad que entablan los novios–, y no creo que a tu hermano le guste ver este tipo de escenas en la cocina.

Ginny observó el reloj de la cocina, era temprano, podría dormir una siesta con su novio y luego ver qué hacía falta en la casa.

–Tienes razón, vamos a tu cuarto –ella se sentó lentamente, y Harry, haciendo lo mismo le indicó que se quedara tal cual, recogió la ropa que estaba en la cocina y la demás en el pasillo, la dejó en la cesta de la lavandería y volvió a por ella para llevarla en brazos–, todo un caballero.

–Para ti, siempre.

La cargó con lentitud, Ginny ya respiraba acompasada, y se iba adormilando en el camino por los suaves latidos del corazón de Harry, sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él le provocaba escalofríos, y se acomodaba más en aquellos brazos. El azabache abrió la puerta, y se encaminó hasta la orilla de la cama, ahí posó a Ginny, quien dé a poquito, fue abriendo el cubrecama para entrar dentro de las cobijas, le hizo un ademán con el dedo a su novio y este se acurrucó a su lado.

–Harry… –pronunció cuanto él le acunó y soplaba el cabello pelirrojo que le cubría su rostro.

–Hum… –respondía, también con ensoñación, adormilándose por el aroma de su novia, por su tersa piel, por ser Ginny.

–Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por preferir nuestra librería, hasta pronto –Se despedía Hermione de unos clientes.

-Lo haces bastante bien para ser tu primer día de trabajo –le elogiaba Viktor.

La castaña se limitó a sonreírle, Viktor le incomodaba un poco, y Ron se encontraba al interior de la bodega, revisando unas cajas que habían llegado en la mañana de la distribuidora, había estado haciendo el turno prácticamente sola, con Viktor.

-Es un bonito oficio, desde pequeña me han gustado las librerías.

-¡Que interesante saberlo! Tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-¿Qué otras cosas en común tenemos? Apenas nos conocemos.

-Ya lo verás con el tiempo –respondía sonriente. El padre de Viktor entró al local, y señalándole a su hijo y a Hermione que dentro de cinco minutos se acabaría el primer turno y no habiendo clientes, les dijo que podían cerrar.

Viktor le enseñaba a Hermione que llave correspondía a qué candado, y la maña que tenía la puerta de aluminio. Ron salió con cara de ofuscado de la bodega, pero se alegró al saber que ya cerrarían y podría degustar de la comida que había preparado su hermana.

-Veras Hermione, yo te quería consultar, si tú quieres almorzar ahora… conmigo –preguntaba el moreno, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Ron escuchó la proposición y sus ojos azulados se tornaron mucho más oscuros. No intervino en la conversación, pero estaba atento a lo que la castaña le respondiese al otro joven.

-Lo siento Viktor, Ron y yo almorzaremos juntos, Ginny nos ha preparado almuerzo –apuntaba a las dos viandas que estaban debajo de la caja registradora-, será para la otra, lo siento –se disculpaba agachando la cabeza.

-No hay problema, tendría que haberte avisado antes –confesaba algo ruborizado-, ¿me podrías dar el número de tu celular? Así podría mandarte algún mensaje de texto, no sé…

-Dame tú número y yo te llamo, hoy no traje mi móvil y aun no me aprendo mi número –en realidad, ella tenía muy buena memoria, pero sabía que darle ahora aquel dato al joven sería peligroso. Él sin captar las indirectas de cortar la comunicación, accedió rápidamente a la petición de Hermione y le tendió un papel con unos números casi inentendibles-, te estaré llamando entonces, hasta la tarde, Viktor.

-Hasta la tarde Hermione –el moreno se disponía a besar a Hermione en la mejilla, pero Ron en un acto nuevo para él, le jaló suavemente del brazo para que salieran de una buena vez del recinto. Ron se había dado cuenta que Hermione era reacia al contacto físico con las personas.

-Nos vemos, Viktor –se despedía cortante.

Él le miró de forma negativa, pero se encogió de hombros y también abandonó la librería.

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta la plaza donde habían decidido pasar el resto de la hora, hasta que volviesen a hacer el turno de la tarde.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? –interrogaba Ron a Hermione, una vez que se decidieran por qué sombra de árbol abusarían mientras almorzaran.

-Muy bueno, va mucha gente a esa librería, me cuesta un poco recordar el lugar exacto de cada artículo, pero va todo excelente.

-De aquí a dos, tres días, estarás acostumbradísima… Ginny es una Diosa de la cocina, esto está estupendo –alababa a su hermana con cada bocado que su boca saboreaba.

Hermione asentía, definitivamente, le pediría a Ginny que le enseñase a cocinar.

-Tendré que decirle a Ginny que me enseñe a cocinar, así cuando ella y Harry tengan turno, sea yo quien les prepare la comida.

-Tendría que darnos clases de cocina a los dos, sería bueno que aprendiéramos a cocinar en casa de mi madre.

-Ya quiero conocer a tu familia, imaginarme a muchos pelirrojos correteando por una casa debe de ser lo más divertido. Cuando ustedes eran pequeñitos, debía de ser una escena enternecedora el verlos revolotear por todos lados.

-Y claro que lo era, bueno, hasta el día de hoy a mi madre le gusta vernos a todos reunidos, si no fuera por la granja que tienen mis padres, estoy seguro que estarían todos viviendo aquí, no soportamos el estar separados el uno del otro.

A Hermione le encanta poder escuchar sobre la familia de Ron, el cariño que emanaban sus palabras siempre le sanaban alguna que otra desilusión, él y sus palabras se convertían en la mejor cura para sus heridas.

-Tienes un granito de arroz –le apuntó Hermione su boca.

-¿Salió? –confirmaba.

Ella se acercó y con sus dedos deslizó aquel granito, provocando una electricidad entre ambos cuerpos. Sus dedos seguían en la comisura de los labios de Ron, él ante aquel tacto cerró los ojos instintivamente. Hermione aprovechó ese acto para que las yemas de sus dedos palparan aquella carne rosada que se mostraba tentadora. Su mente volvió al mundo y comenzaba a sacar sus dedos del rostro de Ron, pero este detuvo con cuidado su muñeca, aún usaba parches.

Su deseo era inmenso, pero ¿qué pensaría ella si él actuara de otra forma? ¿Si él quisiese besarla ahí, a tan solo unas dos, tres semanas de conocerle?

Su ánimo le permitió besar aquellos dedos, dejó sus labios que descansasen allí. La brisa removió parte del pasto, parte de sus cabellos, parte de sus ropas. Podría destruirse el mundo ahí mismo, y ellos seguirían así. Él con sus labios en los dedos de ella, y ella con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquella precaria, pero significativa muestra de cariño.

El móvil de Ron comenzó a emitir un débil sonido, el cual con el transcurso de los segundos se iba acrecentando. Aquello interrumpió el momento.

Hermione volvió a su sitio, sonrojada, echándose aire con su mano, mirando entretenidamente la hierba del piso.

Ron buscaba nervioso su celular en su bolso, hasta que por fin dio con el aparato. En la pantalla decía "mamá llamando" apretó el botón para contestar la llamada pero esta se cortó. No había alcanzado a contestar.

-Era mamá, no alcancé a tomar su llamada –hablaba, para hacer conversación en la incómoda situación en la que se habían quedado.

-¿Quieres llamarla de mi celular? A lo mejor era algo importante.

-Si es importante volverá a llamar –dejó en modo vibrador su móvil, y volvió a meterlo dentro del bolso. El momento se había enfriado, y lo mejor sería que siguiesen conversando.

Y así lo hicieron, de a poco se les fue nuevamente la vergüenza, y se contaron más cosas de su vida. Esta vez sí pudieron compartir el turno en la librería, porque a Viktor se le asignó seguir con la revisión de las cajas que habían llegado en la mañana, y de muy mala gana dejó su turno por la aburrida labor de estar checando caja por caja. El horario nocturno se hizo mucho más ligero y ameno que el de la mañana, iba menor cantidad de público, por lo que se no aglomeraba tanta gente, y se podían despachar los pedidos con mayor rapidez y eficacia.

En el camino hacia casa, decidieron comprar algunos pasteles, se podían dar algunos lujos, los cuatro miembros de la familia trabajan, y si sacaban bien la cuenta de los gastos, todo cuadraba perfecto.

Cuando Ron buscaba entre sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa y se daba cuenta que no las tenía, las buscó en el bolso, se topó con su celular, y alarmado de tener más de treinta llamadas perdidas de su madre, encontró la llave con rapidez. Definitivamente, algo había pasado, pero, ¿Por qué Ginny no lo sabía?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero, las infinitas gracias a todas las personas que día a día, leen, agregan a ff, alertas a este fic, y sobre todo, infinitas gracias a quienes dejan su aporte con su rr. Todos son considerados, y no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Este capítulo fue algo especial, no fue centrado completamente en Ron y Hermione, es más, hubo algo medio subidito de tono entre la otra pareja, Harry y Ginny. No soy muy buena escribiendo lime y esas cosas, pero creo que de a poco iré mejorando ^^U

Este fic está catalogado como Drama XD así que, habrá harto drama, y ahora les corresponde el turno a los hermanos Weasley ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Esto traerá alguna consecuencia?

Lamento el no poder publicar tan seguido, parezco disco rayado diciendo que no tengo internet en mi casa, pero me siento en la responsabilidad de comentárselos, les tengo el respeto que ustedes me tienen como escritora (: y lo peor, es que cuando me dirijo a un ciber, hay algunos computadores que no me dejan actualizar u.u

Deseándoles una hermosa semana, me despido. Quienes no tengan una cuenta en , y quieren dejarme algún correo electrónico, RECUERDEN que deben de escribirlo separados, porque cualquier link o mail, la página lo censura.

Muchos besos y abrazos =)


	7. Entre soles y el aroma del café

**Capítulo VI Rescatada.**

**

* * *

**

**Entre soles y cafés**

**

* * *

**

_Cuando Ron buscaba entre sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa y se daba cuenta que no las tenía, las buscó en el bolso, se topó con su celular, y alarmado de tener más de treinta llamadas perdidas de su madre, encontró la llave con rapidez. Definitivamente, algo había pasado, pero, ¿por qué Ginny no lo sabía?_

_

* * *

_

–¿Por qué tienes esa rostro, Ron? –preguntó la castaña al ver que el pelirrojo se encontraba en la puerta, sin entrar o salir, además de mantener su celular en el aire, observando a la nada.

–¡Ginny! ¿Dónde estás? –fue la voz de Hermione lo que le hizo reaccionar, y entrando como si se le fuera la vida en ello, entró a la casa. Comenzó a alzar la voz para poder estar seguro que su hermana estaba bien–, ¿Ginny dónde estás? –gritaba más fuerte, alarmando a Hermione.

–¡Qué pasa Ron! –una malhumorada Ginny salía de su cuarto bostezando, al parecer estaba dormida y por eso no escuchaba los gritos desenfrenados de su hermano.

–Mamá me ha llamado más de treinta veces a mi móvil, llamo a la casa, pero nadie me contesta, ¿no te ha llamado a tu celular o al teléfono de esta casa?

–¡Mierda! –la chica bajó corriendo la escalera y pasó directo a la sala de estar y se acordó que cuando quiso dormir una siesta, había decidido desconectar el cable del teléfono para que no le despertase ningún ruido, al igual que su hermano, había apagado su celular también. Harry luego de haber dormido un poco con ella, había ido a la universidad a realizar unos trámites, además, aprovechaba el día para ir a comprar unos libros de la universidad, debería de estar por llegar a la casa–, ¡Yo también tengo muchas llamadas perdidas Ron! –comenzaba a exaltarse al comprobar que su madre también le había llamado reiteradas veces–, ¿qué habrá pasado?

–No hay forma de comunicarnos con ellos, tendremos que hacerles una visita –respondía él de forma seria–, comunícate con Harry para saber a dónde se encuentra, para que nos venga a buscar de inmediato.

Ginny se descontroló, se sentó en el sillón de mimbre y comenzaba a masajearse las sienes. Se mostraba realmente fuerte cuando se trataba de sus amigos, pero el estar en la duda de saber qué diablos había sucedido con su familia no le hacía reaccionar como se debía.

–Tranquila, yo llamaré a Harry –dijo Hermione, regalándole una sonrisa a los dos hermanos que se abrazaban ante la angustia del no saber.

–Nunca más desconectaré el teléfono, lo juro Ron –se recriminaba.

–No te eches la culpa hermana, yo tampoco estuve al pendiente de mi móvil, además, no sabemos si es algo malo todavía –animaba, tratando de no provocar más miedo en el ambiente–, sabes que mamá es un poco exagerada –él trataba de convencerse con sus propias palabras.

–Listo, Harry ya viene a medio camino, dentro de unos minutos estará por nosotros –informaba Hermione–, Ginny, iré por uno de tus chalecos, ¿quieres que busque una para ti, Ron? –era pleno verano, pero aún quedaban vestigios de una pequeña helada cuando anochecía.

–Por favor –respondía el pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

La castaña subió y sacó lo primero que encontró del armario de su amiga, luego hizo lo mismo con el armario de Ron, decidió además, ir a por un chaleco para Harry. Parecía ilógico, pero ninguno de ellos se salvaba de tener problemas. Primero ella, luego Harry, ahora los hermanos, ¿es que acaso nunca acabaría todo esto?

Terminaba de recoger la última prenda cuando los bocinazos de a fuera le hicieron reaccionar y bajar al primer piso, donde los hermanos ya se disponían a abordar el automóvil.

Esta vez Ron y Ginny iban en el asiento trasero, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. A Ginny le aterraba que algo les hubiese sucedido a sus padres. Los amaba tanto que pensar que algo malo les aconteciese, y ella que no estuviese presente para auxiliarles como se debía, le aterraba de manera terriblemente agónica. Su padre siempre, hasta el día de hoy le ha tratado de princesita, y aunque ella le diga que le molesta, en el fondo adora que lo siga haciendo. Su madre, el motor fundamental, quien llenó su pequeña casita en un lugar enorme, con amor y calor maternal, quien le enseñó los secretos de la cocina para encantar a las personas con ese cariño… definitivamente, la mejor de las madres. No es que no quisiese a sus demás hermanos, pero sus padres siempre le protegieron y consintieron de manera especial. Ron por su lado pensaba en sus hermanos, pero fundamentalmente en los gemelos y Percy, porque ellos tres aún vivían con sus padres. Sus hermanos mayores, Bill y Charlie tenían una vida en distintos poblados igualmente cercanos a donde todos crecieron y se hicieron adultos. Bill lleva cinco años casado con Fleur, la chica que siempre ganaba los concursos de belleza en el pequeño poblado, la que se hizo famosa por ser del extranjero, la que se hizo conocida por su extraño dominio del idioma, la que fue capaz de dominar el corazón picarón de su hermano cuando este no pensaba en formar alguna relación con alguna mujer con hermosos rasgos. Cuando su hermano llevó en aquel entonces a la codiciada chica a la casa, toda la familia se dio cuenta que ambos habían nacido para conocerse y amarse. La forma en que ambos se miraban, cuidaban, adoraban era envidiable, tan magnífica como la relación de sus padres. Con el paso del tiempo su noviazgo iba creciendo más y más, por lo que decidieron casarse y se mudaron a un pequeño poblado a unas cuatro horas de la ciudad. Su primer fruto de amor fue llamado Victoire, lamentablemente Ron y Ginny se perdían de las visitas de su hermano y su familia por asuntos de estudio, no se veían desde las navidades ante pasadas, porque había decidido aquella familia celebrar aquellas festividades con los padres de Fleur. El hermano mayor de los Weasley, Charlie, vive a unas cinco horas de la ciudad, tiene a cargo una institución que vela por los ancianos que no tienen hogar. Siempre se dedicó al servicio de las demás personas, hasta que decidió crear una pequeña fundación para el acojo de quienes no tienen un hogar. Su iniciativa fue tomando fuerza, y de a poco se comenzó a correr la voz que un chico pelirrojo brindaba algo de comida, abrigo y techo, pero sobre todo amor y esperaba a que la gente madura le contara de sus experiencias. Todo esto produjo que los abuelitos concurriesen con más frecuencia al modesto departamento que arrendaba el joven en su periodo universitario. Terminando la carrera de asistente social, Charlie decidió crear la fundación San Basilio, y con el apoyo del estado, esta fundación ya contaba con un terreno, el cual fue siendo ocupado con habitaciones, comedores y salas de estar para aquellos ancianos. El tercero de los Weasley en nacer, Percy, es bastante especial. Siempre ha tenido ansias de poder, hay veces en que esta necesidad de ser escuchado y conocido le ciega y no le permite ver que hay cosas más importantes en la vida, su familia ya lo pensaba perdido, pero el ángel que le traería a tierra firme apareció con nombre de Penélope, su novia de hace ya tres años atrás. Revolucionaria y fanática de la política como él, debe de ser por eso que se entienden y comprenden tanto, y como se dice por ahí que las mujeres son un poco más maduras que los hombres en cuanto a la toma de decisiones, ella ha sabido controlarle cuando siente que su novio está siendo consumido por el descontento social. Fred y George, los gemelos que habían decidido abrir un local de bromas y recuerdos en su ciudad natal, venían como un agraciado recuerdo de su vida. No se podía hablar de ninguno de los dos de forma separada, porque además de ser iguales físicamente, su alma era tan equivalente como las gotas de agua. Traviesos, juguetones, bromistas y humildes, como todos los Weasley. Los gemelos habían sacado la mezcla perfecta del ADN pelirrojo de la familia, tienen la pasión de ayudar a los demás como Charlie, desean encontrar el amor de su vida y ser felices como lo es Bill, defienden sus derechos como Percy, cocinan algunas extrañas pero maravillosas galletas, como Ginny y son muy buenos futbolistas, como Ron. Debe de ser por esto que son el centro de la familia, y cuando están ellos en casa a cargo de las festividades, no hay quien se vaya triste de la casa.

El que ambos pelirrojos pensaran en su familia les hacía sacar sonrisas de sus rostros que permanecían sumidos en la angustia. Harry y Hermione no hablaban, solo les miraban por el retrovisor del automóvil. Las tres horas de viaje se le hicieron eternas para todos los chicos. Más aún porque fue un viaje silencioso, con una mezcla desagradable al desconcierto del humano por no tener las habilidades de leer la mente o tele–transportarse para llegar enseguida al lugar de los hechos.

Harry ya conocía el sitio, por lo que apenas se vio la lucecita de la entrada encendida de la casa, el azabache la distinguió entre las sombras, los dos hermanos abrieron la puerta del coche y salieron corriendo hacia su verdadero hogar.

–Esa es la casa de ellos –Harry le comentaba a Hermione, quien se quedaba sorprendida por el paisaje tan hermoso que rodeaba la casita. Árboles por doquier, un pasto que de seguro le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, el inmenso terreno que tenían los vecinos, todo tan natural que no daban ganas de conocer la ciudad.

Los hermanos corrían agitados, una vez que llegaron al portal de su casa tocaron el timbre insistentemente, esperando que alguien les abriese.

–Esperemos aquí un momento –Harry hablaba nuevamente–, si vemos que la tía Molly se alegra de verlos y le lanza besos y abrazos a sus hijos, sabremos que no tenía que comunicarles una mala noticia –Hermione asintió y juntos esperaron a que alguien les recibiese en la puerta.

Pero la bienvenida cargada de amor no fue la que Harry había pronosticado, apenas abrieron la puerta, y al darse cuenta que sus dos hijos estaban ahí, Molly Weasley se arrojó desesperada a los brazos de su hijo y derramando lágrimas descontroladamente, se arrojó al piso en un ataque de histeria.

–¡Qué pasó mamá! –gritaba nerviosa Ginny, acompañando a su madre en el piso, tratando de levantarla, pero aquella señora no salía de su ataque.

–¡Mis niños! ¡Fue horrible! –sollozaba.

–Por favor mamita, díganos que pasó –pedía desesperado Ron.

–Hoy… unos maleantes fueron a la tienda de tus hermanos… –Ginny y Ron se miraron alarmados–, estaban cargados… y les amenazaron con pistolas –Molly podía hablar cada vez menos, los sollozos le impedían la correcta articulación de las palabras–, Fred y George… le entregaron… todo el dinero que llevaban recaudado… el día de hoy, pero los maleantes querían más… y… comenzaron a destruir la tienda… y antes de marcharse… ¡comenzaron a lanzar disparos por todo el local! –la señora no pudo contener más el llanto, y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente.

–¡Fred y George! –gritó Ginny tapándose la boca y comenzó a llorar del mismo modo que su madre. Eso bastó para que Harry y Hermione salieran al encuentro de sus amigos más que alarmados frente a lo dramático de la escena. Ron permanecía en shock, sabía que si algo le ocurría a uno de los gemelos, al otro le pasaba lo mismo, no quería pensar en lo peor–, Fred y George… –sollozaba la pelirroja al lado de su madre.

Harry corrió a abrazar a su novia, la cual estaba al lado de su madre. Esta al ver al único hijo azabache que tenía y amaba como si de su vientre hubiese nacido le dio una pequeña mirada maternal, y ambas pelirrojas se aferraron al hombre que permanecía abrumado por la incertidumbre. Hermione observaba como Ron seguía quieto, mirando hacia el interior de la casa, su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión legible. Lentamente, pasó la yema de sus dedos por el brazo del pelirrojo, quien respondió ante el contacto de la castaña con una mirada llena de angustia.

Hermione se emocionó y le abrazó. Sintió como los brazos de aquel joven le aprisionaron con fuerza, acompañados de unos pequeños sollozos.

–Llora Ron, sabes que te hará bien, todos estamos aquí –le decía la chica, tratando ella de no llorar. Sintió a Ron exhalar aire exhausto, los sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

* * *

Molly se encontraba dormida en la habitación de ella, junto a Ginny que también estaba en ese mismo estado debido a unos calmantes que Harry había disuelto en una taza de té que les hizo beber obligatoriamente, hacía una media hora atrás.

Ron estaba igualmente más tranquilo en el living de su casa, serio, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando estaban en la puerta, con el llanto de Molly y Ginny, llegaba a la casa Arthur, en la compañía de Percy y Penélope. El trío venía del hospital, donde estaban los gemelos internados.

El padre de la familia informó a los recién llegados de manera un poco más tranquila la sucesión de los hechos y el estado de gravedad en la que se encontraban sus hijos. George sufrió la pérdida de una de sus orejas, porque una de las siete balas que fueron disparadas por esos delincuentes había despedazado aquella parte del cuerpo, haciendo imposible su salvación. Además de eso, tenía una fractura en su pierna izquierda, pero se encontraba fuera de peligro de muerte. Aun no despertaba de la anestesia por la cirugía de emergencia a la que tuvo que ser intervenido. Fred era el que se encontraba más grave, dos balas se habían alojado en su pierna derecha, provocándole una fractura de fémur y tibia, pero otra bala había quedado atascada en uno de sus pulmones. Estuvo alrededor de cinco horas en cirugía y tuvieron que extraer parte del pulmón derecho. Solo la fuerza del gemelo sería capaz de hacerle pasar la noche, si lo hacía, había esperanzas de que se salvase.

Percy parecía bestia enjaulada, se paseaba por la pequeña sala, mandando al cielo infinidades de groserías e improperios, amenazando de muerte a los delincuentes que ni él mismo conocía. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder hacer justicia por sus propias manos, ni que tocaran a un Weasley o a alguien que tuviera relación con alguno de ellos, porque era como si le echasen ají en los ojos. Así se encontraba, y peor aún, porque sentía que sus manos estaban atadas.

–Debes de tranquilizarte amor, estar así no arreglará en nada las cosas –le recomendaba tiernamente Penélope–, ven aquí, conmigo –le pedía, haciéndole un espacio en el sillón individual. Percy se despeinaba el cabello y le hizo caso, se quedó ahí recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

–Deberían de ir a dormir, todos ustedes están muy cansados –propuso Harry a los pelirrojos–, los gemelos necesitan que todos ustedes estén fuertes para mañana –animaba.

–Hary tiene razón, vayan a dormir hijos, yo me quedaré al pendiente si llaman del hospital –decía Arthur.

–Yo… me puedo hacer cargo del teléfono si gusta, señor Weasley –se ofreció temerosa Hermione, era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a alguno que no fuese Ron y Harry.

–Muchas gracias, señorita…

–Hermione Granger, señor –se presentaba la castaña tímidamente.

–Lamento que nos hayamos conocido así, Hermione, y agradezco la preocupación, y la ayuda que nos está ofreciendo aquí.

–Sus hijos han sido muy buenas personas conmigo –le respondió regalándole una sonrisa, sintiéndose menos tímida–, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su familia. Y estaré aquí en vela atenta al teléfono para que puedan ir a dormir.

–Yo también me quedaré, así que no se preocupen –enfatizaba Harry–, necesitan descansar, ha debido de ser un día realmente agotador para todos ustedes.

–Ven amor, vamos a dormir –Penélope se ponía de pie, y prácticamente arrastrando a Percy, le hizo subir los peldaños de la escalera.

–Tú también Ron –mandaba su padre.

–Quiero estar aquí, necesito estar al pendiente si algo le ocurre a mis hermanos –respondía con voz apagada.

–Estar así mañana no nos servirá de ayuda. Si no descansas, no dejaré que mañana nos acompañes al hospital. Tus hermanos se preocuparán si te ven así de cansado, Bill y Charlie vienen viajando, así que no te salvarás de sus reprimendas por ser desobediente –Arthur demostró su autoridad, y diciéndole aquellas palabras, comenzó a subir al segundo piso–, en cinco minutos te quiero escuchar en tu habitación.

–Tranquilo Ron, tu padre tiene razón, Hermione y yo estaremos al pendiente, y te prometo que si nos dicen algo, nosotros te lo haremos saber enseguida.

–Gracias, por todo –recibieron los chicos por respuesta del pelirrojo, que les regalaba una apagada sonrisa mientras caminaba con parsimonia hacia su habitación.

–Esta casa es un poco helada, iré a por unas colchas para que nos abriguemos, dentro de un rato, comenzará a hacer un poco de frío –informó Harry a Hermione, quien asintió.

El azabache subió las escaleras con su amigo, para poder cerciorarse que este hiciera caso a su padre.

–Sé el camino, Harry –hablaba el pelirrojo.

–Claro que te lo sabes, es tu hogar, aun así, quiero asegurarme a que te acuestes y puedas conciliar el sueño. Es difícil en estos momentos, lo sé, pero créeme que mañana cuando estés un poco más relajado, me lo agradecerás.

–Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

–No hay de qué, ahora te robaré una frazada de tu cama para Hermione.

–Saca una para ti también.

–Bueno, bueno, como tú digas… sería bueno además que…

–Ni se te ocurra prepararme un té con un calmante.

–Ron, te hará bien, podrás descansar mejor.

–Está bien, tráeme el té –Harry sonrió, bajó a prepararle una taza de té, mientras el pelirrojo sacaba la colcha de su cama, la comenzó a doblar para hacer más fácil su transporte y cuando ya acababa, Harry traía consigo una pastilla y la infusión.

–Tomate la pastilla en mi presencia –pidió Harry.

Ron tomó con su mano la pastilla que le ofrecía Harry, se la colocó en su boca, y sin que se diese cuenta su amigo, la escondió debajo de su lengua. Bebió del té que no estaba hirviendo, e hizo como si tragase la pastilla, fingió además el molesto tragar que producen aquellas píldoras.

Harry sonrió y le dio privacidad para que descansara, bajando a la primera planta de la casa.

–Sé que si me tomo esta píldora, no despertaré hasta mañana, y lo único que deseo es pedirle a todos los Dioses por la recuperación de mis hermanos –murmuraba, dirigiéndose al interruptor de la luz, accionándolo para que dejase de darle electricidad a la ampolleta del techo. Terminó de abrir las tapas de su cama y se recostó, mirando el paisaje a través de su ventana.

* * *

Hermione observaba toda la pared de la sala central. Le había llamado enormemente la atención la gran cantidad de fotografías que decoraban la pared de color roble. Costaba demasiado poder distinguir quién era quién. Sobre todo en las fotografías donde la mayoría de los hermanos eran unos pequeños infantes.

–Son una hermosa familia, ¿no crees? –Harry llegaba a donde ella se encontraba, no le asustó, porque vio su reflejo venir por el vidrio de las fotografías.

–Maravillosa, espero poder conocerles a todos, algún día, cuando estén las cosas más calmadas –confesaba serena.

–La fecha ideal para encontrarse con todos, es en navidad, aunque la navidad pasada Charlie no pudo venir con su familia, la tía Molly sí que estaba triste… ¡cierto, tú no sabes mucho de su familia! –sabiendo esto, el chico le invitó a que se sentaran en los sillones, y, mientras esperaban solo noticias agradables por el teléfono, Harry le fue contando la historia de la familia de su amigo. Él siempre había querido contar la de su familia, pero como nunca vivió con aquel ambiente tan lleno de magia y ternura, saciaba su felicidad narrando las vivencias que tan felices, le contaba su novia y amigo.

* * *

El reloj de madera singularmente decorado, porque alrededor del horario, minutero y segundero se encontraban escritos los nombres de todos los integrantes de la familia, marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Aquel simple artefacto llenaba de vida la cocina. Hermione había ido por unas tazas llenas de café para Harry y ella. Le habían emocionado muchas historias que su amigo le había contado, y se había sensibilizado mucho más por el trágico accidente que sufrieron los gemelos la tarde anterior.

Caminó silenciosamente para la sala de estar, donde ella y el azabache permanecían aguardando alguna llamada, y le dio ternura encontrarse a un Harry dormido incómodamente en el sillón individual, que estaba más cercano al teléfono. Decidió apagar la luz central, no sin antes encender la pequeña lámpara que se posaba en la mesita del teléfono. A pesar de la escasa luz que había en el lugar, no producía miedo alguno la estancia, al contrario, el color entre amarillo y anaranjado que irradiaba la lámpara, creaba un ambiente mucho más cálido, con el roble de las paredes.

La frazada que estaba descansando en el sillón más grande, la tomó y con ella cubrió parte del cuerpo de Harry. Debía de estar exhausto, ni se inmutó cuando la pesada colcha cubrió su anatomía.

Se iba a sentar a hojear una revista que se encontraba en la mesita principal, pero unos pasos en la escalera de madera le llamaron la atención, era Ron quien bajaba.

–Pensé que los calmantes que te había dado Harry te harían dormir hasta más ratito –le dijo ella, sonriéndole.

–Lo habrían hecho si me hubiese tomado la pastilla, pero no lo hice –contestaba mientras bajaba el último peldaño.

–Pero…

–Hice como si me los hubiera tomado. No quería dormir, pero parece que con el solo hecho de haberlos tenido en mi boca por unos segundos, hizo que me durmiera por unas horas –confesaba.

–Aun tienes algunas horas para descansar.

–No puedo dormirme.

–¿Quieres beber entonces este café, conmigo? –preguntó Hermione, ofreciéndole con la mirada la taza de café que iba predestinada para Harry.

Ron sonrió y se acercó a ella, ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón y acallaron un momento, mientras se reconfortaban con el aroma del café. El pelirrojo observaba a Hermione, le había llamado la atención como bebía su brebaje.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió ella cuando se dio cuenta que le miraban.

–Me llama la atención el ver como bebes café.

–Ah, es que no me gusta solamente beberlo, me gusta olerlo, calentar mi rostro con el humo que desprende, es confortante hacerlo –revelaba regalándole una sonrisa–, inténtalo tú. Toma la taza con ambas manos, deja que el calor contenido de la taza abrigue las palmas de tu mano –Ron comenzó a hacer lo que ella le decía–, ahora cierra tus ojos, y ve atrayendo la taza cerca de tu rostro, inhala el aroma que desprende el humo, siente como este humo entra a tu cuerpo por tu nariz, como relaja tus sentidos, como te acaricia el rostro –hablaba bajito, porque no quería despertar a Harry–, ahora, bebe la infusión, verás que sabe muchísimo mejor –él se llevó la taza a los labios, y comenzó a beber lentamente el café– cambia, ¿cierto?

–Definitivamente… –respondía aun con los ojos cerrados–, deseo con todo mi corazón el poder enseñarle esto a Fred y George –murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

–Y lo harás –reafirmaba Hermione–, ustedes son muy fuertes, y ya verás que el amor que todos se tienen, hará que ellos dos salgan adelante, juntos, como siempre –le animaba, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de él.

El dejó la taza de café en la mesita y acarició la mano de ella.

–Si algo más malo le sucede a ellos dos… todos nosotros… –iba a sollozar, Ron es un joven fuerte, pero como todo ser humano tenía la necesidad de desahogarse, y que un familiar estuviera en peligro de muerte, en este caso lo estuviera Fred y George internados en el hospital, provocaban doble dolor para todos. Hermione le abrazó, atrayéndole para su cuerpo. Ron le consoló, ayudó en los momentos difíciles por los que ella había estado pasando las últimas semanas, su corazón latía rápidamente por las emociones, y se dio cuenta, que este latir dentro de su pecho le venía acompañando todas las veces que aquel chico de ojos azulosos estaba así de cerca con ella. Escondió su sonrojo, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro del chico, quien le abrazaba con el mismo cariño.

Estuvieron así por minutos, lentamente comenzaron a separarse, pero no demasiado. Ambos se miraban de frente, ambos tenían sus ojos brillantes, ambos estaban algo sonrojados por el contacto. Hermione fue más sensible, y derramó un par de lágrimas.

–Creo que la vida se ha ensañado con nosotros –susurró Ron, quitando las lágrimas de ella con sus yemas–, me pregunto cuándo terminará todo esto, luego de la tormenta viene el sol, quiero que el sol llegue pronto a nuestras vidas.

–Te confesaré algo, puede que te haga un poquito más feliz –dijo ella a modo de respuesta-. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho el poder encontrar a personas como ustedes, creo que ese día, cuando aquel tres de enero decidí aventurarme y encontrar mi propio astro que me diese calor, Dios pensó en ustedes. Ustedes me han sacado de mis días de oscuridad, me siento rescatada por Harry, Ginny, sobre todo, por ti, Ron, gracias por ser mi sol –Hermione le besó la mejilla, pero no se separó inmediatamente. Le gustaba el aroma de Ron, desde el primer día que lo sintió, cuando despertaba de la tormentosa noche en que lo conoció. Sintió como la nariz del pelirrojo buscaba la suya, y sabiendo lo que se venía a continuación, se dejó guiar por las caricias del muchacho que comenzaban a nacer en su espalda, atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo de él. Su nariz chocó con la de él, y lentamente, sus labios se fueron rozando. Ambos tenían el sabor del café. Hermione tiritaba por las emociones que comenzaban a nacer en su estómago, sentía como esas mariposas de las que todo el mundo habla comenzaban a revolotear y a dispersarse por todo su cuerpo, llenando de escalofríos su anatomía. Sus labios eran poseídos por otros que se dedicaban a acariciarlos con una lentitud gratificante, se dejaba besar por aquellos labios que no ponían prisa, ni alteración. Ella abrió poco a poco su boca para que Ron pudiese seguir con la labor de besarla, ella también quería corresponderle.

Él lentamente saboreaba los labios de ella, los sentía cálidos y húmedos, como pensó que así serían desde un principio, desde que la había querido besar y había sido interrumpido. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar, porque los brazos de ella descansaban ahora sobre su cuello, sus manos estaban acariciando su cabello, haciendo circulitos con sus dedos en su nuca. Su lengua entraba por la boca de ella, explorándola, explorándose los dos, atrayéndose mucho más, si era posible.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse, los dos se apoyaron en la frente del otro, cuando comenzaron a abrir os ojos y se dieron cuenta de la muestra de cariño que se habían expresado, se sonrojaron más de lo que ya estaban y se dedicaron unas sonrisas. Él volvió a besar aquellos labios, y luego de esto, le abrazó con dulzura y protección.

–Gracias por ser también mi sol, mi sol personal, Hermione –le susurró cuando su corazón lanzaba alegres melodías en el oído de la chica que posaba su cabeza ahí.

Harry miraba enternecido la escena, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que él estaba despierto, pero se alegró de manera especial al darse cuenta que toda desgracia llevaba algo bueno aunque fuese mínimo '_claro que después de la tormenta, viene la calma, chicos'_ decía en su mente, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que sus dos amigos que permanecían abrazados en el sillón.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No pensé que esta historia comenzara a tener más comentarios con el transcurso del tiempo, al igual que Breaking Rules, partieron con poquitos seguidores, con poquitos rr y con el tiempo, cada vez van llegando más y más lectores, que dejan sus comentarios, dan críticas constructivas y se emocionan con la historia. Qué decir de las alertas que me llegan al mail o las notificaciones de que han guardado esta historia en sus favoritos.

¿Se esperaban un beso entre los dos? Si les sorprende, les entiendo, porque yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero me dije… ¿para qué tan mala? Hay tanto sufrimiento, y el amor es la base para toda cura. Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Una chica adivinó que serían los gemelos los que tendrían algo que ver, felicidades a ella :D, yo deseo de corazón que Fred pase la noche, sé que es fuerte y lo logrará =)

Debido a que tengo serios problemas con la conexión a internet, está de más decirles que no puedo actualizar como quisiera, y no tengo esta historia solamente, sino tres historias más que voy actualizando.

Agradezco sinceramente todos los comentarios que dejan cuando puedo actualizar. Si no tiene cuenta en fanfiction . net, puede dejarme de igual forma un comentario, apretando aquí abajito, y me puede escribir su correo electrónico (de manera separada, ya que todo link fanfiction . net lo elimina) y yo le puedo agregar a facebook, o twitter o msn, como lo han hecho algunas chicas de aquí ^^

Nos estamos leyendo en las otras historias que puede encontrar en mi perfil.


	8. Transición

_Harry miraba enternecido la escena, ninguno de los dos se había percatado que él estaba despierto, pero se alegró de manera especial al darse cuenta que toda desgracia llevaba algo bueno aunque fuese mínimo 'claro que después de la tormenta, viene la calma, chicos' decía en su mente, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que sus dos amigos que permanecían abrazados en el sillón._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo VII**

**

* * *

**

**Transición **

**

* * *

**

Los cálidos pero tímidos rayos de sol se iban colando por las cortinas de la sala principal del hogar de los Weasley. Estos hacían la tarea que ninguno de los otros Weasley había querido ejercer en el trío de personajes que dormían incómodamente en los sillones. Cada partícula fue depositando figuritas multicolores, pero odiosas, en los párpados cerrados de los jóvenes, y lentamente, se fueron despertando.

Harry inhaló una sonora bocanada de aire, mientras sus pulmones recibían gustosos aquellas partículas que en unos instantes anteriores danzaban en el espacio, sus brazos se movieron hacia atrás, con la lentitud normal de quien abandona de su cuerpo el sueño. Huesos de la espalda le sonaron y estiró sendos brazos hacia arriba mientras movía su cuello de un lado a otro.

Ron aun no abría sus ojos, se había quedado dormido sentado en el sofá, por lo que sentía un dolor incómodo bajo su espalda. Iba a tratar de ponerse de pie lentamente, pero una cabeza enmarañada estaba aun apoyada en sus muslos. Todo rastro de dolor fue olvidándose, mientras su memoria hacía recobrar la sesión de besos que había tenido en la madrugada con Hermione, a la vez que sus ojos azules veían como esos bucles desarmados se movían con la misma lentitud. Supo de inmediato que sus mejillas arderían, sentía la sangre acumularse en ellas y en otra parte de su anatomía. La idea de que aquello fuese un sueño hizo que su cuerpo se fuera relajando con el correr de los segundos. Aquel despertar podría haber sido de total felicidad, pero los recuerdos de Fred y George golpearon como una ola de mar frío en invierno.

Molesto, desencajado en la situación y en el pretexto.

Nadie iba en invierno a la playa para bañarse.

Nadie quería sufrir por sus seres queridos. Nunca.

Hermione se apoyó en los muslos del joven para poder sentarse del mismo modo en el sofá. Había dormido estirada en el sillón, pero torcida, lo que le hacía tener al igual que sus dos amigos un malestar corporal. Se percató donde se estaba apoyando, y, sonrojada, se sentó de golpe. ¿Había sido un sueño? Se preguntaba en su interior. Su mirada se encontró con la del pelirrojo. Ambos se observaban, trataban de ver en las pupilas de cada uno si lo que sus memorias recreaban en el interior de cada uno era verdad.

El carmín suavizado de los dos en sus mejillas, fue la prueba que cada uno necesitaba. Sí, había sido real, ambos se habían besado, y no una sola vez. Ambos habían compartido aquella muestra de amor tan cómplice, ambos habían traspasado el territorio del otro, habían respirado del mismo aroma, habían escuchado el mismo latir de sus corazones: frenéticos, emocionantes, expectantes.

No existía entonces ningún Harry entre ellos, ninguno de los dos sentía malestar en su cuerpo, el ruido proveniente de la cocina era cosa del pasado, los pájaros que comenzaban a canturrear a las afueras de la casa eran sustituidos por la apacible melodía del respirar de aquellos seres que se miraban como si de ello dependiera que pudiesen vivir.

Podría haberla besado nuevamente, pero como estaca en el corazón, el recuerdo de sus hermanos caló hondo en Ron, haciendo que su mirada se tornase angustiosa. Hermione lo entendió de inmediato, y ofreció sus brazos como puerto seguro para que el chico se refugiase en ella.

Él no lo dudó. Tenía cierta vergüenza, pero con lo que había pasado en la noche, se supone que la timidez debería de irse de su vida. Su cabeza se apoyó en el pecho de la joven, donde podía sentir su corazón retumbar en su oído. La sensación de calidez y paz que sintió fue tan reconfortante que le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente.

-Si no llamaron en la noche, ni ahora en lo que va de la mañana, fue porque no tuvo complicaciones –habló la castaña por primera vez en todo ese lapsus-, podrás ir a verlo dentro de poquito –culminaba.

Molly Weasley, más repuesta, con un semblante más relajado, terminaba de organizar la comida en la mesa de la cocina, Percy estaba sentado al lado de su novia, Penélope, ambos bebían del mismo tazón un café cargado. Arthur terminaba de mascar un sándwich preparado por su esposa. Ginny ayudaba a su madre a poner más tazas y servicios en la mesa, algo que podría alegrar a Ginny y su madre, era el poder cocinarle a sus seres queridos, sus mágicos alimentos hacían reponer cualquier tipo de fuerza, y en estos momentos, era necesario. La joven pelirroja se dio cuenta que sus amigos estaban ya despiertos, dejó la labor de acomodar los servicios en la mesa y caminó hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-No quisimos desertarles, supusimos que estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos –habló, mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su novio. Él le dio un beso en su frente, cerró los ojos para que sus nariz absorbiera el perfume de rosas que desprendía Ginny de su cabello y luego bajó hasta sus labios para darle un beso casto-, vayan a comer algo, mamá se levantó temprano e hizo pan amasado –sonreía.

Hermione dejó de abrazar a Ron, y lentamente él se fue incorporando para quedar de pie, como lo estaba Harry y su hermana. Ron le ofreció su mano a Hermione para que también se pusiera de pie. Una electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, los dos tenían dudas en su cabeza, pero no era el momento de reparar en ellas. Los cuatro se abrazaron.

Molly que miraba enternecida la escena desde el umbral de la cocina, suspiró de forma cansada, pero de felicidad, y les dijo que pasasen a la habitación para que pudieran recuperar fuerzas.

Percy y Penélope les hicieron espacio, la pareja les sonreía a los chicos, y ellos fueron a tomar posición a la salita que ya se encontraba totalmente iluminada por el sol. Harry y Ron se sentaron al frente de las chicas. Comenzaron a comer en silencio. El crujir de los panes se perdía entre los sorbos, y las cucharillas que tintineaban cuando chocaban con el platillo de las tazas.

Ron miraba a Hermione de reojo, ella a él. Harry le miraba a ambos y Ginny deseaba saber por qué tantas expresiones de confidencialidad.

El teléfono de la salita hizo brincar a todos los presentes.

Como avalancha furiosa ambos pelirrojos de la cocina corrieron a donde se encontraba el aparato que seguía y seguía sonando, Percy se debatía si tomaba él el teléfono, pero la instrucción que le daba a su mano desde su cerebro parecía no producir efecto en ella.

Fue Molly quien acabó con el ruido, y con una voz seca, preguntó al receptor.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Mamá?_

-¡Bill! –enfatizó la madre. Los presentes se relajaron de hombros. Arthur que se había adentrado en la casa, aparecía en el salón.

-Es Bill, papá –decía Percy. El padre al igual que los demás se relajó y mando a acabar con su desayuno a los jóvenes que seguían ahí.

-¿Por dónde vienes mi amor? –preguntaba Molly.

-_Llegaremos en unas dos horas mamá. Vengo con Fleur, Vicky se ha quedado con sus otros abuelos, por eso hemos tardado_ –respondía.

-Cuidado en el trayecto, bendiciones hijo, y a Fleur también –Molly dejó tal cual el teléfono y subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa. Pronto serían las diez de la mañana y comenzarían las visitas en el hospital.

* * *

Ginny le prestó a Hermione un jeans y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla. Ron hizo lo mismo con Harry, deberían de haber sabido que podrían quedarse más tiempo ahí, pero la agonía no hacía pensar en las cosas que en un día común, como cambiarse de ropa todos los días, fuera algo importante.

Supieron organizarse rápidamente para ocupar el baño de la casa, y dividiéndose en dos grupos, se introdujeron en los dos pequeños automóviles para ir a visitar a los gemelos. El viaje, al igual que los últimos que habían realizado, se tornó tenso. No habían tenido noticias de sus hermanos, pero eso avivaba la incertidumbre. Deseaban con locura llegar pronto aquel hospital y salir de dudas de una buena vez.

El automóvil conducido por Arthur estacionó una cuadra antes del hospital, respetando los diez metros que debía de dejar de la esquina. A pocos metros, estacionó Percy. Todos los pasajeros fueron descendiendo, y estando todos en la vereda, caminaron.

El hospital era de las mismas características del hospital del pueblo donde provenía Hermione. Se veía que había poca asistencia médica, pocas enfermeras, poco público. La gente que se encontraba dentro, esperando los medicamentos, o realizando algún chequeo rutinario saludaban a la familia Weasley. No era de esperar que toda la localidad ya estuviese enterada del desagradable hecho que había acontecido la tarde anterior.

Percy estaba intranquilo, se paseaba de un lado para otro en la placita que estaba a la entrada del hospital, Penélope trataba de calmarlo, le recriminaba por su vocabulario, porque una enfermera le había pedido que por favor se calmase y moderara su forma de hablar.

El médico tratante ingresó entonces a la sala común, donde albergaban su veredicto los demás integrantes, y como marea roja, los Weasley le aprisionaron.

-¡Doctor! ¡Necesito saber cómo están mis hijos! –exclamaba Molly.

-Tranquila Molly, el doctor nos lo dirá ahora –pedía Arthur, dejando sus manos en los hombros de su mujer para tranquilizarla-, buenos días, doctor.

-Buenos días, familia Weasley –saludaba con la misma cordialidad que prestó Arthur instantes anteriores-. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos, si me permiten, les muestro mi oficina –habló con lentitud el médico.

-¡Yo también quiero saber! ¡Son mis hermanos!

-Ginny, dejemos que tus padres reciban las noticias, ellos nos la dirán apenas salgan –trataba de calmar Harry a su novia. La pelirroja tenía ganas de llorar, ayer no pudo siquiera hacer guardia al teléfono porque bebió de un calmante, hoy trató de relajarse ayudándole a su madre a hacer la mágica comida para los demás, ¿pero quién pensaba en su dolor? Tenía miedo, se sentía inútil en estos momentos.

Los señores Weasley desaparecieron por un pasillo iluminado con aquellos tubos de luz blanca tan característicos de todos los centros médicos. No quedó más que sentarse en la sala común, y esperar a que los padres de los pelirrojos salieran con las noticias.

-¡Por amor a Dios Percy contrólate! Llamarán a los guardias de seguridad –se escuchaban los gritos de Penélope al exterior del hospital.

-¿Por qué mierda se demoran tanto? Mis hermanos están de ayer en esta mierda de lugar, ¡y no tenemos ni la puta idea si están bien o no! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? –gritaba, llamando la atención de mucha más gente.

-Percy, por favor… -susurraba Penélope, jalándole la camisa para que se tranquilizara.

-¡Quiero saber de mis hermanos ahora! Para poder ir a matar a esos malditos bastardos que cagaron a nuestra familia –alzaba a viva voz.

-Por favor, Percy, todos estamos así, pero descontrolarlos solo nos atraerá más problemas –dijo Ron, cuando llegó al lugar de los gritos junto a sus amigos-, todos estamos así, impotentes, imagínate como me siento en estos momentos, podría haber estado ayer muchísimo más temprano, pero solo me di cuenta horas después que ocurría algo mal.

Uno de los guardias de seguridad se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

-No ocurre nada, ya está todo bajo control –argumentaba Harry.

El guardia observó a Percy, quien tenía sus mejillas rojas por la rabia, la ropa algo descolocada, no le daba confianza, ya había sido advertido por la enfermera.

-Si vuelvo escuchar una palabrota más del chico este –apuntó con su mentón a Percy, que le miraba de la misma manera, retadora- les pediré que todos ustedes hagan desalojo del lugar. Aquí hay enfermos, y necesitan de la tranquilidad.

-Como tú no tienes a nadie aquí dices eso, me pregunto si tú estarías así de tranquilo si tienes a dos de tus hermanos ahí dentro, y uno con riesgo de muerte –respondió el mayor de los Weasley.

-Percy, por favor… -pidió Ginny, que lloraba calladamente.

El guardia retomó su posición a la entrada del hospital, sin perderle de vista a ninguno de ellos.

-Vamos al café de la esquina, te hará bien si bebes algo… ¡amor!

-A la mierda con todo –cortó Percy, saliendo del hospital, con Penélope detrás. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta con quien había chocado.

Bill, que llegaba al tiempo que su hermano se iba, se comenzó a hacer una amarga realidad. Vio a Percy salir encabronado, con Penélope preocupada detrás de él, a Ginny llorando en el pecho de Harry, a una castaña que se agarraba del brazo de Ron, que le observaba con pena.

-No me digan que… -articuló lentamente, agarrándose de la cintura de su esposa, Fleur.

-No… no es lo que crees, Percy está molesto, y me ha hecho llorar lo que dijo –corrigió Ginny, al darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando su hermano.

Bill cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó en lo peor. Fleur saludó a los demás, y todos entraron a la sala de espera… a esperar.

Se sentaron y trataron de relajarse, si hubiera sido una mala noticia, lo más probable era que ya lo supieran. Dice que las malas noticias siempre se saben de inmediato. Cuando ese pensamiento abundaba en sus cabezas, sus padres salieron de la oficina del médico, con un rostro inentendible.

Arthur al ver como sus hijos se abalanzaban hacia ellos, hizo con su mano un gesto de que esperasen y trataran de controlarse. Les pidió por favor que se sentaran nuevamente.

-Hijos, Fleur, Harry, Hermione –nombró Arthur-, George está estable, fuera de peligro, saben que perdió una de sus orejas por la bala –aquella información no la conocía ni Fleur ni Bill, por lo que les sorprendió y la esposa se aferró al pecho de su marido-, y tiene una fractura en la pierna izquierda. Él ya sabe lo de su oreja, despertó esta mañana. Ayer lo intervinieron de esta, dentro de una semana le sacarán los puntos. Su pierna está dentro de todo bien. Fue una fractura e menores complicaciones, y se le espera que el yeso pueda mantener cautivos a los huesos, si estos no se logran solidificar, será intervenido en una pronta cirugía.

-¿Se puede entrar a verlo? –preguntó Ginny, un poco más tranquila.

-Sí, está en estos momentos dormido, tu madre y yo le acabamos de ver, sería bueno que fueran entrando de a dos, no queremos que despierte, las enfermeras nos dijeron que tuvo pesadillas toda la noche, y ahora por fin está descansando –todos los presentes asintieron, pero necesitaban saber del otro hermano.

-¿Y…Fred? –balbuceó Ron.

-Fred estuvo cinco horas en cirugía ayer, tuvieron que extraer parte del pulmón derecho, porque una de las balas había quedado atascada ahí. Además de eso, tiene fracturado el fémur y la tibia, como está delicado por la operación del día de ayer, solo le han estado tratando su pierna con drogas para el dolor –habló su padre.

-Ayer nos dijiste que si pasaba la noche tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir –dijo Ginny.

El silencio que su padre hizo, alertó a los jóvenes que se veían alentados por las cosas que decía Arthur.

-¿Papá? –murmuró Bill, sujetando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas.

-Desde ayer… Fred… está conectado… a un ventilador mecánico –apenas se le escuchó decir aquello-, debe de ser trasladado con urgencia a la ciudad, este hospital no cuenta con la UCI necesaria para el cuidado de su hermano, si no se le traslada, el podría…

-¡Ni lo digas Arthur! –gritó su mujer que había estado callada en todo el relato-, mis hijos son fuertes, si George está bien ahora, Fred también lo estará. Juntos llegaron al mundo, y juntos van a seguir viviendo, con nosotros, como ha sido, y debe de ser.

Sus palabras provocaron nuevamente un silencio entre ellos. Fred ahora estaba en el hilo de la vida, este hilo podría cortarse y hacerlo caer, o de a poco, irse transformando en lana, luego en tejido y volvería a caminar por un sendero firme.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de…? –Harry dejó la pregunta abierta, todos sabían a qué era lo que se refería.

-La mayoría de los pacientes que necesitan el apoyo del ventilador, es… debido a una enfermedad grave, Fred debe ser ingresado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos… ahora –Arthur no respondió la pregunta de Harry, no por encontrarla inoportuna, él nada más quería dar a conocer todos los problemas que tenían en estos momentos-, Las personas que necesitan un ventilador por un tiempo más prolongado pueden estar en una unidad de hospitalización normal, un departamento de fisioterapia o asistidos a domicilio, incluso…

-Papá, no me digas que Fred va a depender por el resto de su vida del ventilador mecánico… -Bill entendió la acongoja de su padre. Sabían de la necesidad de Fred en estos momentos, ser trasladado a la UCI, sabían que era grave, ¿pero tanto así, que su hermano necesitara de una maldita máquina para vivir?

-Por ahora, tenemos que hacer los papeles para trasladarlo a la ciudad, tenemos que autorizar su traslado, hay riesgos, y como familia, queremos saber con su madre, todas sus opiniones –retomó el tema Arthur, serio.

-¿Qué tan grave puede ser el traslado? –preguntó Bill.

-Puede presentar complicaciones en el trayecto, será vía aérea, un helicóptero del hospital de la ciudad lo vendría a buscar apenas se envíe la orden.

-Si se queda aquí, también podría…

-Sí Ginny, si se queda aquí, no cuenta con los cuidados que necesita, tiene que ser trasladado, con los riesgos –daba la razón su padre.

-Entonces tiene que ser trasladado lo antes posible, no quiero pensar que mi hermano va a morir por nuestra indecisión. Fred es un luchador, y logrará sobrevivir al viaje –Percy que había entrado cautelosamente a la sala común, daba su opinión.

Todos los Weasley se miraron, cada uno supo interpretar la preocupación de Molly, la decisión de Percy, el optimismo de Bill frente a lo que había dicho su hermano, la inseguridad de Ginny, la confianza que tenía Ron por Fred, los ajenos a la familia, solo podían sentir orgullo de la unión que estos tenían, y de cierta forma, se sentían agradecidos de la vida por haberlos conocido, y por permitirle a algunos de estos, ya estar dentro de aquel círculo cargado de amor.

Arthur se dirigió hacia el doctor para poder firmar el acta donde autorizaba el traslado de su hijo, mientras los hermanos se peleaban por entrar a ver a George. Molly les retó y les hizo percatarse que estaban en un hospital, más relajados, fueron viendo uno por uno a George, él estaba despierto, y se alegró demasiado por la visita de sus hermanos.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no veía a Bill, se emocionó que él estuviese aquí, con él, también se alegró por ver a Ginny y Ron, sus hermanos que vivían lejos por sus estudios y que no compartían por primera vez sus vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera, como le solían decir a su casa. No podía hablar, porque los calmantes que le proporcionaban por medio del suero le hacían no tener fuerza ni siquiera en sus ojos. Pero era tanta la conexión que tenía é con sus hermanos, que no bastaban las palabras, solo se necesitaba verles, para entender que ellos estaban ahí con él, y con Fred.

Harry y Hermione estaban en la placita del hospital, ambos estaban preocupados por la salud de los gemelos, pero sabían que en estos momentos ellos solamente serían apoyo emocional, y lo mejor era que sendos permanecieran a las afueras, para que los Weasley pudieran compartir y sanar su propia agonía.

-Las cosas cambiarán, muchísimo –comenzó a hablar Harry-, tendrán que separarse.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo que acabas de decir?

-Fred será trasladado a la ciudad, donde está Ron y Ginny, pero ambos no podrán velar por Fred solos. Sé que tú y yo podremos ayudar, pero la familia querrá estar con él, en caso de que este se pueda recuperar en casa.

-Pues, tendrían que irse todos a la ciudad…

-El problema es George, él también tendrá que comenzar una rehabilitación, y lo mejor sería que fuera en este pueblo, aquí todo está entre comillas, cerca, no tendría que hacer las largas filas que hacen para el consultorio público.

-Eso quiere decir que la mitad de los Weasley tendrán que cuidar a Fred, y la otra mitad a George.

-Por lo poco que llevo estudiando en medicina, cualquier tipo de diagnostico que a mí se me ocurra no será efectivamente certero, pero creo que lo de Fred no va para una semana, el podrá estar meses así.

-¿Crees entonces que se podrá tratar en alguna casa? Esa fue una de las opciones que nos dijo el señor Arthur.

-Conociendo a la señora Weasley, ella querrá cuidar a Fred, estando ella, con Ginny y Ron en la ciudad, le dará la seguridad, porque créeme que se ve muy fuerte, pero realmente es alguien que necesita de mucho apoyo emocional.

-El señor Arthur se quedaría entonces con George aquí, y Percy con Penélope podrían ayudarle en sus rehabilitaciones.

-Eso es lo que creo, le escuché decir a Bill que él se encargaría con su esposa en arreglar toda la destrucción que hicieron los maleantes ayer en el local de los gemelos, del mismo modo, iban a trasladarse a la Madriguera con su hija para servir de apoyo a la casa.

-Deseo de todo corazón que los gemelos se recuperen, no quiero ver a Ron… ni a Ginny triste.

-Lo harán, tengo fe que será así, y creo que por fin podré devolverle todos los favores que ellos han hecho conmigo.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Harry?

-Para tener a un paciente conectado con un respirador mecánico en el hogar se necesita dinero, y los Weasley no lo tienen, hay que implementar una habitación con los cuidados que tiene la UCI, y yo haré esa habitación para Fred. Mis padres al morir dejaron una herencia a mi nombre, siempre he sacado lo que necesito, alcanzo a cubrir mis gastos de la universidad, y sé que aun tengo mucho dinero, convertiré mi habitación de la casa que tenemos en la ciudad en la habitación para Fred –culminó, con una sonrisa.

-Tu habitación está en el segundo piso, será mejor que la mía la conviertas en la habitación de Fred ya que está en la primera planta, yo podré compartir habitación con Ginny.

-Claro, yo le puedo dar mi habitación a la señora Weasley, y puedo compartir la habitación con Ron. Eso sí, me gustaría hacer todos los trámites pertinentes, y cuando todo esté listo, recién decirle al señor Weasley, estoy seguro que él no permitiría que yo gastase el dinero.

-Podría ayudarnos Neville, le llamaré –Hermione sacó su móvil, y llamó a su amigo. Este le respondió con gratas noticias, y se puso en contacto con Harry inmediatamente.

El tiempo de visitar a los enfermos acabó, y con eso, los trámites y viajes daban por inicio a las nuevas problemáticas de los Weasley.

Todos volvieron a la madriguera, la madre, hija y nuera se adentraron en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, Percy con Penélope acompañaron a Bill a la tienda de los gemelos, para comenzar con las pesquisas policiales y los cargos que presentarían inmediatamente cuando supieran el paradero de los desgraciados que habían lastimado a sus hermanos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo. Para Harry, era un lugar que le recordaba travesuras pasadas, alegría por el chillón anaranjado de las paredes, la primera vez que vio a Ginny… para Hermione, el lugar era extrañamente relajante. Estaba inundado por el aroma de Ron, podía conocer mucho más acerca de su persona, veía reflejado en poster los gustos de él, gustos que ayer pudieron conocer cuando se encontraron de aquella manera mostrándose… ¿amor?

El azabache vio como ninguno de sus dos amigos hablaba, comenzó a pensar, y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos había estado solos en lo que avanzaba del día. Ellos no sabían que él les había visto, así que, diciendo una mentira descarada, los dejó solos en la habitación. La incomodidad se hizo presente cuando Harry abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba.

Ron se sentó al lado de ella tomó una de sus manos y la besó con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por estar aquí, con todos nosotros, por estar… conmigo –ella recorrió el cabello pelirrojo de él con sus dedos, acariciando su cabeza, jugando con aquellos lacios cabellos que teñían de rojo su mano.

-Tú y yo estamos juntos en esto, desde que nos conocimos, trataremos siempre de poder sobrellevar cualquier problema –habló ella, dejando de acariciar la cabellera, acomodándose en el hombro de él-, nos conocimos de una manera tan condenadamente rara, triste, y no hemos tenido más que patrañas de la vida desde que me viste.

-No digas tonteras, el haberte conocido… -hizo una pausa, su corazón no le permitía escuchar sus pensamientos, latía tan fuerte que creía, iba a salir por su garganta- ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado.

-A mí igual, y pensándolo bien, creo que no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido hasta hora, porque al fin de cuentas, todo esto me trajo hasta ti.

Aquellas palabras no hacían más que reclamar un beso por parte de los dos. Ahora era de día, no estaban acompañados por el aroma del café. Ella podía ver los ojos azules de él, que se iban cerrando conforme se iban a cercando sus labios a los suyos. Inconscientemente se mojó los labios, volvería a besarlo, a sentir sus labios presionando los suyos con la misma calidez de unas horas anteriores. No sabía cómo había vivido después de aquello. No sabía si podría seguir viviendo si no tenía la cercanía de Ron a su lado.

Su nariz chocó con la de él. El acariciaba su frente con la suya, ambos con los ojos cerrados, aquella cercanía, aquella previa de un beso les hacía realmente sentirse en las nubes, olvidarse de los problemas, pensar en qué era lo que sentían realmente en su interior.

Sus bocas se necesitaban, extrañaban el tacto, necesitaban acariciarse y así lo hicieron, era un beso lento, necesitaban recordar cada sensación como la de ayer, necesitaban reconfortarse, conocerse y aprenderse de memoria todas las sensaciones que sentían cuando sus labios hacían contacto con los del otro.

Las manos de Ron viajaron hasta la baja espalda de Hermione, la atraía contra su cuerpo, mientras ella se agarraba del cuelo de su camisa. Comenzaban a tener una coordinación, ahora los problemas estaban afuera, se estaban dedicando a quererse, a demostrarse cariño.

-¡Mamá los llama… –Ginny hablaba mientras abría la puerta, lo que vio la hizo dejar la frase a medio decir-, a almorzar pero –dijo más rápido y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se sentía como bajaba los peldaños rápidamente.

Ellos ya se habían separado, conformes el sonido que había producido la puerta cuando Ginny la abrió, pero las manos de ella seguían en el pecho de él, y las manos de él en su espalda. Comenzaron a reírse, porque los dos estaban tan cercanos, porque sus rostros estaban tan rojos como el cabello de él, porque no sabían qué estaban sintiendo de ahora en adelante. Cómo seguiría su relación, porque o podían hacer como que nada había ocurrido.

-Será mejor que bajemos a almorzar, a mi madre no le gusta que le hagan esperar –él se puso de pie y al igual que la mañana, le ofreció su mano a ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Crees que Ginny le habrá dicho…?

-Supongo que a estas alturas Harry ya sabe, no creo que lo haga público, por la situación que está pasando la familia, pero supongo que nos molestará de aquí hasta… siempre –concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Hasta siempre? –repitió ella, observándole nuevamente.

-A mi me gustaría que sí, hasta siempre –y diciendo esto, le volvió a besar.

* * *

_**Avance del próximo capítulo:**_

_-Te estoy preguntando Harry, ¿dónde está Hermione?_

_-Ella… ella se fue Ron._

_-¿Pero a dónde? ¿Por qué? –gritaba, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza._

_-Ron… ella volvió a su casa, cree que tú…_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchísimas gracias por todas a todas las personas que siguen mi historia, este capítulo va delicadamente dedicado a Juliet y a pequeña Weasley. Muchas gracias chicas por su buena onda, por sus comentarios, y por permitir conocerlas un poquito más ^^

Me costó demasiado escribir este capítulo, tenía que detallar asuntos de Fred y George, temas que no manejo muy bien en cuando a la medicina, pero me informé y pude salvar a Fred… por el momento. Ahora bien, se ve que Hermione y Ron están bastante bien, pero por el mini-mini-mini avance que les dejé del próximo capítulo, les doy a entender que no… ¿Qué creen que pasó?

Durante esta semanita que tuve internet, les agradecí personalmente a la mayoría de personitas que me han agregado a favoritos, a las alertas y sobre todo a quienes dejan su comentario, aproveché del beneficio de tener internet. Deseo de todo corazón el poder publicar la próxima semana la continuación de mi otra historia de Harry Potter, pero la universidad definitivamente no me dejará tiempo siquiera para mí misma, por lo que le spido paciencia para la próxima actualización ^^

Despidiéndome =D les deseo una muy buena semana, felices vacaciones a quienes ya están disfrutando de estas, que les vaya excelente a las personas que se encuentran en periodo de exámenes, y nos seguimos leyendo *-*

Me puede encontrar en twitter, mi usuario es Nekiiito


	9. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**Capítulo VIII Rescatada**

**

* * *

**

**Entre reencuentros y recuerdos…**

**

* * *

**

Pensar que ya estaban a mitad de sus vacaciones, porque Enero ya había hecho su desaparición de la existencia en ese año que transcurría, les hacía pensar en lo rápido que se pasaba la vida. Con o sin problemas.

A los dos días de haber tenido aquel fatídico accidente los gemelos Weasley, el más grave, Fred, fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital de la ciudad. Quien lo acompañó en aquel viaje fue su madre, Percy y Penélope. Los demás se quedaron en la madriguera, algunos averiguando el paradero de los ladrones y casi asesinos, porque Fred estaba entre comillas, volviendo, lento pero seguro a la nueva vida que le deparaba cuando abriese sus ojos y comenzase a vivir la realidad.

Luego de que George se enterase de la gravedad de su hermano y sufriera una descompensación por la sorpresa del estado de este, fue dado de alta. Sus demás hermanos se dedicaron a cuidarlo en la Madriguera, a darle todas las atenciones y a permanecer juntos, como siempre debía de haber sido. Harry y Hermione se devolvieron a la ciudad, habían dejado nuevamente el trabajo botado, y arduamente, los dos tomaron los turnos de los hermanos pelirrojos, ellos no estaban para estar atendiendo a decenas de personas que iban y venían a comprar útiles escolares, porque quedan veintiocho días de vacaciones y todas las librerías se llenan de compradores para saciar los gustos de sus hijos en cuanto a diseños de cuadernos, lápices y gomas de colores.

La residencia que arrendaban los amigos estaba siendo poblada en aquellos días por la madre y el hijo algo revolucionario, más su novia. Cada uno de ellos tenía un semblante triste y cabizbajo, Harry y Hermione, dentro de todo el problema que provocaba la gravedad de Fred, trataban de alegrarles el día. Si bien las esperanzas de que Fred se salvase eran alentadoras, el saber que tendría que estar conectado a un ventilador mecánico por meses, porque su cuerpo estaría frágil ante todos los problemas que atrajo el asalto, el no tener un hogar más grande para que todos los Weasley se trasladaran a la ciudad desconcertaba a los padres de familia.

Habían tomado la decisión de venir a vivir todos juntos a la ciudad, George podría seguir su tratamiento en la ciudad, habría más medicamentos, más hospitales y una mejor atención, se evitarían el arriendo de la casita de estudios, y podrían todos juntos mudarse a una casa igual de grande como la que tenían, su querida Madriguera.

—_Familia, es necesario que hablemos todos, con respecto a lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante, tenemos que ver todas nuestras posibles soluciones y nuestras maneras de cooperar para que salgamos todos juntos de este embrollo –habló una de las tardes el padre de familia a sus hijos._

—_Te escuchamos papá, ¿qué propones? –preguntó el mayor de sus hijos, Charlie. Sus demás hermanos, estaban tan pendientes como él._

—_Con su madre… —a Arthur le costaba hablar de su mujer, más aun cuando ella no se encontraba en esos momentos a su lado. Ella seguía en la ciudad, acompañada de su hijo Percy y Penélope, Harry y Hermione—, hemos estado pensando en la idea de irnos todos, como familia a la ciudad._

_Los hermanos se observaban unos a los otros, todos sabían que la Madriguera era su hogar, y a pesar de que Charlie y Bill ya no viviesen en aquella casa y tuvieran otras, en otras ciudades, este lugar para ellos era realmente especial._

—_Como ustedes saben, no contamos con los ingresos para hacer tales cambios en nuestra vida, y para mudarnos a la ciudad, tendríamos que… arrendar esta casa –sus hijos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ninguno deseaba que otra que no fuera su familia estuviera dentro de las paredes que los cobijaban en esos precisos momentos—, es una casa frágil, pero espaciosa, cuenta con un pequeño huerto y un jardín hermosamente decorado con las flores que su madre a cuidado desde que nos hicimos propietarios de estos verdes terrenos. _

—_No hables como si nos estuvieras diciendo que venderías esta casa o que otra persona la ocupará, estoy en desacuerdo –dijo rotundamente Charlie—, yo podría ayudarlos económicamente, saben que no es mucho lo que les doy mensualmente, pero podría dar un poco más._

—_Estoy a favor de lo que dice mi hermano –Bill miró a su esposa y ella objetó un sí con su cabeza—, Fleur y yo también podemos aportar algo más en la casa, y nos comprometemos a hacernos cargo del negocio de mis hermanos, hasta que los dos… estén sanos y juntos._

_Ginny estaba atenta a todo lo que decían sus hermanos, ella ganaba poco dinero en la librería, y este año ingresaría a la universidad, más gastos para su familia, el arriendo de la casa…_

—_Yo podría encontrar un trabajo mejor, este año junto dinero, el próximo puedo ingresar a la universidad –habló a todos los hombres y a su cuñada que le miraban._

—_Ni se te ocurra hermana, este año entrarás a estudiar –le alegó Bill, tajante._

—_Pero todos están ayudando, ¡a mí también me gustaría ayudar en cuanto a mejoras económicas, Fred lo necesita! –le secundó en la idea, Ron. _

—_La decisión que quieren tomar no es la adecuada para ti, hermanita, y mucho menos para ti, Ron –le respondió Charlie, acariciándole la cabellera rojiza a su hermana—, todos tenemos aunque sea, un título o una profesión, y ustedes dos, deben también de hacerlo, ahora están en la edad. El año pasado obtuviste algunas becas por tus calificaciones, si decides no ingresar este año a la universidad, las vas a perder, y eso será mucho peor, ¿no lo crees, Ginny?_

—_Entonces trabajaré mucho más, no quiero que por mis estudios, a Fred no le den los cuidados que necesita… habrá que comprarle una cama especial, arrendar una máquinas carísimas para que siga viviendo… —no pudo continuar, la pena se comenzaba a agolpar en su garganta._

—_Pensé que lo sabías Ginny… pero todo eso está solucionado, gracias a Merlín –contó Arthur._

—_Gracias a Harry, querrás decir, papá –corregía Charlie a su progenitor. Este sonrió con alegría._

—_¿Qué están diciendo los dos? –quiso saber Ginny._

—_Harry habló con algunos amigos, y él, nos aportó todo lo necesario para que Fred se pueda recuperar en una casa, cuando a este le den el alta. Harry me lo confesó cuando ya tenía todo solucionado, bastará que a nosotros nos den las órdenes del hospital y Fred podrá estar con nosotros –contaba su padre._

—_Harry sabía que nosotros nos íbamos a negar a su ayuda así. Obviamente queremos pagarle todo lo que está invirtiendo en la ayuda a nuestro hermano, pero dijo que se molestaría con nosotros si le devolvíamos un centavo –agregaba Charlie._

—_Él es un muy buen amigo, y estamos todos agradecidos con él, soy feliz, porque además de ser mi mejor amigo, es quien cuida a nuestra hermana cuando alguno de nosotros no nos encontramos con ella –Ron era lo bastante celoso con su única hermana, pero sabía que Harry, su amigo, su casi hermano, era el indicado para su pelirroja._

—_No me había dicho nada… —se le escuchó murmurar a Ginny._

—_De seguro que no lo hizo para que no te sintieras culpable o algo por el estilo, Bill también me esconde muchas de sus buenas obras hacia mi persona para que yo no lo rete –Fleur se ponía de pie para ir hasta donde se encontraba Ginny, para tomarle las manos—, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, no le digas algo de manera bruta, sé amable, y agradécele con tu cariño._

—_Claro que lo haré –le tranquilizaba Ginny con una sonrisa en sus labios._

—_Como les dijeron sus hermanos mayores, chicos –Arthur volví a retomar el tema de los estudios—, no quiero que descuiden la universidad, es en lo único que deben enfocarse ahora. Si pueden tener ese trabajo de medio tiempo, está bien, pero si necesitan de más tiempo, ya saben lo que debe de prevalecer._

—_¿La idea de vender o arrendar esta casa se descarta absolutamente? –preguntó Charlie._

—_A mí también me dolía pensar en aquello, pero viendo el cariño que todos le tenemos a nuestro hogar, es imposible tocarlo. Lo mejor será que busquemos una casita pequeña, cercana al hospital en la ciudad, para que ahí se pueda ir a vivir temporalmente Fred y su madre. _

—_Mamá se sentirá muy sola estando con Fred solamente, y nosotros tenemos la casa que arrendamos, está más o menos a unos veinte minutos en automóvil hacia el hospital, ella podría estar con nosotros –opinaba Ginny—, Harry está estudiando medicina, no es un experto, pero ya sabe varias cosas, además, está… Hermione –aquel nombre lo dijo mirando hacia su hermano, quien la observó y se ruborizó un poco._

—_Concuerdo… con… mi hermana –platicó despacio, matándola con su mirada azul._

—_Pero ustedes están estudiando, y por lo que sé, cada uno tiene su pieza –Bill daba su punto de vista._

_Ginny iba a hablar, pero todos sus hermanos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente._

—_¡Ni se te ocurra decir que compartirás pieza con Harry! Muy bueno será con nosotros, pero ambos son muy jóvenes, son recién novios… ¡Y no!_

—_¡Papá! Eres un mal pensado, iba a decir que en una habitación podría dormir mamá, en otra Herms y yo, otra habitación para Fred, y bueno, la restante para los chicos –Ginny fulminaba con su vista a sus mal pensados hombres, mientras Fleur se reía en demasía—, ¡Hombres! – se le escuchaba decir a través de suspiros alrededor de la casa._

* * *

Con suerte se cumplía un mes de haber conocido a Ron, y este ya le había cargado en brazos, había dormido en su cama, conocido su habitación, dado alojamiento, la había rescatado de su casa, permaneció con ella mientras estuvo internada en el hospital de su pueblo. Casi se habían besado antes de la fatídica noticia de los gemelos, conoció su verdadero hogar, ¡por fin se besaron!, ¡se besaron más veces!

Hermione se cuestionaba internamente, ¿qué cosas le quedarían aun por vivir al lado de Ron?

Su imaginación viajó un poco más al ámbito carnal, y se imaginó como aquellas manos fuertes aprisionaban su cintura y la moldeaban a su antojo. Pensó en lo delicado que sería sentir que él respirase del aroma de su cuello, que la recostara con cuidado y mimos en la cama… abrió los ojos sorprendida e inhaló aire con fuerza. Pensar de esa forma hacia Ron no era la correcta, mucho menos cuando estás atendiendo a decenas de clientes.

—¿Mucho calor, Herms? Prenderé el ventilador –acotó Viktor, que terminaba de despachar unos pedidos vía telefónica—, tienes tus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Sí! Hace mucho calor –prácticamente gritó—, ¡Que tenga un excelente día!

—Y veo que estás muy animada, Herms.

—No me digas Herms, por favor Viktor.

—Pero si Ginny te dice así.

—Ginny, no tú –respondió despectivamente. Viktor no le habló más y se volteó. Se dio cuenta que fue muy bruta con él. A ella no le gustaba ese apodo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que la pelirroja, que se había vuelto una muy buena amiga se lo dijese. Se sentía más compenetrada a ella, se podría decir—, disculpa, no es con mala intención, es solo que no me agradan los apodos, y bueno, cuando a Ginny…

—No te preocupes, ya lo entendí –sonreía el moreno—, ¿noticias positivas, Harry? –el azabache entraba a la librería, había recibido una llamada telefónica de Molly.

—Muy buenas, a Fred dentro de tres días lo podrán trasladar a nuestra casa.

—¡Qué felicidad más grande! –Hermione salió de su sección de trabajo y corrió a abrazar a Harry, ambos estaban muy felices por la noticia—, ¿Ya saben los demás Weasley de la noticia?

—Sí, todos están muy contentos, vendrán en masa, para ayudarnos a reacomodar las cosas en la casa.

—Me alegro mucho por el hermano Weasley –el padre de Viktor salía de la bodega, feliz por la noticia—, y estoy muy contento porque ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos y trabajadores, han sabido cubrir a sus amigos, se merecen algunos días de descanso.

—¿Podemos? ¿No será mucho peso en el trabajo sin nuestra presencia? –preguntaba Hermione.

—No se preocupen, ese mismo día que a Fred le den el alta, vendrán dos chicos más a ver si les doy trabajo. ¡Tranquilos, que ustedes cuatro seguirán con sus horarios!

Teniendo aquellas noticias, no podían salir las cosas mejor. Fred se estaba recuperando y lo terminaría de hacer en la casa, junto a sus seres queridos, Harry se encontraría con su novia y Hermione podría ver a Ron, con el cual no había dejado de intercambiarse mensajes de texto a través del celular.

Sabía que era algo irreal querer tanto a una persona en tan poco tiempo… pero para que iba a negarse también, que en tan poco tiempo había vivido lo que personas viven en años. Problema tras problema, dolor tras dolor, apoyo tras apoyo, lo ha conocido en la mayoría de sus facetas, y deseaba hacerlo. Algo en su corazón, su palpitar cuando llegaba algún texto con el nombre de Ron, cuando, antes de dormir él le llamaba para saber cómo había estado su día, si le extrañaba…

Extrañar era palabra escasa ahora, se había convertido en parte de su nueva vida, y lo único que ella tendría que hacer, sería contarle todo lo que acontecía con respecto a su vida. Solo así sabía que podría seguir conociéndolo y posiblemente, amarlo algún día.

Algún día no muy lejano…. Esperaba.

* * *

Los dos días que tenían que esperar para que Fred siguiese con su tratamiento en la casita que arrendaban en la ciudad había llegado, pero además, estaba a unas horas de encontrarse con ella.

Por fin la volvería a ver. A pesar del dolor de aquellos días en donde estuvieron separados, pudo compartir con sus hermanos, como lo hacía en los veranos anteriores, cuando todos vivían juntos, ahora que iban creciendo con los rayos del sol y la brillantez de la luna, su casa no estaba poblada en su mayoría de pelirrojos. De cierta forma era algo gracioso, porque cada uno de ellos estaba llevando a nuevas cabelleras a la casa. Bill las prefirió rubias, Percy se acomodó con las morenas, Ginny apreciaba al azabache y posiblemente él, a una castaña.

La imagen de aquella muchacha le acompañó antes de rendirse a la lucha de Morfeo y su subconsciente, también en las mañanas cuando el astro brillante sacaba al Dios del sueño de su cuerpo, y le hacía bostezar con el batir de sus brazos.

Aun podía recordar el día que se despidieron, cuando Harry partió con ella a la ciudad, para poder retomar los trabajos que dejaron allá.

_Era una de aquellas tardes donde el sol jugaba a esconderse lentamente entre los cerros, y regalaba sus anaranjados matices en las pieles de quienes le disfrutan y alaban su grandioso espectáculo. No había mejor escenario para una despedida. Los atardeceres son románticos, son cálidos, puedes ver y no ver, sentir y no sentir, querer y no querer…_

—_Cuando tu hermano se encuentre mejor, me encantaría que pudiésemos venir a pasar unos días aquí. Es realmente hermoso, mágico._

—_Claro que vendremos, y podrás conocer de mejor forma los alrededores de la casa._

_Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y se sonrojaron._

—_Te voy a extrañar –le dijo Hermione, abrazándolo. _

—_Yo también –le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza, levantándola un poco del suelo. Él era mucho más alto que la castaña, y quería tener la mirada de ella a la altura de su rostro—, cuídate mucho, y ni se te ocurra ir a tu casa._

—_No pienso hacerlo, te estaré esperando en nuestra casa –enfatizó la palabra casa con un brillo especial en sus ojos—, esto te sonará egoísta, pero deseo que… el tiempo pase rápido, para estar… contigo… otra vez –ella se soltó del abrazo y dio un saltito hacia el suelo, comenzó a caminar por el pasto que le hacía cosquillas hasta las rodillas. Ron le siguió, posicionándose al lado de Hermione._

—_Sonaría peor que lo dijese yo, porque alguien de mi familia se ve afectado, pero también deseo que todo se solucione y así podamos… seguir juntos –ella enrolló sus dedos con la mano de él, y se devolvieron a la entrada de la madriguera. Harry no quería conducir de noche, y más valía prevenir que curar._

—_Estaremos en contacto._

—_Todo el tiempo –culminó, besando la frente de ella._

Ron fue removido de sus pensamientos por la musiquita de su móvil, un nuevo mensaje llegaba.

No se molestó por la interrupción, porque era ella la que le enviaba un texto.

"_Tenemos todo listo para su llegada, les estamos esperando ansiosos… nos vemos, Ron"_

El solo hecho de saber que había sido ella la que le había escrito esa oración le provocaba un vacío en el estómago, se propuso entonces que, al llegar a la casa, le pediría a Hermione que intentasen ser 'algo más que amigos'

* * *

—Muchas gracias chicos por todo su esfuerzo, nos vemos en unos días más.

—El placer es suyo, muchas gracias por darnos trabajo, y estos días de descanso –Harry, tan educado como siempre, le daba la mano al papá de Viktor.

—Les vamos a extrañar –Viktor hablaba generalmente, pero era más que obvio que extrañaría más a la castaña. Harry se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del moreno. No eran malas, Viktor es un chico muy respetuoso, algo mayor quizás para su amiga, y digamos que prefería verla con Ron a que con él—. Papá, ¿a qué hora dijiste que llamarían los nuevos trabajadores?

—Deberían de haber… —el teléfono de la librería cortó lo que iba a decir—, deben de ser ellos –se dirigió a contestar la llamada— Buenas tardes, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?... ¡oh sí!, me imaginaba que eran ustedes, Cormac…

Aquel nombre hizo que Hermione botase una bolsa con verduras que habían comprado a la casera en la mañana.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? –preguntaron los dos jóvenes, mientras el anciano seguía hablando.

—Estoy bien –aseguró inquieta.

Harry comenzó a recoger las verduras que habían quedado esparcidas por el piso. Tuvo a Hermione haciendo lo mismo, y notó como empezaba a sudar.

—De verdad… ¿estás bien? –susurró.

—Sí, creo que fue una baja de presión –se excusó.

—¿Eran ellos, papá?

—Sí Viktor, Cormac y Hannah llamaban para saber si podían venir a la librería ahora.

Hermione se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Harry.

—No me puedes negar que te sucede algo, ¿les conoces? Estás súper nerviosa desde que escuchaste sus nombres –Harry le pedía a Hermione un poco más de confianza.

—Difícil que les conozca, Cormac y Hannah son primos, pero no viven aquí, ellos son de Madrid, vienen de vacaciones, la madre de Cormac es una ex compañera del colegio… —Hermione ya no escuchaba las explicaciones que le daba el anciano, su mente viajó años anteriores, cuando tenía Internet en su casa y había conocido a una dulce chica de nombre Hannah…

_La extraña afición por seguir una saga de libros de fantasía, le hizo ingresar a esos cientos de foros que se encuentran esperando a que los descubras en Internet. Hermione era en ese tiempo una chica con pocos amigos, y prefería estar aferrada a sus libros y a la tranquilidad de su hogar, que a la de andar de juergas todos los fines de semana, exponiéndose al vicio del cigarrillo, el alcohol y quizás mucho peor, a la drogadicción._

_Así fue como conoció a una chica que se hacía llamar HB. Eso fue lo primero que le llamó la atención, porque ella en aquel sitio se apodaba HG. Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, pero había algo que les impedía conocerse completamente. Su amiga Hannah vivía en España, a miles de kilómetros de ella, con océanos distintos, estaciones del año ubicadas en distintos meses del año._

_Decidieron no tomar en cuenta la cruel distancia, y como si fueran amigas íntimas del colegio, todos los días se escribían correos electrónicos, conversaban en el tiempo que tenían libre, se llamaban una vez a la semana por teléfono y se carteaban todos los fines de mes. Uno de los muchos días donde Hermione hablaba con Hannah, esta le comentó que estaba a su lado su primo Cormac, un chico un año mayor que ellas dos._

_Se intercambiaron correos electrónicos, al principio él era bastante insistente y le preguntaba demasiadas cosas, llegó hasta tenerle por un tiempo sin admisión. Pero mientras iba entablando una máxima y mejor relación amistosa con Hannah, iba naciendo dentro de Hermione un extraño sentimiento hacia ese chico, del cual, ni siquiera conocía su rostro._

_Los meses pasaban con la misma rapidez y se vio completamente enamorada de alguien que también le ofrecía el cielo, mar y tierra a distancia._

_Transcurría el 2008 con la esperanza de que por fin podrían conocerse. Una gira de estudios podría ser el pasaje a la dicha y a la entrega absoluta de amistad y amor. Todas las promesas se cumplirían, se sacarían fotografías, pasearían tomados de la mano por las plazas de Madrid… Pero el cuento de hadas no se podría seguir escribiendo, tampoco hacerse realidad, porque cuento de hadas era, y aquellos no existían en el mundo de los seres humanos._

_Las discusiones tontas, celos sin razonamiento lógico, las cosas que uno no veía y se imaginaba, fueron el motor de que entre Cormac y Hermione la llama de amor inocente y pura, de esas que crees en que todo se solucionará con un te quiero, se convirtiese en una extraña monotonía y conversación fría. Dejaron de regar aquella plantita que crecía sana en sus corazones, aquella plantita no conoció el cielo y se marchitó a medio camino de la felicidad._

_Cormac ingresó a la universidad y ya no se hablaba con ella. Triste, porque a pesar de todo le quería, siguió manteniendo su amistad con Hannah. Ella y él eran los únicos personajes en su vida que conocían el motivo de muchos de sus gustos, de su extraña soledad, de los constantes arrebatos que sufría su madre y ella era la responsable. Ambos eran los ángeles que la custodiaban, de quienes dependía para vivir. Pero como si eso fuera poco, el contacto con Hannah empezó a decaer. Su amiga comenzó una relación amorosa, y no había tiempo para Hermione, ni llamadas telefónicas, ni mensajes… ni noticias de Cormac._

_Se volvía a sentir vacía nuevamente, se daba cuenta de lo realmente sola que se encontraba en la vida, y en lo importante que era necesitar a alguien a pesar de que estuvieras lejos de ésta o éste. Su padre abandonó el contrato de Internet y eso fue lo que acabó con el contacto de Hannah y Hermione. A finales de ese año decidió enviar una carta, debido a que el número telefónico que discaba informaba siempre que se encontraba no disponible. Triste fue su decepción cuando a las tres semanas de haber enviado la carta hacia el otro continente, esta misma le fuese devuelta, con el pretexto que el destinatario no vivía en aquel hogar._

_¿Qué fue de Hannah? ¿Qué fue de Cormac? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, hasta ahora._

—Vámonos a la casa ahora, por favor Harry –pidió ella. Pálida como las hojas de oficio de la estantería.

—Pero sí que eres terca, te vengo diciendo que estás mal y no me haces caso, ¿a ver, quién es el doctor?

—No estoy para bromas Harry, por favor –suplicaba, no podía caminar, sus piernas parecían gelatina, y el solo hecho de pensar que en cualquier instante llegasen y cruzasen por esa puerta aquellas dos personas que rondaban en su cabeza a mil por hora, le hacían sentirse fatal.

Su corazón latía de manera extraña nuevamente, comenzó a sentir un temor. ¿Temor a sentir aquellas cosas por ese alguien que sencillamente, no le quiso como ella a él?

Ya no había un pelirrojo en su cabeza, aparecía otro chico, un chico que probablemente con los años había cambiado físicamente, porque no le había conocido fotografía reciente.

El camino hacia la casa se hacía realmente incómodo. Hermione no paraba de suspirar y tiritar, y Harry no entendía el por qué. No hacía nada que estaban ambos extremadamente felices.

—Dime qué sucede, no quiero saber por comportarme de metiche. Soy tu amigo, y me preocupas.

Nadie conocía esa extraña relación que tenía Hermione con su pasado. En el tiempo que había conocido a todas estas personas, sabía que podría confiar en Harry, también creía que él le podría ayudar a encontrar algún indicio de cómo poder enfrentar lo que se vendría.

—Harry… conozco a Cormac y Hannah más de lo que tú creerías… —aun quedaba tiempo para la llegada de los demás pelirrojos. Los amigos se encaminaron a la placita que estaba a cercanos metros de su residencia, y comenzó a platicarle toda su historia, como si Harry fuese un nuevo diario de vida y este debía de ser estrenado con aquellas verdades.

—Resumiendo, amaste a alguien que nunca conociste, y ahora crees que lo volverás a amar si te lo encuentras de frente. ¿Es así? –Hermione le miró con tristeza, pero asintió levemente.

—Si Cormac hubiese venido a esta ciudad hace un mes atrás… yo… posiblemente hubiese intentado arreglar las cosas con él, si el destino nos hubiese querido juntar… sé que habría deseado devolver el tiempo, saber por qué nos distanciamos, por qué dejamos que todos los problemas se posaran en nuestras esperanzas, pero todo eso habría pensado hace un mes atrás, uno… han pasado tantas cosas en este mes, los he conocido a todos ustedes, comencé a sentir el mismo cariño que sentía por Hannah con Ginny y contigo Harry… qué decirte de Ron… estoy confundida.

—¿Quieres a Ron? De manera especial, pregunto. Yo los vi aquella noche, en que bueno… tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Y Ginny también les ha visto.

—No se trata de quererlo o no… por él, estoy sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado. Me siento realmente bien cuando estoy con él. Le extraño y me siento triste si no le veo… pero tengo miedo de que todas estas cosas que siento sean algo y nada más. Que no signifiquen más sentimientos con el tiempo, que sea algo pasajero, efímero… no sé qué es lo que siento en estos momentos, creo que tengo miedo... miedo a querer intentar algo nuevo con él, o a intentar rescatar una historia que fue tan fuerte, y que tal vez aun se podría rescatar.

—En cosas del corazón, es mejor no entrometerse. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea –Harry abrazó a Hermione y ella le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo que un peso de su angustia se había liberado al confesarle a alguien su encrucijada—, solo te quiero pedir un favor, por lo que más quieras en este mundo, no dañes a mi amigo. Le conozco y tampoco a tenido relaciones amorosas tan fuertes y duraderas, cosas pasajeras, de una noche y quizás tres, pero soy bastante observador, y le he visto como te mira, como suspira y como vive su vida deseando que tú también estés ahí.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo. Jamás sería capaz de provocarle una pena o algo por el estilo, solo deseo… poner en orden mis sentimientos, no quiero afectar a nadie, puede que Cormac se haya olvidado de mí, y yo esté imaginando cosas.

Retomaron el camino hacia su casita, cada uno encasillado en sus pensamientos. Una cabellera rubia que Hermione no conocía, estaba a la entrada de su hogar. Harry le conocía porque de inmediato alzó la mano para saludarle.

—Hola lavender, tanto tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí –le saludó estrechando su mano.

—Hola Harry, la verdad es que sí, hacía bastante tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí. Supe lo que le pasó a la familia de Ron y Ginny a través de Viktor, y quise venir a saludarles personalmente –la rubia observó a Hermione, quien le miraba con atención—, ¡Hola! Tú eres…

—Hermione, vivo en esta casa… hace unas semanas –ambas se saludaron cordialmente.

—¿Y los pelirrojos, donde están? –retomó Lavender.

—Aun no llegan, estaban en la madriguera –informaba Harry—, ¿Gustas pasar a beber algo? la madre de Ron está dentro –Lavender hizo una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—Hum… la tía Molly no me quiere mucho, será mejor que espere aquí afuera, dijiste que ya pronto llegarían, ¿no?

—No digas tonteras Lav, entra y espera con nosotros a los chicos, viene toda la familia –Harry le convenció y los tres se adentraron a la casa. Efectivamente, Molly al ver a aquella chica hizo la misma morisqueta que la rubia había hecho al exterior de la casa. Aun así se saludaron y juntas trabajaron en la cena de bienvenida, mientras Hermione y Harry arreglaban las últimas máquinas junto a Neville, quien también había ido a cooperar por la implementación del nuevo cuarto de Fred.

Unos bocinazos que se sentían al exterior del hogar fue la alerta de que todos los Weasley habían llegado en masa para ir a buscar a Fred al hospital.

—¡Ya llegaron! –se le escuchaba decir a Molly por toda la casa—, mis hijos, mi familia, ¡Harry, Hermione, Neville, Lavender! –les llamaba. Todos los nombrados salían de las habitaciones de donde se encontraban para ir al encuentro de los pelirrojos.

Efectivamente, ya cuando estaban todos esperándoles en la puerta de la casa, una ola de pelirrojos se bajan apresurados al encuentro de sus seres queridos.

Ginny tiró a medio camino el bolso que traía consigo y se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, el cual le esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Fred? –le decía mientras le besaba con agresividad—, ¡te amo mentiroso! –le decía mientras reía.

Molly y Arthur se abrazan con ternura. No eran tan expresivos como su hija y su novio. En ellos, a estas alturas de su vida, los abrazos eran una muestra de amor tan y mágicamente importante como los desenfrenos del querer comerse la boca de tu pareja.

—Bienvenido, Arthur.

—Gracias, Molly.

Ron sacaba una maleta detrás del vehículo de Charlie, cuando sintió unos brazos que le aprisionaban por detrás. Pensó inmediatamente que sería Hermione, sonrió. Pero ingrata fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de la castaña que le veía desde el portón, sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

—¡Hola Ron! –espetó Lavender, besándole rápidamente en los labios—, lamento todo lo que ha pasado, vine a acompañarte un momento en tu dolor –le contaba, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Ron trató de zafarse, y de volver a buscar con su mirada a Hermione, la cual ya no estaba en el lugar anterior.

—¿Por qué me saludaste… así? –preguntó nervioso, estaba seguro que Hermione había visto todo.

—¿Te molestó? ¿Tienes novia ahora? –consultaba la chica, poniendo sus manos en su cadera. Ron pensó. No, no tenía novia, pero eso justamente iba a cambiar desde ese momento, quería decirle a Hermione que fueran algo similar, y con lo que acaba de suceder, sus ideas se veían algo lejanas—, por tu silencio, me respondes que no, ¿Por qué te molesta entonces que te haya saludado con un beso?

—Lavender, somos amigos, los amigos se saludan de abrazos, y besos… en las mejillas.

—Pero nosotros también fuimos novios Ron.

—No fue tan así nuestra situación… fueron unos tragos de más y bueno, tuvimos algo pasajero, corto… Lavender, si me disculpas, voy a saludar a mi madre –le cortó cortésmente. La rubia se quedó ahí observándole.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en lo que sería de hoy en adelante, su nueva habitación: el cuarto rosado de Ginny. Se sentía una intrusa en aquel sitio, cargado de amor y colores alegres.

Se sentó en la cama de Ginny y puso sus manos en su corazón. Este estaba agitado, frenético. Pensó que fue por la hábil corrida que se echó desde el primer al segundo piso, o aquel recibimiento que le proporcionó la rubia a Ron, fue el culpable de su agitado corazón.

¿Se sintió celosa? No tenía derecho a reclamarle la bienvenida tan 'amena' que tuvo con la rubia.

Él y ella… no eran nada, además, no podía siquiera hacerle algún tipo de escena, cuando ella se la había pasado pensando en Cormac. ¿A caso sería esta una señal del destino? ¿Tendría que alejarse de Ron para retomar algo con Cormac?

Su corazón dolía, se confundía más.

—¡Hermione! –su nombre se escuchó exaltado a través de la voz de Ron. Él estaba ahí, al frente de ella, en la puerta de la habitación. sus cabellos rojizos estaban algo pegados a su rostro por la rápida caminata que había efectuado para ir a su encuentro.

Hermione no sabía que responder. Si no hubiera estado Lavender, probablemente le hubiera saludado con un fuerte abrazo, le habría dicho al oído, _te extrañé, Ron_. Y quizás, quien sabía, podría haberle dado un suave beso en esos labios que ahora se abrían y cerraban. Si no hubiera recordado a Cormac podría haber ido más allá de eso, podría haber estrechado su cuerpo mucho más con el de él. Olvidar el pasado, lanzarse a la vida, gritar en su cara que lo había extrañado mucho más de lo que él podía imaginarse.

Suspiró cansada, su mente trabajando a mil para encontrar la mejor forma de saludarle le hacía querer llorar. Se odiaba por sentirse confundida, y odiaba a la vida por jugarle tan malas jugadas. Dejó la comodidad de la cama, caminó hasta donde él permanecía observándole.

—Hola Ron, bienvenido a tu casa –le dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio al lado de él. Iba a besarle, dejó sus labios a una cercanía peligrosa de las comisuras de él, que estaban ansiosas de recibirla. Pero solo botó el resto del suspiro anterior y emprendió su caminata hacia el exterior, donde se sentían más ruidos de saludos y te he extrañado que eran recíprocos.

Iba descendiendo de la escalera, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su jean. Era Viktor.

—¿Qué deseas, Viktor?

—Hermione, ¿recuerdas a los nuevos trabajadores? –Hermione se tensó y cesó su caminata en el primer piso de la casa.

—Sí… qué sucede con ellos.

—Pues, han visto la nómina de trabajadores, y se han sorprendido mucho de ver tu nombre, me han comenzado a hacer preguntas sobre ti y bueno…

—¿Qué hiciste Viktor?

—¡Nada! Yo solo te informo que ellos han consultado mucho por ti, yo creo que sería bueno que les vinieses a ver, al parecer, quieren decirte muchas cosas –era ahora o nunca, tenía que salir de dudas, tenía que enfrentar su pasado y así, poder saber hacia dónde tenía que sembrar su futuro.

—Ellos… ¿siguen ahí?

—Sí, están trabajando. ¿Les digo que vendrás?

—No, prefiero darles una sorpresa. Gracias Viktor –diciendo esto, cortó la comunicación se dispuso a salir de su casa.

—¿Hermione? ¡Hola, no te había saludado! —Ginny le aferraba con mucho cariño.

—Hola Ginny, me alegro que estés en casa –respondió apresurada. Harry se dio cuenta de su semblante.

—¿Pasa algo, Herms?

—No… o sea sí, bueno, ya vengo –respondía nerviosa.

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Harry.

—Voy a la librería… —observó a Harry, el cual le miraba de manera inquisidora—,regresaré en unos minutos –besó a Ginny en la mejilla y abrazó a Harry—, si Neville pregunta por mí, le dicen que no tardo, tuve que ir a resolver algo pasajero –sabía que Neville no tenía cabida en esto, pero confiaba en la intuición de sus dos amigos, y que ocultarían su paradero no al joven médico, sino a Ron.

—Ron es un tonto, de seguro que Hermione se puso así porque vio a Lavender besándolo, tendremos que hacerles que se arreglen –Ginny abrazaba a su novio.

— Ginny, no debemos de meternos en las relacione de otras personas, uno no sabe lo que hay detrás de todo eso.

—¿A qué te refieres, amor?

—A nada en especial –le devolvió el abrazo—, pero creo que lo mejor es hacer que ellos se arreglen.

Ron salía de la habitación apresurado, se había quedado en las cuatro paredes pensando en lo tonto que había sido por no haber aclarado las cosas en el momento indicado. El silencio otorga y lo sabía.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? –le preguntó a su hermana y a su amigo, que estaban adentrándose a la cocina, donde estaba la mayoría de la familia reunida. Harry quería decirle a dónde se encontraba, pero sabía que estaría fallándole a la confianza que le había dado a su amiga también. Ginny en cambio, pensaba que un poquitos de celos sería lo mejor para que hicieran las pases.

—Te estoy preguntando Harry, ¿dónde está Hermione?

—Ella… ella se fue Ron –habló Ginny dramáticamente.

—¿Pero a dónde? ¿Por qué? –gritó, mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza. Las palabras _'se fue' _le provocaron un sentimiento realmente desolador, nuevo en su persona.

—Ron… ella volvió a su casa, cree que tú… estás con Lavender –culminó Ginny.

—¡Ginny, como se te ocurre decir eso! –le retó Harry.

—¡Mira la cara que ha puesto Ronnie! –Ginny enterraba sus dedos índices en las mejillas pecosas de su hermano—, si te importa tanto Hermione, no deberías de andarte besando con la primera chica que te abraza.

Ron, enfadado, quitó bruscamente las manos de su hermana de su mejilla.

—No estoy para tus juegos Ginny. Ahora por favor, díganme, a dónde se fue Hermione.

—Ella efectivamente salió, pero ya volverá. No somos sus niñeros Ron, y ella puede salir a dónde se le dé la gana, no necesita darnos aviso de su paradero –Harry empujó a Ginny y terminaron de adentrarse a la cocina, dejando a Ron ahí, apoyado en el barandal de la escalera.

* * *

Hermione llegó prácticamente sin aliento a su lugar de trabajo. El sol estaba abandonando la ciudad, y con él, las luces de los postes eléctricos comenzaban a encenderse para iluminar las calles.

Suspiró un poco más, y tratando de calmar sus emociones, se adentró a la librería. Deseaba que no fueran Cormac y Hannah, deseaba que fuera un alcance de nombre, muchas coincidencias, que todo fuera mentira, pero al tenerles de frente, supo que la verdad era irremediable, y que había llegado la hora de enfrentarla.

—¡Hermione! –gritó Hannah al verla a la entrada.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Primero, pedirles disculpas por el gran retraso, pero como muchas saben, había estado en los periodos de exámenes en la universidad, y no había tenido tiempo para ninguna otra cosa que no fuese estudiar y/o seguir estudiando xD.

Agradecer además, por los muchas alertas que llegaron en mi periodo de pruebas, no saben la alegría que me producía saber que cada vez más agregan esta historia a los favoritos, a las alertas y dejan sus rr con sus comentarios.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Si bien es cierto, estoy salvando a Fred, pero tiene que estar su cuota dramona jajaja, ¡Qué diablos vino a hacer aquí Cormac… y Lavender, tan osada! ¿flores, tomates para mí?

Muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí, soy inmensamente feliz :D

Actualicé mi otra historia también, Breaking Rules : )

Si no tiene cuenta en fanfiction, deje su correo electrónico para yo poder así, avisarle cuando he actualizado. Escríbalo s e p a r a d o, porque fanfiction elimina los links :D


	10. Decisión

_Suspiró un poco más, y tratando de calmar sus emociones, se adentró a la librería. Deseaba que no fueran Cormac y Hannah, deseaba que fuera un alcance de nombre, muchas coincidencias, que todo fuera mentira, pero al tenerles de frente, supo que la verdad era irremediable, y que había llegado la hora de enfrentarla._

—_¡Hermione! –gritó Hannah al verla a la entrada._

* * *

**Capítulo IX Rescatada**

* * *

**Decisión**

* * *

Era verdad. No había ninguna coincidencia, aquellas no existían. Se encontraba en toda la epifanía de la vida, epifanía agónica para ella, claro.

Muchos sentimientos se agolparon en su corazón. Sentía alegría por ver a quien fue por mucho tiempo su amiga, su confidente. Sintió tristeza porque perdieron el contacto. Además, atrás de Hannah, se encontraba Cormac, que le observaba expectante.

-¡Hermione! –volvió a gritar Hannah, al ver que la castaña seguía impávida a la entrada de la librería.

-Hannah… -susurró, cuidando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

La nombrada salió del mostrador y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Oh Hermione! ¡Por cuánto tiempo deseé que nos encontrásemos, cara a cara! –le decía alegre, estrechando su cuerpo con el de la nombrada-, ¡Has crecido, no te 'veía' de hacía más de un año! –hablaba.

-Tú también, Hannah, has crecido mucho –respondió, devolviendo el abrazo, sintiendo el cosquilleo del cabello de Hannah en su rostro-, no sabes lo mucho… que me hiciste falta, Hannah –murmuraba, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a derramar débiles lágrimas.

Ambas se quedaron largo rato así, susurrándose cosas, abrazadas, llorando.

-¿Desde cuándo se conocían? Hermione se tensó demasiado cuando supo que ustedes serían los nuevos trabajadores –preguntaba Viktor a Cormac.

-Alrededor de cuatro años –contestó dubitativamente.

-¿Tú no correrás a saludarla también? ¿No eres tan amigo de ella, como tu prima?

-Ella no fue mi amiga, fue mi novia –respondió.

Viktor asintió levemente con sus ojos y su cabeza. No le calzaban muchas cosas, cómo se conocían si Cormac y Hannah vivían a cientos de kilómetros de ellos, peor aún, cómo fueron novios, y por qué se seguían evitando.

-Cormac –le llamó Hannah. Él y Hermione se tensaron-, ven a saludar a Hermione –decía la chica.

El nombrado caminó con indecisión hacia las chicas. Tenía la atención del moreno que le miraba ahora con otros ojos. Hannah sonreía. Hermione exhalaba aire con ruido.

-Hola, Hermione –saludó aquel joven, estrechando su mano con la de la castaña.

Sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría desde que tocó por primera vez el cálido tacto de Cormac. Desde sus manos hasta la más dormida de sus neuronas, una electricidad similar a la que sentía cuando se besaba con Ron se apoderó de su persona.

-Se estrechan las manos como si fueran desconocidos, un abrazo, un abrazo -pedía Hannah, al paso que los apretaba a ambos, para que sintieran más el saludo.

Hermione posó sus manos en el pecho de Cormac, sentía el corazón de este latir con mucha agitación.

-Hola… Cormac –musitó con debilidad. Se soltó de él como si el cuerpo del joven quemase. Sentía a su mente y a su corazón dividido, las cosas eran tan difíciles ahora. Ron aparecía entre sus memorias, los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos con Cormac también.

-Tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar, también contarte muchas otras… -Hannah hablaba para que la incomodidad del momento no fuese más dificultosa.

-¿Por qué desaparecieron? –fue la pregunta que interrumpió el monólogo de la extranjera-, ¿por qué no volví a saber de ustedes, a no tener noticias?

-Pero Hermione, si tú fuiste la que se quedó sin conexión a Internet…

-Por lo mismo, les llamé, les envié correos electrónicos, mandé cartas y nunca tuve una respuesta de ustedes –comenzaba a reclamar. Ella no era nadie como para exigirles información lo tenía más que claro, mas lo hacía por la preocupación, del pensar que a ellos dos les hubiera ocurrido algo, y por eso no se había enterado de ellos.

-Hermione, ambas entramos a la universidad el año pasado, estábamos ocupadas, el tiempo se nos hizo preciado, por lo mismo me cambié de casa… y Cormac, él… pues…

-Lo que yo le tenga que decir a Hermione, se lo diré yo, no mas intromisiones, Hannah, por favor –la nombrada le miró con rabia y bufó.

-Me alegro que ambos estén bien, y que hayan tenido el tiempo de preguntarle a Viktor si yo era la chica que en su tiempo fue su amiga y…-iba a decir novia, pero se arrepintió a último momento-, eso.

-Por favor, amiga, no te enfades, tenemos que hablar.

-En estos momentos me encuentro algo ocupada Hannah, y tú estás trabajando. Cuando tengas algún tiempo, hablaremos –pensó en el doble sentimiento que debía de estar teniendo la familia Weasley, su hijo estaba en casa, no estaba completamente recuperado, pero tenía muchas más esperanzas. Pensó que, a pesar de sus condiciones económicas, del poco tiempo en el cual había conocido más a los dos hermanos menores de aquella pelirroja familia, ellos le habían ayudado a ella en uno de los momentos más complicados de su vida. No podía pensar en ella misma ahora, solucionando cosas que estaban en el pasado, se recriminaba su actuar apurado, Ron y Ginny le necesitaban.

Eran mucho más importantes que Hannah y Cormac.

-Hablas como si ya no nos quisieras, Hermione –musitaba triste, Hannah.

-No se trata de eso Hannah… tengo una familia… que me necesita –confesó con una débil sonrisa. La familia Weasley no era su familia verdadera, pero la sentía como tal. Sentía ese cariño que quiso profesar alguna vez al vínculo sagrado del hogar.

-¿Estás… casada? ¿Tienes… hijos? –preguntaba Cormac.

-Lo que yo tenga… o haga ahora, no debe de ser de mucha importancia para ti, Cormac –aquel desdén con el que le contestó, hizo que su corazón se descolocara un poco. No podía engañarse, le quería, Cormac en su tiempo fue, el amor de su vida.

-Hermione, nunca nos hemos peleado o disgustado, por favor, no te vayas así –Hannah se daba cuenta que Hermione no estaba bien. Nunca se habían enfrentado cara a cara, respirando del mismo aire. Por lo mismo, habían aprendido a conocerse de otras formas.

-No estoy enojada Hannah, pero así como tú me dijiste, ahora tengo cosas un poco más importantes por hacer, nuestra amistad y nuestras confesiones pueden esperar unas horas, u otros días más, qué serán estos, cuando ya ha pasado un año y algo. Puedes pedirle el número de mi móvil a Viktor –el nombrado le miró, se sentía un intruso en aquel extraño reencuentro.

Hermione comenzó a salir del local, la noche ya estaba posada en la ciudad.

-No son cosas más importantes –se retractó, observándoles por última vez aquel día-, son personas importantes –y terminando de decir aquello, emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa.

-Yo tampoco me separé por cosas… también fue por personas, Hermione –susurró Cormac para sus adentros.

* * *

Ron estaba en la entrada de su casa. Estaba nervioso por Hermione, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Parecía ilógica esa especie de presentimiento, le tenía miedo. Jugaba a hacerse sonar sus dedos apretándolos. Una manía que su madre y hermana recriminaban, -con la excusa que tendría todos sus dedos chuecos después- cuando le vio por la calle, caminando con prisa.

Ella le vio ahí. Una nueva oleada de emociones se agolpó en su persona.

-Estaba preocupado por ti –fue lo que escuchó decirle como recibimiento.

-Fui a… dar una vuelta –contestó. Lo levantó la vista. Él se acercó lentamente hacia Hermione y con delicadeza rozó sus dedos en la mandíbula de ella para levantarle el rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? –inquirió.

Claro, sucedían muchas cosas, tantas que no sabía cómo poder decírselas. Optó entonces salir por el camino de los perdedores; haciéndose acreedora de la mentira y la hipocresía.

-No lo sé… ¿sucedió algo que me tenga que tener así?

-De eso mismo quería hablarte hoy en la tarde, pero te marchaste…

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, no somos nada, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, con tus emociones –decir aquello era muy distinto a pensarlo, sentía como a través de aquellas palabras, una parte de ella se fuese desvaneciendo con la brisa que se acrecentaba un poco, a pesar de estar en la mitad del verano.

-No digas eso… yo… sí te debo una explicación –concretó el pelirrojo, tocándole nuevamente su rostro-, te la debo, porque desde que ti vi, yo… no fui el mismo. Cambié, comencé a creer en las cosas que no creía. Sentí cosas que no sentía. Y lo de hoy fue un error. Algo que no debió de haber ocurrido. Yo…

No siguió hablando, estaban demasiado cerca y no se habían besado desde que se habían alejado, hacía ya, varios días atrás. Él posó sus manos entre la cintura de Hermione, para acercarle mucho más a su cuerpo. La boca de ella se abría para darle la bienvenida a su lengua, al paso que jugaba a enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos pelirrojos que estaban oscuros por la poca luminosidad que había alrededor.

Se separaron para respirar un poco, mientras se apoyaban de sus frentes, mirándose, adorando el color de los ojos de cada uno. Otros besos vinieron, cargados de emociones que aun no tenían una descripción descifrada, porque ni ellos mismos eran capaces aun de calificar qué es lo que eran cuando estaban juntos, por qué se sentían solos cuando no se tenían cerca.

-Así debió de ser mi bienvenida –susurró Ron en el oído de ella, cuando se abrazaron para darse calor.

-Así debió de ser…bienvenido a tu casa, Ron –completó ella, apretándolo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo que con aquel gesto, las lágrimas que se peleaban por salir nuevamente de sus ojos, no lo hicieran.

-Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Hermione –corrigió, para buscar con su nariz la boca de ella y comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

Entraron a la casa y Hermione se dio cuenta que Fred ya estaba en lo que sería, su nueva habitación. Le dio rabia el no haber ayudado como correspondía, por sus arrebatos del pasado. Se disculpó con la señora y el señor Weasley, a lo que ellos no le encontraron razón, puesto ella había colaborado durante todo este tiempo, y no todos habían ido al hospital por el gemelo.

-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? –preguntó.

-Claro que sí –le respondió la madre. Ron se acercaba a donde ellas conversaban. Entraron juntos.

La habitación se veía completamente distinta. Era similar a la de los hospitales, con una cama mucho más alta, con el metal platinado en las marquesas. Ahí yacía Fred, durmiendo, bajo un colchón que era especial para las personas que debían de permanecer acostadas por mucho tiempo, el cual era una especie de frazada que dentro de sí, tenía unos montículos de agüita. El objetivo de esto era para que a Fred no se le iniciaran yagas en su espalda o caderas. Al lado izquierdo de la cama se encontraba una maquinita que veía las pulsaciones de su corazón, como también, el respirador mecánico. Una bolsa de suero estaba colgando, conectada a una mariposa que llevaba y llevaría de seguro, por algún tiempo más, Fred en su mano. Al otro lado de la cama, un velador tenía múltiples vitamínicos en formato de suero. Sería la única forma de alimentar al gemelo durante el tiempo que estuviera de esta forma.

No sabía qué decir, había querido entrar a ver a Fred. Lo había visitado algunos días al hospital y todavía no se acostumbraba. No tenía la fortuna de conocerle a él y a su hermano gemelo como el dúo de risas y bromas, como los más sonrientes y más entretenidos de la familia Weasley. Por lo mismo, sabía la pena que todos estaban sintiendo.

-Estarás bien, sé que eres fuerte… -le susurraba, cerca de él. Ron le tomaba ambos hombros-, tienes a una familia maravillosa que está esperando tu recuperación, y un hermano que se está esforzando para recuperarse completamente para seguir bromeando contigo –se atrevió a posar su mano en la del durmiente joven, estaba cálida.

Estaba vivo, y eso era lo que más importaba ahora.

Ron también se acercó a su hermano y besó la frente de aquel. No había que agregar nada, Hermione ya había dicho todo.

* * *

Debido a que eran muchas las personas que se encontraban en la casa, a eso de las nueve de la noche recién Molly y Ginny habían terminado de preparar la cena para todos los presentes. Había unas ganas de celebrar, porque tenían que ser positivos, las cosas se estaban viendo mucho mejor.

Bill y Fleur estaban sentados en una esquina de la cabecera de una improvisada ampliación de la mesa cuadriculada que tenían los chicos en la cocina, al lado de aquella pareja, se encontraba Percy y Penélope. Harry guardaba el lado a su novia, Ron y Hermione estaban juntos, en la otra cabecera Arthur esperaba a Molly, que servía los platos que eran trasladados por los que aun no se acomodaban. George ocupaba un poco más de espacio, por el yeso y la bota azulada que cubría este, Charlie era su compañero de asiento.

Una vez todos sentados, Arthur pidió la palabra.

-Quiero agradecerle a la vida, por darnos a nosotros, una familia. Una familia unida, que está en las buenas y en las malas. Quiero agradecer a todos los dioses por mi esposa. Que ha sido la mejor, y la única capaz de criar a mis hijos con buenos valores y sentimientos. Quiero agradecer por mis hijos mayores, que ya son todos unos hombres de bien, que cuidan a sus familias, agradecer por la inteligencia que ha derramado en mis retoños, que se esfuerzan para ayudar a sus viejos padres, agradecer por la alegría de nuestra familia, sé que uno de los más alegres ahora duerme plácidamente en la habitación contigua –agregó con gracia, no era momento de ponerse triste, tocaba ser felices-, agradecer porque la vida ha puesto en nuestro camino a personas que nos han brindado una mano cuando más lo necesitamos… agradecer a la vida por ponernos estas pruebas, y agradecer mucho más porque nos ayuda a irlas resolviendo, mientras nos queremos y unimos mucho más.

Terminó su discurso, mientras todos los nombrados se miraban emocionados.

-Quiero agradecer por tener la figura de hombre más correcta –acotó Charlie.

-Y yo, por tener a ese padre que siempre nos consintió –dijo Bill.

-Agradecer por ser la princesita de papá, porque él es mi rey –habló Ginny, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Por su humor y pasión por las cosas sencillas de la vida –agregó George, dándole una palmada.

-Por su dedicación a cada uno de nosotros, sin importar nuestras personalidades –alabó Ron.

-Agradecer también por la garra y coraje que llevas dentro, viejo –Percy también su unía.

-Por ser el mejor esposo, amigo, amante y padre que he visto en mi vida, gracias a ella por haberte puesto en mi camino –finalizó Molly, abrazando a su esposo emocionado por las cosas que habían dicho sus hijos y esposa.

Agradecieron todos juntos y comenzaron a comer, agradecidos porque la vida les permitía crecer como personas llenas de emociones, a pesar de las circunstancias negativas.

* * *

-El momento antes de comer, fue realmente encantador –hablaba Hermione con Ron, ambos estaban en la cocina, eran los encargados de limpiar todo lo utilizado en la cena.

-Sí, pocas veces nos decimos lo mucho que nos queremos con palabras. Somos más de hechos y acciones –le contaba, mientras secaba un plato que ella le había pasado.

-Creo que es bueno decírselo de ambas maneras. No está de más enfatizar el amor que se tiene, cuando uno es conocedor de lo que siente.

-Hermione…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –la pregunta que le hacía el pelirrojo la descolocó por completo. Él no estaba mejor, estaba con sus mejillas rojas por la sangre que era bombeada con mayor rapidez por su cuerpo. No sabía por qué le había preguntado aquello, de seguro, las palabras que ella acababa de decir eran el prefacio para que se aclararan las cosas entre ellos.

Pero Hermione no sabía qué responder. Sabía que sí, lo quería, y tenía miedo de aquello. Muchas inseguridades se encontraban en su persona, ¿si Cormac le propusiese irse con ella? Recordó una de las muchas conversaciones que tuvo con él años anteriores.

_-Sé que te sucede algo, ¿por qué estás triste, Hermione?_

_-Estoy bien, el colegio me tiene algo cansada, creo que eso es todo._

_-Te he aprendido a conocer, y Hannah me contó que tenías nuevamente problemas en tu hogar._

_-Lo típico, ya sabes, como en todas las familias._

_-Hermione, tu familia es especial, dime qué fue lo que sucedió._

_-Ya te dije que no ocurrió nada del otro mundo. _

_-No te creo… ya se lo contarás a Hannah y te retaré por tu no confianza._

_-Cormac, no te preocupes, de verdad que no ha ocurrido nada._

_-…_

_-¿Cormac? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Sí… estaba pensando._

_-¿En qué cosa?_

_-En que tal vez, te gustaría venirte a vivir aquí, con Hannah, conmigo._

_-¿Hablas enserio?_

_-Claro que sí, siempre he sido honesto contigo. No me haría algo más feliz en la vida, que tenerte ahora, junto a mí, y no a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. ¿Te gustaría?_

_-Muchísimo. Siento que mi vida no debe de estar aquí, en esta ciudad._

_-Y yo siento que los dos nacimos para estar juntos. Por algo el destino nos ha permitido conocernos. Si tú y yo viviésemos juntos, si nos tuviéramos de frente, seríamos las personas más felices del mundo. Podríamos amarnos de forma completa, podríamos pasear juntos, tomados de la mano. Podríamos ir a la playa, a meter nuestros pies dentro del agua, para luego jugar a salpicárnosla. Podríamos ser felices completamente._

_-Podríamos ser felices completamente… suena muy hermoso todo._

_-Lo será Hermione, ven a mi lado, ve a estudiar aquí._

Ella no se fue a estudiar allá, fue lo obvio. Juntó el dinero, juntó su amor, su esperanza en que aquellas proposiciones que le hicieron en ese tiempo, que era alegrado por su relación-no-relación y su mejor amistad-no-tan-mejor-amistad. Conocía lo que era vivir rodeada de miedos y de temores. Haber creído en aquellas promesas fue lo que le produjo una depresión no tratada hacía un año. Agregó a su lista de temores el volver a querer, a amar, y era lo mismo que sucedía ahora.

Estaba tratando de deshacerse de todo lo pasado, para comenzar de nuevo. Cuando ya lo creía superado, aparece de manera real lo que una ve no fue. ¿Qué era lo que podía responderle a Ron?

La verdad, de una vez por todas, la verdad.

-¿Hermione? –consultó el chico, que ya había terminado de secar toda la loza. Hermione se había quedado callada, mirando hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

-Tengo miedo de sentir cosas por ti, Ron –le contestó.

-No creas que yo tampoco lo tengo. Esta es la primera vez que me siento de manera extraña, como si perdiera mi fuerza.

-¿Tú qué sientes por mí? –se atrevió a preguntarle lo que él le había indagado instantes anteriores. Ron se quedó callado, al igual que ella-. Ron, debo decirte algo –el que no le respondiese no significaba que no le quisiese, solo al sentir que le preguntaban por sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta lo difícil que era dar una respuesta, cuando no se está seguro de qué es lo que se siente, y con qué nivel-. Estoy confundida –bajó la mirada. Aquel sencillo gesto, hizo suponer a Ron lo que podría estar pasando.

-¿Hay… alguien más? –preguntó con miedo, deseando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Ella no respondió con el monosílabo, asintió con su cabeza-, Oh, ya entiendo –dijo, sintiendo como sus esperanzas de pedirle algo serio a ella, se deshacían antes de proponérselo

-No es lo que tú estás pesando.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando, según tú? –respondió algo dolido.

-Crees que amo a otra persona.

-¿Y no le quieres acaso?

-No lo sé, te dije que estaba confundida –su indecisión y confusión le comenzó a fastidiar, tanto a ella como a él.

-Pues, cuando no estés confundida, me llamas entonces –él comenzaba a salir de la cocina, pero ella le detuvo.

-No quiero que acabemos esta conversación en discusión –pidió.

El se volteó y la atrapó contra la pared. Le besó y ella respondió.

-¿Sigues confundida? –le preguntó en un jadeo, cuando acabaron de besarse.

-Ese es mi problema, tú eres el que me confunde. No quiero hacerte daño Ron, porque a mí me lo hicieron, y es una de las peores cosas que he vivido en la vida.

-Sí él te hizo daño, ¿por qué le sigues queriendo entonces? –no podía entender la confusión de Hermione, los dos podían comenzar algo, por qué ella tenía que indagar en su pasado.

-Supongo porque me enamoré de esa persona, estuve dispuesta a dar todo por él, y él no lo dio todo por mí. Puede que todo mi amor se haya convertido en odio, en ganas de olvidar y en ganas de querer dejar atrás el pasado. Fue tan fuerte todo, que a pesar de recordar aquellas cosas con odio, te calan tan dentro el alma, que es como si las hubieses vivido minutos atrás, y eso las hace más fuerte, aunque sean las experiencias más desagradables de tu vida. Él de cierta forma me ayudó a enterrar parte de un pasado oscuro, que me atemorizaba todas las noches… y el no saber más de él, hizo que ambos miedos, conjuntos con la soledad, se unieran con todos mis pasados… ¡Es tan difícil todo esto! –gritó desesperada.

Ron le abrazó nuevamente.

-No debí de haberte preguntado esto aún… -se retractaba-, ni siquiera yo fui capaz de decirte qué era lo que siento por ti -las confesiones del pelirrojo le hacían sentir mal. Una niña tonta, indecisa, que tiene lo mejor delante de su vida y no sabe apreciarlo. Él se confesaba con ella, y ella, no hacía nada. Él intentaba ver por los dos hacia donde iban juntos. Y ella, ella no hacía nada...-. No nos conocemos lo suficiente, no sabemos por las relaciones que hemos pasado, y tampoco hemos disfrutado de momentos muy buenos que digamos, juntos… lo mejor será que esperemos.

Hermione sabía que Ron se estaba comportando mucho más maduro que ella, sabía, y lo agradecía.

-Creo que es lo mejor –le secundó. Él le estrechó contra su cuerpo para poder oler el aroma de su cabello. Encontraba paz, y aunque no lo supiera, Hermione también lo hacía con su persona. No quería hacerle sufrir, y tampoco se quería seguir lastimando con sus inseguridades-, por lo mismo, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es irme de aquí.

Ron le soltó y le miró de frente.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Ron… ahora es momento de que compartas con tu familia, todos se necesitan. La casa es pequeña, y yo debo de resolver unos cuantos trámites con mis padres. Queda un mes para entrar a la universidad y tengo que hacer el papeleo… además, estar separada de ti me hará pensar las cosas con claridad. Y más rápido.

-No voy a permitir que vayas sola a tu casa, Hermione, te puede pasar algo.

-Lo peor que me podría haber pasado, ya pasó –respondió con una sonrisa-, y sigo viva. Tranquilo, estaré bien.

-¿Cuándo… volverás?

-Deseo volver lo antes posible –agachó la mirada. Ella deseaba poder desligarse de todo su pasado, para poder comenzar una nueva historia con Ron, lo deseaba. Pero entendía que no podía dejar los cabos sueltos de años anteriores, de amores anteriores, de problemas anteriores…

-Te voy a extrañar mucho –Ron nuevamente la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Ella le rodeó con sus brazos. Aun no se marchaba, y ya le extrañaba de forma peligrosa. ¿De verdad sentía cosas por Cormac aun?

-Yo también… pero créeme que será lo mejor, para los dos… y cuando vuelva, tendré una respuesta para ti. La respuesta acertada.

-Entonces, yo también prometo tenerte una respuesta a ti –contestó, como si se tratase de un pacto- ¿Cuándo te marcharás?

-Supongo que mañana a primera hora de la mañana, quiero regresar pronto –confesó, sonrojándose.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Iban a besarse, pero desistieron de hacerlo. No debían seguir jugando con aquella muestra de cariño.

Juntos emprendieron camino hacia sus habitaciones, había sido un día cargado de emociones y raras confesiones.

* * *

Ginny aun no comprendía la decisión de Hermione por marcharse a su casa. Si bien ella confiaba en Fleur, la cual estaba en la misma habitación de ellas, junto a Penélope, con la cual mantenía intimas confesiones también, el hecho de que estuvieran ambas, no le daba el coraje para preguntarle a la castaña el por qué de su retirada.

Había argumentado que era para que ellos tuvieran mejor comodidad. Las cuatro chicas compartirían la habitación mientras estuvieran todos los integrantes Weasley en la casa, animando de manera espiritual a Fred en su recuperación. No se quedarían por mucho tiempo, por lo que encontraba descabellada la determinación de su amiga, conociendo como era el ambiente en su hogar.

Esperó paciente a que Penélope y Fleur se quedasen dormidas en su cama, y cuando sintió que su curiosidad no daba para más, zarandeó a Hermione, que se encontraba acostada al lado de ella en una colchoneta.

-¿Duermes? –le preguntó.

-Lo hacía, Ginny –respondió en un suspiro.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-Ya te lo dije… Ginny –cada vez le respondía con menor fuerza, de verdad que estaba dormida hacía instantes.

-¿Peleaste con Ron?

-No

-¿Te contó que entre él y Lav no hay nada?

-Hum…

-¡Hermione! Despierta por favor –le pedía la pelirroja. Hermione se sentó en la cama y le miró con algo de fastidio.

-Ginny, por favor, yo no me meto en la relación tuya y de Harry. Ahora déjame dormir que partiré a mi casa temprano.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú y mi hermano tienen una relación? –inquiría emocionada.

-No Ginny.

-Pensé que él te había propuesto que fueran más que amigos por fin –lo que habló Ginny entre susurros, le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso pues, que pensé que él te iba a proponer que tuviesen algo más… serio. Era de lo único que hablaba en la madriguera. Creí que te lo diría cuando se volviesen a ver, pasó lo de Lavender, luego tú desapareces, ambos conversan y creía que te habría dicho eso.

-Si algún día llegase a… salir con tu hermano, serás la primera en saberlo.

-Será una promesa entre las dos.

-Muy bien… y ahora, déjame dormir –Hermione se volvió a acomodar. Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches, Herms.

-Buenas noches, Ginny –las dos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Como todos los días, el sol apareció regalando caricias cálidas a las hojas de los árboles que estaban mojadas por el rocío de la noche. En la casa ya había movimiento, Neville estaba en la habitación de Fred revisando las maquinarias, dejando las indicaciones de manera más coloquial en un tablero que habían colocado en una de las paredes de la habitación. se había quedado también en la casa, porque habían trabajado todo el día anterior en el traslado del joven gemelo, y al saber que Hermione iría a su ciudad, él le propuso llevarla.

Molly preparaba el desayuno para ambos jóvenes que emigrarían dentro de poco. Cuando les vio aparecer a ambos por el portal les saludó con cariño.

-No debía de molestarse, señora Weasley –le decía Neville, terminado de colocar la mesa, al igual que Hermione.

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia, ustedes se han portado maravillosamente con mi familia –contestaba feliz Molly.

-Debería de haber aprovechado a descansar, es temprano.

-Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano por el trabajo de mi esposo, Hermione, no tienen por qué preocuparse, me alegrarán mucho más el día si se comen el desayuno que les he preparado con mucho cariño.

Los dos comenzaron a desayunar, y Ron apareció en la cocina.

-No puedo creer que Ron se haya despertado temprano, y más aun en un día de vacaciones –se emocionaba Molly, al ver a su hijo un poco despeinado al frente suyo.

-Buenos días mamá –respondía con una risa.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia en la cocina a tan tempranas horas del día? –le preguntaba. Ella como madre, sabía que su hijo ya no era un niño, y que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre, como sus hermanos. Se había dado cuenta que entre él y la castaña no había un simple intercambio de palabras. Aun no era íntima de Hermione, pero estaba segura que era una muy buena chica para su hijo, esperaba considerarla como una de sus hijas pronto, como hacía con Fleur y Penélope, al igual que Harry, su único hijo de cabello azabache-, está bien, no me respondas, tu cara me lo dice todo –se contestaba-, Neville, cariño, ¿me puedes acompañar a donde está Fred? Hay algo que quiero consultarte antes de que se marchen.

Entendiendo la indirecta de Molly, Neville pidió permiso para abandonar la cocina y se fue con la mayor de los Weasley. Ron y Hermione quedaron solos en la cocina, en silencio.

-No creas que soy un vago –habló él, tomando el monologo que había efectuado su madre.

-Sé que no lo eres –le halagó-, pero no hacía falta que te levantaras temprano, ayer todos estaban muy cansados.

-Quería hacerlo, no te podías ir sin despedirte de mí.

-No planeaba hacerlo.

-¿Y qué planes tenías en mente? ¿Entrar a una habitación llena de chicos para despedirte?

-No lo sé, algo se me habría de haber ocurrido. Pensaba en eso cuando apareciste en la cocina, me ahorraste el trabajo, gracias –volvían a la normalidad, a comunicarse sencillamente, a sentir ese calor y esa necesidad de sentirse bien con el otro.

Conversaron otro resto, hasta que Neville apareció en la cocina para dar fin a su taza de café que ya estaba fría. Molly se ofreció a darle otra, cosa que rehusó para hacerle honor al tiempo. Los cuatro se fueron a la salida de la casa, donde se encontraban todos los automóviles estacionados de quienes dormían al interior de la casa.

-Si necesitan de ayuda, no dude en llamarme, señora Weasley, tiene mi número telefónico.

-Muchas gracias por todo cariño, no sabes lo importante que es para nosotros tener a gente tan buena como ustedes alrededor nuestro –Molly abrazaba a Neville.

-Nos estamos viendo, Ron, cuida a tu hermano –él joven se despedía del pelirrojo con un apretón de manos.

-Cuida a Hermione, por favor –le pedía mientras se estrechaban las manos-, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Claro que lo sé, estaré al pendiente de ella –Neville sonrió y se adentró al automóvil.

-Cuídese mucho, señora Weasley –Hermione le abrazaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Molly.

-Tú también preciosa, lamento que no te quedes, te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, ¿cierto, Ron? –el aludido se sonrojó un poco por el comentario de su madre.

-Por favor, Hermione, cuídate, acude a Neville si necesitas ayuda –le decía mientras se abrazaban.

-Estaré bien, tranquilo Ron –le besó en la mejilla también, y él le respondió en la comisura de sus labios-, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos –contestó. Ella se subió al automóvil, que ya estaba precalentado para el viaje. Neville sacó su mano para decir adiós, y comenzó a andar con lentitud.

Ron no lo pudo evitar, y corrió tras del automóvil cuando vio que este aumentaba su velocidad.

-¡No te olvides, la respuesta! –gritó.

-¡No me olvidaré, tu también me debes una! –respondió Hermione, mirándole, hasta que Ron se hizo un puntito pequeño, en el paisaje que dejaba atrás.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias chicas por sus hermosos rr… me encanta que expresen todo lo que sienten cuando leen el fic, de verdad, es tan linda la sensación de leer sus comentarios, que me hacen que escriba cada vez más, con mucho más cariño =)

No sé si alguna de ustedes les ha pasado que han amado mucho a una persona, y esta les decepcionó. Luego, conoces a otra, con la que sientes emociones y sentimientos similares por quien tuviste a antes como pareja, y cuando vas a dar el paso para comenzar algo nuevo, aparece el pasado con personajes y toda la cosa. Pues, esto es lo que le sucede a Hermione, está confundida, y como a varias de ustedes les gusta el drama, les aseguro que tendrán muchísimo más. Sé que a veces nos descoloca que las personas se sientan confundidas, pero yo prefiero mil veces que nos digan que están confundidas, a que nos respondan un sí que no es tan sí, o un no que no es tan no. De seguro que quienes hayan vivido este tipo de experiencia, me deben de encontrar en algo la razón.

Hay algo que Hannah le intentó decir a Hermione, y Cormac le interrumpió… ¿Qué se imaginan que sea? Por otra parte, ¿qué es lo que le atormenta tanto a Hermione de su pasado? ¿Tienen alguna hipótesis?

Tenía la duda del nombre del capítulo de hoy, por una parte, quería ponerle **Agradezco**, por el discurso que se manda Arthur secundado por sus hijos, a mi me provocó mucha emotividad, no sé si a ustedes, porque desearía de alguna forma, sentir ese cariño de familia, la mía se parece más a la de Hermione xD

Pero de un principio quería ponerle **Decisión**, porque Hermione debe de dar el paso y analizar de una buena vez las cosas, ser valiente y permitirse, ser feliz, y sea como sea, ese era el tema de la actualización de hoy.

Me comienzo a despedir de ustedes, esperando sus apreciaciones con el mismo cariño de siempre. Que estés hermosamente bien, y nos estamos leyendo ^^


	11. Compañía

–_Nos vemos –contestó. Ella se subió al automóvil, que ya estaba precalentado para el viaje. Neville sacó su mano para decir adiós, y comenzó a andar con lentitud._

_Ron no lo pudo evitar, y corrió tras del automóvil cuando vio que este aumentaba su velocidad._

–_¡No te olvides, la respuesta! –gritó._

–_¡No me olvidaré, tu también me debes una! –respondió Hermione, mirándole, hasta que Ron se hizo un puntito pequeño, en el paisaje que dejaba atrás._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo X Rescatada**

**Compañía.**

**

* * *

**

El viaje era como los muchos que había tenido anteriormente. Cargado de emociones que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Inconcientemente se preguntaba, cuántos viajes más serían de ese modo, con la carga emocional que brotaba de sus poros, y se compungían en el aire, a través de sus suspiros cansados.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor. Se había marchado de su casa sin dejar las cosas totalmente claras, no veía a su padre hacía más de un mes, tenía que saldar las cuentas pendientes en aquel lugar, para poder culminar con los problemas que el destino le había traído. No pensó nunca que este verano tendría tantas emociones, tantos problemas, tantas ganas de poder mandar todo a la punta del cerro y poder vivir como si hoy fuera el último día.

–Si quieres, me puedo devolver, y te dejo en la casita que compartes con los chicos –habló Neville, luego de una media hora de silencio absoluto. Él sentía los suspiros, veía de vez en cuando la mirada perdida de ella en el desierto.

–No Nev, no es necesario, quiero ir a mi casa, aunque no lo creas –respondió Hermione, regalándole una sonrisa sincera, mientras el joven médico esperaba a que pasase un tren cargado de cobre en el paisaje recargado de colores tierras–, gracias por traerme, de verdad. Gracias por estar aquí, otra vez –enfatizó sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, le había extrañado demasiado.

–Sabes que los amigos están en todos los momentos, estuvimos separados un tiempo, por cosas de estudios, pero nunca perdimos el contacto –él hizo la marcha primera del automóvil y siguieron andando por la media hora de camino que les quedaba–, sé que tu no tuviste más conexión a Internet, pero siempre traté de saber de ti, como tú de mí.

–¿A qué quieres llegar, Nev? –interrogó la castaña, aunque sabía más menos a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

–Cuando uno quiere, puede Hermione. Así como tú quisiste en su tiempo… quisiste recuperar el contacto, ya sabes, con tus otros amigos.

–Neville, no hay cosa que me fastidie más cuando hablas las cosas con rodeos, lo que quieres decirme, dímelo sin tapujos –pidió, cruzándose de brazos, aunque desistió de aquella postura, era incómoda con el cinturón de seguridad aprisionándola al asiento.

Él se limitó a sonreír, sin perder de vista el camino y la velocidad del auto. Conocía aquel carácter fuerte de su amiga, y se alegraba demasiado que aun lo conservara.

–Sabes bien que yo detesto las relaciones a distancia. Entendía que tú te llevases bien con otra chica, porque bueno, todos alguna vez hemos participado de algún grupo masivo en Internet, ya sabes, conocemos personas, son nuestros 'amigos' –enfatizó aquella palabra– y ok, no es mi gusto, pero lo aceptaba en ti. Siempre has sido inteligente. Hasta que te obsesionaste con ese tipo, el primo de tu amiga.

–Yo no me obsesioné con ningún tipo –se defendió, mirándolo con enojo.

–No te puedes enamorar de alguien que no conoces físicamente, Hermione, no puedes. No sabes si él es realmente él, puede que sea ella, o puede que sea una persona que lo único que quiere hacerte, es daño.

–Me contactaba con él por WebCam, hablábamos por teléfono, y te digo que no me obsesioné, yo me enamoré de Cormac –Neville ya conocía aquella historia, él era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía Hermione, y más pocos eran los que conocían la extraña relación de la castaña que mantenía por Internet con aquel chico– y supongo que, con lo que acaba de ocurrir, te habrás dado cuenta que él si existía, después de todo…

–¿Ya no estás enamorada de ese chico? –ella desvió la mirada y se dedicó a buscar alguna nube en el cielo. No había ninguna, se apreciaba el celeste oscuro en toda su majestad–. Tú silencio otorga, entenderé eso como un _no sé, estoy confundida._

–Y es así como me siento. Estoy confundida. Pero no me regreso a mi casa por eso, quiero resolver bien las cosas que me afligen ahí, no digo que quiero cortar lazos, porque la familia uno no la elige, la acepta. Supongo que al estar más relajada con el tema familiar, podré enfocarme bien a lo que sucede ahora.

–Te informo desde ahora, que yo soy partidario del pelirrojo. Él me cae bien –el comentario que hizo, produjo en Hermione un leve sonrojo, una sonrisa inconciente se formó en sus labios–, cuando te hablé de Cormac no sonreíste, es más, ni siquiera te sonrojaste.

–Fija tu vista en la carretera, y no en mí –respondió a modo de defensa.

–Nos fuimos a otra parte de la conversación –inició una nueva plática, al notar que Hermione no hablaba más– lo que yo quería decirte en realidad, era que si ellos eran tan amigos tuyos, mínimo deberían de haber intentado hablar contigo, así como tú lo hiciste con ellos, y conmigo, cuando perdiste el beneficio de Internet. Yo no los consideraría tan amigos. En este poquísimo tiempo, donde han pasado muchas cosas, tú y yo hemos podido conocer a todos los Weasley y a Harry. A ellos sí que los encuentro mejores amigos. Es cosa que pongas en una balanza las cosas que te han pasado en la vida, el tiempo que conoces a ambos grupos de amistades, y cuánto te han ayudado cada uno.

De cierta forma, lo que decía Neville tenía un poco de sentido, pero a Hermione le costaba aun hacer esa inferencia. Le dolía saber que él tenía la razón. Las personas en donde ella había depositado un amor, cariño y confianza ciegamente, no habían mostrado ese cariño recíproco. Sí, habían cartas, llamadas telefónicas antiguas, conversaciones que permanecerían en su memoria hasta que se le olvidaran las cosas más sencillas de la vida, como por ejemplo, la fecha que era el día que vivía. Pero en menos de dos meses, había conocido a otro grupo de personas, cada una de características totalmente distintas, que estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarle sin importar qué era ella, o qué era lo que hacía. Se vio las escasas marcas que tenía en su muñeca gracias a los cuidados de aquellos seres que le ayudaron en todo un proceso de oscuridad y soledad. Conoció la amistad cercana con una chica. Que ella le tratase con amor y cariño, regalándole un apodo que con el tiempo, le comenzaba a gustar. Tenía un año menor que ella, pero la sentía a veces como su hermana mayor. Preocupada de que todos comiesen bien, del orden de la casa, de regar su relación cada día con más amor. Conoció a otro chico, que se mostró comprensivo con ella desde el principio, sintió esa confianza especial que nos atrae a veces de las personas, era como si Neville se hubiera presentado en Harry. Se sentía protegida cuando conversaba con él. Y qué decir del último chico, que le había reavivado su estancado corazón, con el que había compartido besos y abrazos, emociones que le hacían sentirse viva, que le erizaban los vellos de sus brazos no por el miedo o el frío, sino por toda la adrenalina que podría correr dentro de su cuerpo con un sencillo gesto de cariño.

Las primeras casas del pueblo donde vivían Neville y Hermione se comenzaron a vislumbrar, ya estaban llegando, cuando el sol exponía todos sus rayos, sin las interrupciones de las deformes nubes.

–Ron me preguntó si yo le quería. Le dije que no sabía con exactitud. Le devolví la pregunta, y me respondió lo mismo que yo le di por réplica –expresó, luego de un paulatino silencio.

–Supongo que a tu regreso le dirás una respuesta, a eso se refería su extraño código anterior, despedida rara que se dieron, y eso que les dimos un momento de privacidad en la cocina, se nota que sabes aprovechar el tiempo –supuso, mientras se comenzaba a adentrar en las angostas calles.

–Sí, espero que así sea. Pero insisto, quiero preocuparme ahora de otras cosas –contestó, sin objetar al comentario que había dicho su amigo con dobles intensiones.

–Entiendo, la familia primero –estacionó cerca de la casa de Hermione–, sabes que si sucede cualquier cosa, me tienes que llamar al móvil y yo vendré inmediatamente a buscarte. Si no quieres regresar a la ciudad, te puedes quedar en mi casa, no hay problema.

–Trataré de no molestarte, he vivido aquí por casi diecinueve años, no creo que no soporte unos días más –decía, mientras abría la puerta trasera del auto para sacar un pequeño bolso con la ropa necesaria para algunos días. Se dio la vuelta para besar a Neville en la mejilla y lo despidió hasta que él desapareció en la esquina, rumbo a su casa.

Respiró unas cuantas veces antes de entrar a su hogar, un leve nerviosismo le dio al darse cuenta que su madre caminaba en dirección a ella, venía de haber realizado las compras en el negocio de la vuelta para preparar el almuerzo.

–Hermione –expresó a modo de saludo–. Tu padre llegará mañana en la noche, está trabajando.

La nombrada asintió, y por un momento pensó en que sería algo desastroso el permanecer con su madre en casa. Estar con ella, sin otro adulto, le provocó algo de miedo. Ingresó junto a su progenitora a su hogar, Luna se encontraba viendo televisión, al ver a su hermana, se alegró demasiado.

–¡Hermione! Te he extrañado mucho, ¿cuándo volverás definitivamente a la casa? –preguntaba, mientras le abrazaba.

–Hola pequeña, has crecido un poquitín –le contestaba, acariciándole sus cabellos. ¡Oh Cedric, también estás aquí! –se sorprendió al ver bajar a su hermano. Él se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

–Que bueno verte, Hermione, pensé que te había tragado la tierra. Especulaba quedarme con tu habitación si no aparecías.

–¡Mira las cosas que he hecho, hermana! –Luna le tironeaba para llevarla a la mesa, donde estaban esparcidas mostacillas de todos los colores y formas–, he estado confeccionando aros y pulseras, quiero venderlos cuando entre de nuevo a clases, hice este par de aros para ti –le entregaba una bolsita con unos aros confeccionados de perlas negras y rojas.

–Está muy bonito Luna, muchas gracias –a pesar de no querer volver a su casa por los problemas que tenía con sus padres, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba la comunicación con sus hermanos. Con Luna no había sido suficientemente cercana, pero aquello fue provocado por las disputas que creaba su madre. Hermione quería mucho a Luna, aunque no se lo dijese, confirmaba la teoría de que el tiempo te hacía extrañar a las personas. Lo raro era que aquella teoría no se demostraba con los amigos desaparecidos. Se enfadó consigo misma, por pensar en otros problemas, _la casa, la casa, la casa_, se repetía inconscientemente.

–¿Te parece si jugamos al _Playstation_, hermana? –Cedric también demostraba afecto hacia ella. Hubo un periodo en sus vidas en donde los dos no se podían llevar bien. Cosas de hermanos, y que solamente las comprenderían las personas que tuvieran alguno. El tratar de congeniar sus gustos y el no querer ser el mejor en todo, les hizo no discutir por las constantes cosas irrelevantes que despedazaban su relación.

–De seguro que sí, hace tiempo que no juego. Iré a dejar mi bolso a mi cuarto –se fue en dirección a su habitación, mientras escuchaba a Luna animada, porque ella también quería jugar. Pasó por la cocina, donde estaba su madre cocinando. Ninguna se dio palabra, era como si estuviesen mudas al encontrarse juntas. Entrar a su cuarto le trajo recuerdos de la última vez que estuvo ahí. Las cosas estaban ordenadas, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido algo. No había salpicado de sangre, repisas en el piso, ropa desordenada. Todo normal. Le dio cierta pena el no haberse llevado todas sus pertenencias, aun quedan algunas cosas que podrían estar con ella en su habitación de la otra casita, a pesar de que fuese compartida con la pelirroja–. Lo mejor será esperar a que llegue mi padre, y ahí diré todos mis planes, para no volver a repetirlos –se decía, sentándose en su antigua cama.

–¡Hermione! Ya está listo el juego –gritaba del living Luna, aun emocionada.

–¡Ya voy! –contestó de la misma forma, mientras tecleaba un mensaje de texto igual a tres destinatarios: _Estoy bien, en mi casa no hay problema alguno por el momento, los quiero._

* * *

En la librería, un joven moreno no le quitaba un ojo de encima a otro castaño, que atendía con total cuidado a todos los clientes que decidían preguntarle a él los precios de ciertos productos. Viktor no se hacía prejuicios de las personas, pero no sabía por qué le caía mal Cormac. Había algo en aquel chico que le provocaba desconfianza.

–¡Viktor! –le recriminaba su padre–, te he estado llamando hace rato, parezco loco gritándote.

–Lo siento, papá –se disculpaba. Hannah le observó y se rió ante la humildad que el moreno demostraba–, para qué cosa le soy útil.

–Necesito que me ayudes con unas cajas en la bodega, están muy pesadas y mi espalda no soporta el estar agachándome a cada momento. Hay que anotar los códigos de los productos, además.

Viktor se saltó el mostrador y caminó hacia la bodega. Habían unas veinte cajas del tamaño de una lavadora, llenas de tarritos de pintura en acrílico, óleo y tempera. Los fue reapilando en una de las esquinas, y comenzó a escribir el nombre de los productos que se encontraban dentro de las cajas, guiándose por el código de las marcas de cada producto.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Hannah, al verle revisando a cada rato cada color, para tomarse el tiempo de escribir los códigos sin equivocaciones.

–Gracias –contestó. Ella entendió aquel agradecimiento como un sí, y se fue a donde estaban las cajas.

–Color turquesa, 7302134567 –comenzó a dictar, mientras él escribía en la hoja–, color azul cielo, 7302134568, color azul eléctrico 7302134569…

–¿Cómo se conocieron con Hermione? –preguntó Viktor, interrumpiendo el dictado que hacía la chica. Hannah le observó. No le caía mal el chico, lo encontraba bastante simpático y atento, pero apreciaba la aprensión que tenía Viktor por su primo.

–Por Internet –respondió soltando la tensión de sus hombros. Iba a seguir con el dictado de cifras, pero Viktor le volvió a interrumpir.

–¿Y cómo fue que ella y Cormac tuvieron una relación?

–Esas son respuestas que te las tiene que dar Hermione, o Cormac. ¿Tú le conoces de hace mucho? Ella nunca me habló de ti.

–Del mes pasado. Conozco más a los Weasley.

–¿Quiénes son ellos?

–Eso deberías de preguntárselo a Hermione –concluyó él, dándole a entender que no hablaría más si ella tampoco le mencionaba más cosas. Hannah rió por la actitud del moreno.

–Aquel día en que llegó Hermione, fue la primera vez que nos vimos –al ver el desconcierto de Viktor, siguió hablando–, nos conocimos por Internet, como te dije, pero nunca nos habíamos conocido así, frente a frente. Por eso fue la conmoción. Entenderás entonces que entre Hermione y Cormac nunca hubo algo más… corporal, solo eran palabras, cartas y esas cosas, pero no creas que su amor no era fuerte –agregó, al creer que él no tomaría en cuenta una relación a distancia–, yo todavía quiero creer que entre ellos pueda ocurrir algo ahora, siempre me han gustado los dos como pareja –hizo aquel comentario para corroborar algunas sospechas, y con la mirada que dio Viktor, supuso que el moreno tal vez, podría sentir alguna muestra de cariño especial por su amiga–. Ahora te toca a ti decirme quiénes son los Weasley.

–Ellos son una numerosa familia, viven en un poblado, a unas tres horas de aquí. Los dos hermanos menores, Ron y Ginny, viven en una casa compartida. Ahí les conocí. Yo compartí hogar con ellos. Cuando mi padre abrió la librería y me pudo costear un departamento cercano a la universidad me mudé, y ellos preguntaron si podrían trabajar aquí. Son excelentes personas, humildes, sencillas y trabajadoras. A principio de enero, ambos vinieron acompañados por dos chicos, Harry y Hermione, los nuevos arrendatarios de la casa, a preguntar si había algún cupo para trabajar. Mi padre les dio el trabajo… y eso sería –concluyó, dándose cuenta que había hablado más de lo sugerido.

–¿Ese tal Harry es novio de Hermione?

–No, es novio de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley –ella se quedó callada, pensando en las nuevas cosas que había averiguado. Claro que tendría que hablar con su amiga–, si quieres saber más cosas de ella, supongo que te podría dar su móvil, como ella te mencionó.

– Sí, me harías un gran favor. ¿Continuamos con el dictado de códigos? –él asintió y siguieron en la labor de traspasar los datos al papel.

Hannah sabía que era su culpa el no haber tratado de retomar la comunicación con Hermione, sentía el mayor peso de la situación, y quería solucionar las cosas con su amiga. Le podría haber pedido la dirección de la casa a Viktor, más que mal, él había vivido en el sitio donde ahora estaba Hermione, pero si la propia Hermione no le dijo a dónde se encontraba ahora, no iría a buscarla hasta allí. Conocía el carácter de su amiga, lo mejor sería hablar con ella primero por móvil. Además, tenía que convencer a Cormac de que intentase retomar la relación. Ella conocía la historia de Cormac, y a pesar de tener algunos 'pequeños problemas' como ella le llamaba, creía que el amor de su amiga y su primo, podrían superar cualquier inconveniente. _Aunque se traten de personas,_ pensaba ella, recordando cómo habían terminado de hablar Cormac y Hermione la tarde anterior.

Viktor no se sentía tan cercano a Hermione como él quisiera, pero en su corazón había una pequeña chispa que le decía que debía de protegerla. Constantemente ellos no asistían a trabajar, y era por los múltiples y extraños problemas que los chicos presentaban. Le atraía la chica. No sabía por qué. De seguro era su forma de ser. No se maquillaba, tampoco se preocupaba demasiado por combinar su ropa, como lo hacían la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad. Parecía extremadamente inteligente y responsable. Cada día le encontraba un detalle más, que le producía ganas de conocerle más y más. Pero él era demasiado observador, y se había dado cuenta que entre la castaña y Ron había una especie de química. Él no quería entrometerse en ello, se estaba proponiendo tratar de acercarse como algo más a Hermione, si veía que las cosas entre ella y Ron no avanzaban, pero la llegada de Cormac le hacía retroceder más pasos. Se preguntaba si Ron conocía a este chico. Él tenía más ventaja que el pelirrojo y su persona en estos momentos.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. No era momento de pensar en estrategias y esas cosas, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía por ella, pero si estaba en su poder el saber ayudarla, lo haría, porque deseaba por último, ser su amigo.

* * *

A pesar de la ausencia de Neville y Hermione en la casa, el lugar seguía siendo algo estrecho para toda la familia que permanecía reunida en aquel hogar. Ginny aun estaba triste, porque su amiga no se había despedido correctamente con ella, y a cambio, había recibido un mensaje de texto que le había despertado, avisándole que ya se encontraba en casa.

–Por lo menos está bien –le animaba Harry, al saber la congoja de su novia.

–Sí, pero igual me da pena. Sé que tengo el sueño algo pesado, yo quería despedirme, y de Neville también –la pareja terminaba de limpiar la loza utilizada en el almuerzo–, cargaré mi celular para poder llamarle y saber si las cosas siguen bien.

–Ginny, tranquila, Hermione es grande y sabrá cómo acaparar las cosas si algo sucede. Además, Neville está cerca de ella –la pelirroja asintió, aun con algo de pena.

Ron se encontraba en su habitación. Se hallaba revisando sus cuadernos del año pasado de la universidad. Jamás nunca había tenido hábitos de estudio, pero el haber convivido con Hermione este tiempo, y al darse cuenta de las cosas que a ella le gustaba hacer, como estudiar y repasar los contenidos que le enseñaban en la universidad, le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo, para tratar de sentirla cerca.

No se sentía triste a más no poder, pero tampoco estaba tranquilo. Tenía cierta aprensión a que Hermione hubiese ido sola a su casa, pero sabía que lo hacía también, para pensar las cosas con claridad. Él deseaba del mismo modo, aclarar sus sentimientos.

El padre de familia les comenzó a llamar a todos sus hijos, Ron al escuchar su nombre, dejó los cuadernos de lado y se dirigió al living de la casa. Ahí ya estaba la mayoría de gente, esperando a que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Arthur al notar que no le faltaba ningún hijo, y ninguna nuera, comenzó a hablar.

–Familia, supongo que ya es hora que los que debemos de regresar a la madriguera, regresemos. Apreciamos el apoyo que nos han brindado –se dirigió a Harry, más que mal, él aportaba un cuarto del porcentaje del arriendo de la casa, sin mencionar el tratamiento completo de Fred en dicho sitio–, pero las vacaciones están culminando, mi ausencia en el trabajo ya pronto me acarreará problemas, y a pesar del buen trato que hemos tenido aquí, encuentro que es hora ya de que nos acostumbremos a estar un poco más separados.

–Por el espacio, no se preocupen, yo me puedo ir a casa de mi tía… –Harry hablaba, pero Ginny le tapó la boca.

–No Harry, tú no vuelves a ese sitio. Pero padre, con la ida de Hermione y Neville, hay un poquito más de espacio. Me daría nostalgia que se marchasen pronto, recién ayer llegaron.

–Entiendo hija, pero no hay nadie cuidando la madriguera, tampoco el negocio de tus hermanos, tenemos que agilizar los trámites para encontrar a esos malditos tipos –iba subiendo de tono a medida que iba hablando. Se relajó al darse cuenta de su alteración.

–No pasamos tantos momentos juntos estas vacaciones, como lo hubiésemos querido. Pero si el destino quiso que así fuese, fue por algo. Yo extrañaba mucho a Arthur, pero encuentro que también tiene razón –Molly hablaba para darle la razón a su esposo.

Nadie más expuso su opinión, si los padres de familia ya estaban de acuerdo, por más que se tomase en cuenta la opinión de todos los integrantes de la familia, lo más probable era que lo que ya habían propuesto, se realizaría.

–Por lo menos, quédense hasta mañana –pedía Ginny, abrazando a Charlie. Los hermanos se vieron y fueron asintiendo. Sus padres decidieron que partiría entonces la familia al otro día.

No podían hacer muchas cosas en la casa, tampoco podían salir a divertirse, porque los ánimos no estaban para eso, pero el solo hecho de permanecer por más tiempo juntos, les provocaba cierto cariño y fuerza para soportar todos los problemas.

* * *

A eso de las doce de la noche, Ginny se daba vueltas en la colchoneta. No era que no estuviese cómoda, sino que no podía dormir sencillamente. No tenía sed ni ganas de ir al baño. No quiso encender la lámpara, podría despertar a sus cuñadas, como les decía a todas, a pesar de ser solamente Fleury la única merecedora del título legalmente.

Una imagen se apoderó de su memoria, cuando estaba pequeña. Fred y George se peleaban por cargarla por toda la casa. Sintió entonces las ganas de ir a ver a su hermano. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, y descendió los escalones para llegar a la habitación de Fred. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta un poco más abierta de lo que la habían dejado.

Empujó la puerta con lentitud, y se dio cuenta que al lado de su hermano, se encontraba George, haciéndole guardia. Él gemelo despierto le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que ella se acercara hacia él.

–No podía dormir, y vine a visitar a George –habló ella, en un susurro.

–Algo similar me sucedió a mí. Y aprovechando el tiempo, ya que no le veré por un período, le vine a molestar –contestó, con una sonrisa.

–Cuando le vuelvas a ver, él ya no estará inconciente, y tú no tendrás que usar ese yeso –animó Charlie, que entraba en la habitación–, tampoco podía dormir –agregó, al ver a sus hermanos. Él se fue a la otra parte de la habitación, para quedar de frente a ellos. La única luminosidad de la habitación, era la lámpara que se encontraba en el velador. Los cabellos pelirrojos se veían más rojos que nunca.

–No pensé encontrármelos aquí –Percy también entraba a la habitación–, es como si tuviésemos telepatía, o algo por el estilo.

–¡Bah! Y yo pensando que él –George dirigió su mirada a Fred–, y mi adorada persona, éramos los únicos especiales en la familia –los demás hermanos se rieron ante el comentario del gemelo.

–¿Tanta risa, hermanos? –Bill entraba, alegre de ver a la mayoría de sus hermanos alrededor de la camilla de Fred–, no sabía que padecíamos de algún tipo de insomnio.

–Es el insomnio Weasley, lo estamos corroborando ahora –nombró Percy, adoptando una pose de gran pensador–, el único que falta es…

–Ron –musitaron todos.

–Pero de aquí a que él despierte… uf –Charlie conocía el sueño pesado de su hermano.

–Habrá que llamarle en sueños –sugirió Ginny.

–No hace falta, ya estoy aquí. Y que conste, que todos tenemos el sueño pesado –alegaba el último pelirrojo que llegaba. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Cada uno viendo a su alrededor. Se sentía la respiración de cada uno de ellos.

–Hace tiempo que no jugamos un partido de naipes –dijo de repente Bill.

–Hay unos cuantos mazos en la sala, podría traerlos –agregó Ron.

–Y también, unas cuántas galletas que horneó mamá para la cena –Ginny se disponía a buscarlas.

–Nosotros buscaremos una mesa y algunas sillas –los mayores también se disponían a buscar las cosas.

–Y yo me quedaré aquí, haciendo la estrategia perfecta para ganarles junto a Fred –respondió George, animado.

Tratando de no meter demasiada bulla, introdujeron una mesa, colocaron sillas alrededor, –lo más apegada posible a la cama de Fred– Ginny cargaba unos platos cubiertos de galletas, y luego apareció con una bandeja que era ocupada por seis vasos de leche. Ron traía los juegos de naipes, además del dominó que encontró en su búsqueda. Todos se acomodaron y comenzaron a repartirse las cartas.

Jugaron hasta que el sueño les fue venciendo, mientras iban recordando anécdotas de su vida. George jugaba por Fred, y de vez en cuando escondía algunas cartas debajo de la almohada de este para que alguno de ellos dos pudiese ganar la ronda. Agregaron las penitencias, jugaron a quien comía más galletas en treinta segundos, quien aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño e infinidades de cosas que hacían cuando todos vivían juntos en La Madriguera, cuando eran más pequeños y compartían las tardes del verano todos juntos.

Los cuatro hermanos quedaron dormidos sentados en el piso, apoyando sus espaldas en la pared. Ginny ocupó las piernas de ellos como cama, y se acurrucaba para darse calor. Bill le acariciaba el cabello de vez en cuando. George se quedó dormido en la silla, pero su cabeza permanecía cercana al pecho de su otro gemelo.

* * *

Molly despertaba con los cálidos rayos del sol, se colocó su bata para hacer el último gran desayuno. La mayoría, incluyendo a su esposo, se marcharían de regreso a la Madriguera. Les sorprendería con una deliciosa variedad de alimentos.

Antes de pasar directo a la cocina, decidió ver cómo estaba Fred. Su sorpresa no pudo ser más hermosa, al darse cuenta que todos los hermanos habían dormido juntos. Fue en busca de frazadas, y trató de tapar a cada uno de ellos, recordando cómo arrulló a cada uno de sus hijos, mientras iban creciendo con el pasar de los días.

Iba a llorar, pero su marido le abrazó por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

–No es necesario llorar, basta con verlos, para llenarse de más emociones y más acciones –su mujer asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias por darme hijos tan maravillosos.

–Gracias por darme hijos tan maravillosos –repitió, abriéndole la puerta para que dejasen descansar a los pelirrojos.

La pareja salió de aquella habitación, y Arthur decidió colaborar en la preparación de los primeros comestibles del día.

* * *

Como suele suceder, cuando se desea que el tiempo transcurra de manera lenta, no sucede. Y en este caso, no hubo excepción.

Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope y George ya estaban distribuidos en los dos automóviles que estaban en el exterior de la casa. Molly les preparó suficiente comida para el viaje y para que cenaran cuando llegasen a la Madriguera. No sabían con exactitud cuándo se volverían a reencontrar nuevamente, era ahí el inicio de la pena por la separación.

–Cuida a tu madre, como lo has hecho con tu hermana, Ron.

–Por supuesto que sí, papá –Arthur sonrió por la madurez que demostraba con aquella convicción el menor de sus hijos.

–Ya saben, si se sienten cansados en el viaje, deben de cambiar de conductor, todos con cinturón de seguridad, y nada de chistes George, no quiero que distraigas a tu hermano mientras conduce, o a quién ejecute la acción –Molly hablaba con su hijo que iba en el asiento trasero del automóvil de Bill.

Ginny se despedía de las chicas, prometiéndose que tratarían de comunicarse por mensajes de textos y todos los medios de comunicación posible, y que cuando supieran algo de los causantes del atentado contra los gemelos, ellas le dirían todo, porque a la pelirroja siempre le excluían de los detalles de algunos problemas, argumentando que era la única chica y que lo hacían por protegerla.

–Será mejor que partan ahora, para que no lleguen con la noche tan cargada –Harry daba su opinión, haciendo que las dos pelirrojas que seguían conversando con sus familiares se adentraran a la vereda, para que los autos comenzaran con su caravana.

–¡Me llaman apenas lleguen a la casa! –gritaba Molly.

–Lo haremos, sabemos que eres capaz de ir a buscarnos y retarnos luego –respondía George, sacando su cabeza y su mano para despedirse a modo de realeza mientras los neumáticos circulaban con mayor velocidad.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola mis queridas lectoras, como siempre, agradezco su constante visita, los nuevos favoritos y alertas, también su participación en los lindos y reflexivos rr que dejan en este fic, trato de escribir todo lo mejor posible, y me alegra que aprecien aquello ^^.

El capítulo de hoy tuvo dos enfoques. Si bien es cierto, la pareja principal ahora está separada, quise abordar un poco en otros temas que son fundamentales en la historia, como lo es, la unión de las familias. Quise dar una pincelada de las dos familias, la Granger y la Weasley. Hermione abandonó su casa por problemas con sus padres, problemas que se tocarán un poco más en el próximo capítulo, pero se da cuenta que además de sus padres, están sus hermanos, y que ellos no tienen la culpa de los problemas que ella tiene con sus progenitores. Si bien es cierto, su relación no es tan estrecha, siente ese cariño que todos sentimos por nuestros seres queridos. El momento de todos los hermanos Weasley nació inconscientemente. A ellos siempre les he leído como una familia demasiado unida, y la verdad es que me encanta. Cada uno tiene sus caracteres, pero adoro que se relacionen bien y que puedan darse cuenta –y decirse– sus errores.

También quise abordar un poquito el papel que tendrá Viktor en este fic. No planeo hacer _Bashing_ con este personaje y/o con Lavender. Encuentro que gracias a sus intromisiones en los libros, Ron y Hermione pudieron darse cuenta de mayor forma qué era lo que sentían realmente el uno por el otro, y por lo mismo, si los nombro y aparecen en el fic, será con roles fundamentales. Eso no quiere decir que no haya drama y malentendidos de por medio XD (Sé que hay personitas que leen este fic, y aman el drama)

Me hacían otras consultas además, acerca de que si ocurriría algo con Cormac y Hermione, pues, les puedo decir solamente que ocurrirá lo necesario, para que la pareja principal se dé cuenta de cuánto es el amor que se tienen.

Estamos a la mitad del fic. Ya hice un borrador de los temas que se tomarán en cuenta, las situaciones, incluido el final. Serán diecinueve capítulos más epílogo.

Deseando que su semana esté llena de hermosos recuerdos y vibras positivas, me despido ocn una enorme abrazo a la distancia. Cuídense demasiado.


	12. Lapsus

–_¡Me llaman apenas lleguen a la casa! –gritaba Molly._

–_Lo haremos, sabemos que eres capaz de ir a buscarnos y retarnos luego –respondía George, sacando su cabeza y su mano para despedirse a modo de realeza mientras los neumáticos circulaban con mayor velocidad._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XI Rescatada**

**Lapsus**

**

* * *

**

Tal como había dicho Jane el día anterior, el padre de Hermione llegaba a su casa luego de una corta jornada de trabajo. Entró con la misma tranquilidad de siempre al hogar, dejando el bolso en uno de los sillones principales, y el gorro que ocupaba para protegerse del sol, colgado en uno de los clavos alojados en la escalera, junto al manojo de llaves.

Saludó a sus hijos con total tranquilidad, con un leve chasconeo del cabello de cada uno de ellos, los cuales se encontraban jugando un partido de carioca en el piso del salón principal. E infló su nariz, al momento que levantaba sus cejas al ver a Hermione en la casa. Ella le sonrió y siguió escuchando lo que su hermana le decía al repartirle nuevamente un mazo.

El silencio de aquel lugar le hacía sentirse extraña. Ya se había acostumbrado a los canturreos de Ginny por la casa, al ruido del motor del automóvil que ocupaban los chicos cuando llegaban de hacer las compras, o los gritos de las peleas entre los pelirrojos, al ejercer la hermana menor el papel de madre exigente.

A pesar de estar encendida la televisión, la laptop de su hermano, con el reproductor de música en funcionamiento y una radio que mantenía su madre en la cocina, no sentía más que ruidos que acrecentaban la soledad de aquel lugar. Si no hubiera escapado de su casa, de seguro que ella estaría encerrada en su habitación, también escuchando su música.

Jane pidió que se dirigieran al comedor de la casa, puesto que el té y las tostadas ya se estaban enfriando. Luna corrió a lavarse las manos, le gustaba lavárselas tres veces por seguridad. Cedric en cambio, se sentó inmediatamente y ya estaba acabando media tostada cuando las dos hermanas se posicionaron al frente de él. El padre de los chicos tomó lugar en la cabecera de la rectangular mesa, mientras que la madre acompañaba a Cedric, al otro lado de esta.

Más sonidos irritantes se presentaban: las cucharillas de té chocando con el platillo o la taza, los cortes que le propinaban al queso, que yacía en una mantequillera en trozos demasiado grandes para el pan, algunos sorbos por la calidez de la infusión, el tic tac del reloj…

–¿Qué has hecho durante todo este tiempo, Hermione? –preguntó su padre–, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Con quién? ¿Cómo te has mantenido?

–Estoy viviendo en una casa compartida con dos chicos y una chica. Mamá los conoce, ellos me acompañaron a la casa, la última vez que vine –contestó, propinándole una ojeada a la reacción de su madre.

–Creo que dos son hermanos, se parecían mucho –fue el aporte de ella.

–Arrendamos entre los cuatro una casa que se encuentra cercana a la universidad. He apaleado todos mis gastos y el arriendo trabajando en una librería, que está un poco más alejada de la casa, pero accesible aun sin medios de transportes que no sean más que mis pies –bebió otro poco de su café y siguió respondiéndole a su padre–, y eso es lo que he hecho, trabajar, organizar mis ingresos, y por lo mismo, vine aquí.

–¿Planeas regresar, hermana?

–No Luna, yo me he ido esta casa, y es definitivo –contestó secamente. Todos los presentes le observaron, mas no dijeron nada–, las personas con las que estoy ahora son realmente buenos amigos. Me han apoyado bastante, sabemos mantener un hogar acorde a los gastos, y he regresado porque me acongoja el tema de la universidad. A pesar de tener ingresos para mantener un arriendo, la gasolina del automóvil, los alimentos y los gastos comunes, no creo que pueda mantener mi cancelación mensual de la universidad.

–Así que es por el dinero que vuelves aquí…

–Cállate Jane. La última vez que estuve con Hermione presente, tú dejaste en claro que no querías aportar en algún gasto referente a ella. No es de tu incumbencia lo que estamos hablando ahora –contestó enojado. Hermione se daba cuenta que las cosas entre sus padres seguían igual, o peor. Cedric terminó de servirse su tentempié, por lo que se retiró a jugar junto a su hermana menor.

Jane se retiró irritada de la mesa, recogiendo los tazones vacíos. Hermione suspiró.

–Hermione, el hecho de que ya no quieras vivir con nosotros me da algo de pena. Pero supongo que todo lo que está sucediendo aquí te agobia. Lamento que no estés más con nosotros, y lamento también, el no poder solventar todos tus gastos universitarios.

–Lo sé papá, dentro de un mes comenzarán las clases, y esto me está agobiando demasiado. Por lo mismo, he estado pensando en alguna solución.

–Ni se te ocurra salirte de la universidad.

–No, eso no lo haría nunca. Sino más bien, lo que te quería pedir es que fueses mi aval en el banco. Planeo pedir un crédito universitario, pero para eso necesito de un aval. Solo así, me podré solventar los gastos universitarios, y ya cuando egrese, con mi trabajo, pagarlos.

–Habría deseado poder ayudarte mucho más. Pero Cedric ingresa a la universidad el próximo año y…

–Ya lo sé, y por lo mismo, creo que esto es la mejor solución, pero necesito que hagamos los trámites ya, para poder matricularme.

–No te preocupes, cuando decidas volver a la ciudad, nos juntamos allá y realizamos todos los trámites pertinentes –se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, y él comenzó a dirigirse al baño. Era ritual que después de cada conversación o cada comida, su padre se encerrase en aquel lugar.

Luego de aquella incómoda, pero necesaria conversación, que siguió refiriéndose a problemas económicos, y no a los fundamentales, _como la falta de comunicación entre la familia_, Hermione se fue a su dormitorio para poder descansar. Ya tenía lo primordial solucionado, podría marcharse a la ciudad para poder seguir con su vida, y solucionar los nuevos acontecimientos que la vida le proporcionaba, no sin antes, pasar algunos momentos más con sus hermanos. Cuando la escuela y la universidad se iniciasen, escasamente podría verles.

* * *

Otro día se restaba del calendario, cuando los dos jóvenes de la casa terminaban de limpiar los trastos utilizados en el almuerzo. Ginny y Molly, quienes se habían encargado de preparar el almuerzo descansaban en la salita principal, viendo la teleserie de la tarde.

Un suave golpeteo en la rejilla del jardín alertó a la madre, la cual salió a ver quién era el emisor de aquellos golpecitos. Para su mala gana, una cabellera rubia, algo ondulada que conocía desgraciadamente, le saludaba con un tímido movimiento de manos.

–Buenas tardes, señora Weasley –saludó con cordialidad.

–¡Ah! Veo que ya has aprendido a saludar, Lavender. Buenas tardes –espetó, mientras buscaba la llave de la reja en el bolsillo de su delantal, para que la chica entrase.

–¿Se encuentra Ron?

–Si él no estuviera, no te hubiera hecho pasar a la casa, no creo que quieras venir a ver a alguien más –contestaba con algo de indignación. Lavender solamente agachó la mirada, y prefirió no hablar más.

–¿Quién es, mamá? –Ron asomaba su cabeza al sentir la puerta rechinar. Se sorprendió de encontrar a Lavender detrás de su madre, la chica le regalaba una sonrisa–, hola Lavender.

–Hola Ron… vine porque… necesito conversar contigo –ella le observó, para que él comprendiese que la charla era privada, puesto que Molly aun no se inmutaba del pasillo que daba a las otras habitaciones– ¿podría ser en privado? –decidió decirlo.

–Claro, subamos a mi habitación –resolvió, a pesar de la desaprobatoria mirada de su madre, la cual se devolvía bufando cosas en voz baja al living para seguir viendo la televisión.

Los dos jóvenes subieron las escaleras de madera y se adentraron al cuarto compartido de Harry y Ron. Él le dijo que tomase asiento en su cama, mientras el pelirrojo se acomodaba en la cama de su amigo para quedar en frente de ella.

–Necesitaba pedirte disculpas, por cómo me comporté el día en que llegaste, junto a tu familia. Me fui donde tú estabas como si se me fuera la vida en ello, y ni siquiera te saludé como correspondía –dijo de inmediato.

A Ron le agradó la lucidez con la que ella se disculpaba. Una de las cosas que le interesaba de Lavender, era su capacidad de poder ser directa, ya fuese cuando se equivocase o cuando estuviese en la razón.

–Quedas disculpaba, no te preocupes –Ron le dio una sonrisa para que ella se quedase tranquila.

–Hubiera querido hacerlo ese mismo día, pero supuse que si me quedaba más rato contigo, aquella chica castaña me abría matado con la mirada. Se ve a leguas que le atraes muchísimo, Ron –Lavender era una buena perdedora. Quería a Ron y ambos estuvieron juntos, pero su relación no era para que los dos formaran una pareja. Él trató de que su amistad siguiese, y a pesar de que así fue, Lavender no dejó de verle nuevamente como un amigo. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió marcharse de aquella casa, por su estabilidad emocional, y por querer tratar de recuperar a Ron en algún otro momento más oportuno. No tomó en cuenta la idea de que alguien más podría llegar a la vida del chico–, ¿tienen algo? –investigar un poco no le haría mal a nadie.

–Se podría decir que vamos en vías de que algo suceda.

–¿Algo en serio?

–Deseo que sí –inconscientemente sonrió, recordando los momentos que había pasado con Hermione. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, y un pequeño rubor le inundó las mejillas.

–Nunca te ruborizaste cuando estábamos juntos –objetó, haciéndose la enfadada, para ocultar efectivamente, un pequeño enfado. Vio como el joven se tensaba y decidió mejor no empeorar la buena conversación que estaban teniendo–, ¿amigos entonces? –preguntó, estrechándole la mano.

–Amigos –finalizó él, dándole la mano. Ella acortó la distancia y le abrazó. Quedándose por un instante absorta en el perfume que emanaba el cuerpo de Ron. Lo tuvo para ella en tiempos anteriores. Era una lástima no tenerlo ahora.

–¿Y la chica donde está? Ella tiene un nombre algo raro.

–Hermione está en su casa. Arreglando unos asuntos. Aprovechó de hacer ese viaje mientras estaba toda mi familia en este lugar, tú sabes que esta casa es pequeña.

–Ah, pensé que se había marchado porque había visto como que te había saludado el día que llegaste.

Prefirió no decir más cosas. Ese había sido uno de los factores que había desatado en Hermione la idea de marcharse a su casa y preocuparse de una buena vez por todas de las cosas de su familia.

–¿Y cuándo vuelve?

–No lo sé con seguridad. De seguro que querrá pasar algunos días más con su familia. No les veía de hacía tiempo, y ya pronto acabarán las vacaciones.

–Si yo fuera ella, me encantaría que me fueras a buscar. Sería un lindo detalle. Me alegraba mucho cuando me esperabas en la librería, cuando trabajábamos ahí.

–¿Tú crees?

–Sí, de seguro que se emocionará –no sabía por qué le daba ideas, aquellas palabras que salían de su boca, provocarían que Ron y Hermione estuviesen juntos.

–Gracias por las ideas Lavender, tomaré en cuenta tu consejo y la iré a buscar.

–De nada, para eso están las amigas –agregó, antes que siguiera diciendo las cosas que le gustaría a ella que hiciese Ron por su persona–, bueno, yo me voy yendo. Tengo cosas que hacer, pero no las podía realizar si no me sacaba un poco de culpa.

–Te entiendo. Muchas gracias por lo que acabas de hacer.

–Supongo que nos veremos alguno de estos días. Podríamos salir… salir todos digo, con los chicos de la librería, despedir las vacaciones haciendo algo.

–No sería una mala idea –acotó, aunque no estaba con ganas para celebrar algo. La salud de Fred le interesaba más, y mientras más tiempo pudiese estar con él, mejor para su tranquilidad–, te acompaño al primer piso.

Los dos jóvenes descendieron las escaleras, y Ron le despidió en la salida de su casa. No entró hasta que la rubia cruzó la otra calle, y comenzó a perderle de vista.

* * *

–¡Gané nuevamente! –se alegraba Hermione, mostrando una escala real de corazones.

–¡No puede ser! –se quejaba Luna, tirando todas sus cartas. A su hermana pequeña le encantaba jugar con dichos implementos, no se cansaba–, otra mano más y podré ganarte.

–Luna estoy cansada, hemos estado jugando toda la tarde, el sol ya se esconderá –el timbre de la casa emitió su típico sonido–, ordena las cartas, mañana podremos seguir jugando –ella se levantó del piso y caminó para ver quién era la persona que deseaba atención. Su sorpresa fue cuando vio a Cormac.

–Hola –ella no sabía qué responder. No tenía idea cómo había llegado hasta su casa–, fuimos con Hannah a buscarte a la casa que arriendas en la ciudad, pero cuando íbamos llegando, una chica nos dijo que tú no estabas allí, sino que te encontrabas en tu otra casa. Supuse que _tu otra casa_ sería el lugar donde te enviábamos las cartas con Hannah, y decidí venir hasta aquí.

Bastó que ella le hiciera una morisqueta con su rostro para que él entendiese la duda que tenía. Se le revolvió el estómago.

–¿Quién es, hermana? –preguntó Cedric.

–Un amigo del colegio. Ya vengo Cedric, cuida por un ratito a Luna –decidió responder, haciéndole señas a Cormac para que saliese y se fueran caminando hacia otro lugar. Él le indicó una camioneta roja que tenía estacionada en la esquina, y le dijo que subiese.

Hermione se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, sin querer levantar la vista.

–Dime a dónde vamos a conversar cosas del colegio, Hermione –habló con un tono gracioso.

–Podríamos ir a la plaza que se encuentra a seis cuadras de aquí.

Él asintió y prendió el motor del automóvil, para que se pudiesen dirigir al lugar señalado por ella.

* * *

El trayecto fue en silencio. Hermione no sabía qué decir. Pensaba resolver parte de este problema después, y no ahora. ¿Dónde estaba Hannah? ¿Por qué estaban ellos dos solamente?

–¿Hannah?

–Se quedó en la librería.

–¿Cuándo decidiste venir a verme?

–Hace un momento, más me costó encontrar tu casa –contaba–, bajemos de la camioneta, vayamos a esa banca –señaló a través del vidrio. Hermione se soltó el cinturón y no esperó a que Cormac le abriese la puerta, cuya esa era su intención.

Caminaron en silencio, mientras el sol seguía escondiéndose, y los postes de luces se encendían, capturando la electricidad en sus ampolletas.

–¿Qué sucede Hermione? –inquirió, debido a que la castaña no emitía más que monosílabos.

–Me parece extraño que estés aquí ahora. En este momento, y ayer en la ciudad, y hace una semana atrás quizás en tu ciudad…

–Tranquila, yo aun no me creo que esté contigo –Hermione no sabía si tomar aquello como un elogio o una incredulidad–, lamento tanto que nos hallamos distanciados.

–Tú fuiste el que se distanció –cortó de inmediato el monólogo de chico sufrido. Estaba harta de escuchar la misma palabrería, una y otra vez. Ella también había sufrido y se lo había dejado claro la primera vez que se habían visto. No era necesario volver a decirlo.

–Quiero decirte por qué me distancié.

–¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero saberlo? –mentira. Había algo dentro de sí que le suplicaba a gritos que pusiese toda su atención en las palabras que saldrían de la boca de Cormac.

–No tienes por qué mentir, sé que te mueres de ganas por saber lo que sucedió –un principio de altanería que nunca había percatado en el castaño le hizo recordar que tenía orgullo, y dispuesta a irse del lugar, comenzó a caminar toscamente–, disculpa, no era mi intención molestarte, por favor, no te vayas –le pedía el joven, jalándola suavemente del brazo para que volviesen al lugar donde se encontraban anteriormente.

De mala gana, pero más relajada, Hermione se posicionó en la banquita, esperando a que él hablase.

–Sé que fue mi culpa el haberme alejado, no lo volveré a repetir, pero los celos que sentí aquella vez me cegaron de sobremanera, y lo único que quería, era poder olvidarme de ti. Todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza se hacían más y más fuertes. No tomé en cuenta todas las cosas que habíamos realizado a pesar de la distancia. Salía a fiestas constantemente, y no sabía en qué sitios despertaba a la mañana siguiente. Bajé mis calificaciones, y peligró mi ingreso a la universidad a segundo año. Luego… –él bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatillas y no siguió hablando.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba escuchar las palabras de Cormac, porque mientras él intentaba olvidarse de ella, ella lo buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra, metafóricamente hablando, claro, se atrevió a instarle para que siguiera hablando.

–¿Luego?

–Luego Hannah se mudó de casa y me fui al internado de la universidad. También perdí el contacto con ella. Fueron meses de parranda y tiempo malgastado que tuve que recuperar en el nuevo año que ejercería. Y me fui enfocando en eso. Estudios, trabajos, estudios y más trabajos.

El silencio volvió a ellos hasta que la última línea del sol se terminó por esconder en el horizonte.

–¿Tú que has hecho durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó el joven, al no tener respuesta de ella.

–No me he ido de juergas, tampoco desperdicié mis calificaciones en el colegio. Planeaba irme estudiar al extranjero… como bien sabías tú y Hannah. Pero creo que las situaciones cambiaron conforme el tiempo. No sé si te diste cuenta.

–Por favor Hermione, no seas así.

–¿Así como?

–Así pues… ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas y te pida perdón?

–No. No soy una divinidad para que hagas aquel acto. Lo único que deseo ahora es que todo regrese a la normalidad. He pasado por momentos difíciles, ya te lo he dicho anteriormente.

–Por lo mismo, quiero que nuestra relación sea como antes. Sé lo importante que somos Hannah y yo en tu vida.

–Eran.

–Tú ya no nos quieres como antes… ¿eso me intentas decir?

–No creo que querer sea la palabra precisa. Digamos que el tiempo de ser mejores amigos y… novios… pasó. No negaré nunca lo importante que fueron en mi vida, pero creo que ahora estoy volviendo a ser una nueva persona, y no gracias a ustedes.

–Me di cuenta que no supe aprovechar todo lo que habíamos tenido. Cuando me centré nuevamente en mi vida, pude corroborar el vacío que tenía al no poder saber algo de ti. No creas que vine hasta aquí para tener unas simples vacaciones, mis propuestas son otras.

–¿Y cuáles serían tus propuestas?

–¿Me dejarías poder volver a conquistarte?

Hermione le observó por un momento. Una parte de su corazón quería palpitar con mucha desesperación. Deseo escuchar aquellas palabras tantas veces en el pasado. Su mente le decía que _donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan_. Pero nunca habían prendido una _fogata_, metafóricamente hablando. Trataba de rebatirse internamente.

Mientras se encontraba en su fuero interno, Cormac se iba acercando a sus labios. Ella no se movía, y vio como Cormac cerraba los ojos, cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

La imagen de Ron apareció como huracán, y su corazón latió con más fuerza. Se alejó de inmediato, provocando un desconcierto en el castaño.

–¿Acaso no era esto lo que deseamos por tanto tiempo? –preguntó con algo de fastidio.

–Por favor, Cormac, deja de invocar el pasado. Intentamos tener algo, y no llegó a puerto seguro. No quiero lastimarte, y tampoco quiero lastimarme. Ya tuve suficiente, y ahora…

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Ahora me estoy sanando. Estoy rehaciendo mi vida.

–¿Te gusta alguien más?

–Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió enojada. La conversación se estaba saliendo de control. Se estaba dando cuenta que la presencia de él le incomodaba, y que deseaba estar alejada de su persona lo más pronto posible–, yo no te he preguntado si estuviste con alguien, o si quieres a otra persona.

–No me gusta otra persona que no seas tú. Por eso vine hasta aquí. Quiero tener algo serio contigo.

–¡Pero yo no! –gritó exasperada–, por favor, Cormac… por el cariño que nos tuvimos, por favor, no me sigas hablando del pasado. Seré clara contigo… si te hubieras aparecido hace dos meses atrás… las cosas serían totalmente distintas entre nosotros. Pero ya ves. La vida no quiere que estemos en plan de novios o algo por el estilo. Llegaste tarde, y te esperé demasiado. Ahora tengo otras prioridades…

–Otras personas a quien querer, ¿o me equivoco?

–No es asunto tuyo, deja de preguntar cosas de mi vida –no aguantó más y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa–, no me sigas, devuélvete a donde está Hannah. No deseo tener contacto contigo, me hace mal.

–Estás huyendo, y eso no es digno de ti, Hermione.

–Me da lo mismo. Cambié demasiado con el tiempo. No puedes decir que me conoces, lo que es digno o no de mi persona.

–Me estás diciendo estas cosas porque aun te duele el hecho que me haya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana –argumentaba siguiéndola, con pasos más apresurados.

–¡Y cómo no me iba a doler, Cormac! Si teníamos planes, si eras mi salvación y no te importó nada. Entiende de una vez que la Hermione que conociste ya no es la misma. Se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas –se quedó estancada y decidió mirarlo a los ojos por última vez. Su corazón latía por la rapidez de sus pasos, pero cualquier tipo de emoción ya había desaparecido de su vida, creía… y casi estaba segura de aquello–, llamaré a Neville si no me dejas en paz, Cormac –amenazó.

–No serías capaz –ella sacó su móvil del bolsillo de sus jean y comenzó a marcar–, está bien, está bien. Te dejaré en paz. Pero eso no significa que no desee entablar una conversación contigo. Somos, quieras o no, compañeros de trabajo. Nos estaremos viendo a menudo.

–Como digas. Que tengas buen viaje –espetó, tomando rumbo a su hogar.

–Vine aquí con un propósito, y no me iré si no lo cumplo –susurró Cormac, al verla partir con paso rápido.

Hermione siguió caminando, con la rabia acumulada en todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su casa la noche ya era un hecho, y prefirió quedarse encerrada en su habitación. No se creía que había sido capaz de decirle a Cormac que ya no le veía como algo más, y que ahora tenía otras cosas –pensó que debió hablarle de Ron– en qué pensar. Había estado a punto de besarse con Cormac, e impidió el acto, porque su corazón le mostró que estaba del lado del pelirrojo.

Sonrió con diversión, ya estaba decidida a darle una respuesta a Ron, quería comenzar algo nuevo. Con los temores que todo el mundo tiene en una relación, con la alegría de poder besar sin culpa, o con tristeza. La hora de ser feliz completamente, podría llegar cuando ella retomase su vida en la casita que compartía con los chicos.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto al pelirrojo, diciéndole que sería agradable pasar el último día de ella en su ciudad natal, compartiendo con él, Ginny y Harry en la playa. Podrían por fin, tener aquel soñado día de vacaciones. Tenían que hacerse un espacio entre tanto dolor y tantos malos momentos; darse la oportunidad de disfrutar de las cosas sencillas del día.

_Carpe diem_, como recitaba constantemente su profesora de literatura.

Teniendo en cuenta aquel recuerdo, se quedó dormida, tranquila, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Quería seguir el consejo de Lavender, pero el mensaje de texto que le envió Hermione la noche anterior le relajó y alentó. _Planeo quedarme dos días más en mi casa. Si quieres, puedes venir con los chicos… y podríamos tener nuestro día de playa. Te extraño._

Decidió entonces pasar por la librería a trabajar un momento. Cuando comenzaran las clases en la universidad tendría que modificar el horario de su trabajo, el sueldo bajaría, y sería bueno, a pesar de tener el permiso del dueño de tomarse unos días libres por la estancia de su hermano Fred en su casa, hacer un poco de trabajo extra.

Cuando llegó al lugar, supuso que la chica que se encontraba ahí, era Hannah, de quien le había hablado Hermione escasamente. Agradeció no encontrarse con el implicado de la historia. No sabría cómo iba a responder al conocerle. Saludó de igual forma a todos los trabajadores y se colocó su delantal.

Ya no había demasiada clientela, por lo que los chicos se encargaban de conversar entre sí. Se sintió observado, y dirigió su mirada a Hannah, que le echaba un vistazo con insistencia. Ella al ser descubierta sonrió, y decidió acercarse hasta él.

–No nos hemos presentado oficialmente, mi nombre es Hannah, mucho gusto –dijo, ofreciéndole la mano en señal de amistad.

–Ron –respondió a secas, imitando el gesto de cordialidad.

–Tú vives con Hermione, ¿cierto? –él asintió. No le gustaba que preguntaran cosas acerca de su vida, y el hecho de que Hermione viviera con él, era ya una situación personal–, hum… veo que no te gusta conversar demasiado. ¿O es que no me quieres contar cosas?

–¿Disculpa? –se hizo el malentendido. Hannah no parecía ser una curiosa, pero al parecer lo era.

–Lo siento, es que deseo saber todas las cosas que le suceden a Hermione, perdí el contacto con ella... tú debes de saber la historia completa, sería una pérdida de tiempo que te la relatase. ¿Te gustaría conversar conmigo cuando acabe el turno? Por favor… –ella le observó con otra mirada, ahora era de preocupación. Aquel cambio de gestualidad le hizo aceptar.

–Está bien.

–Genial –se emocionó, y siguió con su labor de atender a unos clientes que preguntaban por algunos materiales de paquetería.

* * *

La hora de cerrar se hizo presente y Ron esperó a que la muchacha dejara su delantal en el perchero que tenían en la bodega.

–Ya estoy lista… ¿sabes de algún lugar donde se pueda conversar tranquilamente?

–Podría ser la plaza que está cercana a este sitio.

–Suena a un buen lugar. Vayamos allá entonces.

No conversaron en todo el recorrido. La brisa estaba agradable, y los sonidos que producían los grillos entre los arbustos reconfortaban el silencio. Se ubicaron en una pequeña pared de ladrillos que daba de frente con una pileta de agua.

–Iré al grano, Ron –espetó cuando se acomodaron–, ayer mi primo fue a visitar a Hermione.

Ron se asombró ante la confesión de la chica. Él tenía intensiones de ir a verla, pero se le habían adelantado.

–Y debo decirte que me sorprendió, y entristeció a la vez la respuesta que le dio mi amiga a mi primo –ella esperó a que Ron dijese algo. Mas él no podía decir nada, porque no tenía conocimiento de lo que había realizado Hermione durante su estancia en su ciudad–, ella no lo quiere ver más, incluso, le dijo que no sentía algún tipo de cariño hacia su persona.

Inconscientemente el pelirrojo sonrió. Estaba seguro que las cosas saldrían mejor de lo planeado con Hermione, quizás, quizás, quizás… quizás Hermione y él podrían tener una historia juntos, no como amigos, sino, como algo más.

–Y por lo que veo, a ti te agrada bastante saber aquello. Debo de suponer que la idea te es divertida.

–No es divertida –habló por primera vez–, me alegro poder saber aquello. Pero no entiendo por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas.

–Nunca me perdonaré el hecho de haber perdido el contacto con mi amiga. Ella me confió toda su vida, hasta sus pasajes más oscuros, el por qué prefería estar aislada, el por qué de iniciar una relación. Los temores de crecer… de seguro, son cosas que tú ya sabes. Viven juntos –Ron supuso que Hannah se refería a los problemas familiares que tenía Hermione, no eran simples, pero Hannah parecía realmente afectada con el tema, volvió a tomarle en serio.

–Sí, conozco sus problemas –se atrevió a decir.

–Entonces, te quiero pedir un enorme favor.

–Te escucho.

–No le hagas daño, no la obligues a hacer cosas, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella… ella es una persona que se guarda demasiado sus problemas, y cuesta mucho el poder tratar de ayudarla. Pensé que no le contaría a nadie de su situación. Pero veo entonces que ustedes son de verdadera confianza. Eso no quiere decir que no ayude a mi primo a volver a conquistarla –Hannah se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

–Déjame tratar de entender algo… estás tranquila porque le 'has dado el visto bueno a mis amigos y a mí' pero aparte de aquello, me tratas de dejar en claro que harás lo posible para que Hermione y tu primo… ¿estén juntos?

–Lo posible y lo imposible. Un gusto hablar contigo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como siempre acostumbro a hacer, muchas gracias a quienes dejan su comentario. El capítulo anterior tuvo unos cuantos problemas, muchas personas no supieron que hubo actualización, informé de aquello a través de MP y al parecer, estas tampoco llegaron. Fanfiction estuvo algo raro aquella semana.

Estoy con los períodos de examen en la universidad, por lo que será más o menos complicado el poder actualizar con la poca rapidez que puedo. De la misma manera, agradezco a las personas que siguen el fic a pesar de mis problemas de publicación.

En cuanto al capítulo... Sé que extrañan los momentos Ron Hermione, pero para que ambos se vuelvan a encontrar y traten de ver su relación, pasará un poquito de tiempo. Este fic es drama total, y no solamente alojará problemas sentimentales. (De ante mano les digo que sí, habrá final feliz… pero costará demasiado llegar a aquello) Hay otros problemas que estarán insertos dentro de la trama, y tendrán que irse desarrollando con el clímax inicial. Una pista podría ser el summary de la historia, y lo que le acabó de decir Hannah a Ron… digamos que hay _algo_ que desatará un caos. Puede que suene reiterativo el tema de perdón entre Cormac y Hermione. Ella ahora está segura que siente algo más fuerte por Ron que por Cormac, pero hay que tener en cuenta que el dolor que nos provoca un ser querido, nos hace en ocasiones, odiarlo un poco más de lo normal. No sé si les ha pasado alguna vez que han amado tanto a una persona, y justo nos decepcionó… el sentimiento contrario al amor se vuelve realmente molesto. Y doblemente más FUERTE.

Aclaré además que quería a una Lavender semi buena. Ojo, no será la rubia malvada. Pero para qué andamos con cosas, cuando nos gusta alguien, a veces sentimos celos de las personas que tienen mejor relación con aquel ser, y decimos, pensamos y/o hacemos cosas no muy buenas…

Esta actualización creo que ha sido la más corta que he subido de este fic. Supongo que el hecho de haberme escrito una ayuda memoria de los acontecimientos que deben ocurrir, me ha hecho organizar mejor las ideas y las estructuraciones del contenido necesario para cada contenido de la actualización. Asumo que soy desordenada, y si estoy pasando por un caos emocional, los pobres personajes sufren las consecuencias xD

Otra nota aparte, he modificado mi perfil de fanfiction, agregué más información y cosas por el estilo. Con un enorme beso y abrazo, me despido, deseándoles una hermosa semana.

Breaking Rules también está actualizada, Ron y Hermione…


	13. Cuadrados románticos

–_Déjame tratar de entender algo… estás tranquila porque le 'has dado el visto bueno a mis amigos y a mí' pero aparte de aquello, me tratas de dejar en claro que harás lo posible para que Hermione y tu primo… ¿estén juntos?_

–_Lo posible y lo imposible. Un gusto hablar contigo._

* * *

**Capítulo XII Rescatada**

**Cuadrados románticos****.**

* * *

Ron aun pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Hannah, la chica que fue la mejor amiga de Hermione durante un período de su vida. Estaba estirado en su cama, relajado, mirando su mano derecha estirada en el cielo. Ahora más que nunca, estaba decidido a también hacer lo posible y lo imposible por estar junto a la castaña. No iba a permitir que alguien se metiese en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, una relación más allá de la amistad con la chica. Y qué mejor oportunidad que la de mañana. Por fin se volverían a ver, luego de unos días separados.

Se quedó dormido con sus pies colgando hacia los lados de su cama, y cuando Harry llegaba de la salida nocturna que había tenido con su novia, le despertó para que se pudiese acostar como correspondía. Se levantó con pereza, sintiendo la contracción de sus músculos por la mala postura, mas no le hizo caso a los pequeños dolores y se acomodó en forma de ovillo para seguir durmiendo.

–_Mañana por fin… mañana_ –se repetía entre conciente e inconsciente.

* * *

–¡Chicos, bajen deprisa! ¡Ron, Ginny, Harry! –gritaba Molly desde la planta baja de la casa.

Ginny escuchó su nombre cuando venía saliendo del cuarto del baño, luego de haberse dado una componedora ducha matutina. No le importó bajar corriendo las escaleras, a pesar de lo incómodo que es cuando uno lleva como ropa una toalla que cubre lo necesario y los pies que estilan humedad.

Ron planeaba seguir durmiendo, se había dado cuenta que recién eran las diez y algo de la mañana. Pero los gritos de su madre le provocaron susto y temor, bajando y encontrándose en el camino con su hermana, la cual estaba a punto de caerse en la escalera, producto de la resbaladiza madera y de las mismas emociones de duda.

Harry le seguía el paso a su amigo, mientras trataba de amarrar una de sus zapatillas, mientras corría–saltaba con la otra pierna.

–Los gritos vienen del cuarto de Fred –agudizó Harry cuando les alcanzó. Cortaron con más prisa el camino que les quedaba por recorrer.

–¿¡Qué sucede mamá!

–¡Es Fred! ¡Miren sus dedos! –señalaba, poniéndose a un lado de la cama, mas sin alejarse demasiado de su hijo.

Fred seguía ahí, postrado en su cama, con ayuda del respirador mecánico, pero los dedos de su mano derecha se movían con poca gracia. Cada uno de ellos se movía, respetaban su tiempo. Luego empuñaba su mano, descansaba y volvía a ejercer la acción.

Todos los presenten no emitieron sonido alguno hasta que Fred dejase de hacer aquello y pareciese que iniciaba un largo y profundo sueño. A través de la mascarilla de oxígeno, se podía apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Molly se aguantaba el llanto, mientras Ginny le abrazaba cariñosamente. Era una pequeña muestra de que Fred seguía ahí, que no siempre dormía como ellos pensaban, y que su posible recuperación se podría acercar un poco más al presente que vivían cotidianamente. Harry palmeó el hombro de su amigo y ambos sonrieron.

–Buen trabajo Fred, estamos orgullosos de ti. George se pondrá feliz cuando le contemos lo que acabamos de ver hoy –le decía Ron al oído de su hermano.

–Llamaré de inmediato a Arthur. Todos estarán muy felices –Molly terminaba de secarse sus lágrimas con el delantal de cocina que ya llevaba puesto, al paso que iba dirigiéndose al living donde yacía el teléfono.

Luego de que la familia Weasley se enterase de la gracia de Fred, Harry llamó a Neville, informándole lo que acababa de suceder en la casa. El médico se alegró al igual que todos, y prometió ir a visitarle –a pesar de no ser el médico de cabecera y tratante de Fred– la familia Weasley era de su completo agrado, y se sentía parte de ese vínculo, le contaba al azabache.

–¿Te veremos hoy en la tarde? –preguntó Harry.

–_No lo creo, no quiero interrumpir a las parejitas_ –contestaba con una carcajada–, _ya nos veremos cuando vaya a visitar a Fred._

–Está bien. Nos estamos viendo entonces.

–_Adiós._

* * *

El día se mantenía más prometedor todavía. Molly les preparó una gran cantidad de degustaciones para el paladar a sus dos hijos, a Harry y Hermione, para que su tarde playera estuviera llena de cosas ricas. Los tres partían a la ciudad de la castaña para poder tener por fin el tan anhelado día de playa, y así poder compartir los últimos días que le quedaban sin la presencia de los estudios universitarios.

Era uno de los primeros viajes que tenían tan alegres, sin tantas preocupaciones o problemas. Se dedicarían solamente a disfrutar de una puesta de sol, de la arena tibia en sus pies, y el agua fría que bañaría sus cuerpos si deseaban adentrarse al mar.

Mientras ellos viajaban, Hermione se despedía de sus hermanos en su casa.

–Hermione, te extrañaré mucho –Luna se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana, estrechándola en un abrazo cariñoso.

–Yo también Lunita, prometo venir a casa para las festividades cristianas.

–¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

–Será tan solamente mes y medio. Si quieres, puedes decirle a Cedric que te lleve a mi casa, a él le daré mi dirección, por cualquier problema que tengan en la casa –terminaba de despedirse de su hermana, acariciándole su cabellera. Ella hizo algunos pucheros y se entró a la casa. Cedric también estaba ahí, aunque miraba de vez en cuando su laptop que estaba encendida al interior del hogar.

–Cuida mucho a Luna, Cedric. Ahora tú serás el encargado de alejarla un poco de los problemas que puedan tener los papás.

–Haré lo mejor posible. Pero sabes que no será fácil, con todos los problemas que se formarán por culpa de tu partida. Huyes como una cobarde –le recriminó enojado.

–¿Crees que estoy huyendo?

–Te estás yendo de tu casa. Eso es huir en mi vocabulario.

–Cedric… no pienses eso de mí –le pidió, haciéndole señas a las sillas de mimbre que estaban ubicadas en el antejardín de su casa–, puede que parezca que esté huyendo…

–¡Te vas y punto! Yo sé que nuestros padres están mal y toda la cosa, ya no soy un niño tampoco. Y créeme que también me iría si tuviera los recursos que ahora estás teniendo tú. Me da rabia que tú te vayas y yo me quede aquí. Los tres tenemos los mismos problemas Hermione, pero Luna siempre tendrá el apoyo de nuestra madre. Si tú te vas, Hermione, volveré a quedarme sin nadie. Ya no vivo siquiera con mi abuela, tendré que estar siempre aquí.

–Cedric, escúchame con mucha atención –Hermione le tomó de sus hombros y no habló hasta que él le mirase de frente a sus ojos–, hay algo que tú no sabes, tampoco Luna. Algo muy malo que me ocurrió cuando era pequeña. Mucho más chiquitita que Luna. Cuando tú te encontrabas de vacaciones con la abuela hacia adelante.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

–Eso cambió mi vida, y sé que todavía no tienes la maduración necesaria para entender mi postura, aunque digas que ya estás mayor. He vivido mucho tiempo con esos malos recuerdos, y la vida me está dando nuevas experiencias que atesorar en mi existencia. Estoy siendo por primera vez egoísta y no estoy pensando en mi familia, sino en mí. Te prometo que tú sabrás por qué me estoy yendo realmente, y cuando ingreses a la universidad, te podrás ir a vivir conmigo, si lo deseas. Me encantaría poder llevarme a Luna también, pero lo veo algo complicado. Necesito que tú te hagas cargo ahora de ella, como yo traté de hacerlo contigo alguna vez.

–Lo que sea que te haya ocurrido antes… debió de ser muy fuerte para hacerte marchar de la casa –comenzó a hablar luego de unos minutos de silencio.

–Sí. Lo fue en su tiempo. Y de cierta manera aun me pesa. Por lo mismo, debía de crecer, lanzarme un poco más a la vida, y comenzar a esforzarme por todo. Estoy trabajando, sé lo que es mantener una casa directamente, vivir en compañía, con gente que se preocupa por ti y uno de ellos. No digo que no me preocupo por ustedes en la casa, nosotros tres últimamente hemos sido grandes amigos, y por eso, también tengo penita de marcharme de aquí.

–Entiendo. Disculpa por llamarte cobarde. No tomé en cuenta todas las veces que fuiste como nuestra madre. Espero que esta 'nueva vida' que estás viviendo, no sea tan problemática como la de nosotros.

–Tiene sus problemas, no creas que me voy a un castillo lleno de lujos, de hecho, la vida es una enorme caja que está llena de problemáticas, pero que sin ellas, no podríamos crecer como personas. Son necesarios, porque así también conocemos y distinguimos los buenos de los malos momentos.

–Cuídate, y te estaré llamando cualquier cosa –Cedric le abrazó por unos escasos segundos, pero Hermione se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

–Yo también les estaré llamando, y te escribiré ahorita la dirección a donde estoy –él asintió. Y luego de pasarle un papelito con la ubicación de su casa, Luna volvió a salir al exterior de su casa. Le dio un último beso en la mejilla a su hermana, y Cedric le invitó a una nueva partida de cartas para que se le pasara la pena. Así ambos entraron, y Hermione tomó el bolsito que había dejado en el portón del antejardín y emprendió viaje hacia la gasolinera de la ciudad, que estaba ubicada a unas dos cuadras de la playa. Habían quedado de acuerdo en juntarse en aquel sitio.

Comenzó a caminar, y unas lágrimas le obstaculizaron la visión. Su padre se encontraba trabajando, por lo que se había despedido de él la noche anterior. Y su madre había salido después del almuerzo. Le esperó pero ella no regresó. La despedida que tuvo con sus hermanos le hizo dudar acerca de su decisión, la de querer por fin ser algo más independiente, y tratar de preocuparse un poco de su vida, de sus emociones y su futuro. Luna tenía el apoyo de su madre, y Cedric el de su abuela. No es que los dejara desamparados. Ambos estarían en su casa, con sus padres.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban a las afueras de la tienda de recuerdos que tenía la gasolinera, según su cálculo, y conociendo la velocidad en la que conducían los chicos, estarían pronto a llegar. No se equivocó, porque ya comenzaba a apreciar el automóvil de sus amigos. Se secó unas gotitas de lágrimas que aun permanecían atrapadas en sus pestañas y se puso de pie para acercarse un poco más a ellos.

La primera que salió del auto fue Ginny, quien corrió a abrazarla.

–¡Te extrañé muchísimo amiga! –le decía a Hermione–, hubieras visto como Fred se lucía hoy en la mañana, fue realmente emocionante.

–¡Ginny! Yo también te extrañé mucho –correspondía a la efusividad de su amiga. Harry hablaba con el bencinero, indicándole cuánto quería de bencina para el automóvil, mientras Ron esperaba atrás de su hermana para saludar a la castaña.

Ginny se zafó y comprendió que estaba sobrando en aquella escena, y se fue donde su novio dando saltitos de alegría.

–Hola –se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Ambos se sonrojaron, cual tímidos púber.

Ron recordó sus intenciones del día anterior, y acortó la distancia para regalarle un abrazo. Hermione sintió como su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante el contacto del pelirrojo. Cerró sus ojos y su olfato degustó del aroma del cuerpo de Ron, provocando que ella sonriese y también le estrechase entre sus brazos.

–No sabes las ganas que tenía de abrazarte –confesó Ron.

–Somos dos –le secundaba, viéndole con cariño.

–¿Estuviste llorando? –le preguntó, al notar un poco enrojecidos sus ojos, y algunas lágrimas marcadas en su rostro.

–Un poco, pero no te preocupes.

–Me preocupo porque me importas –ella sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca.

–Gracias, Ron –ambos se observaban, como si se estuvieran grabando la expresión de quien tenían en frente.

–Hola Hermione –Harry acababa de llenar el estante del vehículo y se acercaba a saludarla. Ginny se dio un golpe en la cabeza, dándose cuenta que su novio había interrumpido un momento mágico entre su hermano y su amiga.

–Hola Harry, te extrañé –saludó Hermione, dándole un abrazo fraternal.

–¿Nos marchamos a la playa? –propuso Ginny.

–Claro, a eso vinimos –comentaba feliz Harry–, ¿te parece Hermione si guardo tu bolso en el automóvil? Aprovecharé de dejar estacionado el auto en el estacionamiento de la bencinera.

–Sí, muchas gracias.

–Adelántense ustedes, busquen un sitio bonito, nosotros les alcanzamos –Ginny empujaba a su hermano y le quitaba el bolso a Hermione de las manos.

Sendos jóvenes volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y emprendieron obedientes el mandato de la pelirroja.

–¿Me dirás por qué estabas llorando? –Ron iniciaba la conversación mientras andaban por el paseo peatonal que se encontraba dando inicio a la playa–, ¿tuviste problemas con tus padres?

–No. Con ellos todo está bien… bueno, dentro de lo que se puede estar bien.

–Cuéntame.

–Hablé con mi padre respecto a mis estudios. Yo le debo de llamar para que vaya a firmar los papeles a la universidad, para que sea mi aval. Pediré un préstamo bancario para seguir pagando la carrera.

–Entiendo… ¿y tu madre?

–No hablamos mucho. Prácticamente tratamos de no entablar una conversación o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera nos despedimos.

–¿Eso te tiene triste entonces? –volvió a interrogar a la castaña. Realmente estaba preocupado. Ella negó con su cabeza.

–Son mis hermanos. Me dio mucha pena el dejarles. Cedric me trató de cobarde –ella calló por un instante. Ron le hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, para que ella continuase hablando– Luna es pequeña, y siempre le han cuidado demasiado mis padres, por lo que es demasiado dependiente de ellos, o de alguien. Cuando mi abuela se marchó junto con mi hermano, fui muchas veces la persona encargada del cuidado de Luna. Compartimos muchas cosas, y soy como su segunda madre… con todos los acontecimientos que han estado ocurriendo en mi casa, he tenido que pasar un tanto de tiempo con ella. Siempre ha vivido conmigo, a mí también me da pena el no verla tan seguido. Cedric es cuento aparte. Siempre ha sido más apartado de nuestro 'grupo familiar' –ella enfatizó esa palabra, haciendo comillas con sus dedos–, cuando nació mi hermana, mi abuela le comenzó a criar. Le llevaba de vacaciones y esas cosas por el estilo. Él ve como una madre a mi abuela, y es entendible. Y ahora que está en la casa me dijo que era cobarde por irme. Yo no estoy huyendo, solamente estoy tratando de tener una vida un poco más calmada, más relajada. Obvio que los extrañaré a los dos, y a mis padres, a pesar de todo.

–Tranquila, es bueno que te desahogues. Tu hermano no vio lo que yo vi cuando fuimos por primera vez a tu casa. Sé que es malo recordártelo… y él vivió parte de su infancia con tu abuela. Tampoco apreció lo que tú viviste, estando entre una recién nacida que necesita más atención que una infante de ocho, diez años. Hermione, separarse de los seres queridos cuesta, pero mira mis manos –Ron junto sus palmas y sus dedos, como si se dispusiera a iniciar alguna oración o súplica–, ¿sabes por qué los anillos de compromisos se colocan en los dedos anulares?

–No. No lo sé –respondió ella, observándole con atención, ante el radical cambio de tema.

–Pues… esto se debe a una leyenda china, que dice lo siguiente –el pelirrojo mantuvo la posición de sus manos, mientras flexionaba los dos dedos del centro hacia dentro, haciendo que se afirmasen ambos–, los dedos pulgares representan a nuestros familiares, y nosotros nos separaremos algún día de ellos –comenzaba a contar, mientras movía ambas yemas de sus dedos pulgares–, los dedos índice, representan a nuestros amigos. Tenemos amigos de infancia, amigos del colegio, amigos en nuestra juventud, amigos para siempre, por lo que también, nos separamos algún día de ellos –volvía a realizar el ejercicio de mover las yemas de sus dedos índice–, nosotros somos estos dedos –le mostraba con sus ojos ambos dedos ….. –somos nuestra propia base.

Hermione ya había adoptado la misma posición que le señalaba Ron a través de sus manos, iba imitando lo que hacía el joven mientras relataba la historia.

–Los dedos meñiques, son o serán nuestros hijos. Ellos estarán juntos a nosotros durante su infancia y juventud, pero cuando crezcan y comiencen a formar su propia familia…

–También se separaran de nosotros –concluía ella, moviendo las yemas.

–Correcto. Ahora bien, fíjate en tus dedos anulares. Intenta separar las yemas –pidió, tratando de hacer él mismo ejercicio.

–No… no puedo… –Hermione intentaba mover sus dedos anulares, mas lo conseguía solamente si movía más dedos de su mano, y así no se conseguía el ejercicio como en los dedos anteriores.

–Por eso los chinos explican el por qué las parejas cuando se comprometen, se colocan el anillo en dicho dedo. El dedo anular, representa a ti y a tu pareja. La unión eterna, por así decirlo. Es con la única persona que podrías pasar el resto de tu vida feliz, compartiendo con la familia, con amigos, criando a tus propios hijos. Vivir y seguir viviendo, hasta que la llama que hay en tu interior se apague.

–Qué hermoso lo que me acabas de enseñar –Hermione estaba emocionada. No sabía si por la leyenda en sí, por el atardecer que ya se avecinaba, por la tibieza de la arena en sus pies, el aroma de la costa, o el que tuviera al pelirrojo al frente de ella, sonriéndole con ternura, mientras una pequeña brisa le revoloteaba su cabello.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Mucho mejor –respondía con más alegría. Ron se acercó un poco más a ella, y mientras acortaban las distancias, comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos. Un pequeño roce de labios que se fue convirtiendo en un beso cargado de emociones fue el resultado.

Cuando no tenían más aire dentro de sus cuerpos comenzaron a distanciarse. Ron pasó sus manos delicadamente por el rostro de Hermione. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un carmín suave, que le hacía verse agraciada por la tonalidad del cielo. Ella cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las caricias, mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Ron.

–De verdad… te extrañé demasiado –volvía a repetir él, mientras le abrazaba.

–Vuelvo a coincidir contigo –murmuraba.

Fue ahí cuando a Ron se le vino a la memoria la vez en que se habían prometido decirse las respuestas acerca de lo que sentían.

–¿Hermione?

–¿Sí?

–¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos, antes de que vinieras aquí?

–Sí…

–Pues, yo quiero decirte mi respuesta.

–Yo también. Aunque antes, debo decirte que me vi con Cormac –los dos se separaron para observarse. Ron recordó la conversación que había tenido con Hannah.

–Te escucho –le dijo, aunque en su interior sentía un poco de miedo.

–Mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por él –las palabras de ella eran como una espada que se alistaba a partir su corazón–, es un gran chico, un buen amigo, y ese día…

–¿Se besaron? –interrogó con rapidez. Si ella le iba a decir que sí, y que prefería estar con aquel joven que con él, aun con lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos dos, quería que fuese rápido.

–Él intentó besarme para demostrarme que podríamos iniciar algo, juntos. Pero yo no le dejé hacer aquello. Porque eras tú el que apareció en mi memoria, cuando recordé tu rostro, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu personalidad, tu apetito… mi corazón comenzó a latir con apuro. Y sabía que si besaba aquellos labios que tenía en frente, sería una completa idiota –suspiró con tranquilidad, mientras se observaba las manos–, eres tú en quien más pienso ahora, a quien más extraño, a quien deseo… abrazar y besar… porque me produces una paz interna que deseo experimentar día a día –Hermione cerró sus ojos. Le había confesado todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, comandado por su corazón.

–Yo tuve dos visitas durante tu ausencia –respondió Ron, causando la extrañeza en Hermione por sus palabras–, la primera fue de Lavender –ella trató de disimular su desagrado al escuchar aquel nombre–, me fue a pedir disculpas por cómo me saludó aquella vez, e incluso, fue la de la idea que podría venir a por ti –también se tomó un poco de tiempo para continuar–, y la segunda, fue inesperada. Tu amiga, Hannah, me pidió que hablase con ella.

–¿Hannah? ¿Y por qué querría ella hablar contigo?

–Quería dejarme en claro que su primo estaba dispuesto a recuperar tu amor. Y que ella haría lo posible y lo imposible para ayudarle –Hermione abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

–Es que no pueden ser así esos dos… –comenzaba a susurrar enojada.

–No te enojes, que fueron sus palabras las que me dieron el valor de decirte algo –volvió a escrutarla con su mirada–, yo también quiero hacer lo posible y lo imposible por estar contigo. Se escuchará cursi y toda la parafernalia, pero te necesito, y ya no te puedo ver como una amiga solamente. Me encantaría que los dos pudiésemos tener algo más.

El silencio de ellos era acompañado por el rompimiento de las olas, los murmullos de las otras personas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar que ellos y el cántico de unas gaviotas que correteaban en la orilla de la costa.

–¿Seremos amigos con derecho entonces? –propuso el pelirrojo luego de una pausa.

–Suena divertido –comentó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–Créeme que será mucho más divertido de cómo se menciona –enfatizó, abrazándola.

Harry y Ginny ya estaban próximos a acercárseles, pero Ginny comenzó a caminar con menor intensidad. Sabía que su hermano y su amiga eran aun lo bastante tímidos como para demostrarse cariño delante de ella y Harry, por lo que esperó a que amos se distanciaran y así, no incomodarles.

Los cuatro jóvenes observaron con atención como el sol se escondía dentro del mar, dándole más luminosidad. Jugaron a la guerra de arena, y el que se demoraba más en sacarse toda esta, sería lanzado al mar. Harry perdió, y los tres con dificultad llevaron al azabache a la orilla de la costa. Harry no se quiso meter a las aguas solo, por lo que cargó a Ginny, quien gritaba desesperada. Los dos, empapados, corrieron a abrazar a sus dos amigos secos, quienes también gritaban por la cariñosa, pero fría muestra de cariño de los novios.

Estuvieron en el agua hasta que el sol desapareció completamente. El tinte violáceo y azulino del cielo proporcionaba una espectacular vista de las estrellas y la luna menguante.

–Está comenzando una leve brisa. Podríamos abrigarnos un poco –Harry era el primero que abandonaba las aguas.

–A mí ya me dio hambre.

–Cuéntate otra, hermanito.

–Vayamos a los baños que están en la entrada de la playa, así nos limpiamos y nos colocamos ropa más cómoda –sugería Hermione, siendo la última en salir del mar. Así lo hicieron, y en una media hora, ya estaban sentados en el paseo peatonal, el cual ya era iluminado por la electricidad.

Comieron lo que les quedaba de la merienda preparada por Molly, y cuando el estómago insaciable de Ron se llenó de los manjares preparados por su madre, decidieron emprender el retorno a la ciudad.

–Definitivamente, el próximo año vendremos a la playa y nos quedaremos durante una semana, como mínimo –comentaba Ginny.

–No es una mala idea, estoy seguro que tu familia completa desearía venir aquí por una semana. Ya me imagino, tendríamos que conseguirnos una carpa como para veinte personas o más –agregaba Harry, sacudiendo sus sandalias antes de entrar al vehículo.

–También podrías invitar tus hermanos Hermione. Así conocerían al resto de nuestra familia, y la pasaríamos mucho mejor.

–Es una idea bastante tentadora y agradable, Ron –respondía, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad del copiloto. Harry había conducido de ida, ahora se encontraba en el asiento trasero. Ginny estaba junto a él, con su cabeza entre las rodillas de su novio.

* * *

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde la llegaba nuevamente de Hermione a la casa. Fred no había demostrado nuevamente lo que había acontecido días anteriores, pero el médico que le trataba había dado una muy buena noticia, se podía tener mucha más fe de que la recuperación del gemelo sería más temprana que tarde.

Solamente faltaba encontrar a los culpables del atentado a la tienda de los hermanos y aquel asunto estaría mucho mejor de lo que ya se encontraba.

Estando a una semana de ingresar a la universidad, decidieron ir por fin a realizar los tan aburridos trámites, para así quedar libres de todo papeleo los últimos días de vacaciones.

–Papá… ellos son los chicos con los que vivo en la casita compartida. El es Harry Potter, y ellos son los hermanos Weasley, Ron y Ginny. Chicos, el es mi padre.

–Mucho gusto –se decían entre sí, mientras caminaban por el campus de estudio.

Cuando llegaron a la plazoleta central de la universidad, se dividieron para poder acabar con los trámites con mayor rapidez.

Harry se dirigió al sector que se había predispuesto para todos los pagos en efectivo. Con algo de vergüenza, sacó el dinero que portaba en el bolso para pagar los diez meses de su carrera, más la matrícula. Luego pasó a otro módulo donde debía de seleccionar las asignaturas que le serían impartidas según fuese su año por cursar.

Los hermanos estaban haciendo fila en el módulo que tomaba en cuenta las becas y convenios con los trabajos de los padres de los estudiantes. Ginny estudiaría casi gratuitamente, gracias a sus buenas calificaciones en sus estudios previos. Ron mantuvo sus calificaciones el año pasado, por lo que la beca que cubría en parte la mensualidad de su carrera, seguiría en pie.

Hermione por otra parte, esperaba su turno junto a su padre. El cual debería de comprometerse con una firma que sería el aval de su hija en cuanto a sus estudios. El banco le facilitaría el dinero para pagar las mensualidades, y cuando la castaña egresase, debería de devolver dicho dinero con el sueldo de su trabajo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, los cuatro jóvenes habían finalizado todo papeleo. Hermione invitó a su padre a la casa compartida, así este la podría conocer, pero este argumentó que no tenía tanto tiempo, por lo que le tomaría la atención lo más pronto posible.

Le acompañaron hasta el terminal de buses, esperaron a que el medio de transporte partiese para ir al supermercado y comprar algo para la cena en la casita compartida. Ron y Ginny debían de trabajar en la tarde, por lo que Harry se dedicó al aseo del vehículo y Hermione al lavado de la ropa, mientras Molly se entretenía confeccionando frazadas de lana para el invierno en la habitación de Fred.

–Viktor, tienes que mejorar tu caligrafía, cuando traspaso al computador los datos que escribes en el inventario, no puedo entender lo que dice en muchas partes –le regañaba Hannah al moreno.

–No cambiaré mi manera de escribir por ti –contestó sentido.

–Si quieres, yo puedo escribir el inventario de ahora. Le conozco la caligrafía a Viktor, y no se me hace tan difícil el poder averiguar los jeroglíficos –se ofrecía Ginny, provocando la risa entre los trabajadores que estaban laborando.

–Vamos a la oficina entonces, tú me dictas y yo voy traspasando los datos, ¿te parece? –proponía Hannah.

–Buena idea, además, no hay mucho público que atender –ambas chicas salieron de la librería y se adentraron a la oficina.

–Es una linda tarde, ¿no crees Weasley?

–Hum… sí, Viktor –respondía mientras hojeaba el periódico del día el pelirrojo.

–Y… ¿cómo estás?

–Muy bien, gracias.

–¿Estuvieron bonitas las vacaciones?

–Dentro de lo normal sí.

–¿Y Fred, cómo sigue su recuperación?

–Mucho mejor que antes. Gracias por preguntar.

–Y…

–¿Qué te sucede, Viktor? –interrumpió antes que el moreno le preguntase más cosas.

–¡Nada! No pasa nada –Viktor se desplazó un poco por el lugar, y al tiempo se devolvió y se acercó a Ron–, bueno, la verdad es que quiero hacerte una pregunta.

–Ya me has hecho varias, una más, una menos, no creo que haga la diferencia.

–En realidad no es una pregunta, sino una confesión –las palabras de Viktor le desconcertaron aun más, haciendo que dejara de hojear el periódico.

El moreno desvió su mirada hacia los mostradores de pinceles y prosiguió con lo que le quería contar.

–Hace algún tiempo atrás yo… comencé a sentir algo por alguien. Pensé que sería algo pasajero. Pero con el transcurso de los días, me fui dando cuenta que lo que sentía no era algo superficial, sino más íntimo. De hecho, nadie lo sabe.

Ron le observaba con atención. Viktor era en porte, un poco más alto que él, con más masa muscular. Aparentaba ser un tipo fuerte, serio y nunca se lo había imaginado tan nervioso y complicado para hablar.

–Quería decirte que… a mí me gusta… Hermione.

–Pues… qué quieres que te diga, Viktor. Yo no soy Hermione, es a ella a quien deberías de confesarle lo que sientes –respondió de forma seca.

–Es que yo sé cuál será su respuesta. Será la misma que le dio a Cormac.

–No entiendo entonces por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas –acotó un poco más alegre. Ni siquiera Harry y Ginny sabían que Hermione y él eran algo más que amigos. De manera oficial, claro.

–Quiero que te quede claro que yo… también lucharé por el amor de Hermione. Aunque no de la misma forma que lo hará Cormac, o como lo haces tú –Ron volvió nuevamente a la seriedad–, sé que entre tú y ella hay 'química', eso se puede ver a simple vista. Y también sé que Cormac y ella tuvieron un tipo de relación… si se le puede llamar así. Este triángulo amoroso ya está formado. Y nunca he oído de cuadrados románticos o algo por el estilo. Estoy por debajo de ustedes dos, tengo menos posibilidades... pero eso no me insta a bajar mis esperanzas. Si ella sufre, yo haré pagar al que la haga sufrir. Si necesita un hombro en donde llorar, me ofreceré para que se deshidrate. Le compraré helados en el verano, me ofreceré a ayudarle a recoger las hojas de los árboles en otoño, comprarle una bufanda y guantes en invierno y regalarle flores en primavera. Estaré al pendiente de ti y de Cormac. Si tú y el recién llegado con más derecho se atreven a lastimar a Herms, me comportaré como un animal, y la defenderé de todos… incluso de Hannah –sumaba, mientras respiraba con algo de agitación.

Ron no sabía qué decir. Por una parte agradecía el hecho de saber que Viktor también deseaba ayudar a Hermione cuando ella lo necesitase. Sentía más confianza en el moreno que en el castaño. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que hubiera otra persona más pendiente a la castaña en cuanto a iniciar una relación con ella.

Si se querían tanto con Hermione, se preguntaba por qué eran amigos con derecho, y no novios.

–¿Me escuchaste, Weasley?

–Sí, Krum. Fuerte y claro.

* * *

_**Avance del próximo capítulo**_

_–Tenemos que andar con cuidado. Hasta el momento, nadie sospecha nada de nosotros._

_–Por lo mismo, tendríamos que andar con muchísima más cautela. ¿Tu novio no se entera de tus salidas nocturnas? ¿O de las llamaditas que nos hacemos?_

_–No. Algo bueno es que tiene el sueño lo bastante pesado, y que confía demasiado en mí._

_–No hay que abusar de aquello –miró a su alrededor. Al percatarse que se encontraban solos, y a la sombra de un gran árbol, le robó un beso mientras le atracaba entre la corteza del este y su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato, y las caricias aparecieron como por arte de magia–, De todas formas, ¿sabes qué decir en caso de que algún día no te encontrases cerca de él y te preguntara?_

_–Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me crees tonta?_

_–Para nada, cariño –volvió a besarla con más ahínco. Él comenzó a excitarse, y se lo hizo saber llevando las manos de ella hacia su miembro._

_–Parece que hoy tendremos diversión –acotó, dejando libre su cabello que hacía instantes previos, permanecía atrapado en una coleta._

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias a todas las lectoras que se pasean por este fic :D

Tuve algunas dudas con el título de esta actualización, en un principio se llamaría 'Amigos con derecho' pero Viktor me cae realmente bien xD y su comentario de los cuadrados románticos se me hizo muy tierno, y por eso lo agregué.

Para todas las personitas que extrañaban los momentos Ron/Hermione, espero que les haya gustado el hecho de que ya estén juntos, y con ciertos derechos el uno del otro. La leyenda china que le cuenta el pelirrojo a la castaña es de verdad, y cuando a mí me la contaron, también me emocioné bastante. En caso de que no la hayan entendido (por la postura de las manos) busqué en internet alguna fotografía que reflejase de mejor forma la postura de los dedos, además de esta breve descripción que encontré en la red:

_Junta tus manos palma con palma, después, une los dedos medios de forma que queden nudillo con nudillo axial._

_Ahora intenta separar de forma paralela tus pulgares (representan a los padres). Notarás que se abren porque tus padres no están destinados a vivir contigo hasta el día de tu muerte, únelos de nuevo. Intenta separar igual los dedos índices (representan a tus hermanos y amigos). Notarás que también se abren porque ellos se van, y tienen destinos diferentes como casarse y tener hijos. Trata de separar de la misma forma los dedos meñiques (representan a tus hijos), estos también se abren porque tus hijos crecen y cuando ya no te necesitan se van, únelos de nuevo. _

_Finalmente, trata de separar tus dedos anulares (el cuarto dedo que representa a tu pareja, y donde colocamos el anillo) y te sorprenderás al ver que simplemente no puedes separarlos... eso se debe a que una pareja está destinada a estar unida hasta el último día de su vida y es por eso que el anillo de compromiso se usa en este dedo. _

Ahora bien, creo que una persona que lee este fic, adivinará quién es la que conversa con 'x' sujeto en el avance del próximo capítulo, y posiblemente, de qué situación están hablando…

Gracias por entender mis retrasos de las publicaciones, por animarme en mis estudios, y estar al pendiente de las cosas que hago ^^


	14. Proposiciones adecuadas

_Ron no sabía qué decir. Por una parte agradecía el hecho de saber que Viktor también deseaba ayudar a Hermione cuando ella lo necesitase. Sentía más confianza en el moreno que en el castaño. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que hubiera otra persona más pendiente a la castaña en cuanto a iniciar una relación con ella._

_Si se querían tanto con Hermione, se preguntaba por qué eran amigos con derecho, y no novios. _

–_¿Me escuchaste, Weasley? _

–_Sí, Krum. Fuerte y claro._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIII Rescatada**

**Proposiciones acertadas **

**

* * *

**

Los chicos se encontraban en la casita compartida debatiendo si ir o no ir a la fiesta que se había planeado en la librería. Había sido idea de Lavender, la cual fue muy bien acogida por todos los trabajadores. Era sábado por la noche, mañana sería legalmente el último día de vacaciones.

–Las fiestas que se hacen en la librería son súper divertidas, Herms –le contaba Ginny. Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación, conversando y viendo un álbum de fotos de la pelirroja–, se juntan unas cuantas mesas en la sección de la bodega, hay bebestibles y cosas para picotear. A Viktor le nace su encanto de DJ, el DJ reprimido, como se dice él mismo.

–No lo sé… no me gustan mucho las fiesta, soy bastante… callada.

–Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a una fiesta? ¿A divertirte, bailar, comer basura, beber un poco de alcohol? –Hermione se quedó pensando un momento en alguna situación que se asemejara a todo lo que la pelirroja le enumeraba.

–Creo que hace bastante tiempo.

–Entonces, tenemos que ir. No será tan malo, verás que la pasarás muy bien, y estaremos los cuatro.

–Y también estarán Cormac y Hannah –habló en voz alta, bufando suavemente.

–Bueno… sí, estarán ellos… pero se supone que también se tendrán que marchar. ¿No? Las vacaciones aquí ya culminaron, se me ocurre que donde ellos viven, también.

–En eso tienes razón. Esta vez sería la última ocasión donde podría verles. Nunca me junté a conversar con Hannah acerca de las cosas.

–¿Querías conversar con ella?

–Una parte de mí sí. Me sentía como en la obligación de querer recuperar algo de nuestra amistad. Pero supongo que esto es lo mejor.

–Hannah ha intentado hablar conmigo en muchas ocasiones.

–¿Te dice cosas con respecto a Ron, Cormac?

–No… hablamos de cosas muy triviales. Es una gran persona, me es de mi agrado.

–No es una mala chica, es bastante simpática y buena amiga. Solamente nos distanciamos.

–Por lo mismo, creo que una salida conjunta no nos vendrá nada de mal.

–¿Quiénes estarán?

–Los de siempre, Viktor, Lavender, Cormac, Hannah, Dean, Susan, nosotros… te puedo prestar un conjunto bastante lindo que tengo sin estrenar en mi closet –le animó–, y tratamos de controlar esos rizos tan… rebeldes que tienes –comentó con risa.

–Está bien, vayamos a la fiesta.

Ginny fue a buscar a los chicos y les comentó la afirmación para que se preparasen y alistasen para salir en la noche. Las chicas fueron las primeras en ocupar el baño, y mientras se dedicaban después a vestirse, maquillarse y mirarse en el espejo, Ron y Harry ocupaban el baño tranquilamente. El azabache cruzó a un negocio de la esquina y compró un par de bebidas, mientras Molly les preparaba unos canapés de diversas salsas para que llevasen como cooperación. El pelirrojo fue a llenar el estanque del vehículo, y cuando llegó nuevamente a la casa, se encontró con que las chicas ya estaban listas.

Ginny lucía una faldita de color blanca tableada que le cubría lo necesario, dejando sus piernas largas y firmes a la vista de todos, enfundadas en una pantis del mismo color de su top sin mangas verde esmeralda. Harry le sostenía una chaqueta blanca en caso de que le diese frío durante la velada, y buscaba ella entre el bolso de mano, de la misma tonalidad de su falda y sus zapatillas de taco corto, el celular para cerciorarse que tuviera la misma hora que marcaba el reloj de la pared del living. Llevaba su cabello alisado y suelto. Los mechones rebeldes los aguardaba detrás de sus orejas, así, se apreciaban los aretes que le había obsequiado Harry en las navidades pasadas.

Hermione llevaba unos jeans que se ajustaban a su figura, de un tono azul casi negro. Cubrían desde sus tobillos, dejando a la vista unas sandalias que daban a entender que seguían amarradas más arriba, hasta la curvatura de sus caderas. Ginny le dijo que se pusiera un top que ella aun no estrenaba, y que cuando se lo hizo probar definitivamente había decidido obsequiárselo. Este se amarraba en la parte de atrás del cuello, dejando libres los hombros y parte sugerente de su espalda. Esta le caía ajustadamente hasta sus caderas, marcando toda su silueta de manera agraciada. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, de la cual caían como cascada los rizos definidos con una crema para peinar.

–Combinas con el color de ojos de Ron –le susurraba con picardía Ginny a su amiga, quien se encontraba sonrojada por la mirada de Ron al verla.

–Harry, ayúdame a dejar las cosas en el auto –le pidió la pelirroja a su novio. Ambos salían del living a donde se encontraban.

–Estás… muy linda.

–Gracias, tú también estás muy apuesto –le elogió, al observarle con sus cabellos aun húmedos por el baño, y esa camisa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo invitación a que ella posara sus manos en aquel pectoral que se le hacía agua a la boca.

Hermione se acercó más hacia Ron, y sin vergüenza le besó en los labios. Ron le correspondió inmediatamente, abrazándola y atrayéndola para dejarla prisionera entre la pared y su cuerpo.

–Realmente estás muy hermosa esta noche –susurró en su oído, provocando que ella sonriera aun más, y le besara con ternura.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos –contestó, separándose de él. Ron le robó otro beso, y juntos se fueron a despedir de su madre. Harry y Ginny ya estaban sentados en el vehículo, esperándoles.

.

Llegaron y vislumbraron que ya había movimiento en la bodega de su trabajo. Se escuchaba la música de moda con un volumen moderado para conversar y estar atento a qué eran lo que decían las personas que ya se encontraban allí, disfrutando de la velada. Unas luces de navidad de tonalidades doradas eran las encargadas de alumbrar el techo del lugar, donde se encontraban todas las cajas apiladas en una esquina. Habían predispuesto tres mesas largas, cubiertas con manteles de distintos colores, rodeadas de sillas dispares.

–¡Chicos, bienvenidos! Qué bueno que hayan venido –les saludaba cordialmente Susan, que se encontraba conversando con Dean en la entrada de la bodega.

–Muchas gracias, Su. Trajimos unos canapés y bebidas –informaba Ginny, luego de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

–Todo lo que sea picoteo y bebestible está en la mesa, pasen a dejar las cosas allí. Estamos esperando a los primos que aun no llegan –comentaba feliz.

Ron involuntariamente miró a Hermione, la cual no se inmutó ante lo anunciado por Susan. Se alegró y decidió no pensar en ellos como enemigos. Él era quien estaba ahora con Hermione. Tenía sus besos, sus abrazos, vivía con ella… ellos se irían y posiblemente no les vería jamás nunca.

–Herms, estás muy guapa hoy –le saludaba cordialmente Viktor, tomando la mano de la castaña para besarla. Ella se sonrojó por aquel gesto y sonrió avergonzadamente.

–Hola Viktor. ¿Tú decoraste todo este sitio? Te ha quedado muy lindo –expresó con alegría. El moreno cerró los ojos orgulloso.

–Buenas noches, Viktor –podría estar relajado frente a Cormac, pero por las dudas, no iba a permitir que Hermione se acercara demasiado a Viktor.

–Buenas, Ron –pronunció serio. Dirigiéndose a saludar a Cormac y Hannah, que llegaban junto a Lavender.

–Entonces yo le dije, lo siento, eres demasiado aburrido para mí, y comenzó a llorar delante de todos nuestros amigos.

–Lavender, eso fue muy cruel, pero me habría encantado haberle visto la cara a ese pobre chico –se escuchaban como conversaban animadamente. Cormac estaba detrás de ella, observando el lugar con tranquilidad.

–¡Sí que quedó muy bien arreglado este lugar!, pensé que no tenías estilo, Vik –Hannah le saludaba con un beso en cada mejilla, y hacía lo mismo con todos los que ya se encontraban allí–, qué lindo que estés aquí también, Hermione. Cormac y yo, tenemos algo que contarte –le decía animada.

Hermione se encontraba bebiendo un poco de bebida junto a Ginny, ella miró a su amiga y la pelirroja le devolvió una mirada que no supo expresar con claridad.

–¿Quieres que te deje sola con ella? –preguntó Ginny a Hannah.

–Hum… no lo sé, me da realmente lo mismo, no es algo del otro mundo que le quiera contar a Hermione –opinaba, con voz baja–, llamaré a Cormac para que esté conmigo ¡Cormac! –gritaba desde el mismo sitio. Se apartó un poco, porque este se encontraba conversando con Harry acerca del clima.

–¿Qué te querrá decir?

–No lo sé Ginny. Supongo que se querrá despedirse de mí.

Ambas chicas esperaron a que llegara otra vez Hannah, pero la aludida se quedó charlando con Lavender y Susan. Harry y Ron llegaron donde ellas, y los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa a charlar. Los demás les imitaron y al tiempo, estaban todos juntos conversando acerca del verano y lo que esperaban para el año escolar que estaba a punto de iniciar.

.

Dos sombras se encontraban por fin.

Una llevaba media hora esperándole, la otra, llegaba respirando agitada por la corrida. Se saludaron con angustia, percatándose de que nadie les estaba observando. Luego que la respiración de quien llegaba se calmase, comenzó a hablar.

–Tenemos que andar con cuidado. Hasta el momento, nadie sospecha nada de nosotros.

–Por lo mismo, tendríamos que andar con muchísima más cautela. ¿Tu novio no se entera de tus salidas nocturnas? ¿O de las llamaditas que nos hacemos?

–No. Algo bueno es que tiene el sueño lo bastante pesado, y que confía demasiado en mí.

–No hay que abusar de aquello –miró a su alrededor. Al percatarse que se encontraban solos, y a la sombra de un gran árbol, le robó un beso mientras le atracaba entre la corteza del este y su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato, y las caricias aparecieron como por arte de magia–, De todas formas, ¿sabes qué decir en caso de que algún día no te encontrases cerca de él y te preguntara?

–Por supuesto que sí. ¿Me crees tonta?

–Para nada, cariño –volvió a besarla con más ahínco. Él comenzó a excitarse, y se lo hizo saber llevando las manos de ella hacia su miembro.

–Parece que hoy tendremos diversión –acotó, dejando libre su cabello que hacía instantes previos, permanecía atrapado en una coleta.

Con la misma fugacidad en que se encontraron, se escaparon a una noche de pasión para celebrar que su plan marchaba a la perfección.

.

El ambiente en la bodega estaba más que alegre, todos bailaban con la música más fuerte, moviéndose al ritmo de las percusiones que retumbaban entre las cuatro paredes. Ginny bailaba con su hermano o Harry, Hermione, con su amigo y Ron. Jugaban a intercambiarse parejas cada cierto tiempo y compás de la melodía. Definitivamente, habían hecho bien en haber querido disfrutar de aquel festejo.

–¿Nos tomamos un descanso? –propuso Harry, abanicándose.

–Bueno, vamos a tomar asiento un momento nosotros, ustedes sigan bailando –les avisaba Ginny a su hermano y Hermione. Los dos siguieron bailando alrededor de los demás invitados. El hombro de Hermione chocó con el de Hannah, haciendo que ambas dejaran de bailar. Ella le estaba observando hacía rato, al parecer.

–¿Podemos hablar ahora? –le preguntó a la castaña.

–¿Qué dices, Hannah? –le pedí que le repitiese la pregunta, apenas le había escuchado producto de la música.

–De que si podemos hablar, por favor –solicitó, acercándose a su oído.

–Vayan, yo iré a tomar un descanso también –Hermione le miró con un toque de pena, no quería separarse de él. Ron captó su mirada, y viendo que se acercaba Cormac, le robó un beso que desconcertó a Hannah–, te estaremos esperando –le acarició un poco su brazo y se marchó a donde su hermana.

–Vamos afuera, aquí hay mucho ruido –Hannah obedeció y se fue siguiéndola, arrastrando a Cormac con ella.

En efecto, el sonido quedaba al interior de la bodega, donde se estaba más abrigada también. Sintió como el frío de la noche le hacía estremecerse un poco.

–¿Quieres la chaqueta? –Cormac se comenzaba a sacar su prenda para ofrecérsela, cosa que ella rechazó de inmediato.

–No, no te preocupes, muchas gracias –contestó, esperando a que ellos hablasen. Se quedaron un silencio y ella bufó–, ¿qué me querías decir, Hannah?

–Planeaba que tuviese un tinte de sorpresa, porque creí que te agradaría, pero ya vez como han avanzado las cosas entre tú y yo estos últimos días…

–Hannah, por favor no comiences de nuevo con el mismo tema. Basta de meternos el dedo en la herida –contestó algo exasperada.

–No se trata de meter el dedo en la herida, Hermione, se trata de poder volver a recuperar todo lo que nos hemos perdido.

–Si querías decirme eso… pues, déjame decirte una cosa. Siempre serás importante en mi vida, te quiero y estimo muchísimo. Pero ahora hay personas que tienen un rango de importancia más importante… un rango que tu tuviste por mucho tiempo, sin siquiera haberte enterado –hizo una pausa para tomar aire, había dicho aquellas palabras de forma rápida, para que no le dolieran–, y si eso es todo, voy a entrar, está un poco helado aquí afuera.

–No. No quería decirte aquello. Cormac y yo necesitábamos contarte otra cosa –el nombrado bajó su vista, cortando el contacto que había estado tratando de hacer con la castaña.

–¿Se vienen a despedir de forma personal?

–No Hermione, nosotros no nos vamos a ir de aquí –la aludida se quedó mirándoles seriamente–, no hemos venido de vacaciones. Nos hemos trasladado. Seguiremos nuestros estudios en esta ciudad –eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Hermione y sacar su seriedad y adentrarse al mundo de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué hicieron qué?

–Lo que escuchaste –habló Cormac por primera vez desde que salieron–, ella y yo nos hemos venido a vivir aquí, a estudiar aquí… hemos cambiado todo el curso de nuestra vida.

–Es lo que debimos de haber hecho hace años atrás, Hermione. Hemos decidido venir por ti. Si tú quieres, puedes irte a vivir con nosotros, tenemos una casa pagada, no tenemos grandes gastos. No iremos a la misma universidad, porque nuestras especialidades son muy dispares a la tuya, pero así podremos recuperar todo el tiempo perdido viviendo juntas, como imaginamos años anteriores, ¿te acuerdas? Una limpiando, la otra estudiando, después nos íbamos a intercambiar lo papeles. Jugaríamos los fines de semana, cantaríamos karaoke e invitaríamos a nuestros amigos en común –Hannah fue hablando con menos volumen. Unas lágrimas trataban de no abandonar sus ojos. A Hermione se le partía el corazón. Escuchar de boca de su amiga los antiguos planes que tenía en su vida le hacía remontar tantas cosas. Tantos recuerdos buenos, tantas vivencias malas que también obtuvo. Por qué habían dejado de comunicarse, se lamentaba–, ¿qué me dices?

–Lo que me acabas de decir… me ha dejado sin habla –respondió con dificultad–, es realmente precipitado el haberte mudado con toda tu vida armada.

–Lo hacemos por ti. Porque tú ibas a hacer lo mismo con tu vida.

–¡Por Dios, Hannah! ¡Eso fue hace años atrás! –la nombrada comenzó a llorar sin detener los lagrimales que caían espesos por sus ojos. Cormac se paseaba como león enjaulado, mas no decía nada–, han cambiado tantas cosas, Hannah, han pasado tanta agua por debajo del río. Yo ya estoy armando mi vida…

–¿Eso quiere decir que no te vendrás a vivir con nosotros? –cortó Cormac, quedándose quieto al frente de ella.

–No. No lo haré. Lo siento –expresó luego de unos instantes de silencio–, ustedes ya hicieron su vida, y yo también seguí con la mía. Ni siquiera debieron de haberse aparecido por aquí.

–Estás siendo muy injusta con Hannah, Hermione.

–Y lo siento. Pero no creo que se trate de justicia o injusticia la toma de mis decisiones. Yo ya tengo una casa, y estoy bien allí. Que ustedes dos lleguen con ideas y panoramas donde me incumben y yo me entero a los días previos de su realización…

–Nosotros estamos tratando de recuperar lo perdido.

–Pero no de esa forma, Cormac. Date cuenta, han pasado años, tú has crecido, Hannah ha crecido, yo también lo he hecho. Cada uno de nosotros ya comenzó por realizar sus sueños de forma independiente.

–Por favor, piénsalo –pidió él, acercándose a ella.

–No hay nada más que pensar. Nos seguiremos viendo aquí por el trabajo, y eso será todo.

–¿De verdad que no quieres vivir todas las cosas que vivimos juntos hace tiempo atrás? –interrogó, acariciándole sus brazos.

–¿Pasa algo, Hermione? –Viktor salía de la bodega, planeaba ir a comprar un par de cervezas, pero al ver la incómoda situación decidió no pasar desapercibido.

–No. No pasa nada –objetó ella, zafándose del agarre que estaba teniendo Cormac con su cuerpo. El moreno vio a Hannah, quien se secaba las lágrimas con sus puños.

–Seguiremos esta conversación otro día.

–No lo creo, Cormac.

–¿Herms? –consultó Ginny, que salía del brazo junto a Harry.

–¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que me pudieses llevar a casa, Harry?

–¿Alguien te hizo algo? –inquirió, al ver la incómoda expresión de todos los que estaban afuera, incluido Viktor.

–No. Pero digamos que estoy muy cansada, y me gustaría marcharme.

–Nos vamos todos entonces.

–No Ginny. Ustedes la están pasando de maravilla, y Ron también. No tengo por qué joderles el panorama.

–¿Estás segura que estás bien?

–Sí Harry, solo deseo irme a casa –Harry de devolvía a entrar, pero Hermione le detuvo–, no le avises a Ron, de seguro que si sabe que me voy también querrá irse.

El azabache asintió, y le consultó a Viktor si quería que lo llevase a una botillería. Este agradeció el favor, y se subió en la parte trasera del vehículo.

–Ron se enfadará cuando se entere de esto –le amenazó Harry a su amiga, mientras Viktor compraba las cervezas en la botillería.

–Lo sé… pero prefiero hablar y solucionar las cosas con él mañana.

–Algo sucedió con esos tipos, ¿verdad?

–Sí… digamos que mi respuesta no les cayó del todo bien. Pero no me interesa. Estoy bien sin ellos.

–Igual es una pena que se hayan despedido de aquella forma.

–No nos despedimos. Ellos se han mudado a esta ciudad. Han trasladado sus estudios, convalidado el trabajo, todo.

–¡Oh!

–Así misma quedé yo, algo sorprendida con su decisión.

–¿Y eso recae en ti? ¿Su decisión?

–Me hicieron ver que sí. Cormac se estaba poniendo algo cargante.

–¿Se atrevió a hacerte algo?

–No, Viktor llegó como todo un superhéroe. Le quiero mucho.

–Si Ron te escucha decir aquello, probablemente estalle en llamas.

–No tendría por qué… él sabe… lo que yo siento.

–¿Y tú sabes lo que siente Viktor por ti?

–Somos amigos.

–A él le gustaría que fuesen más que eso.

–Lo dices para que me sienta culpable por lo que acabo de decir.

–No. Él mismo habló con Ron el otro día, y le mencionó todo lo que sentía por ti –Hermione se quedó callada. Viktor llegó y agradeció nuevamente por haberle esperado. Harry condujo hacia la casa y Hermione se bajó.

–Nos vemos, Hermione –fue la frase que ocupó el moreno para despedirse de ella. Hermione asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

.

–Tú me vas a decir qué fue lo que hablaron con Hermione –acusó Ginny a la chica que se encontraba borrando la marca de las lágrimas en el baño.

–Le dijimos que no nos iríamos.

–¿Eso nomás?

–Le propusimos que se fuese a vivir con nosotros –le respondió–, pero dijo que no.

Ginny tuvo ganas de reírse, pero luego desistió de aquello. Hannah estaba muy triste, y podía imaginársela llorando nuevamente si ella seguía hablando del tema.

–Perdiste a una muy gran amiga, Hannah.

–Lo sé. A pesar de lo que dijo, Cormac y yo no nos iremos. Vivimos aquí con un propósito. No pienso dejar a Hermione nunca más sola.

–Ella ya no está sola. Nos tiene a nosotros, y tampoco le falta nada.

–Tú no la conoces lo suficiente.

–No me importa, tengo la vida entera para hacerlo. No la voy a dejar –agregó la pelirroja, saliendo del cubículo pequeño.

Hannah se apoyó en el lavamanos, pensando en cómo le había anunciado la noticia a Hermione. Se remontó a aquellos tiempos en donde ambas soñaban las mismas cosas.

–De seguro que ella y yo seríamos muy felices ahora, junto a Cormac –habló para sí misma. Salió del baño y chocó con Viktor, quien se dirigía al mismo sitio de donde ella había salido.

No supo por qué, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas y se apoyó en el pecho del chico que se quedó helado ante la reacción de la siempre sonriente Hannah. Pasó sus grandes manos por la espalda de ella, para que se calmara, lo que hizo que avivara más su llanto.

–Desahógate… todo lo que te acongoja, se irá desvaneciendo al paso que te deshagas de todo ese llanto –pronunció con voz serena. Hannah lloró con más pena y no se separó de él en lo que quedaba de la noche.

.

–Buenos días –escuchó que le decían cerca de su oído. Suspiró y comenzó a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada azul que le observaba con tranquilidad.

–¿Ron? –susurró, ocultando un bostezo tras su mano–, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Te traje el desayuno –confesó, mostrándole que en el velador se encontraba una bandeja que contenía un vaso de jugo, una taza de café y unas tostadas untadas en mermelada.

–¿Qué hora es? –quiso saber al notar que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par y dejaba entrar la luz del sol de manera componedora.

–Deben de ser las once de la mañana.

–¡Es muy tarde! –se alarmó–, ¿por qué Ginny no me despertó? –preguntó, al darse cuenta que la cama de su amiga se encontraba armada.

–Intentó avisarte que iba a misa con mi madre y Harry, pero creo que la señorita se tomó esto anoche –le indicó un frasco con píldoras para dormir–, ¿me dirás por qué hiciste eso, Hermione? Te tomaste tres píldoras, podías haberte intoxicado –él se acomodó al borde de la cama, y Hermione se corrió otro poco más para que no estuviera a la orilla. Ron pasó su brazo por detrás de su espalda y ella se apoyó en su pecho.

–Creo que ayer no podía quedarme dormida, y opté por el camino fácil.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer, hoy estábamos todos muy preocupados en la mañana.

–Lo siento.

–Ahora come, antes de que se te enfríe el café.

–No quiero comer sola, compartamos el desayuno –le pidió.

–Está bien, está bien –le daba en el gusto, mascando una tostada–, eso sí… me gustaría saber qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche. Te fuiste sin despedirte, Viktor se pasó consolando a Hannah durante toda la noche, Cormac me miraba con odio y al parecer todos sabían algo, menos yo.

–Hannah y Cormac no se irán, ayer me lo dijeron y me ofrecieron además el que me mudase con ellos. Les dije que no, Cormac defendió a Hannah, la cual comenzó a llorar. Viktor apareció, y me salvó, por así decirlo de la situación que se volvía más incómoda. Harry también llegó con tu hermana. Le pedí a él que me llevase a casa, porque no me sentía bien. Le pedí además que no te avisara, no quería que te fueras a hacerme compañía, la estábamos pasando muy bien antes de aquella conversación. Viktor se fue con nosotros porque aprovecharía de comprar más cervezas. En ese transcurso, Harry me comentó la conversación que tú tuviste con Viktor –ella lo señaló con su dedo–, de ahí, me bajé y traté de conciliar el sueño. No pude porque me sentía mal por haber sido tan cortante con Hannah. Entonces recordé que tu madre toma ciertas pastillas para dormir. Bajé a la cocina y ahí las encontré. Me tomé una, pero no me hizo efecto. Me eché dos seguidas a la boca y quedé prácticamente inconsciente, hasta que tú me despertaste –suspiró al relatar todo lo que había acontecido de forma rápida.

–Deberías haberme dicho lo que te ocurría. Yo mismo habría dejado en el lugar que se merece Cormac. La conversación que tuve con Viktor fue hace pocos días, y pensaba decírtelo.

–¿Hannah estuvo llorando toda la noche?

–Al parecer sí. Nosotros no nos quedamos mucho tiempo después, el ambiente se había puesto algo feo.

–Espero que no haya sido mi culpa.

–No lo fue, tranquila.

–Debería de juntarme a hablar con Hannah. Quizás no durante esta semana, podría ir a verla el próximo fin de semana ¿Tú qué crees?

Ron guardó silencio por un momento. Ayer le había conmovido un poco el hecho de haber visto a aquella muchacha tan triste, pero que Hermione la fuera a ver, significaba que podría ver también a Cormac.

–Si quieres ir a verla… bien. Pero…

–No iré a ver a Cormac. Quiero hablar con mi amiga.

–Eso me relaja un poco –respondió abrazándola.

–¿Ron?

–¿Si?

–Te quiero mucho –dijo sonriendo, mientras sentía como aquel joven le estrechaba con cariño.

–Yo también Hermione, te quiero muchísimo.

.

El día lunes llegó, no tan deseado como de costumbre.

Algo bueno que tenía, era que los cuatro amigos comenzaban su ajetreada semana de estudios a la misma hora, por lo que juntos se fueron en el vehículo a la universidad.

–Ya sabes hermanita. En la universidad no te vienes a hacer amigos. Pero si aparece alguien en tu vida –dijo Ron volteándose a ver a Harry–, te darás cuenta inmediatamente. La gente es muy mala, puede que algunas personas te hagan creer que son tus amigos, pero buscan solamente el aprovecharse de tus conocimientos.

–Lo sé. Estaré siempre al pendiente y al cuidado.

–Disfruta Ginny de las clases, sácale todo el provecho posible. Y así, podrás disfrutar también de los fines de semanas. La universidad tiene horarios flexibles, a veces tontos, pero que son bastante accesibles para estudiar, si los aprovechas, cuando los semestres estén acabando, podrás tranquila disfrutando de vacaciones anticipadamente –le recomendaba Hermione, dándole un abrazo.

–Ya todo está dicho amor. Diviértete, date cuenta que lo que decidiste estudiar es realmente por vocación. Te quiero y te amo mucho –Harry le abrazó y besó tiernamente.

–No iré a buscarte en los recreos. Lo prometo.

–Aquí no se le llama recreo, sino descanso, y créeme que no tendrás tiempo de buscarme, lo más probable es que te divertirás buscando las salas donde se te impartirán tus cátedras.

–Bueno amor, como tú digas. Ahora me voy a mi facultad, no quiero estar tan perdida –Ginny se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió viaje a la sección de estudios que le correspondía.

–Nosotros también deberíamos de irnos separando –propuso Ron.

–En la noche conversamos acerca de nuestros horarios, así vamos a la librería y reorganizamos el horario de trabajo –conversó Harry, mientras caminaba hacia su facultad.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu facultad? Aun no me lo puedo creer que jamás nunca te haya visto en la universidad el año pasado –se recriminaba Ron.

–Eso debió ser porque nuestras facultades están muy divididas, cada una a cada extremo. Y en mis ratos libres solía irme a la biblioteca, no me quedaba rondando en las plazoletas del campus.

–Tu explicación me acaba de convencer, nunca avancé hacia otras facultades, que no fueran la de medicina, para acompañar a Harry.

–No es necesario que llegues entonces hacia donde voy.

–No me lo impidas, quiero saber a dónde estarás –besó su frente y le tomó de la mano. Era la primera vez que caminaban así, y se sentía realmente bien.

Hermione divisó a algunas de sus compañeras y compañeros de curso, quienes le veían con asombro al llegar ella tomada de la mano con un chico tan apuesto como Ron. Se sintió orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado, y que formara parte de su nueva vida.

–¿Te avergüenzas que te esté tomando de la mano? –le preguntó él, al sentir que ella le apretaba con un poco más de fuerza, con su rostro algo sonrosado.

–Todo lo contrario. Estoy más feliz que nunca, y todo es gracias a ti.

–¿Sabes? Creo que no es el momento indicado para decírtelo. Será lo más poco romántico de la existencia, pero ya no tengo duda alguna. ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione? –ella se soltó de su agarre y le quedó observando por un instante. Las mejillas de Ron se iban tiñendo de un carmín a medida que ella guardaba silencio.

–Podría darte un golpe por haberme hecho una proposición tan importante en el momento que menos he imaginado. Pero lo único que deseo en este preciso instante, es gritarte que sí quiero, y que haces que mi primer día de clases, sea completamente inolvidable.

Él se acercó y atrapó su boca con un beso cargado de ternura. Ya nos les importaba que estuviesen mirándoles u observándoles. No tenían por qué esconder lo que sentían, si era tan hermoso.

–Lamento no haberte pedido que fueras mi novia en el verano. De seguro que la habríamos pasado mejor, podríamos haber compartido más tiempo juntos.

–No digas esas cosas, creo que todo ha marchado con el tiempo que le correspondía. Necesitábamos conocernos más. Teníamos que pasar un momento distanciados, debíamos de pasar la etapa de ser amigos con ciertos derechos. Sólo así estaríamos seguro de lo que podríamos iniciar, juntos.

–Como siempre, tienes razón en todo lo que dices.

–Tú me haces pensar de esa forma –debatió, besándole la punta de la nariz.

–No me voy a cansar de decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

–Y yo de escucharlo. Es lo más lindo que mis oídos han escuchado –los dos suspiraron, y sabiendo que tendrían más momento para ambos, comenzaron a despedirse.

–Nos vemos a la tarde, novia.

–Por supuesto que sí, novio –él comenzó a avanzar con lentitud, y Hermione no se volteó hasta que vio desaparecer su cabeza pelirroja con la masa de otras cabezas no tan hermosas como la de Ron.

–¡Hermione! ¿Desde cuándo ese chico es tu pareja? –le preguntaba una de sus compañeras, curiosa.

–¿Formalmente? Desde hace unos minutos –contestó llena de optimismo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

*Escribe lo de siempre* agradezco su constante visita a este fic, las nuevas alertas, los nuevos favoritos, y los nuevos lectores que se animan a dejar un rr. Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por todo.

Quedan seis capítulos más un epílogo, por lo que ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final de este fic. Hoy apareció un pedacito de una conversación… ¿quiénes serán esos sujetos, y qué monos pintan en este fic?

**Jul **en uno de sus rr me dijo que dejaría de leerme si yo no emparejaba a Hannah y Viktor… no se me pasa por la cabeza aquella pareja… (Pero luego pensé, Neki, en _Breaking Rules_ tienes de pareja a Parvati y a Draco, y lo más bien que se ven juntos) y Viktor se ofreció solito en ir a consolar a la pobre chica esta… veremos que saldrá al final.

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Recomendaciones? Cuando vuelva al mundo de la conexión, trataré de poder contestar a todas estas premisas. Por lo demás, que tengan una muy buena semana, y les esté yendo fenomenal en el trabajo, universidad, colegio o en lo que haga en su diario vivir.


	15. Sonrisa Weasley

–_Por supuesto que sí, novio –él comenzó a avanzar con lentitud, y Hermione no se volteó hasta que vio desaparecer su cabeza pelirroja con la masa de otras cabezas no tan hermosas como la de Ron._

–_¡Hermione! ¿Desde cuándo ese chico es tu pareja? –le preguntaba una de sus compañeras, curiosa._

–_¿Formalmente? Desde hace unos minutos –contestó llena de optimismo._

**Capítulo XIV Rescatada**

**Sonrisa Weasley**

Una incomodidad en su boca le produjo una especie de vacío.

Sintió como nacía a través de su nuca un escalofrío, y él de inmediato supo que si se pudiese mover, de seguro que ya habría saltado del sitio a donde se encontraba ubicado. Quería hacerlo, mas su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, como deseaba, como solía hacerlo antes.

Trató de mover su cabeza, y lo logró. Intentó carraspear, pero aquel amargo sabor que tenía en su garganta le hizo desistir de sus ganas. Apretó sus párpados, para tratar de abrir sus ojos y así saber dónde se encontraba, qué estaba haciendo, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no despertaba. Sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo hace meses, ni su preconsciente le indicaba lo que había experimentado el día de ayer.

Respiró hondamente, y cuando sus párpados dejaron de taparle sus orbes, distinguió que una mascarilla le atrapaba parte de su nariz y boca. Se asustó inmediatamente. Con su aún, borrosa visión, recorrió lo que le permitía observar desde aquella ubicación su visión. Estaba en una camilla, con su cuerpo envuelto en unos cobertores que le brindaban más calor del que necesitaba. Su vista se dirigió a su brazo izquierdo, donde encontró el motivo de la incómoda sensación en uno de sus antebrazos, tenía una aguja que estaba conectada a lo que suponía, sería suero.

Aquella mano se contrajo, y _algo_ que tenía en su mano vibró, acompañado de un sonidito que se fue propagando por la habitación.

Su madre, Molly, llegó a los pocos segundos de que el sonido cesase. Su rostro, que no supo entender en aquel momento le llenó de nostalgia, sentía como si no le hubiera visto hacía ya, tanto tiempo…

—¿Fred? –susurró con cuidado, mientras se acercaba al joven que pestañeaba. Movía su boca, trababa de decir algo, pero la fuerza no le acompañaba—, tranquilo amor mío, no te esfuerces, ya todo está bien, muy bien –comentaba con el mismo tono de voz. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, mientras se apretaba el pecho con una mano tiritona. La otra mano le hacía círculos en el pelirrojo cabello de su hijo, que seguía pestañeando y no entendía qué sucedía.

—Ma…má –pronunció estancadamente, haciendo que la mascarilla se empañase por la evaporación de su voz.

—Llamaré al médico, por favor hijo mío, no pierdas la conciencia –pedía nostálgica, mientras avanzaba con torpeza a las afueras de la habitación. Dejó la puerta junta, mientras corría a la sala principal. Buscaba el teléfono, este se le caía de sus manos dando un par de botes al piso. Con la misma emoción de siempre, marcó el número de emergencias, pidiendo la presencia del médico de cabecera en su hogar en aquel preciso instante. Volvió a la habitación, y rompió en llantos al ver a Fred con sus ojos más abiertos. No era un sueño, tampoco una ilusión, era la completa realidad.

Fred por fin había abierto sus ojos. Por fin, podían estar más tranquilos.

Los minutos se hicieron prácticamente horas. Molly esperaba impaciente a que el médico llamase a la puerta. Tan sólo habían transcurrido un cuarto de hora, que para ella fue como si fuera un cuarto de año.

El llamado que se culminó con el timbre de la casa fue el grito de guerra, corrió a recibir al médico. Aquel hombre también se veía emocionado. No es por nada, pero llevaba siguiendo el caso de Fred hacía exactamente ya, tres meses.

—¿Hace cuánto que no pierde la conciencia? –preguntaba, mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas.

—Se podría decir que una media hora, tal vez más –contestaba alegre la mujer.

El médico le observó con asombro. Efectivamente, Fred estaba ahí, pestañeando.

—Es un gusto poder verte pestañear, Fred –alabó, acercándose a él—, no quiero que hagas más esfuerzo de lo necesario, por lo que te daré un par de indicaciones. Tú las vas a seguir y así podremos comunicarnos muchísimo mejor –se volteó para ver a Molly unos segundos, de ese modo, regalándole una sonrisa, le incentivó más confianza—. Solamente te haremos preguntas que lleven por respuesta sí y no. Cuando nos quieras decir sí, pestañearás una sola vez. Cuando la respuesta sea la contraria, lo harás dos veces. ¿Comprendes?

Fred pestañeó una vez. A Molly le volvieron las ganas de llorar.

—Yo te iré tocando ciertas partes de tu cuerpo, te preguntaré si te duelen y tú me irás diciendo, ¿vale? –Fred volvió a pestañear una sola vez. El médico le fue palpando desde la punta de sus pies, hasta llegar al pecho, donde Fred cerró por varios segundos sus ojos, dando a entender que aquel sector le dolía—, es comprensible que te siga doliendo ahí –le apunto con su dedo índice—, estuviste a punto de perder la vida.

Aquel comentario le alarmó. Trataba de recordar lo último que había realizado antes de dormir y despertar prácticamente entubado.

—¿Sería necesario decirle todo lo que ocurrió antes de su accidente?

—Antes de hablar las cosas –interrumpió con delicadeza el hombre—, sería bueno que se trasladara a Fred a las dependencias del hospital. Si bien es cierto que aquí está muy bien cuidado, se necesita que se le monitoree con otros equipos médicos. Habrá que hacerle un escáner, además de nuevos exámenes para saber cómo está evolucionando.

—¿Ahora mismo se tiene que trasladar?

—No hay que perder tiempo. Molly, llame a una ambulancia –la mujer atendió audaz la información y partió nuevamente a ocupar el teléfono. Fred pestañeaba reiteradas veces para captar la atención—, tranquilo Fred. Te prometo que, una vez salido de los exámenes que ahora tendremos que hacerte, podrás saber, poquito a poquito, qué es lo que ha ocurrido dentro de este tiempo.

Todo seguía siendo un enigma. En su interior, sentía que había permanecido dormido por mucho tiempo. Deseaba de todo corazón averiguar por cuánto había sido. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde se encontraba, ni por qué se encontraba con tan solamente su madre por compañía, si siempre estaban todos juntos.

Molly además, tecleó los números que le permitirían hablar con una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

—Arthur, nuestro hijo ha abierto sus ojos –fue lo que habló, apenas sintió que le contestaban de la otra línea.

.

.

Aquella mañana de día lunes en la universidad, estuvo demasiado cargada para los cuatro amigos.

Harry tuvo un examen donde le preguntaron sobre todos los huesos y músculos de la mano. Ginny pensaba _Harry, es sólo una mano,_ cuando le acompañó a estudiar para su prueba durante el fin de semana, pero el azabache le recriminaba por su falta de interés, su pelirroja novia no sabía las maravillas que escondía el cuerpo humano, y ni pensaba las infinidades de nombres y formas que teníamos nosotros en nuestra mano.

Todos los meses de abril el departamento de ingeniería hacía la muestra de iniciación de los proyectos de cada curso. Ron se lucía por segunda vez en dicho sector, puesto que ya había adquirido algo de experiencia el año pasado. Hermione le ayudó en la disertación que él tenía que desarrollar, ayudándole con palabras más complejas y una buena redacción en los textos que tenía que defender.

La castaña estaba enfundada en aprender los análisis de un compilado de textos grecolatinos, todo esto lo hacía para ejercitarse de mejor forma en los distintos métodos que le enseñaban en sus clases, para descubrir las maravillas de escrituras que seguían vivas a pesar del gran transcurrir de los años.

Ginny salía exhausta de la primera evaluación que tenía en la universidad. Se daba cuenta que la exigencia era diez veces mayor a la del colegio, y que debía de dedicarle más tiempo al estudio y a poner atención en clases. Esas cosas serían clave para las otras asignaturas. Decidió poner más de sí en el próximo examen que le hiciesen.

Los cuatro muchachos una vez salidos de sus respectivas facultades, se reunieron en el portón principal de su central de estudios, para que así, conjuntamente, se dirigiesen a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar se sorprendieron al no encontrar a su madre en la cocina. No es que Molly siempre se encontrase allí, pero al marcar el reloj la hora de almorzar, pensaron en que la mujer se encontraría entre esas cuatro paredes.

Ginny pensó que era extraño, porque no había nada preparado. Hiló la idea de que tal vez, Molly hubiese salido a comprar algo a alguna tienda cercana.

El problema fue cuando Hermione entró a la habitación de Fred, y no lo encontró en la cama que solía ocupar este.

—¡Fred no está! –gritó asustada. Su alarma hizo que los tres restantes llegasen hacia su ubicación. Harry palpó la cama para tratar de sentir calor. Las sábanas estaban frías, eso indicaba que el cuerpo había sido despojado de aquel sitio hacía ya su buen rastro de tiempo.

—Llamaré a mamá, con el solo hecho de pensar que algo le ha ocurrido a Fred… —Ginny corría a ocupar el teléfono del salón.

Ron buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo tenía apagado, puesto que había estado desarrollando su proyecto durante toda la mañana, junto a sus compañeros de salón. Se le había olvidado encender su móvil. Harry y Hermione también le imitaron, increíblemente, también tenían sus medios de comunicación apagados. Paradójicamente cuando le ocurría algo a Fred, la tecnología no servía en ellos para avisarles.

Cuando los tres teléfonos se encendieron, a los escasos segundos comenzaron a sonar distintas melodías. A cada uno de ellos les había llegado un mensaje de texto con la misma primicia: _Fred ha abierto sus ojos, ahora estamos en el hospital._

—¡Mamá dejó una nota en la mesa de la cocina! –decía Ginny, corriendo nuevamente hacia la habitación de Fred—, ¡Están en el hospital! –anunciaba alegre.

—Tenemos que ir hacia el hospital, ahora –Harry ya salía del cuarto, preparándose para conducir. Todos los demás le seguían. Hermione le tomó la mano a Ron. Un ligero apretón demostró que estaba junto a él en todo momento. Él sonrió y le dedicó un momento a los labios de su novia.

Todo estaba marchando increíblemente bien.

—¡Después se hacen arrumacos, ahora hay que partir! –les recriminaba Ginny, devolviéndose a buscarlos. Ambos se sonrojaron, no estaban tan acostumbrados a demostrarse amor en público. Iban lentos, pero seguros.

Un vehículo que ya conocían estaba estacionado cerca de la entrada del hospital. Eso hacía creerles que toda la familia estaba enterada de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

—¿Esa no es Penélope? –inquirió Harry, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la muchacha que se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo a las afueras del lugar, mientras él terminaba de estacionar el coche.

—Sí Harry, no te equivocas, es ella… aunque se ve bastante afligida –agregó su novia, mirándola con extrañeza.

Salieron del vehículo y se dirigieron donde ella, para poder preguntarle dónde estaba ubicado su hermano, y qué era lo que había pasado. Suponían que eran buenas noticias, pero había que tomárselas con calma.

—¡Penélope! –gritó Ron, cuando se iban acercando a ella. La aludida se sobresaltó. Parecía que estuviese hablando por auricular con alguien a través del móvil.

—Te llamo luego mami, llegaron los hermanos menores de Percy –dijo y se quitó el audífono de su oreja—, Ron, Ginny, chicos, qué alegría de verlos. Supongo que ya saben la noticia.

—Lo único que sabemos es que Fred abrió los ojos –informaba Ginny, mientras se iban intercambiando saludos.

—Eso fue lo que nos dijo Molly a eso de las diez de la mañana. Ahí trasladaron a Fred hasta aquí, y le han estado haciendo unos cuantos exámenes para saber cómo se encuentra. Aún no pierde la conciencia, no creo que lo haga tampoco, se veía bastante animado.

—Es una gran noticia, ¿papá y los demás vinieron?

—Por supuesto que sí, cuñada. Menos Bill, Fleur y Charlie. Ellos están con la tienda de los gemelos, no la podían cerrar así como así. Creo que viajarán dependiendo la situación.

—¿En qué habitación está Fred?

—No recuerdo si es la 304 o la 403. Todo esto nos ha tomado por sorpresa, y he estado con los nervios de punta –respondía la muchacha a Ron.

—Ya me doy cuenta que estás nerviosa. Nunca fumas, a no ser que sea algo que te tenga bastante atacada.

—Imagínate, Fred llevaba casi tres meses sin abrir los ojos, parecía un joven durmiente –dijo con un tono de voz que sacó risa a los amigos—, y ahora resulta que ha despertado. Increíble, luego de tanto tiempo en agonía –todos asintieron, cada uno recordaba los primeros días de aquella pesadilla. Lo único que deseaban era que el gemelo abriese los ojos y pudiese seguir con su vida común y corriente, mas la semana pasaba, luego el mes, y se dieron que cuenta que tenían que esperar porque Fred seguía ahí, con ellos. Y si no se había ido en un principio, no se iría ahora. Y así fue, como de un día a otro les premió toda la espera, con su tranquilo despertar—. Vayan a ver a su hermano, puede que ya haya salido de los exámenes, y de paso, ven a su familia –con aquel alentador mensaje, los chicos se adentraron al hospital.

Penélope los vio entrar, buscó otro cigarro y lo prendió con el encendedor que tenía posicionado al lado suyo, en uno de los escalones de la entrada al patio de estacionamiento del hospital.

Se frotó sus ojos y suspiró mientras dejaba sus cabellos revueltos producto del cepillado que hizo con su mano.

—Fred ha despertado –susurró casi inaudiblemente–. Fred ha despertado.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la sala de visitas del cuarto piso. Fred se encontraba en la segunda habitación que había pronunciado la novia de Percy.

Los dos pelirrojos golpearon la puerta suavemente y un _adelante_ dicho por su padre fue el impuso que les hizo tomarse de las manos y abrir el obstáculo. Fred tenía la misma cantidad de máquinas conectadas a su cuerpo. La diferencia esta vez era que sus ojos pestañeaban a un ritmo pausado y relajante.

Ron y Ginny se fueron instintivamente a la cabecera de la cama. Ella le pasó sus manos en el rostro, haciendo que el gemelo cerrase sus ojos para sentir de mejor forma la muestra de cariño de su hermana. Ron puso su mano en el hombro de Fred, para que este sintiese el apoyo que él le daba para que siguiese con su recuperación.

—Me alegra verte tan bien, hermanito.

—Sabemos que eres fuerte, como todo un Weasley. No queda nada para tu recuperación –le decían alegres.

Arthur se acercó a sus hijos y les saludó. Encontró a Ron más alto y a Ginny más delgada. No les veía a ellos ni a su mujer desde finales de febrero. No se podían permitir viajes del pueblo a la ciudad, por lo que fácilmente se daba cuenta de los cambios que sufrían sus hijos producto del tiempo.

—¿Se quedarán en casa?

—Qué más nos gustaría hija, pero no podemos. Percy y Penélope tienen permiso sólo por hoy, al igual que yo. Charlie no pudo venir desde tan lejos, pero prometió visitarnos apenas Fred estuviese mejor. Bill está a cargo de la tienda junto a su mujer, además, han estado haciendo gran cantidad de averiguaciones en cuanto al acto delictual que afectó a tus hermanos. Si Fred se encuentra bien, podría comenzar a testificar. George ya lo ha hecho.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra George? –preguntó Ron.

—Debe de estar en la cafetería del hospital. Desde que le sacaron el yeso de la pierna salta como resorte y desaparece. Su estómago hizo un musical aquí dentro, por lo que tiene que estar allí –acotó Molly.

—Fred… ¿ya sabe todo lo que pasó? –susurró Ginny. Sus padres asintieron. Eso significaba que él ya conocía todo lo que había ocurrido con la tienda, con las vacaciones, con su familia. La pelirroja, feliz de ver a su hermano despierto se acercó nuevamente a la cabecera—, ¿Te contaron Fred, que tienes nueva cuñada?

El nombrado pestañeó dos veces. Ginny no entendió el reaccionar de su hermano y su madre le explicó el método de comunicación que habían entablado.

—Adivina quien comenzó a tener una relación amorosa. Te dejo una pista, no es Charlie –el comentario que hizo su hermana hizo que a Ron se le enrojecieran las mejillas. Entre Fred y George no había secretos, por lo que él, consciente o inconsciente, sabría la situación amorosa de su gemelo. Si Charlie no tenía a nadie y todos los otros se encontraban emparejados, el único restante era su pequeño hermano Ron. Incluso, estando con mascarilla y algo limitado por el exceso de suero y máquinas a su alrededor, se dio el tiempo de mostrar una gigantesca sonrisa. Fred estaba feliz por su hermano—, ella se llama Hermione, tiene…

—¿No crees Ginny que tu hermano debería de presentar a su novia? –cortó su padre. La intromisión de este enrojeció más a Ron. Él no le había mencionado que estaba saliendo formalmente con la castaña.

—Es cierto, ¿dónde están Harry y Hermione?

—Afuera, en la sala de esperas –informó Ginny, abrazando a su papá.

—¿Cómo no les van a buscar?

—No quisieron entrar, prefirieron esperarnos ahí.

—¿Y por qué? Si ellos son como de la familia. Anda a buscarlos, Ron –Fred seguía con su sonrisa explayada en su rostro, conocería a la muchacha que mantenía en ese estado de vergüenza a su hermano.

Harry y Hermione conversaban con George, quien se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano, pero al ver a ambos chicos en la sala pasó a saludarles y se quedó con ellos.

Ron veía el entusiasmo de George nuevamente florecer en su persona. Efectivamente, sus pies no se quedaban quietos, el estaba sentado, pero sus piernas se movían de un lado a otro.

—¡Hermano! –gritaba el otro gemelo al ver a Ron caminar hacia su cuerpo. Él mismo se recriminó por su abrupto sonido, recordándose que estaba en un hospital.

—¡George! Qué bueno verte, y tan bien –contestaba, mientras le abrazaba.

—¿Y la pequeña Molly?

—Junto a Fred, difícilmente se querrá despegar de él, o de mi padre. No ha visto a Percy, de lo contrario también estaría pegada a él –terminaron de saludarse con una palmada en el hombro—, ¿vamos a la habitación?

—¿No molestaremos? –consultó Harry.

—Claro que no, mi padre dijo que ya eran como de la familia –lo último lo nombró mirando hacia Hermione, quien sonreía ante aquel comentario.

—Vamos entonces, ya quiero ver a Fred –contestó animado el azabache, quien caminó en primera fila junto a George.

—Quiero presentarte a mi hermano –murmuró el pelirrojo en el oído de su novia. Hermione ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Será todo un honor conocerlo, por fin.

La habitación del hospital se hizo pequeña para tanta gente, por lo que los padres y hermanos restantes salieron del cuarto para dejar a Ron y Hermione, luego de que Harry saludase a Fred.

—Fred… esta es la chica de la que te habló Ginny –pronunció cuando el silencio se hizo presente al no tener a más personas alrededor. Lo único que se escuchaba era el _pip_ de una de las máquinas. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó hasta la mano de su hermano—. Ella es Hermione, mi novia –repuso con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Hola… Fred… mucho gusto en poder conocerte, por fin –mencionó la castaña, algo melancólica. Era indescriptible la sensación de ver a alguien tan bien, cuando lo conociste tan mal. Fred pestañeaba muchas veces, no sabía qué quería decir aquello, mas la sonrisa que le regalaba a través de la mascarilla le dejaba tranquila. Era una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Ron, Ginny, Molly o Arthur, era una sonrisa Weasley.

El gemelo le apretó débilmente la mano, dándole a entender que le era de su agrado.

El exceso de peso en la puerta de la habitación, hizo que se abriera y cayesen como sardinas enlatadas, Ginny, Percy y George dentro de la habitación.

—¡Te has vuelto tan romántico, hermanito! –hablaba George en tres tonos más elevados de su voz—, mamá estará orgullosa de ti al saber que eres todo un hombrecito –le molestaba.

—¡Hey!, ¿dónde quedó la palabra privacidad en sus cabezas? –preguntaba Ron, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

—¿Privacidad? ¿Existe aquella palabra? –le preguntaba Ginny a sus hermanos.

Qué bueno era que las cosas siguiesen así de bien.

.

.

El día viernes tan anhelado por Ron y Hermione había llegado. Oficialmente cumplirían el mes de estar juntos como novios.

Para aquello habían reservado una mesa en un restaurant de la ciudad. No era la idea darse de muchos lujos, pero por ser el primer aniversario, de muchos otros que _esperaban los dos, poder compartir como pareja, _querían que fuese inolvidable la velada. Luego irían a alguna función nocturna del cine, y si no había algo de su atracción, culminaría la cita en el parque cercano a su hogar.

Fred ya podía hablar y comer con normalidad, pero hasta que no acabasen todos los exámenes que el médico de cabecera deseaba realizarle, habían acordado que permanecería en el hospital. Los Weasley que no residían en la ciudad se marcharon a sus casas, Molly siguió en la casita compartida, y no se iría hasta que Fred partiera con ella al pueblo. Ahí les quedaba luchar con otra situación: la investigación respecto a lo que aconteció aquel día en que casi, sus dos hijos fueron víctimas de delincuentes.

La luz de las velas que estaban al centro de la mesa hacía que la cabellera rojiza de Ron se viese mucho más viva. Algunos reflejos más claros en el cabello de Hermione también se hacían notar. Ninguno de los dos observaba a su alrededor, todo para ella era él, y todo para él era ella, no había algo más hermoso en aquel instante, en aquel cúmulo de felicidad.

—Vamos a brindar por este primer mes –dijo él homéricamente, alzando una copa.

—Y por muchos otros más –culminó ella, haciendo chocar suavemente su copa con la de él. Bebieron tranquilamente cada uno el líquido carmesí oscuro, y luego se apoyaron de la mesa para fundir el suave sabor del vino junto a sus bocas. Así, el líquido tenía mejor sabor.

Siguieron compartiendo de la cena, y una vez que acabaron con el postre cancelaron el valor de los servicios en aquel lugar. Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta el cine. No había una película que les llamase la atención, pero al percatar que era algo temprano como para regresar a casa o irse directamente al parque, escogieron una al azar. La película seleccionada producto de la suerte les pareció sumamente interesante, y tuvieron una gran cantidad de momentos agraciados por la trama chistosa y nefasta para el pobre protagonista que tuvo que vivir de todo a lo largo de la hora y media.

El reloj de Ron marcaba las once y media de la noche, y con paso lento, escogieron una de las bancas del parque.

Había poca luminosidad, lo que hacía al sector más privado y tranquilo. No se encontraba mucha gente tampoco, puesto que los jóvenes se preparaban a esas horas para salir a salones bailables o pubs, y los niños pequeños que jugaban en la sección de madera, dormían tranquilamente en sus hogares.

Hermione se sentó y en sus piernas acomodó la cabeza de su novio, a quien le encantaba que su chica le acariciase sus cabellos, mientras hablaban de cualquier tema en común.

—¿Cómo estará la próxima semana en la universidad? –preguntó ella, luego de que se quedasen por buen tiempo disfrutando del silencio.

—Horrible. Tendré tres exámenes –se quejaba él, con los ojos cerrados—, ¿la tuya?

—Nada del otro mundo, sobreviviré –contestó—, si quieres te puedo ayudar a estudiar durante el fin de semana.

—No debes por qué hacerlo, si tienes tiempo libre disfrútalo.

—No lo haría obligada, sino porque deseo hacerlo.

—Me ayudarás entonces en Calculo II y Álgebra II –debatió él, sonriendo. Hermione le golpeó suavemente el hombro y dejó de acariciarle. Ron se sentó al lado de ella y atrapó su boca con la suya.

—¿Me perdonas por lo que dije? –preguntó, mirándola.

—Tendría que pensarlo el fin de semana, como estarás ocupado, no te distraeré –acotó ella, con la misma tonalidad de voz que utilizaba cuando le gustaba llamar su atención.

—¿Lo dices en serio? –volvió a preguntar, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo—, ¿no hay nada que yo pueda hacer?

—Yo creo que lo sabes –contestó rindiéndose. Posó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Ron y dejó que este le besara con la misma dulzura de siempre. Ron trataba de acercarse mucho más al cuerpo de su novia. No sabía cómo, pero de a poco la había ido tumbando en la banca donde se encontraban hacía minutos atrás, tranquilamente.

Los besos iban subiendo de nivel, mientras la respiración pedía ser escuchada y tomada en cuenta. Las manos de Ron hicieron un pequeño camino desde la cintura hacia la espalda de Hermione, y aquello fue lo que activó la mente de Hermione.

Unas imágenes borrosas de muchos años atrás comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, imágenes que no había recordado desde mucho tiempo atrás que le provocaron un escalofrío, y sin medir su fuerza, empujó a Ron, quien cayó sentado al suelo.

—Lo siento, Ron, lo siento mucho –se disculpaba ella, ofreciéndole su mano para que se pusiese de pie.

Ron comenzó a reírse por la extrema preocupación que puso la castaña, eso le relajó y suspiró tranquila.

—Creo que me emocioné un poco –se excusó el joven algo avergonzado. Sentía la sangre recorrer con frenesí por toda su anatomía.

—Lo siento, creo que…

—Tranquila, no ha pasado nada –le calló poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca. Ella le abrazó y se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo—, vamos a casa, está helando y no traemos chaquetas. Hermione asintió y se enganchó de él. Caminaron con lentitud y al cabo de unos veinte minutos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Ron pensaba en qué hubiera sucedido si Hermione no se hubiese detenido. Quizás habrían tenido un poco más de caricias y besos más ardientes, y lo mejor fue acabar aquello antes de que se encontrase demasiado _entusiasmado_, habría sido peor. O tal vez habría pasado _de todo_. Eso le hizo sonrojar. Quería a Hermione mucho, y sabía que sería para siempre. Tarde o temprano pasaría _eso_ en su relación. Con aquel pensamiento se fue quedando dormido.

Hermione salía del baño con su pijama puesto. Había sido una cita hermosa, pero algo que no le había atormentado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, había llegado a su cabeza como si se tratase de una pesadilla. _Ron es Ron_, se repetía mentalmente, tratando de calmarse, no se encontraba muy bien. _Hablaré con él, creerá que soy una mojigata,_ se avergonzaba mentalmente.

Cuando se comenzaba a quedar dormida, la melodía de un nuevo mensaje de texto la hizo salir del trance que había comenzado a sentir.

_Hermione, necesito__ que nos juntemos a conversar, debo de decirte algo urgente. ¿Puedes mañana? Cormac._

El mensaje le descolocó. No era la hora, tampoco el momento. No había hablado con Cormac de hacía mucho tiempo. A penas intercambiaba palabras con Hannah producto de la diferencia de turnos y la universidad.

Con aquella extraña necesidad de querer que se vieran que hacía referencia Cormac, se entregó a Morfeo.

.

.

Unos suaves ronquidos le despertaron. Era Ginny quien se encontraba desparramada durmiendo en su cama.

Recién estaba amaneciendo. Calculó que serían las siete y quince y no se equivocaba. No pudo dormir muy bien porque su inconsciente le jugó malas pasadas recordando lo poco amorosa que había sido con Ron, por lo que no tenía más deseos de colocar su cabeza en la almohada.

Se levantó y cubrió su cuerpo con la bata que estaba a los pies de su cama, y acomodó a su amiga, para que la pudiese cubrir como correspondía con las sábanas y frazadas. Ya estaba comenzado a hacer más frío en el ambiente, y la pelirroja tenía sus mejillas heladas. Estiró de mejor forma las cortinas para que no entrase tanta luz solar dentro de poco. Lo más probable era que Ginny y Harry hubiesen salido la noche anterior y ambos nunca regresaban temprano.

Bajó los escalones con cuidado para que no rechinasen y fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de leche.

Se sentía raro no tener deberes en la universidad, la semana pasada había estado de cabeza estudiando gran cantidad de análisis, y la pequeña respiración que le regalaba la universidad asentaba de maravilla.

Deseaba confeccionarle algo a Ron y hoy podría ser la oportunidad. Siempre quiso aprender a tejer con palillos, y antes de comenzar el año universitario, Molly le enseño unas cuantas puntadas. Viendo que había una gran cantidad de motas de lana agolpadas en un canastito de mimbre, al lado del sofá de tres cuerpos, se decidió a intentar confeccionar una bufanda.

Estuvo luchando con la lana hasta las diez y media. Lo único que consiguió fue una tira larga sin mayor gracia. Aprendería si practicaba, fue el comentario que le dio la madre de los pelirrojos. Sin embargo a Ron le encantó el detalle de su novia, y guardó el trozo de tira, a pesar de que ella lo quería deshacer.

Subió a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa, y vio que había otro mensaje de texto en el buzón de su teléfono celular, el cual permanecía en el velador.

El estómago se le revolvió al pensar que sería nuevamente un mensaje de Cormac, y no se equivocó.

_Por favor, Hermione, necesito que hablemos, no te molestaré más, lo juro._

—¿Por qué tienes esa carita? –le preguntó Ron, abrazándola por detrás.

—Cormac.

—¿Qué sucede con él? –necesitó saber.

—Quiere que nos veamos, dice que tiene que decirme algo importante –Hermione se sentó en la cama y borró ambos mensajes, luego de que Ron los leyese.

—¿Tú quieres ir a verlo?

—No. Mi vida está bastante bien así como está, sin él. Pero…

—Pero si no vas, él te seguirá molestando –finalizó aunque no muy convencido.

—Apagaré el móvil, así no me molestará –concluyó Hermione, mientras le abrazaba.

—Huir no es la solución –lo que le dijo Ron le hizo recordar a su hermano Cedric.

—¿Tú quieres entonces que yo vaya a hablar con él?

—No creo que te haga nada.

—No debería tampoco.

—Entonces aprovecha que estaré en casa estudiando.

—¿No te pone celoso que me vaya a juntar con Cormac?

—Sé que me amas, confío en ti –articuló Ron con auto suficiencia. Hermione le besó tiernamente. 

—Esos son los detalles que me enamoran cada día más de ti –culminó, levantándose de la cama, dejando nuevamente a un Ron entusiasmado.

.

.

.

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento el retraso, pero como he mencionado en mis otros fics, la universidad a la que asisto se encuentra en paro, y eso, créanme, es demasiado frustrante. Se cree que uno tiene tiempo, pero es todo lo contrario, u.u

¡Fred despertó! Ni yo misma me lo freía cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo, pero el gemelo ya necesitaba salir de aquel trance. Sin embargo, como este fic es un drama, tiene que haber _drama_ y se vienen serios problemas… ¿adivinan qué puede suceder? Ojo, que no sólo está la pareja de Ron y Hermione (sí, sé que son los protagonistas) otras parejas se pueden ver implicadas en problemas que nunca pensaron… :O

¿Ya se están preparando para el estreno de la película de Harry Potter? Yo no la podré ver en mi ciudad, debido a que aquella semana estaré en un congreso de literatura en la ciudad de Valparaíso, Chile *-*. Así que… si hay alguien de esa localidad que esté leyendo este fics, (o mi otro fic, Breaking Rules) no sé… podría tratar de dejarme algún mensajito por aquí, o por los varios medios que pongo en mi perfil para poder contactarme. No conozco aquella ciudad, y sé que andaré perdida por la vida xD, además, instancias como estas hay que aprovecharlas ^^

El capítulo de esta vez fue cortito… pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, me cuesta estar actualizando cuatro fics a la vez, prometo que la próxima actualización tendrá unas cuantas cosas que les dejaran :O

Muchas gracias por su contante visita, besos, abrazos y buena vibra para todo lo que realicen durante la semana (:


	16. Demasiadas preguntas Bienvenido drama

—_Sé que me amas, confío en ti __—articuló Ron con auto suficiencia. Hermione le besó tiernamente. _

—_Esos son los detalles que me enamoran cada día más de ti —culminó, levantándose de la cama, dejando nuevamente a un Ron entusiasmado._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XV Rescatada**

**Demasiadas preguntas. Terribles respuestas. **

**Bienvenido, drama.**

**

* * *

**

—¿A dónde va Hermione?

—Hará mi turno en la librería, para que yo pueda estudiar toda la tarde, y luego se juntará con Cormac —la pelirroja se atragantó con el jugo de zanahorias que estaba bebiendo, al escuchar la respuesta que le dio su hermano.

—¿Escuché bien?

—Sí, escuchaste bien —contestaba su hermano, bebiendo de la misma infusión.

—¡Pero cómo dejas que tu novia salga con un ex! ¿Por qué Herms saldrá con aquel sujeto?

—Cormac le pidió de su atención. ¡No es lo que imagina tu cabeza! —se antepuso al ver el rostro desfigurado de Ginny—, le dijo que quería conversar con ella. Ginny, por favor, no pienses cosas, confío en Hermione.

—Y yo también, pero en quien no confío, es en Cormac.

—No tendrán una cita o algo por el estilo, hablarán en la librería, es lo que me dijo ella. Y eso me da mucha más confianza. Harry estará en ese horario.

—Te equivocas hermanito, él cambió su turno —la noticia no le fue de total agrado. Ginny percibió lo que provocaron sus palabras en Ron —, no debí de haberte dicho esas cosas, te amargué el día.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió, sabiendo que tal vez, no había sido una buena idea dejar a Cormac a solas con Hermione.

.

.

* * *

La castaña llegó puntual a su lugar de trabajo. Viktor se sorprendió al verla en la librería, pero al saber del cambio se alegró, puesto que escasamente coincidían en el trabajo.

—No te veía hacía ya, mucho tiempo, Hermione.

—Yo tampoco Viktor, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó cordial, mientras se colocaba el pechero que utilizaban todos los trabajadores como uniforme.

—Muy bien, todo marcha a la perfección, ¿y tú?

—También… —contestó cortante, al percatarse que llegaban Hannah y Cormac.

—Buenas tardes, Hannah, Cormac —saludó el moreno.

—Muy buenas tardes, Viktor —le contestó la chica, con una sonrisa amistosa. El castaño elevó la mano, haciéndole entender que ese era su saludo. Cormac vio a Hermione, e inmediatamente le pidió que se acercara un poco a él.

Hermione caminó despacio, y retrocedió cuando se dio cuenta que Cormac intentaba besarle la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Prefiero que hablemos una vez acabado el turno —enfatizó.

—¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar a hablar? —preguntó ilusionado.

—No. Vinimos aquí a trabajar, y antes de dirigirnos a nuestras casas, me dices qué es lo tan importante que me tienes que decir. Mi novio me espera en casa.

—Entiendo —espetó el castaño, entrando a la bodega. Viktor sonrió frente a la actitud de Hermione. Hannah seguía sin comprender por qué aquel moreno se emocionaba cuando su amiga le daba calabazas a él y a su primo.

.

.

* * *

Al haber cambiado su turno, Harry se relajaba luego de la extensa jordana de estudio que se había dado en la mañana. No había sido buena idea despertarse temprano, puesto que no había descansado lo suficiente al haber salido la noche anterior con su novia.

Sin embargo se felicitaba, puesto que tendría la semana más regular en cuanto a deberes educacionales se tratase.

Ron golpeó dos veces la puerta de su habitación.

—Pase —contestó el azabache.

—¿Sigues estudiando?

—No, acabo de terminar con la asignatura. Pasa, esta también este también es tu cuarto —Harry se sentó en su cama—, ¿cómo vas tú? —al contrario de Harry, a Ron le encantaba estudiar en la habitación de Fred.

—Voy bien también. Ahora planeaba descansar un momento —el pelirrojo se sentó al frente de su amigo, un tanto nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo, Ron?

—No, nada…

—¿Estás nervioso porque Hermione se juntará con Cormac? —era de suponer que Ginny no se quedaría callada. El silencio de Ron le dio un sí por respuesta—, no dejes que tu cabeza se llene de dudas por los comentarios que hizo Ginny, tú la conoces.

—Puede ser que aquella conversación me preocupe un poco, pero… —Ron se fue apagando, al punto de quedar en silencio, suspirando.

—¿Pero? —Harry se acomodó otro poco más, fue capaz de notar a Ron nervioso— tranquilo, amigo —le alentó.

—Te haré una pregunta, y quiero que me la respondas con la verdad.

—Como siempre ha sido —la seguridad de Harry, hizo que Ron expresase su pregunta de igual forma.

—Sé que mi hermana no es virgen… y sé que lo dejó de ser contigo —Harry comenzó a ponerse pálido, conocía a la perfección los celos que tenían los hermanos Weasley por su única hermana— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban?… cuando… cuando… ¡Tú sabes lo que te quiero preguntar! ¡Respóndeme!

—¿Y por qué quieres saber aquello? —respondió alterado y sonrojado— eso es algo privado. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu hermana cuando sepa de tu pregunta?

—La idea Harry es que esta conversación quede entre nosotros dos —acotó un poco nada más relajado.

—Pero sigo sin entender por qué quieres saber eso.

—Ayer… Hermione y yo salimos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de novios —Harry asintió con una sonrisa— luego de haber ido a cenar y ver una película, nos quedamos por un momento en el parque que está cercano a nuestra casa. Ahí… —la sangre de Ron se acumuló en sus mejillas, impidiéndole que siguiese conversando con su amigo con normalidad—, ahí nos comenzamos a besar de forma más apasionada, y…

—¿Pasó algo más? —trató de ayudarle Harry.

—No. Por mi parte creo que sí, hubiera pasado, pero Hermione me empujó cuando las cosas se ponían a otro nivel. Ella se disculpó por aquello, y estoy seguro que se sintió mal, porque debió de creer que me hirió su forma de actuar.

—¿Y te hirió?

—Para nada, me sentí avergonzado por haberle hecho pensar que sí podría haber pasado _de todo_.

—Con todo lo que me has dicho, sigo sin entender por qué quieres saber acerca de Ginny y de mí.

—No quiero que las cosas vayan rápido, eso podría hacerle entender que no es importante para mí. Pero también sé que Hermione es el motor que me mantiene vivo, junto a mi familia. Sé que no me aburriré de ella, porque todos los días voy conociendo algo nuevo de su persona, que me permite amarla de más formas. Pero tampoco puedo negar mis necesidades _físicas,_ por así decirlo.

—Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar ahora, pero creo que esta conversación la deberías de tener con ella, y no conmigo. La relación la estás viviendo con Hermione, y cada pareja tiene su ritmo y su modo de ver las cosas.

—Por eso quiero que me ayudes, contándome tu experiencia con mi hermana. Prometo no golpearte.

Harry accedió a contarle sin grandes detalles la evolución de su relación con Ginny. Ron ponía caras desagradables, y de vez en cuando empuñaba sus manos, aguantándose las ganas de romperle la cara a su mejor amigo. Entonces comprendió que debía de vivir sus propias experiencias con Hermione, y que el mismo tiempo, lugar, situación y momento, le indicarían cuándo sería _la hora de dar el gran paso_.

.

.

* * *

La tarde en el trabajo transcurrió con la normalidad de siempre, y cuando Viktor anunció que luego de atender el pedido de la empresa de impresoras darían por finalizada la labor, Cormac volvió a pedir la atención de Hermione, que se encontraba entregando en la sección de empaques la compra de un cliente.

—¿Ahora tienes un momento para mí?

—Que tenga buenas noches señor, vuelva pronto —Hermione se despedía del cliente—, estamos trabajando todavía.

—Si quieres, yo me puedo encargar de la sección de empaques, así vuelves más temprano a casa —se ofreció Hannah. Hermione decidió salir de una vez por todas de la conversación que exigía realizar Cormac.

Caminó hasta la bodega, donde se sentó encima de un par de cajas.

—Habla, que quiero irme a casa.

—¿Por qué tan a la defensiva?

—Cormac, estoy cansada y deseo irme a mi hogar. No hagas la situación más empalagosa. ¿Qué es lo que te urge tanto?

—Quería decirte la razón fundamental por la que Hannah y yo decidimos quedarnos aquí —él se colocó al frente de ella, arrodillándose para tener contacto visual— quiero recuperarte.

—No comiences con el mismo discurso de siempre. Dijiste que sería importante.

—Y lo es. ¿Te parece poco el sacrificio que he hecho para estar a tu lado?

—¡Yo no te he pedido nada! —Hermione comenzaba a enfurecerse.

—Sólo te pido una oportunidad, una nada más —el castaño se fue acercando nuevamente a ella.

—Cormac, por favor, entiende lo que he tratado de decirte desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos. No quiero ni ser tu conocida, amiga, novia, esposa o lo que tu cabeza esté maquinando.

—Yo sé todo de ti. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_ —la manera en que lo dijo le dio escalofríos—, ¿has tenido la confianza con alguien más?

—Estás confundiendo las cosas, como siempre —respondió débil, lamentándose. Nunca creyó que Cormac jugase tan bajo.

—¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Él te entiende? ¿Ten entenderá cuando sea el momento?

—No te compares con Ron, por favor. Que ambos son totalmente distintos. Y doy gracias a eso.

Cormac decidió acortar la distancia, estrechándola en un abrazo. Hermione trataba de zafarse, pero mientras más fuerza ejercía, más presión hacía el castaño.

Lavender, que también había ido a realizar medio turno a la librería, se disponía a dejar su pechero en la bodega, mas lo que vieron sus ojos le dejaron perpleja. Observaba como Cormac abrazaba a Hermione, y como esta estaba quieta en su amarre. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su teléfono móvil y apretó el botón para sacar una fotografía.

Salió de la librería con rapidez sin despedirse del personal y con dudas frente a lo que iba a hacer, tecleó un mensaje en su móvil: _no creas que soy una alcahueta, pero supongo que necesitaba enviarte esto._ Tenía dos elecciones, o borrar el mensaje y la fotografía, o enviarle ambas cosas a Ron.

Optó por su segunda opción.

—¡Suéltame Cormac o voy a gritar! —amenazó Hermione, al darse cuenta que no sería capaz de liberarse del joven.

—¿No sientes nada? ¿Ninguna sensación?

—¡No, por favor suéltame! —lo empujó con fuerzas, haciendo que este chocase con unas cajas apiladas. Una de ellas se volteó, provocando un estruendoso ruido que alertó a Viktor.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Acompáñame a casa, por favor —le pidió al moreno, de forma agitada por la fuerza.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —gritó Viktor enfadado, al ver como se encontraba Hermione.

—No le he hecho nada, y no te metas en nuestra conversación.

—Olvídate que volveré a conversar alguna vez contigo, no quiero verte más, mucho menos, saber algo de ti.

—No sigas hablando con él, Hermione, vamos a casa —Viktor esperó a que la joven saliese de la bodega, para luego secundarla.

En el camino de salida se cruzó con Hannah, que lo observaba sin expresión posible a analizar.

—¿Qué pasó, Hermione? —consultó la chica, al darse cuenta que su antigua mejor amiga lucía exasperada.

Hermione le miró con angustia. Aquel gesto que obtuvo por respuesta, hizo que Hannah fuera a la bodega. Ahí se encontraba su primo, sentado en el lugar donde minutos antes había estado Hermione.

—Le dije que yo conocía todo de ella. Que yo podía entenderla y comprenderla —habló el joven, suponiendo la pregunta de su prima.

—¿Y cómo se lo hiciste saber?

—Conversando —dijo, moviendo ambos hombros.

—No lo creo, está muy afectada. Si le cuenta a Ron que la trataste mal, puede que el pelirrojo venga y te golpee. Y yo no haré nada por detenerlo. Tengo ganas de golpearte.

—No le contará nada. Ella no ha sido sincera con él. Estoy seguro que el sujeto ese no la conoce.

—Si vas a seguir actuando de esa forma tan altanera, difícilmente recuperarás el aprecio que tenía Hermione por ti.

—¿Tú también te pondrás en mi contra?

—No se trata de ponerse en contra tuya. Se trata de saber cómo actuar. Y también, cuando aceptar la derrota —Hannah salió de aquel lugar, dejándolo solo nuevamente.

.

.

* * *

—¿Segura que no te hizo nada ese tipo?

—Muy segura, jamás le permitiría que me hiciese algo —respondía Hermione, cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta de su casa—, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme. Sabes bien que siempre podrás contar conmigo —ella asintió, y se sintió agradecida por haber conocido a Viktor— ¿Puedo abrazarte? A modo de despedida, claro está.

—Claro que sí —respondió Hermione, mucho más relajada. Viktor con delicadeza, palpó la espalda de Hermione. A ella le dio risa su acción, puesto que dejaba una distancia entre ambos cuerpos.

Ron salía furioso de la casa. La fotografía que le había mandado Lavender hacía unos veinte minutos atrás le tenía su corazón latiendo con doble velocidad de la normal. Se recriminaba el hecho de haberse estado bañando al momento de recibir el mensaje, y haberlo visto y leído hacía tan sólo, segundos atrás. Sabía que no había sido buena idea el haber dejado a Hermione con Cormac, porque de seguro aquel sujeto se aprovecharía de ella.

Estaba convencido de aquello, hasta que sus propios ojos observaron como su novia, abrazaba a Viktor. En la entrada de su casa.

—¡Krum! —no quiso que el apellido del joven sonase tan brusco y grave, pero la agitación que llevaba lo hizo sonar de aquel modo.

Hermione dio un respingo por la sorpresa de tener a su novio ahí, prácticamente al lado suyo.

—Buenas noches, Viktor, y gracias por todo —le despidió afable, apretando las manos de su amigo a modo de despedida.

—Lo mismo digo. Buenas noches, Hermione, Ron —y diciendo aquello, se fue del lugar. Hermione se acercó a Ron para saludarle, pero este retrocedió cuando ella planeaba besarlo. Aquel desconcierto le hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón.

—¿Qué hacías con Viktor?

—Me estaba despidiendo de él.

—De eso no me cabe duda alguna, pero por qué te vino a dejar a la casa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

—Responde lo que te pregunté, ¿por qué vino? —la reacción que tenía Ron le era desconcertante.

—Porque era de noche, y le daba miedo que llegase hasta la casa sola. Siempre me devuelvo del trabajo contigo, o con Harry —la extraña conducta que mostraba Ron, le hizo dudar de comentarle lo que había acontecido con Cormac, y las razones reales del por qué el moreno le había acompañado.

—¿Qué tal la conversación con Cormac?

—Bien —se limitó a decir—, ¿me puedes decir ahora qué es lo que te sucede?

—No me pasa nada —y diciendo aquello, se adentró a la casa. Dejando a una Hermione llena de dudas.

Ron se encerró en la habitación, agradeció que Harry no estuviese ahí. Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza y la fotografía que le había enviado Lavender, tomaba ahora otra postura. Quizás se reconciliaron, quizás son amigos, quizás ella le quiere más a él. Todo se volvía en un quizás que se hacía más angustioso. Y no sólo tenía que estar atento de Cormac, sino que también de Viktor.

No le cabía en su cabeza las dos imágenes de Hermione abrazando a dos sujetos que no fuera él. Estaba celoso, furioso, confundido.

Hermione entró al baño y permaneció por un largo instante bajo el agua tibia que recorría su cuerpo. Las palabras que le había dicho Cormac aleteaban en su cabeza.

En efecto, él y Hannah la conocían como ella conocía su palma de la mano. Aún había cosas que Ron, Ginny y Harry desconocían de su persona. Pero eran cosas tan desagradables de hablar o recordar, que ni siquiera se sentía orgullosa de mencionarlas.

Aquella noche, incluso, llegó a pensar en la posibilidad de arrancarse a un sitio donde no conociese a nadie, para que nadie le amenazara con pasados, para que nadie la quisiese en el presente, para no amarrarse a nadie.

Luego recapacitó, sabiendo que huir no solucionaría los problemas. Y solamente concilió el sueño cuando decidió que hablaría con Ron, y sabría qué era lo que le sucedía.

.

.

* * *

—Buenos días, Ginny —saludó Hermione, cuando vio a su amiga en la cocina.

—Buenos días, Herms —contestó mientras cerraba el refrigerador. Hermione se sentó y cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos—, parece que las cosas entre tú y mi hermano no están bien.

—¿Por qué dices aquello?

—Ayer les vi discutir, y no tienes muy buena cara que digamos —Ginny se sentó al lado de su amiga, para que conversaran.

—Se molestó porque Viktor me vino a dejar. Nos vio abrazados, cuando nos estábamos despidiendo.

—Ron es muy celoso. Se le pasará dentro de poco —le animó la pelirroja.

—Pero ya estaba raro.

—Ayer tuvo una conversación con Harry.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—En realidad, era una conversación de la que tú y yo no deberíamos de enterarnos, porque era de hombre a hombre —Ginny se acercó más a ella, para susurrarle—, pero soy muy experta en lo que confiere a escuchar detrás de las puertas.

—¿Fue muy desagradable lo que escuchaste?

—Más que desagradable, fue vergonzoso. Escuchar hablar de sexo a tu novio con tu hermano no es divertido, mucho menos cuando fui yo el ejemplo.

—Buenos días —la llegada de Harry al comedor hizo que ambas chicas saltasen producto de su concentración. El moreno no pensó nunca que las féminas hablaban de él y Ron.

—¿Te sirvo desayuno, amor?

—No tengo mucha hambre, me comeré una manzana solamente —siguieron compartiendo en la mesa, hasta que llegó Ron.

Hermione sintió la extraña distancia que le había propinado el joven la noche anterior, por lo que ni siquiera le saludó de la forma dulce en que se saludaban. Ron dijo un 'hola' que sonó más a 'no molesten' de manera general.

—Te espero en el auto, Harry. Tenemos que llegar temprano a la librería —acotó su novia, saliendo de la cocina con dirección al baño. El moreno entendió la indirecta que debía dejar a ambos amigos para que pudiesen conversar. Había sentido incómodo a Ron durante toda la noche.

—Provecho, chicos —el moreno agarró otra manzana más y desapareció.

—¿Quieres conversar? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé, sobre lo que te molesta. Estás raro.

—Me dijiste que ayer habías hablado con Cormac. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes? —Hermione no quiso decirle lo que había sucedido realmente con él.

—Sí. Ya todo está bien.

—¿Con eso te refieres entonces a que volverás con él? —la pregunta que espetó la descolocó completamente.

—¿Por qué dices aquello?

—No lo sé, se les veía realmente bien —definitivamente, las indirectas de Ron le desconcertaban.

—¿Podrías hablar claro, por favor? —exigió un poco molesta. Ron buscaba su teléfono móvil, y prácticamente lo lanzó a la mesa, con la fotografía. Hermione vio el aparato, y se sorprendió al ver lo que tenía Ron. Era una fotografía de ayer, donde se veía a Cormac abrazándola, y a ella, no resistiéndose en lo absoluto.

—A eso me refiero.

—No es lo que parece. Además, ¿quién te envió esto? —Ron no dijo nada. Ella volvió a tomar le celular y vio el nombre del remitente—, ¡Ah! Fue Lavender.

—Ella es mi amiga, y se preocupa por mí.

—¿Crees más en ella que en mí?

—Tú me dijiste que todo estaba bien entre los dos. Y la fotografía que me envió Lavender me lo confirma. No sé por qué te enojas.

—Me enoja tu comportamiento. Pensaba contarte todo, estuve pensando toda la noche en aquello, pero esta escena de celos, enojo y frustración me desconcierta. Me hace pensar en que no te conozco, como creí que te conocía.

—¿Qué me ibas a decir? ¿Qué te juntarías más con Cormac, o con Viktor? —Ron estaba completamente cegado. No podía distinguir entre una cosa y lo otro.

—Olvídalo, contigo es imposible hablar en este instante —terminó tajante ella, levantándose de la mesa.

—¿O qué? ¿Terminarás conmigo para estar con alguno de ellos dos? —aquel comentario por parte del pelirrojo terminó por enfurecerla.

—Puede que sí, termine contigo —su orgullo era tan grande como el de Ron—, pero no para estar con alguno de ellos dos. Viktor es mi amigo, como lo es Harry. Y Cormac forma parte de mi pasado. Es una lástima que no entiendas aquello. Yo no compartiré mi vida con personas que no me crean.

Hermione no salió durante todo el día de su cuarto, y Ron adoptó la misma postura. Ginny y Harry no podían entender qué problema habían tenido ambos, como para que se apartasen de aquella forma.

.

.

* * *

La semana transcurrió con la única grata noticia de que Fred volvería a la casa. El gemelo entraba a la casa en silla de ruedas, puesto que su organismo no se acostumbraba aún a todo lo que había vivido en los últimos meses. Partiría con un poco de ejercicios dictaminados por un kinesiólogo, para que su organismo se fuese acostumbrando a la vida normal que tenía antes del accidente. Ya podía hablar, pero se cansaba cuando articulaba muchas palabras por un tiempo designado.

La universidad y el trabajo no permitían que los cuatro amigos se dedicaran a su vida personal como lo deseaban. Estaba terminando el mes de abril, y comenzarían con los exámenes para aprobar las asignaturas, por lo que la relación de Ron y Hermione, a un mes de su duración, ya estaba prácticamente en quiebra. Trataban de esquivar sus miradas, de hablarse o encontrarse en los mismos lugares.

A ella le daban ganas de arreglar las cosas, porque se sentía vacía sin la sonrisa que siempre le regalaba su novio, sin las palabras lindas, las sorpresas que le daba con cada nuevo día que experimentaban juntos. Pero también tenía miedo. Miedo a que Ron siguiese poniendo palabras en su boca o sentimientos en su corazón. Se dio cuenta que él era tan orgulloso como ella, y que no sería fácil volver a tener la misma confianza que estaban adquiriendo con el correr de los días.

Ron por su parte, se sentía culpable por haberse dejado influenciar por sus dudas y celos. No entendía por qué había actuado de aquel modo, si Hermione nunca le había dado razones para desconfiar, siempre fue sincera con sus sentimientos, y ambos trataban de hablar todas las cosas que harían, ya fuese como pareja, amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

Las palabras de Ginny, la fotografía con el mensaje de Lavender, luego lo que habían visto sus propios ojos, todo, todo se le unía en su cabeza, se mezclaba y le provocaba dolor, que, agregando un par de gotas de celos, se convertía en un bolo cargado de malas emociones, haciéndole sentirse desganado y enojado con todos los integrantes de la casa, incluida su madre.

El viernes había llegado nuevamente, y algo nerviosa, Hermione entraba a la oficina de uno de los profesores de su facultad.

La secretaria le informó que el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart le estaba esperando.

—Señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor —ella obedeció y se sentó al frente de él—, supongo que tendrá curiosidad por saber el motivo de mi cita.

—La verdad es que sí. No he hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, al contrario —le rectificaba el hombre, con una sonrisa— le cuento —el maestro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablarle mientras comenzaba a sacar un papel de uno de sus cajones— usted sabe que esta universidad, tiene convenio con muchas otras casas de estudio, en diversas localidades del mundo —a medida que iba a hablando, le iba señalando con sus dedos los nombres de las universidades que aparecían en el papel— por lo que tenemos una gran cantidad de becas para alumnos y alumnas destacados en cada carrera que se imparte aquí, para que sigan estudiando lo mismo, pero en otra localidad. Todo esto con el objetivo de premiar su constancia, y por qué no decirlo, como un medio para que dicho alumno se inserte en otra cultura, ¿correcto? —Hermione asintió, mientras comenzaba a pensar en qué era lo que quería decirle Lockhart— como usted es una alumna modelo, con excelentes calificaciones, conducta, además de unas múltiples virtudes que le hacen ser una señorita integral, la facultad de literatura le ha seleccionado para que se convierta en una alumna becada, en la universidad de Harvard.

Pensar aquello era muy distinto a escucharlo de boca de su profesor. Le estaban dando la mayor oportunidad académica de su vida.

—¿Lo dice en serio, profesor?

—No bromearía con algo de este calibre, señorita Granger. El cuerpo de profesores ha decidido su nombre de forma unánime. ¿Qué le parece la noticia?

—Me ha pillado por sorpresa, profesor, no sé qué decirle.

—¡Qué lo va a pensar, señorita!

—¿No debo darle la respuesta ahora?

—Es una decisión que requiere de su pensamiento y organización. Terminar sus estudios en otro país, necesita de la conversación con sus padres. Tiene que vivir en otra cultura, con otras personas, es un mundo nuevo, y déjeme decirle, que Harvard es una de las universidades más estrictas que he conocido en mi vida —la idea de saber que podría contestarle no precisamente ahora, le relajaba enormemente—, tiene dos meses para darme la respuesta.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias profesor, y a todo el cuerpo docente que ha pensado en mí para esta nueva posibilidad académica.

—No hay nada que agradecer, sólo sígase esforzando, como lo ha hecho hasta el día de hoy —Hermione salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre pensó que una oportunidad como aquella, sería lo que más le haría feliz. Nada más al bajar el último escalón de la facultad, el reflejo de Ron, feliz, amable, cariñoso y tierno le hizo sentirse apenada y cuartada. Su vista se nubló y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con angustia.

Harry, que iba caminando por aquel sector vio a su amiga, la cual se encontraba con ambas manos en su rostro, cubriéndose el llanto.

—¿Her…Hermione?

—Harry, nunca te veo por estos sectores —respondió, secando sus lágrimas torpemente, tratando de disimular que estaba llorando.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué sucede? —la preocupación del azabache hizo que la castaña hiciera involuntariamente un puchero— ven, tranquila, todo se solucionará —le consolaba, mientras le extendía los brazos. Hermione observaba a su alrededor—, ¿a quién buscas?

—A Ron. Le molesta que esté abrazando a personas que no sean él —hipó.

—No digas tonteras, Ron no se puede comportar así.

—Prefiero que no, Harry.

—Vamos al casino entonces, conversemos ahí.

—¿Y Ginny?

—Salió hace una hora de clases. Debe de estar en casa —Hermione asintió y aceptó la invitación.

Caminaron juntos a la cafetería de la universidad. Harry le consultó si tenía hambre y Hermione le respondió que no. Él regresó con dos jugos en caja.

—Si quieres podemos conversar. Si no, te acompañaré en silencio.

—Gracias Harry, eres un gran amigo.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Debes de estar muy preocupado entonces por la actitud que hemos tenido Ron y yo estos días.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que Ginny y yo no lo estamos. Sé que en una relación no todo es paraíso, pero uno permanece a veces, innecesariamente en el infierno. Ginny ha intentado hablar con Ron o contigo, pero no se lo he permitido. Ambos tienen que resolver sus problemas.

—Supongo que tú supiste que yo me juntaría con Cormac a conversar —Harry asintió— y lo hicimos en la librería. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba, y a medida que me iba enfureciendo, Cormac se comportaba más insistente. Él comenzó a abrazarme sin mi convencimiento, y justo en el momento en que yo no estaba forcejeando, Lavender sacó una fotografía. Entenderás entonces a quién le llegó dicha imagen.

—A Ron, es obvio.

—Luego de todo el bullicio que se provocó, Viktor me ayudó, y le pedí que me acompañase a la casa. Tenía miedo a que Cormac me siguiese e intentara algo más.

—Y Ron te vio abrazada a Viktor a las afueras de nuestra casa, malentendiendo todo también —ella asintió con melancolía, luego de haber bebido un sorbo del jugo— pero, ¿tú le dijiste la razón de por qué Viktor te acompañó? ¿Le dijiste que Cormac intentó abrazarte a la fuerza?

—No me dejó explicarle nada. Estaba realmente furioso y preferí no mencionarle lo de Cormac. Cree que él y yo estamos bien, e incluso, me preguntó si pensaba terminar con él, para quedar libre.

—Y por eso es que ambos están molestos —Hermione volvía a asentir tristemente.

—Sé que fui culpable al ocultarle información a Ron. Pero tampoco quiero ser una persona dependiente a él. Que sea su novia no significa que no pueda abrazar a mis amigos o esas cosas por el estilo. Me hace sentir insegura.

—¿Insegura en qué sentido?

—En las próximas tomas de decisiones que debo de hacer.

—¿Planeas terminar con él? —preguntó con pena.

—No sé si valga la pena estar con alguien así. Me gustaría dejar de lado el orgullo, no dejar que siguiese pasando más tiempo. No quiero perder el cariño y amor de Ron. Pero si las cosas no resultan, creo que yo… —Hermione se quedó callada.

—No estarás pensando regresar a tu casa, ¿o sí?

—Me acaban de hacer una proposición. Continuar mis estudios en Harvard.

—Hermione, Harvard queda muy lejos.

—Lo sé. Tengo dos meses para responder, a contar de hoy.

—Tú eres dueña de decidir tu futuro, pero una vez que lo decidas, no podrás dar marcha atrás. Te aconsejo a que hables con Ron, y que juntos, intenten hallar la solución a sus problemas como pareja. Le conozco demasiado, y sé que está sufriendo con todo esto.

—Hablaré con él apenas se dé la oportunidad.

—Es lo ideal, y verás que volverán a ser la pareja feliz que eran. ¿Tienes clases ahora?

—No, ya hubiera estado en casa si no me hubieran citado de la facultad.

—Vámonos juntos entonces —acabaron con el jugo y se marcharon a su hogar. Antes de entrar a la casa, Hermione detuvo a Harry.

—Harry… me gustaría que Ron se enterase de mi beca por mi propia boca.

—Lo hará. Yo no diré nada.

—A Ginny tampoco le menciones algo de lo que te conté. Se lo dirá a Ron, y no quiero que él se entere de cosas mías por otras personas.

—Me mantendré al margen, no te preocupes.

.

.

* * *

—Sí que es aburrido no tener un turno con Harry —se quejaba Ginny en el trabajo. El reloj prontamente marcaría las siete de la tarde, le quedaban dos horas todavía por cubrir.

—Anímate, que es viernes —le alentaba Susan.

—Sí, pero no es divertido si no puedes salir con tu novio. Odio los exámenes de la universidad —su compañera de turno se reía frente a sus berrinches.

—Qué bien se ven Harry y tú. Ya llevan harto tiempo.

—No ha sido fácil, pero agradezco todas las malas experiencias que hemos pasado. Eso nos ha hecho crecer como seres humanos.

Hannah se paseaba impaciente en la bodega. Lo que estaba a punto de comentar le daría el distanciamiento total a quien en el pasado fue su mejor amiga.

—Ginny, ¿tienes un momento para que hablemos? —pidió, con cierta duda.

—Estamos trabajando con Susan, Hannah —respondió la pelirroja.

—Puedo quedarme aquí sola por un instante, no hay mucha clientela —le animó Susan.

—Gracias, Su —le acarició el hombro y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la morena—, tú dirás.

—Es algo que requiere de mucha privacidad —el tono de voz empleado por la muchacha, hizo nacer en Ginny una pequeña preocupación. Hannah no se veía muy bien.

—Está bien, vayamos a la bodega —las dos chicas se volvieron a meter ahí, y cerraron la puerta para mayor seguridad.

—Sé que al hablar este tema contigo, estaré traicionando la confianza que puso en mí Hermione, hace un tiempo atrás. Se dice que los amigos siempre te apoyarán en todo, y lo he hecho, aunque Hermione crea que no.

—No te estoy entendiendo, Hannah. Sé más explícita por favor. Me asustas —al igual que días anteriores, las dos muchachas se sentaron arriba de unas cajas, para quedar frente a frente.

—Tú conoces a Hermione desde este año. Yo le conozco de mucho más, por lo que puedo suponer que sé muchas más cosas que tú. Cosas buenas, como cosas malas. También, debo de suponer que tú conoces más los problemas recientes, así como yo no los conozco. Lamento si sueno muy repetitiva, es que necesito rectificar todo —pedía Hannah, al ver el rostro de fastidio e intriga de su receptora—. Te habrás dado cuenta que Hermione ha estado rara esta semana.

—Dímelo a mí, que vivo con ella.

—¿Has sabido el por qué?

—Discutió con mi hermano.

—¿Sabes el motivo de aquella disputa?

—He intentado saber el por qué de su enorme discusión, pero Harry, mi novio, me ha dicho que no debo de meterme, y le he encontrado la razón. ¿Acaso tú sabes el motivo?

—Creo que fue por el acercamiento que tuvo mi primo con ella.

—Yo pensé que se había molestado porque le había visto abrazada a Krum —aquello tomó la atención de Hannah, mas prefirió concentrarse en lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer—, a todo esto, no supe qué tan bueno o malo fue el 'acercamiento con Cormac'.

—Hace ya unos cuantos años atrás, Hermione estaba hundida en una depresión. Por supuesto que ella no lo sabía, pero sus palabras, su forma de ver la vida, su manera de hacer todas las cosas cotidianas, nos demostraron a Cormac y a mí que no estaba bien —Hannah comenzó a relatar parte de su pasado compartido, sin tomar en cuenta lo que le había preguntado Ginny— nosotros estábamos con nuestras manos atadas. Vivíamos a muchos de kilómetros de distancia, y tanto ella como nosotros, éramos menores de edad. No podíamos llegar y mandarnos. No contábamos con el dinero tampoco para hacerlo. Entre muchas conversaciones que teníamos, supimos del fallecimiento de uno de sus familiares. El abuelo paterno.

—¿Era muy cercana a ese abuelo? Nunca nos ha hablado de sus abuelos.

—Y créeme que no lo hará nunca. Esa persona es la peor que pudo haber existido en el mundo para Hermione —algo en el interior de Ginny se comenzó a activar. No quería que su cabeza pelirroja comenzara a creer ciertas cosas.

—La madre de Hermione presentó complicaciones al octavo mes de embarazo de su hermana Luna, por lo que la familia decidió vivir aquel mes en la ciudad, en casa de sus abuelos paternos. En aquel tiempo Hermione tenía sólo ocho años de edad, cuando… —Hannah se fue apagando. Sus ojos se aguaron y sintió el mismo dolor que ahora, crecía punzante en el corazón de Ginny, quien mantenía su boca abierta, sabiendo en qué terminaría la conversación.

—Aquel tipo… ¿Le hizo algo a Hermione? —se atrevió a preguntar, deseando que su respuesta fuera una negativa. Sin embargo, la cabeza de Hannah asintió lentamente, mientras Ginny se tapaba su boca con ambas manos producto de la impresión.

—Ella era tan sólo una pequeña. No sabía por qué alguien de la familia le comenzaba a hacer aquellas cosas. No sabía la dimensión de aquello. Luego vino el nacimiento de su hermana, la preocupación por la recién nacida, y tanto ella como su hermano pasaron a segundo y tercer plano de atenciones. Cuando… —suspiró un poco, para darse más fuerzas—, cuando Hermione dimensionó el daño que le habían provocado cuando menor, a eso de los diez años, y gracias a las múltiples charlas e informaciones que le brindaba el colegio, le comentó a su madre. Y ella no le dio el apoyo.

—No pensé nunca que aquella mujer fuese malvada desde la infancia de Herms.

—¿Conoces a la madre?

—Sí, y no ha sido agradable —luego de su comentario, se silenció para seguir escuchando lo que le relataba Hannah.

—Aquella mujer le dijo que si se lograba divorciar de su padre, ocuparía su testimonio para obtener así la completa tuición de ella y sus hermanos.

—¿Y todo esto lo vivió Herms solita? —al ver que nuevamente Hannah asentía, Ginny se frustró, al punto de exclamar sus emociones de manera frenética—, ¡pero como esa mujer se puede llamar madre! Con cosas así no se pueden jugar, mucho menos hacer oídos sordos, por Merlín, ¡es su propia hija, no estamos hablando del perro de la familia! —gritó con llanto.

—Nosotros nos enteramos de aquello con Cormac cuando falleció aquel hombre. Se fue impune, y no tuvo castigo judicial. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó la cotidianidad apagada de Hermione, y le hizo florecer toda su pena interna.

—Cormac y tú lo sabían entonces…

—Y al muy estúpido se le ocurre abrazarla a la fuerza el sábado. La forzó a algo que a ella no le gusta, la desilusionó —lo que le contaba la morena, le trajo a su memoria la charla que había escuchado a escondidas,

"_Ayer… Hermione y yo salimos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario de novios…luego de haber ido a cenar y ver una película, nos quedamos por un momento en el parque que está cercan__o a nuestra casa. Ahí…nos comenzamos a besar de forma más apasionada, y…_

—_¿Pasó algo más?_

—_No. Por mi parte yo creo que sí, pero Hermione me empujó cuando las cosas se ponían a otro nivel. Ella se disculpó por aquello, y estoy seguro que se sintió mal, porque debió de creer que me hirió su forma de actuar…"_

—Calzan tantas cosas ahora, tantas —se recriminaba—, Ron y Hermione tienen que hablar.

—¡No por favor! Si ella se entera que yo comenté parte de su privacidad, no querrá saber nada de mí. A mí me duele que ya no seamos tan amigas como antes. Lo que te quiero pedir es que la cuides. No permitas que alguien le vuelva a hacer daño, y que tampoco hieran sus sentimientos. Hermione tarda mucho en amar, también en perdonar, tiene su orgullo y no la culpo con todas las cosas que vivió. Yo… solamente te he contado esto, pero te aseguro que hay aún muchas otras cosas más, que Hermione tendrá que contarte con el tiempo.

—Entiendo, y te agradezco la confianza que has depositado en mí.

—Sé que yo no soy la indicada para cuidar a Hermione ahora, tampoco Cormac. Lo fuimos en algún tiempo, y desperdiciamos la oportunidad. Ahora están ustedes —Hannah se puso de pie, y Ginny le abrazó con fraternidad. Sentía que la barrera que había puesto con aquella chica, comenzaba a debilitarse.

—Puede que nos parezcamos en muchas cosas, entre esas, el amor incondicional que le tenemos a Hermione. Pero en lo que nos diferenciaremos, es que yo no dejaré nunca que el tiempo y la distancia se interpongan entre nosotros. No me daré el lujo de perder la oportunidad de seguir conociendo a alguien tan maravillosa como ella.

—¿Chicas? ¿Se puede? —Viktor preguntaba, mientras golpeaba la puerta. Las dos se limpiaron los restos de lágrimas que les quedaban en sus rostros, y salieron casi juntas a seguir con su labor.

—¿Pelearon? —preguntó el moreno, al ver la apagada mirada de Hannah. Ella negó con la cabeza, y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarlo.

—Gracias por preocuparte siempre por los demás. Deseo de todo corazón que algún día, encuentres a la mujer que te valore por lo que eres. Alguien realmente maravilloso.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento el retraso de la actualización. Quienes ya me conocen (por esta vía) saben que voy actualizando mis cuatro historias a la vez, además de ser estudiante universitaria, y eso me cuarta una gran cantidad de tiempo. Agradezco de todo corazón su comprensión y espera =).

Muchas de ustedes supusieron qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Hermione producto de los recuerdos que obtuvo en la actualización anterior. Pues, les confirmo sus sospechas. Y el por qué además, Hannah y Cormac fueron un apoyo 'emocional' por así decirlo. Ahora quizás se puede entender la posesividad que presenta Hannah hacia ella, y las ansias de poderío que demuestra Cormac. La primera se siente culpable por no haber seguido siendo su apoyo. Y el segundo, creo que tiene un poco de más malas intenciones. No sé yo, pero siento como si Cormac se sintiese más importante, por conocer un secreto que duele demasiado en el corazón de la castaña.

Ahora bien, el hermoso paraíso que tenía la pareja principal se fue más abajo del refugio de la Mina San José xD. Y es por algo netamente primordial: no saber conversar las cosas, y ocultar información. Si están ahorita en alguna relación amistosa, amorosa o lo que sea, un consejo; sean honestos, a pesar de que las verdades duelan. Preferible que duelan en su tiempo, y no después, cargadas de más pesares.

El capítulo de hoy tiene un nombre bastante extenso. Quería incluir la palabra drama, porque sí, esta actualización está netamente cargada de drama y drama y drama. Pero también, me di cuenta que habían muchas preguntas, y que no todas tenían una respuesta positiva.

He escrito un OS de Harry Potter, se llama **Intento Fallido,** y les hago la invitación a que lo visiten (:

Como siempre, les deseo una muy linda semana. Para quienes estén en los exámenes de la universidad o el colegio, mucha buena vibra, para quienes trabajan, que tengan un buen día, y para los que hacen cualquier cosa en la vida, el mismo cariño de siempre ^^


	17. Viviendo en la mentira

—_¿Chicas? ¿Se puede? —preguntaba Viktor, mientras golpeaba la puerta. Las dos se limpiaron los restos de lágrimas que les quedaban en sus rostros, y salieron casi juntas a seguir con su labor._

—_¿Pelearon? —preguntó el moreno, al ver la apagada mirada de Hannah. Ella negó con la cabeza, y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazarlo. _

—_Gracias por preocuparte siempre por los demás. Deseo de todo corazón que algún día, encuentres a la mujer que te valore por lo que eres. Alguien realmente maravilloso._

* * *

**Capítulo XVI Rescatada.**

**Viviendo en una mentira.**

* * *

—Muchas gracias por el cumplido —susurró suavemente Viktor, sintiendo vergüenza por lo que le había dicho Hannah. Ella se fue soltando lentamente del abrazo y le miró fijamente—. Tú también te mereces alguien que te quiera.

Hannah sonrió. Ya no quedaban lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo una extraña aceleración en su pecho, que era provocada por su desenfrenado corazón. No se estaba dando cuenta, pero la compañía de Viktor le daba paz, pero sobretodo, esperanza en creer que los chicos buenos sí existían.

—¿Te sientes bien, como para seguir trabajando?

—Sí, Viktor. No sé cómo se encuentra Ginny. Ella es la que me preocupa.

—No te preocupes, iré a ver si está afuera. Si desea irse, le daré permiso, no hay mucho trabajo —la chica asintió, y se quedó ahí, esperando a que volviese Viktor.

El moreno se tardó un poco, por lo que decidió salir a ver lo que sucedía.

—¿No está?

—No, le dejó dicho a Susan que tenía que marcharse, que perdonara su ausencia.

—Es mi culpa.

—Hannah, no es culpa de nadie —la conversación de los dos, hizo que los demás empleados comenzaran a hablar entre sí—, cada uno vuelva a sus labores, aquí no ha pasado nada.

La joven asintió, se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y retocarse un poco el maquillaje. La vida no se detenía para verte llorar.

**.**

**.**

Ginny llegó corriendo a su casa.

No le importó que alguien le viera en ese estado, con las mejillas rojas por la corrida y el cabello pegado a su rostro por la transpiración.

Estaba agitada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, triste. Tenía rabia, pena, angustia. Un sinfín de sentimientos producto de la conversación que acababa de tener con Hannah.

Ahora le calzaban muchas conductas de Hermione, muchos miedos que veía reflejados en su amiga, miedos que no tenían explicación para ella.

—¡Ginny, qué te sucede hija!

—¿Hermione?

—Está en su habitación… ¿pasa algo? —preguntaba Molly, al verla en tal estado de desesperación.

—No mamita. No pasa nada —respondió, tratando de convencer a su progenitora de que las cosas estaban bien, aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

—Está bien, me dirás cuando sea necesario, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, mami —la pelirroja abrazó a su mamá, y sintió como sus ojos se empañaban por cálidas lágrimas. No imaginaba lo que podría haber sido de su vida sin el cariño de una madre como Molly.

—Ron y Harry no se encuentran en la casa —acotó, luego de que terminasen de abrasarse. Ginny asintió, y subió los peldaños con la misma agitación.

Se quedó por un instante al frente de la puerta de su alcoba.

Quería relajarse un poco, le había prometido a Hannah el no decirle una palabra de lo conversado a Hermione.

Y cumpliría su promesa.

**.**

**.**

Hermione estaba, como le era ya una costumbre, encerrada en la habitación.

A veces escuchando música, a veces leyendo. Pero trataba de evitar todo el contacto posible con las personas que compartía hogar.

Se sentía mal por esquivar a la señora Molly. Ella no tenía la culpa. Tampoco el rehabilitado Fred, Harry o Ginny. Ni siquiera Ron. La culpa era de ella, por sus mentiras. Por su cobardía a no hablar y arreglar todo.

Analizando su culpa, unos débiles golpes a la puerta de su habitación le desconcertaron.

—Pase —dijo, mientras seguía recostada en su cama. Sintió como la persona entraba tranquilamente, y por el sonido de la puerta, le daba a entender que se encontraba apoyada en ella—. ¿Ginny? ¿Qué no estabas trabajando?

La nombrada le observó por un instante, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas. Rápidamente sus ojos se empañaron y comenzaron a mojar todo su rostro.

—¡Ginny! —Hermione se levantó y la abrazó. Aquel gesto hizo que la pelirroja llorara con más ahínco—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Peleaste con Harry? ¡Fred! ¿Le pasó algo? —preguntaba preocupada.

Ginny negaba con la cabeza, mas seguía llorando.

—Ven, tranquilita, vamos a recostarnos —Hermione le encaminaba hasta su cama, ahí se acostó con ella y le acariciaba el cabello, mientras Ginny seguía gimoteando—. Si quieres llorar, llora. Yo te acompañaré en silencio. Si quieres hablar, habla, yo hablaré contigo.

—Hermione, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí —dijo luego de un momento— así como yo sé que tú vas a estar para mí, yo lo estaré para ti. No importa lo que esté pasando, lo que pasó o pasará. Quiero decirte que siempre tendrás de mi apoyo. Seré una buena amiga, siempre.

—Lo sé, Ginny. Me lo has demostrado, y créeme que te considero una grandiosa amiga, una de las mejores. ¿Te sientes mejor? —la pelirroja asintió— ¿Me dirás ahora por qué estás así? ¿O prefieres que lo hablemos en algún otro momento?

—Estoy con mi período. Tú sabes. Las hormonas me ponen sensible, y cualquier cosa que veo o converso me pone más melancólica.

Hermione no se convenció mucho, pero prefirió no decir su comentario.

—Tú… ¿sigues enojada con mi hermano?

—No sé si estamos enojados o no. No hemos hablado del problema, y eso aumenta la negatividad a nuestra situación.

—Espero que ambos puedan llegar a un acuerdo. Me apena ver a mi hermano triste, y a ti también —hizo una pausa, Ginny tenía deseos enormes de ayudar a su hermano y amiga a que volviesen a estar tan felices como semanas anteriores— si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar…

—Yo te lo haré saber, Ginny —la pelirroja entendió que la castaña preferiría resolver sus problemas personales a su manera. Y la forma en la que ella le ayudaría, sería apoyándola.

**.**

**.**

—¡Harry!

—Hola amor, ¿cómo estás?

—Ahora que te veo, mucho mejor.

—Tu madre me contó que no estabas muy bien hoy.

—Tranquilo, estoy realmente bien. Mamá me dijo que habías salido con Ron. ¿No volvieron juntos?

Hermione bajaba la escalera, llegando justo a la respuesta de Harry. El azabache miró hacia otro sitio.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió Hermione.

—Ron se quedó dando vueltas en el centro comercial.

—¿Solo? —Ginny sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba dar vueltas por aquellos lugares. Es más, siempre se fastidiaba cuando ella o su madre le pedían que los acompañasen.

—Sí. Se quedó solo. Ahora yo tengo que ir a estudiar…

—Harry Potter. Dime la verdad.

—Ginny, no eres la madre de Ron. Si él se quedó en aquel lugar, cosa de él. Harry no debe de recibir tus retos —diciendo esto, Hermione se adentró a la cocina.

—Explícame por qué estás cubriendo a Ron —murmuró Ginny a su novio.

—Es algo secreto, que estoy seguro, no terminará bien.

—Dime qué están tramando.

—Vamos a tu habitación… ¡No, mejor a la mía! Hermione podría interrumpirnos —Harry arrastró a Ginny hasta el cuarto. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama, estaba nervioso.

—Estoy esperando, Harry.

—Argh —se quejó, desordenándose aún más su cabello—. Ron me pidió que lo acompañase al centro comercial a comprar algo para Hermione.

—¡Eso es muy tierno! Continúa, amor —le incitó, más tranquila.

—Todo estaba bien. Ron encontró un regalo apropiado para Hermione, un brazalete sencillo, pero muy bonito. Luego pasamos a una paquetería, para buscar alguna cajita acorde al color del brazalete, también una tarjeta, para que se animara a escribirle algo y…

—¿Y?

—Nos encontramos con Lavender.

—¡Ah! La alcahueta Lavender, por no decir otra cosa —Ginny se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Harry le explicara qué tenía que ver Lavender en todo esto— ¿Y qué pasó con ella? —preguntó, luego de no obtener respuesta alguna de su novio.

—Le pidió a Ron que le ayudase con unas compras.

—Ya, y tú, como eres tan buen amigo, lo dejaste a solas con ella.

—Yo no estaba invitado en las compras de Lavender. Además, qué tiene de malo. Los dos son amigos.

—Ok, y si te olvida que fueron novios. Y ella una ex ansiosa de volver a no ser ex.

—¿No confías en tu hermano?

—Con Lavender rondando su metro cuadrado, por supuesto que no.

—Amor, no pienses en cosas negativas. ¿En qué quedamos? No íbamos a meternos en las relaciones de nuestros amigos.

—Tú estabas acompañando a Ron —espetó ella, haciendo pucheros.

—Acompañándolo. Tú lo has dicho —ambos se quedaron en silencio, tratando de serenarse—. Ven aquí —Harry le extendió sus brazos para que ella se cobijara en él. La calidez del cuerpo de su novio le hizo relajarse.

—Ha sido un día muy tenso —susurró ella, aún abrazada de Harry.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Mucho trabajo en la librería? —le preguntaba él, besando su cabeza.

—Más o menos. A veces me gustaría vivir solamente. No más universidad, no más trabajo, sólo vivir. Despertarse todas las mañanas acompañadas de la persona que amas, comer si da hambre, bañarse cuando estés sucio… ¡Hey! Que estoy hablando seriamente, ¡no me hagas cosquillas!

Los dos cayeron a la cama más cercana en una guerra de cosquillas. Se cansaron cuando la agitación fue demasiada.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias Harry, por hacerme tan feliz —le dijo sonriendo, para luego besarle.

**.**

**.**

—Lavender, ¿cuánto te falta? —preguntó Ron, cargado con un par de bolsas en cada mano.

—Me falta ir a esa tienda y terminaremos —acotó la rubia, indicándole una de las muchas tiendas del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué estás comprando tantas cosas? que yo sepa, no es navidad.

—Tengo muchos primos que están de cumpleaños por estas fechas. O compraba hoy, o no tendría tiempo. ¿Tenías que hacer algo? —Ron planeaba pedirle disculpas a Hermione. Olvidar en parte algo de su orgullo, para salvar lo poco y nada que tenían de relación.

—Se podría decir que sí. Pero no te preocupes. Terminamos con esta tienda, ¿verdad? —la rubia asintió.

Pero al parecer, Lavender planeaba comprarse toda la tienda. Escogía una y otra cosa de cada estantería, pasaba diversas tarjetas de crédito para poder pagar las compras.

Ron vio la hora por medio de su teléfono celular, ya pronto serían la nueve de la noche. Su estómago le rugió, exigiéndole un poco de comida.

—Ese sonidito lo conozco —habló Lavender, de forma melodiosa.

—No como algo desde el almuerzo —se excusó.

—Entonces, pasaremos a comer algo en el patio de comidas, este no lo cierran hasta tarde.

—No te preocupes Lavender, no es necesario.

—Claro que es necesario, has estado ayudándome con las compras, tengo que agradecértelo de alguna forma, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo con algo para el estómago.

—Prefiero comer algo en casa. Ya sabes, estoy aprovechando la estadía de mi madre, quien está pronta a irse…

—¿Me estás evitando? ¡Qué descortés de tu parte! —se hizo la sentida. Ron suspiró, y decidió darse por vencido.

—Entonces vayamos a comer ahora —ella asintió, y terminó de pagar las últimas compras.

Caminaron juntos hacia el patio de comidas. Como era fin de semana, había unas shoperías con agradables precios a la vista de todas las personas que habían decidido pasear por aquellos sectores.

—Entremos a alguna de ellas. Hace mucho tiempo que no bebo un _shop._

—Prefiero comerme una hamburguesa con alguna bebida.

—No seas aguafiestas Ron, yo invito.

—Tú me conoces, ya sabes que me pongo algo tonto cuando bebo.

—No te sucederá nada. Estarás conmigo y no planeo dejarte solo —tironeó uno de sus brazos, y juntos entraron al local.

Estaba decorado con una gran cantidad de luces de neón, que indicaban lindas figuras de vasos y copas siendo llenados con más lucecitas que imitaban aquel líquido cargado de alcohol. Las otras paredes eran decoradas con afiches de épocas antiguas, publicidades de películas tan famosas que se consideraban míticas.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban más apartadas. El local estaba casi, en su máxima capacidad.

—Muy buenas noches, ¿Qué se sirve la pareja? —preguntó la mesera. Ron desvió la mirada ante el comentario de la joven. Lavender sonrió, sentía su corazón latir de forma frenética dentro de sí.

—¿Qué están sirviendo como plato o promoción principal?

—Tenemos una promoción de un canastito de empanadas de queso, más papas fritas, acompañadas de una pitcher.

—¿Te gusta esa promoción, Ron?

—Sí… me gusta —contestó aún azorado.

—Nos trae esa promoción entonces, por favor —rectificó Lavender. La mesera se retiró de sus presencias para tomar su pedido.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, la chica se ofuscó.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, algo asustado por el repentino grito de su acompañante.

—Estás como ido, no estás disfrutando de mi compañía.

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo —trató de sonreír, pero no podía—, ¿a dónde vas?

—Al baño, ya regreso —se excusó la joven, levantándose.

Ron aprovechó la ausencia de Lavender para buscar en la bolsa del brazalete, la tarjeta que había comprado, junto a la cajita. No era bueno escribiendo palabras románticas, mucho menos pedir disculpas o esas cosas por el estilo. Él sabía que era orgulloso, y la cercanía que estaba teniendo con la castaña le haría poner a prueba su característica.

"_Llegaste a mi vida en un momento que jamás __creí. Entonces imaginarás, que no planeo vivir de ahora en adelante sin ti. Perdóname"._

Juntó sus cejas cuando releyó lo que había escrito. Sonaba cursi, y pensó incluso que estaba algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, pero la imagen de la castaña, sonriendo, aceptando sus disculpas, le hizo nacer una sonrisa, sintiéndose seguro de sus palabras.

Era lo que sentía, y no tenía por qué avergonzarse de ello.

—¿Ya estás de mejor ánimo? —preguntó Lavender, pensando que la sonrisa de Ron era por su presencia.

—Sí, estoy mejor —concluyó, guardando la tarjetita dentro de la bolsa.

La comida llegó, y Lavender se encargó de llenar y llenar el vaso de Ron con la espumante cerveza. Ella también bebía, y dejaba que sus sentidos se fuesen relajando con el sabor de aquella infusión.

—¡Vamos Lav! Sírvete otro poquito, estoy bebiendo hip, solo —reclamaba Ron, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—No puedo Ronnie, estoy conduciendo, pero bebe tú por mí —le incitaba, vertiendo más líquido en el vaso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba de labios de Ron el diminutivo Lav.

—Quién te entiende. Me invitas, y luego no me acompañas a beber, hip —se quejaba, mientras posaba la boca del vaso en sus labios.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —opinó la rubia.

—¡Pero cómo! Si es tempranísimo.

—Te equivocas, ya llevamos harto rato aquí.

—Hace un momento eran las nueve de la noche.

—Tu momento debió haber sido hace tres horas.

—¡Hermione! —gritó de repente—, debo hablar con Hermione.

—En este estado no puedes hablar ni contigo mismo —le reprochó, aunque divertida—. ¡Nos trae la cuenta, por favor! —solicitó alzando una mano.

Un mesero le entregó la boleta, y ella le pidió por favor que le ayudase con las bolsas, Ron apenas podía caminar. El muchacho accedió, y cada uno de ellos se colocó de cada lado de Ron, para ayudarle a caminar. Lavender lo sentó de copiloto, y le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Antes de arrancar el motor de su vehículo, marcó el número telefónico de la casa de Ron. Se arrepintió antes de apretar el botón de su móvil. Molly podría contestar el teléfono, Ginny también, incluso Hermione… y de seguro que la última lo que menos querría sería hablar con ella.

Buscó entre sus contactos a Harry y le llamó a su celular. El azabache se estaba preparando para dormir.

—_¿Lavender?_

—¿Te he despertado, Harry?

—_No, ya me iba a acostar, ¿Ron sigue contigo?_

—De él te quiero hablar. Pasamos a bebernos unas cervezas, y creo que se le pasó la mano.

—_¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar?_

—No, yo estoy con mi vehículo y no bebí lo suficiente, sigo sobria. Lo que sí quiero, es que me ayudes a bajar a Ron del auto, cuando lo vaya a dejar.

—_Como digas, me avisas cuando estés por llegar._

—Nos vemos Harry —Lavender cortó la comunicación, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzó a emprender el viaje.

**.**

**.**

—¿Quién era?

—Lavender.

—¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?

—Si no contamos el hecho de que viene algo ebrio, no.

—Sabía que esa arpía haría algo así.

—Ginny, Ron es una persona que es consciente de sus actos, si no quería beber, no lo debía de haber hecho y listo.

La pelirroja bufó y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes. Se encontró con Hermione, que salía del servicio.

—¿Aún no te acuestas, Herms?

—Creo que no —contestó irónicamente.

—Buenas noches —acotó Ginny, sonriendo nerviosamente, entrando al baño.

—¿Ginny?

—¿Si?

—Aún no llega… ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No, créeme que si le hubiera sucedido algo, ya lo habríamos sabido. Las malas noticias siempre se saben —respondió, tratando de sonreír.

—Entonces… mañana hablaré con él. Planeaba hacerlo hoy, pero ya me dio sueño.

—Es lo mejor —se limitó a decir, entrando de una buena vez al lavado.

Hermione se dirigió a la habitación. No tenía sueño realmente, pero sabía que si hablaba las cosas con Ron a esta hora, tal vez no llegarían a un acuerdo. Igual le preocupaba que el pelirrojo no llegase. No quería ser controladora, pero tampoco se atrevía a llamarlo.

Abrió unos de sus libros que se encontraba debajo de su velador. Buscó la página en la que se había quedado, y trató de escabullirse en la trama que se iba desarrollando entremedio de las hojas, mas su preocupación por Ron no le permitía concentrarse.

—¿Y si hablo ahora con Ron? —se auto preguntó— ¿Por qué esperar para pedir disculpas?

Estaba en ese dilema, cuando a través de la ventana del cuarto, se dio cuenta que la luz del jardín había sido encendida. Escuchó la puerta de la casa, y el motor de un vehículo detenerse.

No quería demostrarse ansiosa, pero las ganas de ver a Ron le traicionaron, y bajó los peldaños con cuidado. Se dio cuenta que Harry estaba saliendo de la casa.

—¡Harrrrrry amigo! —le saludaba un alegre Ron.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que le diste de beber? —le retó Harry.

—Se bebió casi una pitcher entera, lo siento, Harry —hablaba Lavender, tratando de sacar a Ron de su auto.

—Si tu madre te ve en este estado te castigará, y no le importará que seas mayor de edad.

—Hay que entrar _callaitos_ entonces, hip —susurraba fuertemente. Harry le agarró del brazo, y lo apoyó contra su cuerpo.

—Puedes irte, Lavender —la nombrada asintió, y en silencio, volvió al volante de su automóvil.

—¡Harry! —le llamó, acordándose que aquella bolsita color morada no era de ella, y que estaba entre todas las bolsas de su propiedad.

—Dime.

—No, disculpa. Buenas noches —mas prefirió quedarse con ella, y ver qué era lo que había dentro de la bolsita en su casa.

—Her… Hermione, pensé que estabas dormida —Harry veía a la castaña en la entrada de la casa. Ella no decía nada, observaba el vehículo estacionado y su conductora, veía a Ron, y luego volvía a ver hacia el frente.

Lavender se volteó al sentir que alguien le observaba, e intentó no reírse por la expresión que tenía Hermione. Encendió su vehículo y se marchó satisfecha.

—Será mejor que lo entremos en silencio. Si la señora Molly lo ve, es capaz de hacerle tomar una ducha, y con agua fría —habló ella, poniéndose al otro lado de Ron para ayudar a Harry.

—¿Y Lavvvender? —preguntaba Ron.

—Tu amiga se marchó. Mañana le llamas —respondía Hermione, sintiendo como la ira iba recorriendo su cuerpo. Harry se sentía a mil kilómetros de distancia.

Llegaron apenas al dormitorio de los jóvenes, Ron se desplomó en la cama de su amigo junto a Hermione, la cual fue aprisionada involuntariamente.

—Herrrrmione —le decía, mirándola— te he extrañado…

—Se nota a leguas, Ron —expresó. El pelirrojo intentó besarla, pero ella corrió su rostro. Ron olía a cerveza y cigarrillo. Lo empujó suavemente, y el cuerpo del muchacho rodó por la cama. A los instantes, se sintieron unos leves ronquidos.

Harry le ofreció la mano a Hermione para que se pusiese de pie.

—Hermione…

—Parece que dormirás en la cama de tu amigo. Buenas noches, Harry —fue lo único que articuló. Ginny estaba en el portal de su habitación, observando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Decidió no emitir palabra alguna, y al ver a Hermione que se acercaba a su habitación, corrió a esconderse debajo de las tapas.

**.**

**.**

Toda posibilidad de querer hablar con Ron y tratar de solucionar los problemas se fue a la mierda el día que llegó ebrio, y acompañado de Lavender.

Si no hubiesen discutido aquella vez, Ron y Hermione podrían haber estado celebrando su segundo mes de relación. Y de relación, ya no quedaba prácticamente nada.

Hermione había pensado en muchas cosas. Entre esas, la idea de contarle a Ron acerca de su oportunidad para ir a estudiar al extranjero. Tal vez él hubiese querido partir con ella, y juntos, compartir la experiencia de conocer otros confines.

Pensó en la posibilidad de tener algo serio con él. No solamente una relación, sino un compromiso. Pero todos sus planes se iban más abajo del asfalto, con el correr de los días.

Y lo que le dolía era la ausencia de ese Ron que le llenaba de cariño y amor. Ambos no tenían relación alguna, pero su corazón, cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche, se enamoraba más y más de aquel que no le hablaba y evitaba mirarle a la cara.

No entendía por qué experimentaba aquello, si se suponía que el amor por alguien nacía a base de respuestas cálidas y afectivas. Con Ron, todo parecía marchar de forma contraria.

Mientras menos le veía, recordaba con mayor premura sus rasgos físicos, mientras menos lo escuchaba, en su memoria resonaba la melodiosa risa y las palabras tiernas que él le decía en el verano. Mientras trataba de olvidarse de él, de arrancárselo del corazón, más lo amaba.

Y la no presencia de Molly y Fred en la casa se percibía con creces. Ambos habían emigrado a su hogar, La Madriguera, puesto que la etapa de la investigación se comenzaría a realizar con mayor realce, la rehabilitación de Fred era un buen indicio que llegarían pronto a los culpables de tal horrendo crimen, que casi, obtuvo un final fatídico.

Cada uno de los chicos había vuelto a sus respectivos dormitorios, y eso provocaba que naciesen silenciosas noches. Los almuerzos durante los fines de semana se volvían un martirio, por lo que Ginny y su novio intentaban comer en otros sitios.

—¿Cansada?

—Un poco —dijo bostezando— Ya sabes, los finales en la universidad son algo estresantes.

—Es muy tarde, deberías irte a dormir.

—Puedo estudiar mejor de noche. El silencio es agradable, Harry.

—Entonces no te levantes temprano. El cuerpo humano necesita como mínimo, ocho horas de sueño, Hermione.

—¿Te puedo confesar algo? —preguntó la castaña. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las dos treinta de la mañana.

—Soy tu amigo, adelante —el azabache se sentó al frente de ella.

—Creo que aceptaré la beca a Londres —al escuchar hablar de Londres, Harry se acordó de lo platicado con su amiga. Se había olvidado completamente.

—¿Lo has hablado con tus padres?

—No he hablado con ellos hace un mes y medio —contestó esquiva.

—Tampoco se lo has mencionado a Ron, Ginny, Neville, Viktor, Hannah… Cormac —se atrevió a decir.

—Cormac no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Hannah... ella lo entenderá, siempre ha dicho que este lugar no es para mí. Viktor me apoyará, es un amigo como pocos, al igual que Neville. Él mejor que nadie sabe que hay que emigrar para obtener mejores beneficios. Separarme de Ginny y de ti, Harry, sería muy triste. Tú has sido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, al cual le puedo contar todo, como lo estoy haciendo ahora —sonrió— y Ginny es la hermanita gemela, que no se parece en nada a su otro gemelo. Lo que nos une es el amor y el deseo de proteger a quienes queremos.

—¿Y Ron?

—No sé qué sucede con Ron.

—Me extraña, Hermione, tú sabes lo que sucede con muchos temas en particular. Pero que no sepas qué sucede con Ron –comentaba Harry, alzando sus cejas.

—Yo no me puedo poner de acuerdo. Trato de olvidarlo… como pareja, ya sabes. Las cosas no salieron bien, como planeamos. Pero luego, mi cabeza comienza a imaginarse qué hubiera sucedido si hubiésemos hablado las cosas, si nos hubiésemos pedido disculpas a tiempo. Me dan ganas de ir a su habitación, despertarlo con besos y no separarme nunca de él.

—¿Y qué te impide hacer aquello? Despertarse con besos es agradable —pronunció con una sonrisa.

—El miedo. Eso es lo que me frena.

—La solución a eso no es huir.

—No planeo utilizar mi beca como objeto de huída.

—Pues, eso es lo que parece.

—Iba a hablar con Ron. Le iba a contar, pero las cosas no salieron como pensé.

—Y preferiste quedarte callada, una vez más. ¿No te das cuenta que quedarse callados empeora las cosas? —Hermione abrió su boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. Harry se estaba tomando en serio su papel de hermano mayor, y sabía que tenía razón. Nuevamente el silencio no servía de nada—. No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Ni Ginny ni yo nos hemos metido en su relación, pero date cuenta Hermione. Los dos están sufriendo, y por ser un par de… tarados —agregó, rascándose la cabeza por la frustración.

Hermione tenía su orgullo, y ese mismo no le dejaba hablar. Harry se puso de pie y le besó la frente, susurrándole un _buenas noche_s protector.

La castaña trató de concentrarse en el papeleo que tenía esparcido por toda la mesa de la cocina. El cansancio ya le estaba venciendo, y la conversación con Harry terminó por abatirla. Agrupó todos sus papeles y apagó la luz de la cocina.

Le haría caso a su corazón, y mandaría al infierno su orgullo. Si se marcharía a Londres deseaba entonces, aprovechar este mes de la mejor forma posible con Ron.

**.**

**.**

La puerta de La Madriguera fue golpeada con suavidad.

Todos los integrantes de la familia que se encontraban en la casa, estaban en el comedor, disfrutando del desayuno.

El sol era escaso en aquellas fechas, y el frío era aplacado con una buena taza de chocolate humeante.

—¿Puedes ir, Percy? —le preguntó su madre. El nombrado se limpió la boca con una servilleta, y obedeció a su mamá.

Tomó la manilla y abrió la puerta. Tres personas aparecieron en el frontis de su casa. Dos de ellas desconocidas.

—¿Percy? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Audrey? —nombró a la chica que tenía al frente—, ¡Audrey, cuánto tiempo! —le saludó afectivo, cruzando el portal para abrazarla.

Los dos sujetos que permanecían atrás de la muchacha carraspearon. Ella se soltó abruptamente del abrazo que le había dado al pelirrojo, y se presentó oficialmente.

—Señor Weasley, vengo acompañada de los señores oficiales Horace Slughorn y Argus Filch. Somos las personas que estaremos a cargo del caso de los señores Fred y George Weasley.

—Pasen por favor, señores oficiales, señorita…

—Fiscal. Yo soy la fiscal de este caso —concluyó, con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?

—Tenemos visitas. Mamá, papá, hermanos —anunciaba Percy, mientras acomodaba a las personas en el living de su hogar.

Arthur se encargó de presentar a su familia, y Molly les servía un poco de jugo a los recién llegados. Los gemelos a diferencia de sus días normales, estaban serios.

Los oficiales se encargaron de relatarle en qué consistiría la investigación, tratarían de encontrar a los culpables sí o sí, y en lo posible, hacerles pagar en la cárcel, con la máxima pena posible de admitir. La justicia era abstracta, y solamente podría realizarse correctamente en el juicio final, cuando los implicados se encontrasen cara a cara con la vida y la muerte.

—¿Y qué es de tu vida, Percy? —preguntó la muchacha, feliz de reencontrarse con él.

—Aquí me vez, sigo igual que siempre, pero veo que a ti la vida te sonríe muchísimo mejor. Ya eres fiscal. Sabía que llegarías a ser una profesional, y que no te quedarías con eso solamente.

—No fue fácil, y lo sabes.

—La vida no lo es, sino, no hubieses tenido que venir aquí —contestó Percy, con algo de pena. Audrey se entristeció por lo que dijo su emisor, una pena que creyó extinta dentro de sí se encendió como fuego sosegado con gasolina—. No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

—No, tienes razón, la vida no es fácil —ella volvió a sonreír, pero Percy supo que lo hacía para no preocuparlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que me llevaron detenido por estar animando una protesta? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema, y así, alegrar un poco la conversación.

—Cómo no me voy a acordar, era mi primer día de práctica en la comisaría, y te veo a ti, encerrado en una celda, con quince chicos más —el pelirrojo lo había logrado, una pequeña sonrisa, pero verdadera, había brotado de los labios de la muchacha.

—Me ayudaste a salir rápidamente. Mi familia en aquel tiempo no tenía mucho dinero, y no nos alcanzaba para la fianza. Y no sólo me ayudaste a mí, sino que a Penélope también.

—Penélope… —repitió ella—, ¿sigue siendo tu novia? —él asintió.

—¿Tú estás con alguien? —Audrey lo negó moviendo su cabeza.

—Tú has sido el único —contestó.

**.**

**.**

—¿Se puede?

—Claro hermanita, pasa —Ron apagó la televisión. Tiró el control remoto a los pies de su cama.

—Me aburrí —habló abruptamente, poniéndose al frente de él, con sus manos a la cadera. Él ladeó su cabeza, sin entender la reacción de su hermana—. Me aburrí de ver como tú y Hermione no hablan, me aburrí de ser telespectadora de una mala teleserie, sencillamente me aburrí. Así que ahora te exijo que hables de una maldita vez con ella. ¡No me pongas esa cara! No creas que no he hablado con Hermione y que Harry no lo ha hecho tampoco.

—Ginny, no te metas por favor.

—Me meto porque ya no eres el mismo de antes. Cambiaste, y no me gusta tu actitud. Por último, entra a su dormitorio y bésala, haz algo.

—¿Qué la bese así nada más? Si ni siquiera he entablado una conversación que no se base en monosílabos. Además…

—¿Además qué?

—La última vez que la intenté besar, ella me rechazó.

—A mí tampoco me gustaría que Harry me besara ebrio —rebatió—, ¿qué ese día no le habías comprado un obsequio a Hermione? ¿Por qué no se lo entregaste al otro día? Hubiera servido a modo de disculpas.

—Lo perdí.

—¿Lo perdiste?

—Sí, Lavender no lo debe de haber visto, y se me debió de haber quedado en la shopería.

—A lo mejor lo dejó ahí a propósito.

—Ginny, Lavender no es una mala persona.

—Ron, las mujeres tenemos ese 'algo especial' que nos hace darnos cuenta de ciertas intenciones de las personas. Por lo mismo, hermanito —se relajó, acercándose a él—, habla con Hermione. Estoy segura que apenas le comiences a pedir disculpas, ella también te las pedirá, ambos se las merecen, y ambos deben de dárselas.

—¿Ella está en su habitación?

—Hace un instante pasé por ahí, y la escuché hablando con alguien por celular. ¡Vamos!

—Vamos a acabar con esto de una vez por todas —Ginny le celebró su repentina decisión, y se quedó en el dormitorio de su hermano.

El pelirrojo se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione y abrió lentamente la puerta, dejando una pequeña brecha para observarla.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, apoyando el móvil con su hombro, puesto que ordenaba unas cosas que tenía esparcidas por su cama.

—Sí, Hannah, tú sabes que eres una amiga muy importante para mí, y por eso, he decidido comentarte algo.

—_Estoy esperando, pero por tu tonito de voz, puedo creer que es algo inmensamente lindo._

—Por supuesto, o sea, así lo siento yo.

—_Cuéntame._

—Me he dado cuenta que Cormac es el amor de mi vida.

—_¿Qué me estás diciendo?_

—Eso, que Cormac es el amor de mi vida —la castaña se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la ventana—, pero no es el amor de mi existencia. El amor que me hace vivir es el de Ron, y ese amor, aunque me duela, aunque sea de poco tiempo, es más fuerte que todo lo que he vivido y experimentado.

—_¿Y se lo has dicho? _

—No. He sido una tonta, una completa estúpida, he estado cuartando todo lo que siente mi corazón por el miedo y la angustia, me he dedicado a pensar las cosas que no se deben de pensar.

—_¿Y qué haces hablando conmigo? Deberías de decirle lo que me acabas de decir a mí._

—Quería que tú lo supieras antes, para que mantengas a Cormac alejado de mí. Él fue algo muy lindo, y lo recordaré como te dije.

—_Entiendo. Prometo no fallarte como amiga, nunca más._

—Y otra cosa, Hannah.

—_Dime._

—Sé feliz, porque te lo mereces —Hermione cortó la comunicación y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al cuarto de Ron, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Has visto a Ron? —le preguntó a Harry, que estaba sentado en el living de la casa. Estaba emocionada por lo que iba a hacer.

—He… sí, salió hace un momento.

—¿No te dijo a dónde iba?

—No, pero no creo que sea buena idea seguirlo —se antepuso el azabache.

—¿Por qué?

—No iba muy alegre, estaba algo mosqueado.

—Me reconciliaré con él, ¡ya vengo! —gritó, mientras salía de la casa. Corrió hasta la esquina para tratar de divisar a Ron, y vio una melena rojiza que avanzaba con rapidez hacia el parque—. ¡Ron! —le llamó.

El nombrado se volteó. Sabía de quien era aquella voz, pero el dolor que le provocó el escuchar la confesión que Hermione le hacía a Hannah, había terminado de destruir toda idea de felicidad con ella.

_Me he dado cuenta que Cormac es el amor de mi vida… Eso, que Cormac es el amor de mi vida__…_

No quiso seguir escuchando más palabras que rompiesen su corazón. Agradecía la pérdida de aquel obsequio y aquella tarjeta que le había escrito. Que viniera Cormac, que viniese Viktor, él ya no se interpondría.

—¡Ron! ¡Por favor, para! —seguía gritando Hermione a la distancia. Él no dejaba de avanzar con pasos agrandados.

Hermione comenzó a correr, y le tomó de la mano cuando logró alcanzarlo.

—¿Por qué no te detenías? Te estaba pidiendo que me esperaras, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué quieres hablar? Si ya está todo dicho.

—No entiendo a qué es lo que te refieres.

—Lo sabes. Lo acabas de decir. Te escuché.

—¿Me escuchaste hablar con Hannah? —Ron asintió—, ¿y escuchaste todo? —volvió a preguntar, ruborizándose. Ese indicio fue captado por Ron de la forma incorrecta. Un nuevo golpe en su pecho.

—Escuché todo —espetó serio.

—¿Y no me dirás nada al respecto? —interrogó algo decepcionada.

—Que seas feliz, Hermione.

—Ron, no te entiendo. Escuchaste todo, ¿y eso es lo único que me dirás?

—Eres tú a la que no entiendo. Un día dices algo, y luego cambias. Fue un error el haberte conocido.

La castaña tragó saliva, porque lo dicho por el pelirrojo le conmovió. Pensó que esta sería la última vez que discutirían, pero al parecer, sería la última vez que entablarían una conversación. Decidió arriesgarse y acortar la distancia entre ambos, nunca había sido decidida frente a estas situaciones, y ahora comprobaría si actuar por instintos era lo correcto.

—Mírame y repite lo que acabas de decirme. No bajes la mirada Ron, mírame —le pedía, agarrando el rostro del joven, sintiendo como su corazón se alojaba en su garganta. Los ojos le dolían, pero no iba a llorar. Las pupilas de Ron le observaban, ambas tiritaban. Estaba tan nervioso como ella. Sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, como antes… ¡Por qué tuvo que escuchar esa conversación! Se arrepentía, prefería seguir viviendo en una mentira.

—Preferiría no haberte conocido —susurró, encogiendo sus ojos. No podía ver a Hermione llorar.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —murmuró, dejando de sostener aquel rostro pecoso. No obtuvo respuesta. Se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Ron. Esta vez no sabían a cerveza, pero sí a sal. Sus lágrimas se habían entrometido entre sus bocas—. ¿Entonces… terminamos? —preguntó, cuando se separó de aquellos labios, al no tener respuesta.

—Terminamos hace tiempo, Hermione —respondió dándole la espalda, dejándola sola.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Yo les dije que esta historia sería dramática, y dramática con MAYÚSCULA xD (¡oh Dios mío, cuánto amo el drama!).

Este capítulo tuvo de todo, y seguiré insistiendo en que es malo escuchar conversaciones detrás de las puertas, (a menos que escuches TODA la conversación xD).

Tranquilos y tranquilas, que Ron y Hermione acabarán juntos, pero les costará harto, ya saben, testarudo con testaruda explotan, mas sabrán controlarse. Hay muchas verdades que siguen ocultas, y personas que están trabajando por debajo (risa malévola).

Aparecieron nuevos personajes en el fic. ¿Qué opinan de Audrey?

Juul… ¿Ahora te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste un día? Espero que con esa información, puedas plantearte una nueva hipótesis, y adivinar quién es la pareja que aparece de vez en cuando hablando a escondidas, de la cual, nadie sabe sus nombres, solo yo (8)

Desde ya, les deseo de todo corazón un próspero año nuevo. Puede que muchos de nosotros hayamos tenido un año hermoso, como también, bastante desastroso.

Recuerden que en callar no está la solución, sino, la renovación de los problemas. Hablar antes de silenciar, abracen antes de perder.


	18. Recordando experiencias vividas

—_Mírame y repite lo que acabas de decirme. No bajes la mirada__, Ron, mírame —le pedía agarrando el rostro del joven, sintiendo cómo su corazón se alojaba en su garganta. Los ojos le dolían, pero no iba a llorar. Las pupilas de Ron le observaban, ambas tiritaban. Estaba tan nervioso como ella. Sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo, como antes… ¡¿Por qué tuvo que escuchar esa conversación? Se arrepentía, prefería seguir viviendo en una mentira._

—_Preferiría no haberte conocido —susurró, encogiendo sus ojos. No podía ver a Hermione llorar._

— _¿__De verdad piensas eso? —murmuró, dejando de sostener aquel rostro pecoso. No obtuvo respuesta. Se puso de puntillas y besó los labios de Ron. Esta vez no sabían a cerveza, pero sí a sal. Sus lágrimas se habían entrometido entre sus bocas—. ¿Entonces… terminamos? —preguntó, cuando se separó de aquellos labios, al no tener respuesta._

—_Terminamos hace tiempo, Hermione —respondió dándole la espalda, dejándola sola._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XVII Rescatada**

**Recordando experiencias vividas.**

**

* * *

**

— ¡Ron, no te vayas! ¡Por favor! —gritaba Hermione, pero la visión de un Ron alejándose se dificultaba. Sus ojos estaban bañados por las lágrimas, que ahora corrían sin control por sus mejillas—, por favor, no te vayas —susurraba arrodillada en el piso—. No me dejes, no ahora, por favor.

Ron temía ver hacia atrás. No quería. Esto le dolía tanto a él como a ella. Le había mentido. Le había dicho que prefería no haberla conocido, que ya no era lo mismo, y sabía que se engañaba con cada palabra. La amaba a pesar de todo. No quería amarla, y lo haría por toda su vida. Hermione había llegado a su vida en una noche de lluvia para quedarse.

No le escuchaba gritar su nombre, tampoco sollozar. Se detuvo y lamentándose de aquello, se volteó para ver a Hermione arrodillada en el piso, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Nunca le había visto así, y todo era por su culpa. Se recriminaba, se sentía más culpable si era posible, cuando él…cuando él era solamente una víctima de las ilusiones de ella.

Su alma, su espíritu, y su corazón le pedían a gritos que corriese adonde ella, que olvidara todo, que le dijese que era mentira todo lo dicho, que la amaría, aunque ella no le quisiese como él. Pero su parte herida mandó otra información a su cerebro, y sus piernas corrieron en dirección contraria, con una velocidad que lo transportó a su casa en unos veinte pestañeos.

— ¿Ron? —logró pronunciar Ginny, pero el pelirrojo corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró allí.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Harry a su novia.

—Pasa algo en nuestra familia, pero al parecer, también suceden cosas con Ron. ¿Por qué llegó así?

—Salió desaforado hace una media hora. Hermione salió al rato después, con la intención de arreglar todo.

—Pero mi hermano no tenía pinta de haber solucionado sus problemas, al contrario, se veía peor.

—Habrá que dejarle un momento a solas, ya querrá hablar con nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando en tu familia?

—Se trata de Fred y George. Mi padre me llamó, dijo que hoy habían ido unos oficiales y la fiscal para comenzar la investigación de forma más detallada.

—Eso es una buena noticia.

—Sí. Sé que Audrey hará todo lo necesario para que los malditos que estuvieron a punto de acabar con la vida de mis hermanos y de paso, con la vida de nuestra familia, paguen por todos sus crímenes.

— ¿Quién es Audrey?

— ¿Nunca te he hablado de Audrey? —Harry negó con su cabeza.

—Ella es la fiscal que está a cargo de la investigación, fue novia de Percy hace muchos años atrás.

—Pensé que Penélope era la única novia que había tenido Percy.

—Te equivocas, Audrey fue el primer amor de mi hermano. Creímos que se volvería loco cuando ella se marchó a estudiar —Harry ladeó su cabeza, no comprendía lo que su hermana le estaba contando.

—No me haría mal un poco más de cultura Weasley —dijo, a modo de pedirle más información.

—Desde que tengo memoria, he sabido y experimentado por vida propia que Percy es bastante especial. Desde que era pequeño les causó problemas a mis padres, y aquello era producido por sus maniáticas ansias de querer controlar todo. De crío que era el presidente del salón, el que reclamaba por las injusticias y a veces no tanto, de los actos propios y de sus amigos. Cuando tenía unos doce años, llegó una estudiante a su curso, Audrey. Los dos eran lo contrario. Ella, muy callada, sumisa, pasiva, y mi hermano, un loco de remate. El destino hizo que trabajasen en un experimento de química. Y la química no tuvo efecto en su análisis, sino, en sus propias vidas. Los dos se volvieron inseparables, y con el paso del tiempo, formalizaron su amistad a noviazgo —Ginny hizo una pausa en su relato, puesto que trataba de recordar todo con el mejor cálculo posible—. Percy no se deshizo de sus ideales y Audrey tampoco de los suyos. Mi hermano deseaba ser un revolucionario político y ella, deseaba entrar en la fuerza policial, soñaba con ser algún día, parte de la justicia.

—Pero en nuestra región no se encuentra dicha escuela, que te forma para aquello.

—Así es. Y Audrey decidió marcharse junto a su familia, cuando supo que aprobó los exámenes de ingreso. Por su inteligencia, fue recibida con un año menor al solicitado, y ella siempre le dijo a mi hermano que iría a perseguir su sueño y que jamás le cortaría las alas a él, para que también los cumpliese. Pero Percy no comprendió aquello, y decidió no seguir con la relación. Deseándole que fuese feliz. Ella se marchó con mucha tristeza, puesto que le amaba demasiado, eso se percibía fácilmente. Mi familia creyó entonces que Percy se convertiría en un rebelde sin causa. Se estaba perdiendo en la vida. Se comportaba de la manera incorrecta, y también estaba destruyendo sus propios sueños. En una de las muchas manifestaciones a las que asistía, conoció a Penélope —dijo sonriendo— si bien es cierto, ella tiene muchas características similares a las de mi hermano, se sabe controlar, y sabe cómo luchar frente a los ideales. Ella se encargó de sacarle toda la pena, la angustia y el dolor provocado por la ruptura entre él y Audrey. Ella es tan fanática de la política como él, debe de ser por eso que se entienden y comprenden tanto, y siguen juntos por casi cuatro años.

— Y, ¿Percy se olvidó de Audrey?

—Cuando él llevaba dos años de relación con Penélope, ambos fueron encarcelados por destrozos en la ciudad. La oficial que estaba a cargo aquel día, era Audrey. Ella ayudó a mi hermano y a su novia a salir más rápido de la prisión, puesto que nosotros no podíamos correr con el dinero de la fianza. Percy se lo agradeció, y de ahí que no se veían, creo. Ahora ella es una fiscal. Consiguió su sueño, y mi hermano es feliz, aunque con otra persona.

—Los dos tenían una muy linda historia.

—Siempre había soñado con poder vivir una relación como la que tuvo mi hermano con Audrey. Había algo especial en ellos dos, aunque no recuerde del todo, porque era pequeña.

— Y, ¿tienes esa relación?

—Obvio que sí. Tú eres como Audrey. Quieres trabajar en el anonimato. Deseas perseguir injusticias, aunque por el camino correcto, por la ley. Eres paciente, pero muy sobreprotector. Nosotros, los Weasley, somos por naturaleza algo incontrolables, y necesitamos de ese alguien que nos controle, que se convierta en nuestro cable a tierra. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, Harry.

—Con lo que acabas de decir… ¿No crees entonces que Percy debió de seguir su relación con su primera novia? Penélope es tan arrebatada como él, aunque claro, un poco más calmada.

—En todo grupo siempre hay una excepción. Charlie aún no encuentra su media naranja, Bill fue dominado por Fleur, los gemelos… bueno, ellos se tienen el uno al otro por el momento, Ron tiene a Hermione, y yo te tengo a ti.

—Correcto, tú me tienes a mí —concluyó, besándole. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo distanciarse un poco.

Hermione entraba lentamente, mirando hacia el piso; había sentido ruidos en el pasillo que daba hacia la escalera.

— ¿Cómo te fue, Hermione? Harry me dijo que habías ido a arreglar las cosas con mi hermano —preguntó inocentemente Ginny— ¿Por qué traes esa cara? —expuso asustada, al ver los ojos hinchados de la castaña, por tanto llorar.

—Terminamos —articuló, casi inaudiblemente.

—Mentira… si ustedes dos… no pueden… —susurraba Ginny, agarrándose del brazo de Harry—, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo Ron para que estés así? ¿Quieres que le vaya a golpear? —amenazaba Ginny, arremangándose la ropa.

—Él no tiene la culpa de haberme dejado de querer. No le puedo obligar a que lo haga.

— ¿Ron te dijo que ya no te quiere? —ella asintió frente a la pregunta de su amigo— de seguro que hay un malentendido, como los que acostumbran a tener ustedes dos.

—No quiero hablar más del tema, por favor. Ahora si me disculpan, iré a preparar mi bolso.

— ¿Te piensas marchar, Herms? —consultó preocupada Ginny.

—No sé si será temporal o definitivo. Pero no puedo estar más aquí.

— ¿Y a dónde te irás? Yo no te dejaré que vuelvas a tu casa.

—Hablé con Neville. Él está ahora en la ciudad, y pasará por mí dentro de una media hora. Me quedaré en su casa.

—Pero Herms, ¿y la universidad? —a Ginny era lo último que le interesaba, pero sabía que Hermione cuidaba sus estudios como osamenta santa. Quizás aquello, le haría desistir de su decisión.

—Neville nuevamente. Está viajando todas las mañanas para la ciudad. Él se ofreció a traerme. En la tarde, puedo tomar un bus y regresar a su casa. No se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control.

—Claro, todo bajo control, menos tu vida amorosa. Mírate cómo estás.

—Se me pasará. No es la primera vez que lloro, he vivido situaciones peores —contestó. A la pelirroja se le vino a la cabeza automáticamente la conversación con Hannah, y un dolor en su garganta volvió a aparecer.

—Ron es mi hermano, pero recuerda lo que hablamos, tú y yo somos amigas, y te quiero como si tuviésemos la misma sangre corriendo por nuestros cuerpos.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Ginny. Nos vemos en el trabajo —diciendo aquello, se dirigió

A su cuarto para buscar unas mudas de ropa. No huiría, porque allí también tenía a Harry y Ginny. Pero tampoco quería estar a metros de distancia con la persona que le había causado la mayor herida en su corazón.

La decisión de aceptar la beca se hacía cada vez más tentadora.

**.**

**.**

Un bocinazo le hizo asomarse a su ventana. Miró con cuidado, y se dio cuenta que estaba el automóvil de Neville al frente de su casa. Sintió ruidos en la planta baja de su casa, y luego vio que salía Hermione, con un bolso. Ginny y Harry iban tras ella, saludaron al joven médico, y Hermione se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

El automóvil partió, y sus piernas reaccionaron tardíamente. Corrió lo más rápido posible, pero cuando llegó hacia el frente, no quedaba ni la sombra del vehículo.

Ron se afirmaba de sus rodillas, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad.

La otra pareja visualizaba en silencio la escena.

—No tuviste que decirle que no le querías. Todos sabemos que eso es mentira.

—Tuve mis razones para decirlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué corriste ahora?

—No quiero más preguntas.

—Necesito saber, porque yo quiero a Hermione tanto como tú quieres a tu hermana. Me duele verla triste.

— ¡Yo soy tu amigo! ¿No te duele el verme sufrir? —contestó alterado.

— ¡Cálmense los dos! —gritó Ginny— están haciendo un escándalo aquí afuera. Tampoco les permitiré que se agarren a golpes o cualquier cosa que se les esté pasando por la cabeza —empujó a los dos con dirección a la casa, y luego cerró la puerta con un portazo—. Ahora no hablaré contigo, Ron, pero necesito que llegues temprano mañana.

—Ginny. No hablaré contigo acerca de Hermione.

—No se trata de ella. Es acerca del caso de nuestros hermanos —concluyó, subiendo las escaleras con dirección al baño.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le consultó a Harry, estando más calmado.

—Aún no se sabe nada. Tú debes de conocer a Audrey. Ella es la encargada de la investigación.

Ron se asombró de escuchar ese nombre.

**.**

**.**

—Aquella mañana recibimos toda la mercancía que venía desde China. Hacía unos tres meses que habíamos firmado contrato con una tienda de bromas de dicha localidad y sagradamente, recibíamos treinta cajas con productos para la venta.

—Para evitarnos el exceso de embarque y desembarque, teníamos organizado todo de tal forma que no se mezclara ningún tipo de encomienda. La primera semana de cada mes enviábamos y recibíamos productos de un continente, la segunda semana de otro, y así sucesivamente.

—Ese día nos encontrábamos sólo los dos trabajando, puesto que algunos trabajadores no pudieron asistir a laborar.

— ¿Cuántos trabajadores están con ustedes? ¿Y qué es lo que hizo cada uno de ellos aquel día?

—Somos cinco en total. Angelina y Penélope son las únicas mujeres. Ambas se encargan de atender al público, y de vez en cuando, se encargan de cerrar la caja. Angelina trabaja con nosotros desde que comenzamos con nuestro negocio. Penélope se integró a nuestro equipo hace unos dos años atrás, siempre nos iba a visitar junto a nuestro hermano, y nos dimos cuenta que tenía buen arrastre con el público. Hagrid es el guardia de seguridad que tenemos desde hace un par de años también. Su tamaño ahuyenta a cualquier persona, pero una vez que hablas con él, sabes que es inofensivo. Los últimos trabajadores en mencionar, somos nosotros dos, quienes estamos mayoritariamente a cargo de ir y traer los productos.

—Ese día tuvimos algunos inconvenientes. Hagrid se enfermó la noche anterior. Al parecer, había comido algo con fecha de vencimiento prominente, y no se dio cuenta de aquello. Estuvo hospitalizado durante tres días, le tuvieron que hacer un lavado de estómago. Angelina tampoco pudo cumplir con todo su horario de trabajo, porque durante la tarde le llamaron de su casa, diciéndole que debía de regresar temprano a no sé qué cosa. ¿Te acuerdas, Fred?

—No, George. Como después ocurrió el robo, no tomamos en cuenta aquello.

— ¿Y Penélope?

—Se ofreció para ir en busca de los productos chinos. Ya te lo decíamos, señorita fiscal —dijo Fred con algo de picardía. Audrey entendió por qué había utilizado aquel tono de voz, sabía que no tardarían los gemelos en molestarla, si más que mal, fueron por mucho tiempo, posibles cuñados—, a nosotros nos gusta ir personalmente a buscar los pedidos al terminal, pero como nos encontrábamos con una baja de personal, preferimos quedarnos ambos en la tienda. A ella le dimos el dinero suficiente como para que pudiese arrendar un flete, y así, traer los productos.

—Menos mal que ella no se encontraba en el momento del asalto. Podría haber muerto —acotó el otro de los gemelos, agradeciendo el hecho de que la nombrada no se encontrase allí.

— ¿Había público al momento del asalto?

—Sí, unas treinta personas, pero todas salieron apenas vieron a los maleantes.

—Sé que para ustedes puede ser complicado, pero me gustaría que me relatasen cómo fueron ocurriendo las cosas, con el mayor tipo de descripción posible —pidió Audrey, mientras un policía tecleaba todo lo que se iba diciendo a mediada de la conversación, y otro preparaba una grabadora de sonidos.

—Fred debiera de ser el que se recuerda de todo. La primera bala pasó por aquí —dijo George, mostrando el espacio solitario, donde antes, había una oreja—, quedé fuera de combate inmediatamente, el dolor me nubló completamente y me dediqué a gritar.

— ¿Te recuerdas de lo que ocurrió en mayoría, Fred? —el gemelo asintió, y se acomodó para relatar la sucesión de los hechos.

—Serían las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzó todo. Yo estaba en la bodega y en ese instante, escuché gritos por todo el almacén. Al principio pensé que alguna de las bromas habría estallado o algo por el estilo, no sería la primera vez que nos sucedería, y la gente siempre se ha asustado. Esperé a que los gritos cesaran, pero no ocurrió. Salí de la bodega cuando oí el primer disparo. El grito de George me alertó que no estaban ocurriendo cosas agradables en la tienda —Audrey le pidió que se detuviese en su relato, para hacerle una consulta.

— ¿Se recuerdan de cuántos eran los antisociales?

—Yo por un instante, creí haber visto tres. Aunque un tercero se me desapareció de la vista, supuse que podía haber sido mi imaginación.

—No te equivocas, Fred. Fueron tres. Yo los vi al comienzo. Dos de ellos se encargaron de intimidar, y un tercero, se dedicó a romper todos los lugares donde teníamos resguardadas las cámaras de seguridad. Después se marchó, cuando la bala me llegó.

—Quise ayudar a George, que gritaba por el dolor que sentía y al correr hacia él, dos disparos se volvieron a escuchar en el aire. Sentí el dolor cuando caí al piso, me miré la pierna, y tenía dos heridas. Traté de arrastrarme hacia su cuerpo, pero un sonido de un teléfono celular nos desconcertó a todos, incluyendo a los asaltantes. Era el móvil de uno de ellos. Contestó con agresividad, y mientras hablaba con su emisor, apuntándonos con la pistola, el otro sujeto sacaba todo el efectivo que teníamos en la caja registradora. Después se dirigió a un escritorio que tenemos bajo una de las repisas, baleó el candado, pero pasó a llevar una de las alarmas de la tienda, provocando que se auto-llamara a las fuerzas policiales. Volvió a balear el sector y sacó otra caja que manteníamos con más dinero.

—_La policía vendrá pronto, tenemos que huir_ —recitó George, recordando las palabras que dijo uno de ellos.

—Traté de agarrar a uno de ellos de su rodilla y lo hice. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el esperado, apuntó contra mi cuerpo, y recibí un tercer balazo. Cerré los ojos por el dolor, y de ahí no recuerdo nada más.

—Cuando la policía llegó, dos minutos luego de haber sido activada la alarma, se constató que fueron siete los disparos. Uno dio con la oreja de George, dos contra tu pierna, otro en tu pulmón. Uno con la alarma, otro al candado, y después de que hubieses perdido la consciencia, dispararon al aire. No sabemos si aquel disparo fue para alertar al tercer responsable de que ya habían terminado de cometer el crimen —informó Audrey.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

—Ya tengo sus testimonios, necesito entrevistar a los empleados restantes para comprobar si tienen o no una cuartada.

— ¿Estás diciendo que los tres pudieron ser? A Hagrid le hubiéramos pillado fácilmente, su cuerpo es muy peculiar.

—No digo que hayan actuado los tres a la par, pero hay partes en su relato que dejan expresamente que los delincuentes sabían los lugares exactos de ciertas cosas, como las cámaras de seguridad, y dónde guardaban el otro dinero. En los casos de asesinato, asalto e incluso secuestro, siempre hay que comenzar interrogando a los más cercanos. Son ellos los más peligrosos.

—Hagrid estaba en el hospital, Angelina en su hogar y Penélope en el terminal. Los tres tienen coartada —defendió Fred, algo enfadado por las palabras de la fiscal.

—Y tú, ¿has comprobado lo que te dijeron ellos? —rebatió, elevando la voz. El gemelo desvió la mirada, mientras su hermano le daba una palmada en el hombro para que se tranquilizara—. Mañana continuaremos con las entrevistas. No les veré hasta la próxima semana.

— ¿Te verás con Hagrid, Angelina y Penélope?

—Sí, es parte del proceso. Les aseguro que encontraré a los responsables y les daré la pena que se merezcan. Pueden marcharse —los gemelos se pusieron de pie, y sin despedirse de Audrey, comenzaron a salir del cuarto en donde se encontraban. Quienes se encontraban esperándoles afuera eran Percy y Penélope.

— ¿Cómo les fue?

—Al principio todo bien pero, ¿me creerás, Penélope, que Audrey piensa que uno de ustedes tres podrían ser los culpables? —le informaba, desganado uno de los gemelos.

—Eso siempre sucede, pero tranquilo, que ninguno de nosotros fue —le dio la seguridad que necesitaba escuchar.

—Nos dijo que mañana comenzaría con las entrevistas. Posiblemente, te tratará de ubicar hoy, para citarte a la comisaría.

—La estaré esperando entonces —concluía, aferrándose del brazo de Percy.

— ¿Ahora nos vamos a la casa? —inquirió George.

— ¿Quieren ir a otro sitio? —les preguntó Percy.

—Desde que sufrimos el atentado, no hacemos otra cosa que ir a la casa o el hospital. Todavía nos cuesta caminar, sobre todo a Fred, pero también queremos recrear la vista un poco, aunque sea.

—Apoyo la moción, deberíamos de llevarles al parque, u otro sitio —proponía Penélope.

—Queremos ir a la tienda —dijeron a coro. Los dos restantes se miraron con duda.

—Por favor, Percy, ayúdanos a ir a nuestra tienda. Sabemos que Bill y Fleur la están cuidando, junto a Hagrid y los demás, pero queremos ir a verla.

—Les prometo que los llevaré cuando puedan caminar sin la ayuda de muletas.

—Tendrá que ser antes —dijo Audrey, saliendo de la comisaría, acompañada por dos oficiales— deberán de hacer reconstitución de escena, así que con o sin muletas, ustedes dos irán a su negocio. Hola Penélope, no te había saludado —agregó, dándole la mano.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. Se ve que estás súper bien —la fiscal asintió. Los gemelos tosieron al unísono.

—Aprovechando la circunstancia, te pido que vengas mañana, estamos comprobando las coartadas que se les hicieron en la investigación pasada. Quedas citada a las diez de la mañana.

— ¿Aquí mismo?

—Sí —respondió cortante—, con su permiso, que tengan una linda tarde. — Percy se sintió azorado, al no haber sido saludado.

— ¿Pasa algo, amor?

—No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Por nada en especial. Llevemos a tus hermanos a la casa —dictaminó la novia.

**.**

**.**

— ¡Hermana!

—Hola, Cedric. Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Los papás no se encuentran en la casa. ¿No fuiste a la universidad? —la castaña negó con su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en su antiguo sillón.

— ¿Y Luna?

—Jugando con sus amigas. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien —contestó, aunque sin mucha convicción.

—Tienes problemas.

—No los tengo.

—Estás mintiendo. Además, tú nunca faltas a la universidad, sin mencionar que has venido a la casa.

—Me voy, Cedric.

— ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

—No. Me voy del país. Asuntos universitarios. Me han ofrecido una beca, y planeo aceptarla.

—¿Y ya lo tienes decidido así como así?

—Me lo dijeron hace un mes atrás. Me queda otro mes para dar la respuesta, que al parecer, será un sí.

— ¿Te irás muy lejos? —ella asintió—, nuestros padres todavía no lo saben, ¿cierto?

—Planeaba decírselos ahora. La decisión ya la tomé. Es una oportunidad que se da escasamente, y desaprovecharla sería una tontera.

—Pero no te veo muy feliz con aquella toma de decisión. Hay algo que te preocupa.

—Ustedes dos me preocupan demasiado. Si me voy, no volveré en un buen tiempo, y no podré tener el contacto que desearía.

— ¿Es eso nomás?

—Ayer terminé con mi novio. Eso también me tiene un poquito triste —Cedric se alegró de saber que su hermana estaba con alguien. Pero la alegría fue cortada inmediatamente por la nueva noticia.

—Apuesto a que terminaron porque tú te irás.

—No. Los motivos fueron otros, que ahora no tienen la mayor importancia.

—Claro que la tienen, es cosa que te veas al espejo, traes una cara fatal.

—No vine a hablar de mí. Me gustaría saber cómo están ustedes dos, cómo van las cosas entre el papá y la mamá.

—La relación de nuestros padres está algo más controlada. Siguen en esa montaña rusa, se odian, se aman, se perdonan, no progresan de aquello. Luna está muy bien. No le faltan los cuidados de mi madre, le está yendo genial en el colegio. Igual que a mí.

—¿Ya tienes pensado qué estudiarás el próximo año?

—Prefiero esperar los resultados del examen, y ahí pensaré de mejor forma qué será lo que estudiaré. Será algo matemático. Igual que tú —dijo sonriendo. Hermione también sonrió.

Luna llegó al momento después y se alegró muchísimo de encontrar a su hermana en la casa. Hermione les llevó a tomar un helado, y estuvieron juntos durante toda la tarde. Regresó con ellos a la casa para esperar a que sus padres llegaran del trabajo. Tenía que comunicarles la decisión que había tomado con respecto a sus estudios.

Su madre se dedicó a decir monosílabos. Su padre preguntaba en cada momento si tendría que aportar algún monto económico.

Sus padres seguían en la misma montaña rusa. No cambiaban y probablemente, tampoco lo harían ahora.

Decidió pasar aquella noche en su casa. Llamó a Neville para no preocuparle y cambió las sábanas de su antigua cama. No la había utilizado en meses.

De pronto, una idea surgió en su cabeza y decidió ver inmediatamente si esta podría dar avance o quedarse en su mente solamente. Aún era temprano, así que subió las escaleras y dio dos golpecitos a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó desde afuera.

—Claro, adelante —Hermione abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama, mientras su hermano recogía la ropa sucia que estaba esparcida por todos lados.

—Tú sabes que a mí me gusta ir directo al grano, ¿verdad? —su hermano asintió, y adoptó la seriedad que tenía Hermione en su mirada—. Me gustaría proponerte algo, y estoy segura que te agradará bastante.

**.**

**. **

—Horace, Filch, ¿están listos?

—Comienza Audrey, nosotros ya estamos preparados —respondió el primero con sus dedos esparcidos por el teclado del notebook. Filch esperaba a que Audrey hablase, para comenzar a grabar el testimonio.

—Muy bien señor Hagrid, como estábamos conversando recientemente, me dijo usted que ese día había ingerido algo que le causó serios problemas digestivos.

—Aquí está el papeleo que tuvo que hacer mi familia, mientras me sometían al lavado de estómago. También está especificada la hora de ingreso, los días que estuve en observación, la sala que ocupé. De paso, le podría conseguir los nombres de quiénes fueron mis vecinos de cama, puesto que no estuve en una habitación de forma particular.

—Comprendo… —murmuraba Audrey, mientras leía los papeles que el guardia le entregaba. Ella no se dejaba engañar por las impresiones que causaban las personas, pero en su interior, sabía que este hombre no podía haber causado o ideado tal asalto—, ¿qué fue lo que consumió? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Dónde lo compró o adquirió?

Hagrid se sonrojó un poco al escuchar todas esas preguntas.

—Esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Todo lo hablado aquí, es confidencial.

—Menos mal, porque esto no se lo he comentado a nadie. Me da un poco de vergüenza.

—Nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, puede relatarme todo con lujo y detalles.

—Había una cajita con una dedicatoria para mí, en el mesón de compras de la tienda. Decía: _'Para Hagrid, con amor'_. Como no había mucha gente a esas alturas de la noche, la abrí, mientras hacía la guardia. Había unos chocolates de diversos tamaños, formas y cubiertas. Y me los fui comiendo.

—¿Supo de quién era el regalo?

—No. En la tarjetita no decía el nombre del emisor. Sin embargo, cuando me comenzó a doler el estómago —agregó, tocándose la barriga—, pensé que había sido un presente por parte de los gemelos. Como trabajo en una tienda de bromas, estoy acostumbrado a ser muchas veces, el conejillo de indias de ambos. El dolor se hizo insoportable, y llamé a mi familia. Ellos me llevaron al hospital, no pude ir a trabajar al otro día. Comprendí que no habían sido ellos, puesto que sus bromas eran divertidas, no dañinas.

Audrey se echó hacia atrás, para que su espalda tocase el respaldo de la silla en donde se encontraba sentada. Aquella nueva información le hacía suponer otras cosas que no tenía contemplada en sus hipótesis.

—Usted se enteró del asalto, estando en el hospital. ¿Me equivoco?

—No se equivoca. Me enteré estando allá. Me sentí impotente, puesto que si hubiese estado allí, la situación hubiese sido distinta.

— ¿No le molestaría que le llamase otra vez, para una nueva entrevista?

—No. Deseo que encuentren a los maleantes que hicieron todo esto. La tienda no es lo mismo sin los gemelos, se les extraña —ambos se despidieron, y Audrey comenzó a pasearse en el estrecho salón.

—¿Qué es lo que está pensando tu cabeza, Audrey?

—Algo muy macabro, Filch. Y espero equivocarme, de lo contrario, este caso traerá más dolor del que ya ha causado.

—Cuando piensas en algo, después lo concretas, muchacha. Este caso no se trata sólo de asalto, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no, Horace, aquí hay muchas otras cosas.

—La siguiente es una tal Angelina. ¿Deseas que la llame? ¿O prefieres cancelar? Te veo mal.

— ¿Ya está aquí? —los dos hombres asintieron— preparen todo, seguimos con el caso.

La segunda en ofrecer su testimonio y coartada era Angelina. Luego de saludarse, explicar qué es lo que hacía en la tienda y dejar en claro sus obligaciones de manera semanal, se centraron en lo que aconteció el día del asalto.

—Recibí una llamada telefónica de mi madre. Aunque en un principio, no supe que era ella.

—Cuéntame de eso.

—Pues, tengo registrado el número de mi madre en mi móvil. Lo lógico es que cuando ella me llame, aparezca su nombre, y no otro número.

— ¿No reconociste el número entrante?

—No. Supuse que debió haber llamado de algún teléfono público. Me pedía que por favor fuese a la casa, que me necesitaba.

— ¿Estabas sola cuando recibiste la llamada?

—Me encontraba con Fred… él fue el que me autorizó para ausentarme el resto de la tarde.

— Y, ¿qué es lo que quería tu madre?

—Cuando llegué a casa, ella no recordaba haberme llamado. Tranquila, sé que me preguntarás si no me pareció extraño aquello, pero mi madre está con principios de Alzheimer. Por lo mismo, fue que Fred me dio la autorización a faltar al trabajo. A veces, son las vecinas que me llaman, avisándome que mi madre se sale de la casa, incluso desnuda… —Angelina hizo una pausa en su relato. Le afectaba el hecho de comentar la enfermedad de su madre—, y decidí quedarme con ella, aprovechando la tarde libre, por así decirlo —confesó, con algunas lágrimas— si hubiese dejado a mi madre sola en casa y me hubiese devuelto al trabajo, me habría encontrado con todo el tiroteo. Cuando me enteré de que Fred y George… no puedo hablar —se excusaba.

—Tranquila, ya todo está bien, estamos trabajando para encontrar a los culpables —le ofrecía un pañuelo, para que la muchacha se secara las lágrimas— me falta entrevistar a Penélope. Teniendo sus testimonios, podré saber con mayor exactitud quiénes fueron los que provocaron tanto daño.

—Gracias, Audrey, por ayudar a los Weasley. Sé que para ti debe de estar siendo difícil —se atrevió a decir. La fiscal sólo se limitó a esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Nos vemos en una próxima declaración —se despidió de ella. Angelina salió del cuarto, despidiéndose también de los dos oficiales.

— ¿Qué relación tienes tú con la familia Weasley? —interrogó Horace.

—Quien hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, Horace.

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, y se limitó a seguir con su trabajo.

—Sabes bien, Audrey, que no puedes defender el caso de alguien con quien mantengas un…

—Fui novia de uno de los hermanos Weasley, pero eso ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, recién comenzaba a estudiar para ser oficial —respondió de golpe—. Ahora, si no les importa, sigamos con la siguiente declaración.

Penélope entró acompañada de Percy.

—Lo lamento, pero debe estar solamente ella —Percy suspiró y se limitó a mover sus hombros con resignación.

—Te estaré esperando afuera.

—Te amo —contestó Penélope, luego de haberle besado en los labios. Ese gesto de cariño hizo que Audrey cerrase los ojos involuntariamente, dándole más información a Filch y Horace.

—Yo también te amo. Nos vemos —contestó, cerrando la puerta.

—Para no hacer esperar tanto rato a tu novio, iré directo al grano. ¿Por qué motivo no te encontrabas en la tienda el día del asalto?

—Aquel día me ofrecí para ir en busca de los productos chinos que habían llegado al terminal. No estaba Hagrid, porque el glotón se había comido unos chocolates, tampoco estaba Angelina, porque su madre le había llamado otra vez, entonces, para que la tienda no quedara con un hombre y una mujer, me ofrecí.

— Y, ¿a qué hora partiste de la tienda a buscar dichos productos?

—Fue alrededor de las cuatro y media que partí del local rumbo al terminal. Me fui caminando, puesto que me habían dado el dinero para el flete de regreso. Esperé a que llegara la embarcación, y cuando regresé al local me encontré con la policía y la tienda cercada. Esto fue como a la hora después.

— ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda dar fe de lo que me acabas de decir?

—Supongo que la señora del baño —su comentario dejó algo descolocados a los presentes—. Entré a los servicios higiénicos del terminal. La señora debería de recordarse de mí, ya que le encargué que me cuidase las cajas, las cuales las había dejado al frente de los servicios higiénicos. ¿Algo más, Audrey?

La nombrada se secó el sudor con el pañuelo. Aquel presunto testigo de cuartada, le hacía derrumbar su mayor hipótesis; que Penélope fuese la culpable.

—Por hoy no. Pero quedarás citada para la próxima semana, iremos al terminal, en busca de dicha trabajadora.

—Cuando quieras. Puedes llamar a la casa de los Weasley, siempre estoy ahí —informaba, mientras se comenzaba a despedir.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Audrey, una vez que la puerta se hubiese cerrado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —ella no hizo caso a la pregunta, se revoloteaba el cabello, en señal de desesperación—, si estás pensando en que esta muchachita tiene algo que ver, te digo de inmediato que no. Se ve más sospechosa la segunda.

—Los problemas personales hay que dejarlos afuera, fiscal. No vayas a analizar las cosas producto de los celos —Audrey prefirió el seguir haciendo oídos sordos a sus colegas.

**.**

**.**

—Lamento el haber llegado tarde, señor Galileo.

—No hay problema. Los días jueves en la tarde no hay mucho público que atender, Hermione.

—Pero de todas formas, señor Galileo. El trabajo es trabajo —concluía ella, mientras se colocaba el delantal de la librería.

—Susan me dijo que Ginny le contó a Hannah que te habías ido a tu antigua ciudad —habló Viktor de repente.

—Una larga cadena de información.

— ¿Es verdad que ya no te encuentras viviendo con los Weasley?

—Con los Weasley y con Harry —corrigió, mientras ordenaba la estantería de las gomas de borrar.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hum… creo que desde el domingo en la noche. Estoy alojada en la casa de un amigo.

—Se te debe de hacer pesadísimo el estar viajando todos los días, y además, estás trabajando aquí.

—Me había acostumbrado a la comodidad de vivir en esta ciudad, pero estoy mejor. Gracias por preocuparte —ambos sonrieron, aunque supieron que lo hacían por cortesía.

—Sabes… —habló luego de unos minutos, una vez que ella terminase de atender a una pareja—, yo vivo solo en mi departamento. Tiene varias habitaciones, está cercanísimo a la universidad, y nos podríamos venir a trabajar los mismos días aquí, a la librería, así podríamos compartir mi automóvil.

— ¿Me estás invitando a vivir contigo, Viktor Krum?

—Bueno… se hace lo que se puede —respondía algo sonrojado.

—Creí que te había dejado en claro mis sentimientos. El que yo no viva con Ron, no significa que… —prefirió callarse.

—No le sigas queriendo. Lo sé —él terminó su frase por ella—, la invitación que te estaba haciendo, la hacía como un amigo.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo. Pero prefiero decirte que no.

—Entiendo, prefieres evitar más problemas.

—Tú no eres un problema, eres un amigo —contestó, tomándole la mano. Él le dio dos golpecitos en la cabeza, a modo de cariño.

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó una voz femenina, algo contrariada por lo que veía.

—Claro que no, ¿cómo estás Hannah?

—Bien, terminando de ordenar unas cosas en la bodega. ¿Han visto a Cormac? Hace un instante estaba por aquí.

— ¿Cormac estaba aquí? —repitió Viktor.

.

.

— ¡Ron, abre tú la puerta, que estoy ocupada! —gritaba Ginny desde la cocina, puesto que había escuchado un golpeteo en el portal.

—Ya voy —respondía desganado, caminando hacia aquel sector. Abrió la puerta, y no se esperó a Cormac—. ¿Tú?

—Sí. Yo —manifestó con el mismo tono osco de voz.

—Qué quieres.

—Decirte algo que escuché.

—No me interesan tus chismes, lo siento —se disculpaba, mientras cerraba la puerta. Cormac puso uno de sus pies, para que quedase un rabillo por el cual seguir hablándole al pelirrojo.

—Escuché a Viktor hablando con Hermione —el nombre de la castaña produjo en Ron una electricidad—, le ofreció irse a vivir con él, en su departamento. Yo que tú, no me quedo de brazos cruzados, pelirrojo.

— ¿Por qué me vienes a decir esto? —a Ron le dolía el juego que estaba articulando aquel castaño.

—No lo sé, me dieron ganas. He sabido que tú y ella no están bien, así que decidí venir a darte una visita de… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque un puñetazo de Ron, lo había hecho callar.

—Aléjate de mi vida. No te basta con tener su amor, sino que además, vienes a molestarme a mi propia casa. Aléjate y no vuelvas —escupió, dando un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa.

— ¿Qué mierda dijo? —se preguntaba mientras se limpiaba con el puño de su chaleco una línea de sangre — si tuviera el amor de Hermione, no estaría haciendo estas estupideces.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Agradecimientos infinitos a **Jul**, que me ha beteado también, esta actualización (:

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras.

Quedan poquitos capítulos para el término de este fic, así que los problemas se irán resolviendo en las últimas actualizaciones. Algunos de ustedes ya presienten quién es la persona que está involucrada en el asalto. Otros, andan súper perdidos xD

Este capítulo está más enfocado a dicha resolución, y no tanto en la pareja principal, puesto que los dos están tan, pero tan mal, que lo mejor será dejarles un rato tranquilos, para que se concentren en arreglar sus problemas, de lo contrario, la castaña se irá, y el otro se quedará con muchas interrogantes.

Les cuento que tengo una nueva idea para un fic de carácter _drama_, pero con pareja protagónica Harry/Ginny. Pero para mi idea, necesito de la colaboración de personas que estén estudiando derecho, medicina, periodismo, entre otras cosas. La idea inicial ya está en mi cabeza hace un par de meses, pero necesito plasmarla al Word, y es ahí donde tardaré. Por lo demás, les cuento que, acabando este fic, subiré otro titulado, _Sólo voy a estudiar._

Muchas gracias por su contante visita a este y otros fics de mi autoría, nos estamos leyendo =)

Un rr suyo, será un lindo regalo de cumpleaños, puesto que mañana, cumpliré otro año más viviendo como una Neko (:


	19. Las verdades se exponen

—_Escuché a Viktor hablando con Hermione —el nombre de la castaña, produjo en Ron una electricidad—, le ofreció irse a vivir con él, en su departamento. Yo que tú, no me quedo de brazos cruzados, pelirrojo._

— _¿Por qué me vienes a decir esto? —a Ron le dolía el juego que estaba articulando aquel castaño._

—_No lo sé, me dieron ganas. He sabido que tú y ella no están bien, así que decidí venir a darte una visita de… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque un puñetazo de Ron, lo había hecho callar._

—_Aléjate de mi vida. No te basta con tener su amor, sino que además, vienes a molestarme a mi propia casa. Aléjate y no vuelvas —escupió, dando un portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa._

— _¿Qué mierda dijo? __—__Se preguntaba, mientras se limpiaba con el puño de su chaleco una línea de sangre __— si tuviera el amor de Hermione, no estaría haciendo estas estupideces._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Las verdades se exponen**

**

* * *

**

— ¡Imbécil! Si sigues con ese comportamiento, ella también te dejará a ti —gritó Cormac, escupiendo el líquido escarlata que se le acomodaba en una de las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Qué está pasando allá afuera? ¡Ron, tu mano está roja! —Ginny le examinaba la mano a su hermano.

—No pasa nada —contestó enojado.

— ¿El que está gritando allá afuera es Cormac? —preguntaba ella, entreabriendo la puerta para ver si se encontraba el joven, pero este ya se marchaba a su casa con el mismo enfado que tenía Ron.

— ¿Algo no va bien? —Harry también se integraba al interrogatorio que se estaba convirtiendo la conversación.

—Le he pegado un puñetazo a Cormac, porque el muy… cabrón… ha venido a molestarme —respondió, tratando de serenar sus emociones y no soltar una palabrota.

—Pero debió de haberte dicho algo muy pesado para que actuases así —hablaba nuevamente Harry, señalando con su vista la mano del pelirrojo— ¿Dijo algo de Hermione?

Ron estaba cansado y aburrido que se preocuparan de ella y ella. ¿Él no tenía sentimientos, acaso? ¡Él era una víctima! Y si no lo querían ver así, entonces que demostraran un poco de amistad hacia él, porque sentía a todos sus cercanos, aferrados a la vida de la chica que le hacía sentirse una persona abatida.

—Hermione le contó a Hannah que Cormac era el amor de su vida —soltó. El silencio agrandaba los problemas, y no quería verse como el malo de la película, porque no lo era— y después, ella me dice que quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo, que retomemos nuestra relación porque me quiere. ¿Cómo querían que estuviera con alguien que le acaba de confesar por teléfono a otra chica, que amaba más a otra persona que no era yo?

Harry y Ginny podían entender el comportamiento de Ron de aquella vez. Por eso había bajado eufórico y regresado al hogar con una pena enorme, de seguro que lo mismo que les estaba diciendo en estos momentos se lo había dicho a Hermione, aunque con más rabia. Ginny conocía el carácter de su hermano.

—Y el muy imbécil… viene a decirme en mi propia casa, que Viktor le ofreció a Hermione irse a vivir con él.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —decía Harry, confuso.

—Yo tampoco. Y eso sucede porque tú y Hermione son un par de idiotas que nunca han resuelto sus problemas como corresponde —acotó enojada la chica— si tan solo fueran capaces de sentarse a conversar las cosas, todo sería tan fácil… ¡desde el comienzo!

— ¿Qué sabes tú, Ginny? —Harry interrogó a su novia. Más que mal, si ella conocía algo que permitiese que su hermano y Hermione se arreglasen, tendría que hablar, ya era el momento. Si ella lo hacía, el probablemente le contaría a ambos acerca de la beca de la castaña.

En su memoria, remontó el momento en que Hermione le explicó sin muchos detalles el malentendido del abrazo que tuvo con Cormac, y luego el de Viktor. Sendas muestras de cariño que detonaron los celos de su mejor amigo.

—_Debes estar muy preocupado entonces por la actitud que hemos tenido Ron y yo estos días._

—_Te mentiría si te dijera que Ginny y yo no lo estamos. Sé que en una relación no todo es un paraíso, pero uno permanece a veces, innecesariamente en el infierno. Ginny ha intentado hablar con Ron o contigo, pero no se lo he permitido. Ambos tienen que resolver sus problemas._

—_Supongo que tú supiste que yo me juntaría con Cormac a conversar, y lo hicimos en la librería. Las cosas no salieron como pensaba, y a medida que me iba enfureciendo, Cormac se comportaba más insistente. Él comenzó a abrazarme sin mi convencimiento, y justo en el momento en que yo no estaba forcejeando, Lavender sacó una fotografía. Entenderás entonces a quién le llegó dicha imagen._

—_A Ron, es obvio._

—_Luego de todo el bullicio que se provocó, Viktor me ayudó, le pedí que me acompañase a la casa. Tenía miedo a que Cormac me siguiese e intentara algo más._

—_Y Ron te vio abrazada a Viktor en las afueras de nuestra casa, malentendiendo todo también. Pero, ¿tú le dijiste la razón por la cual Viktor te acompañó? ¿Le dijiste que Cormac intentó abrazarte a la fuerza?_

—_No me dejó explicarle nada. Estaba realmente furioso y preferí no mencionarle lo de Cormac. Cree que él y yo estamos bien, e incluso, me preguntó si pensaba terminar con él, para quedar libre._

—_Y por eso es que ambos están molestos._

—_Sé que fui culpable al ocultarle información a Ron. Pero tampoco quiero ser una persona dependiente a él. Que sea su novia no significa que no pueda abrazar a mis amigos o esas cosas por el estilo. Me hace sentir insegura._

—Yo no puedo develar el motivo principal del por qué comenzó todo, le prometí a Hannah que no diría nada —susurró. Porque Ginny recordaba bien el motivo por el cual habían discutido Cormac y Hermione. Hannah le había confiado el miedo de su amiga, y ella no sería quien lo develaría.

— ¡Tú también hablas con esa tipa! —Cortó de repente Ron, haciendo que los recuerdos que tenía la pareja de forma individual se interrumpiesen en sus cabezas— ¿qué tiene ella? ¿Por qué Hannah te cuenta lo que le sucede a Hermione? ¿Por qué Hermione le dice que su primo es el amor de su vida? —soltando todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, se marchó a su dormitorio, enfurecido.

—Eso que te confió Hannah, ¿es muy grave? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Demasiado. Y por lo mismo, es Hermione la que tiene que hablarlo —Harry asintió, aunque las dudas que se le venían a su cabeza, le provocaban un leve malestar— tú también sabes algo, ¿verdad? —él asintió.

—Lo supe luego de que ambos pelearan por primera vez.

— ¿No se puede decir?

—Hermione me dijo que ella misma te lo diría a ti y a Ron, pero viendo como están ocurriendo las cosas, no creo que sea capaz de decírselos.

—Qué es, Harry —preguntó de forma seria. Por un momento, se le pasó por su mente el peor miedo de Hermione.

—Ella se irá, Ginny.

— ¿Me estás corroborando lo que le dijo Cormac a mi hermano?

—No. Ella se irá del país. Hace un mes atrás le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Harvard. Hermione lo ha estado pensando, y con todo lo que ha ocurrido, ha decidido aceptarla.

—No se puede ir… No puede escapar.

—Ella no lo está viendo así.

— ¡Claro que sí! No puede irse si las cosas quedan así de mal. No, no puede.

— ¡Ginny, ¿a dónde vas?—la pelirroja tomaba el manojo de llaves que estaba en la mesita cercana a la puerta, y se dirigía al exterior.

—Voy a resolver esto de una vez por todas. No me esperes —Y diciendo aquello, dio un portazo. Mientras caminaba, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó a Hannah.

Esperó a que la chica le contestase.

— _¿Ginny?_

—Necesito que nos juntemos ahora. No me importa el lugar.

— _¿Están bien?_

—Lo estaremos si tú tienes una conversación conmigo —Ginny asintió al lugar predispuesto por Hannah y se encaminó a esperarla.

.

.

—Lamento el retraso. No tengo licencia de conducir, y salí rápidamente de casa —se excusaba, al ver a la citada en el lugar escogido.

—No te preocupes —contestaba— ¿se te ofrece algo? —consultó.

—No traje mi billetera.

—Yo invito —le pasó la carta del menú de la cafetería, y las dos pidieron lo mismo. La citada tenía además de curiosidad, un poco de intranquilidad.

—Por tu rostro, supongo que debes de estar pensando en el motivo del por qué me urgió verme contigo.

—Así es.

—Tú hablaste con Hermione por móvil un día sábado —Hannah frunció su frente, tratando de memorizar qué había hecho aquel día, para recordarse lo hablado con su amiga— en aquella conversación, Hermione te dijo que tu primo, era el amor de su vida.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! —Contestó feliz— Entonces, ¿Ron y ella ya resolvieron todo?

—Si te refieres a que ambos terminaron su relación, sí, lo hicieron —agregó la pelirroja molesta, puesto que la morena se mostraba feliz.

— ¿Terminaron? Pero por qué harían algo así… si Hermione me había dicho que hablaría con él.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron explícitamente ustedes dos? —Una chispa de esperanza comenzaba a prenderse en el corazón de Ginny. No sería la primera vez que Ron y Hermione hubiesen tenido problemas de información.

—Ella me dijo que, como yo era una amiga importante —aquello le hizo sonreír con alegría—, me contaría sus sentimientos. "Me he dado cuenta que Cormac es el amor de mi vida" —citó ella, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. La llama que estaba prendiéndose en el corazón de Ginny, casi se apagada de golpe—. Cuando me dijo aquello, me quedé tan sorprendida como tú. No me esperaba que me dijese algo así, por lo que le volví a preguntar la razón de su afirmación, y ella me dijo: "Eso, que Cormac es el amor de mi vida, pero no es el amor de mi existencia. El amor que me hace vivir es el de Ron, y ese amor, aunque me duela, aunque sea de poco tiempo, es más fuerte que todo lo que he vivido y experimentado".

—Hermione… —murmuró Ginny, comenzando a atar cabos nuevamente.

—Le pregunté si le había comentado aquello tan lindo, y me respondió que aún no lo hacía, porque era una tonta, porque todo lo pensaba demasiado y no actuaba cuando correspondía. Le reté por estar perdiendo tiempo conmigo y no con Ron.

— ¿Por qué habló contigo?

—Quería que mantuviese a Cormac dentro de la línea. No más intromisiones, no más escenas —Hannah bebió de su cappuccino y suspiró— cuando me encontré con ella en la librería, no me mencionó nada, y no quise ser intrusa. Le veía triste y decaída, pero supuse que sería por algo familiar, nunca imaginé que podría tener problemas con Ron.

—Cormac estuvo en nuestra casa hace un momento atrás. El pobre recibió un puñetazo de Ron.

— ¿Qué fue a hacer él por esos lados?

—Le contó la proposición que le hizo Viktor a Hermione —el corazón de Hannah latió con más rapidez al escuchar aquel nombre. Su sangre le delató, e hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran un poco— ¿te gusta Viktor? —cambió de tema, al ver la reacción de la chica.

—No me gusta, sólo somos amigos —respondió sin mucha convicción.

—Por ahí se comienza, Hannah —le animó, con una sonrisa.

—Tenemos un puzle gigantesco entonces —Hannah quiso que retomasen la conversación principal.

—Un verdadero enigma. Partamos desde el principio —decidió no molestar más a la muchacha.

—Cormac y Hermione discutieron por el motivo que ya sabemos. Lavender se aprovechó, les fotografió, y eso provocó que Ron se celase. A eso, agregar la participación inocente de Viktor —Ginny asintió— nunca aclararon ese malentendido, por lo que siguieron discutiendo.

—En ese período, a Hermione le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, se lo contó a Harry, yo me acabo de enterar —agregó, al ver la angustia de Hannah— y sí, supones bien. Ella le dirá que sí a la beca. Harry y yo intentamos hablar con ellos, y cuando se iban a poner de buenas, ocurre esto de tu conversación con ella por teléfono. Estoy segura que Ron les escuchó conversar, puesto que yo le envié al cuarto de ella. Tendré que enseñarle a escuchar _todas_ las conversaciones si quiere espiar.

— ¿Quieres ayudarles?

—Sí. Me aburrí del drama. Necesito que estos dos tarados se pongan en la buena, y hacer que Hermione se quede aquí. No puedo permitir que se vaya.

—Tú y yo no somos amigas, pero te ofrezco toda mi ayuda. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Toda la ayuda tendrá que ser convocada, y estoy dispuesta a amarrar a ambos de pies y manos, para que se queden y escuchen todo.

—Creo que es una magnífica idea —resumió Hannah, haciéndole seña al mesero para que le trajera la cuenta— es un poco tarde, será mejor que nos marchemos a nuestras casas. Yo te llevo.

Llegando a la casa de Ginny, las dos muchachas volvieron a hablar.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, a pesar de haber sido yo la que te pidió que fueras a ese lugar.

—Nos sirvió para poder conversar. Ahora hay que jugar a ser Cupido —Ginny comenzaba a bajarse del automóvil.

—Te estaré llamando cualquier cosa. Por mientras, mantén a Cormac fuera de esto. Por Viktor no me preocupo —comentó, guiñándole un ojo. La chica sonrió, y prendió el motor de su vehículo.

Ginny entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Todo volverá a como era en un principio —dijo en voz alta, cuando su cuerpo rebotó en su cama— en unos días más, todo se pondrá en marcha. Cerró sus ojos y Morfeo le dio tranquilidad.

**.**

**.**

— ¿Es ella?

—Sí. Aquella mujer fue la que estuvo de turno el día que le pedí ocupar el baño —Teniendo la afirmación de Penélope, Audrey se dirigió junto a sus dos oficiales a entrevistar a dicha mujer. La sospechosa iba atrás de ellos.

—Buenos días —saludó la fiscal.

—Buenos días, señores oficiales —respondió a los tres de forma grupal— ¿sucede algo?

—No se altere, venimos a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, solamente —Audrey le llamó a la calma. Había percibido el temor de la mujer—. ¿Podría reconocer a esta mujer? —ella se colocó a un costado, para que la mujer viese a Penélope.

—No recuerdo haberle visto, o si lo he hecho, no me recuerdo con facilidad. Mucha gente utiliza este baño, señorita.

—No se remonte a estas fechas, sino, a cinco meses atrás.

— ¡Con mayor razón! Lo lamento.

—Sí se recordará de mi persona —Penélope observaba a los oficiales, para saber si podía seguir hablando— yo le pedí que me cuidase unas cajas, mientras entraba al servicio. Eran productos que habían llegado hacía pocos instantes al terminal. Le comenté que eran productos para hacer bromas.

— ¡Ah! ya lo recuerdo, la jovencita de la digestión —agregó contesta, luego de haber recordado. El dato digestivo desconcertó a todos, incluida la sospechosa— es que, como se tardó tanto en el baño, pensé que estaba enfermita o algo así.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo la señorita en el servicio higiénico?

—Harto rato —respondió cortamente— pensé que habían sido unos cuarenta o treinta minutos, pero sólo fueron quince. Vi el reloj del interior cuando entró y salió del lavado —la mujer guiaba con su cabeza un reloj ubicado al interior del baño, arriba de los espejos.

Audrey suspiró. Esto no estaba dando resultado. No le servía el testimonio de aquella mujer para inculpar a Penélope, como sospechaba.

— ¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia en este sector?

—La que está ahí —apuntó a un pilar que se encontraba al frente del baño, a mano derecha— esa camarita ha apartado a todo ladrón —agregaba orgullosa.

—Horace, solicita a seguridad un permiso para revisar las grabaciones de aquel día. —El oficial nombrado asintió y fue en busca de dicha evidencia.

— ¿Me puedo ir? Sé que tengo que ayudar a la justica, pero tengo reunión de sindicato dentro de un momento —preguntó Penélope.

—Puedes marcharte, pero volveré a interrogarte.

— ¿A todos o a mí solamente?

—Por el momento, tú eres mi sospechosa principal —sin tapujos, Audrey se lo dijo. Filch tragó saliva, no quería perder la confianza en la profesionalidad de su compañera de trabajo.

— ¿Yo? ¿La persona que te ha demostrado más pruebas de mi inocencia? —le atacó de forma petulante.

—Ese es un patrón de delito. A veces, mientras más inocentes y colaboradores se ven, más culpables son.

—No te tengo miedo. Ni a ti, ni a tu justicia.

—Fiscal, dejemos que la señorita se vaya. _Audrey, estás dando un escándalo, cállate por favor_ —murmuró para que solamente fuera ella la receptora de aquel consejo.

Penélope le miró con rabia, y despidiéndose cortésmente de los presentes, se esfumó del lugar.

—Ya tengo las cintas, fiscal.

—Nos vamos. Que tenga un buen día, señora —Horace se despidió a nombre de los tres, y Filch arrastró de una mano a Audrey.

—No vuelvas a cometer tal escena de celos —le retó en la patrulla policial.

—No he creado ninguna escena de esa definición, Filch —le enfrentó, mientras guardaba las cintas de grabaciones que había logrado conseguir Horace.

—Esas las voy a revisar yo —pronunció el oficial que iba conduciendo.

—Yo soy la fiscal a cargo del caso.

—Lo sé. Y puede que haga lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado. Pedir solicitud de un nuevo fiscal —aquellas palabras le sorprendieron a la joven. Ella no estaba actuando por celos, lo tenía claro.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —susurró, desviando su mirada hacia la carretera. Aquellas palabras le salieron con tanto sentimiento, que ambos policías se miraron, gracias al retrovisor del vehículo. Los tres habían compartido grandes momentos como compañeros de trabajo, y a pesar de no tener el rango de Audrey, ella les consideraba sus mentores. Siempre tenían la palabra justa y necesaria, su eficacia en los momentos de laborar era una de las características que recogía de ellos.

—Entonces, dinos, por qué estás en contra de esa muchacha. Nos dices que no estás actuando por celos, ¿por qué entonces?

—Siempre habrá una sola verdad. Y en ella no la veo.

—Sólo Dios puede ver a través de los ojos y el corazón. Nosotros somos humanos, Audrey —interfirió el segundo oficial, posando su mano en uno de sus hombros para reconfortarle— somos un equipo, te ayudaremos a encontrar la verdadera realidad. Vayamos al cuartel a revisar las cintas de video. Luego podríamos escuchar las confesiones de nuestros sospechosos, puede que alguno de ellos haya hablado más o menos de la cuenta.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la muchacha, y mientras Horace pedía algo de comida rápida a través del teléfono, Filch comenzó a encender los elementos tecnológicos necesarios para la revisión de sus primeras evidencias.

Estando los tres sentados, Filch reprodujo una de las cintas. En ella se podía apreciar el tipo de toma que mostraba la cámara de seguridad. Esta se encontraba ubicada en un pilar que daba al frente del baño, de forma un tanto diagonal. Cada quince segundos, iba cambiando de imagen, así, el aparato de seguridad enfocaba quince segundos hacia el inicio del pasillo donde se encontraba ubicado el baño, la puerta del baño —donde se alcanzaban a distinguir los espejos y el reloj de la pared y a la señora que atendía el servicio— y el otro pasillo por donde transitaban algunas personas que se encaminaban con rumbo a los sectores de embarque.

—Detén la grabación —pidió Horace. Él y Audrey anotaron la hora exacta que se veía en el reloj del baño, cuando entraba Penélope.

La hora que se alcanzaba a ver en el reloj coincidía con la de la cámara de seguridad. Sólo había una pequeña variación de minutos.

—16.43 en el servicio higiénico —dijo Filch, una vez que hubiese ampliado la imagen, para dar con el tiempo exacto— 16.45 en cámara —los dos restantes asintieron, y adelantaron el video.

— ¡Alto! —gritó de pronto Audrey.

— ¿Qué viste?

—Retrocede el video, sólo un poco —iba indicando a Filch— ya. Ahora quiero que selecciones la opción en velocidad lenta —Horace se acomodó de mejor forma en su silla. Los tres se fijaron en la pantalla.

El video se reprodujo con lentitud.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Filch agrandaba sus ojos, pero seguía manteniendo la compostura. Horace aún no caía en la cuenta.

— ¿Me pueden explicar? —pidió algo enfadado por la poca astucia.

—Primero —le pedía Filch— fíjate en la hora que hay en el reloj de la cámara. ¿Qué hora registra?

—Las 17.14… ¡el reloj del baño! —gritó cuando se percató que aquel aparato, mostraba casi, las cinco de la tarde en punto.

—Penélope no podría ser tan buena, como ustedes creían —contestó con una sonrisa la fiscal.

—Ya me estoy imaginando tu teoría —Horace se sentía un poco más relajado. Audrey comenzaba a maquinar más ideas en su cabeza.

—Pediré las cintas de la semana próxima al caso, hasta ver si el culpable vuelve a corregir el horario del reloj. Solicitaré además que me acompañe el equipo de laboratorio. Habrá que tomar huellas dactilares del reloj u otra especie que nos permita encontrar pruebas a nuestra hipótesis.

—Quiero ir donde Angelina —espetó de pronto Audrey. Ambos oficiales se miraron perplejos— quiero que ella me de otra prueba de este caso.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el oficial restante. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa y fueron directamente al domicilio de la muchacha.

.

.

Salió de la clase más importante de su semestre para contestarle el móvil a su madre. Primero respondió alegremente, luego su semblante se fue oscureciendo, hasta dejarle en su rostro una línea recta como boca, unos ojos llorosos por la noticia; una agonía que no creía, iba volver a experimentar.

Al parecer, su tarea de convertirse en Cupido se vería estancada.

Tenía problemas serios. Demasiado serios.

El corazón no le latía tan aprisa desde que se enteró del casi, homicidio de sus dos hermanos gemelos. Y por el mismo motivo, se encontraba prácticamente respirando a grandes bocanadas.

—No puede ser… no puede ser —murmuraba, agarrándose la cabeza. Intentaba comunicarse con Ron, aunque suponía que su hermano también se había enterado de todo. Trataba de llamar al celular de Harry, pero sus dedos tiritaban tanto que no podían siquiera abrir la tapa de su móvil.

Hermione se encontraba saliendo de la biblioteca de la universidad. Bajó unos peldaños y al doblar en dirección a las salas de estudio, se encontró con Ginny, que tenía un aspecto horrible.

— ¿Ginny?

— ¡Hermione! —le gritó esta, abalanzándose a sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te sucedió?, estás muy mal —la castaña le abrazaba, de lo contrario, la pelirroja caería al suelo. Ahora lloraba desconsolada— ven, apoyémonos aquí —le tironeaba suavemente hacia unas bancas que se encontraban al frente del pasillo.

—Se… trata del caso… de Fred… y George —hablaba entrecortadamente.

—Han… ¿descubierto algo? —Ginny asintió con más pena, aferrándose a la camisa de su amiga— ¿a los culpables? —ella volvió a asentir. Hermione supuso una pequeña hipótesis en su cabeza. En cualquiera de estos casos, uno se alegraría por estas noticias, por lo que sólo entonces, significaba una sola cosa— ¿conocían a los… culpables?

—Penélope —aquel nombre nunca le había costado tanto decirlo— ahora se dio a la fuga, le están buscando. Tengo que ir allá, mi familia me necesita.

—Tranquila, yo llamaré a Harry y a Ron —La castaña sacó su móvil y marcó de inmediato al pelirrojo. Marcaba ocupado. Repitió el proceso con Harry y el resultado fue el mismo—. Deben de estar charlando ambos ahora mismo. Haremos lo siguiente. Les enviaré un mensaje de texto a ambos, diciéndoles que vamos al automóvil y ahí nos encontraremos —escribió fugazmente aquel mensaje, y pasó sus manos por la cintura de su amiga para ayudarle a caminar.

Ginny estaba destrozada, y Ron también.

Apenas se vieron, los dos corrieron a abrazarse para darse fuerzas. Ninguno de los dos podía entender cómo Penélope había pasado de ser la novia de Percy a una completa criminal, si ella había estado desde siempre con ellos, apoyándoles, dándole muestras de afecto. Sencillamente, no podían.

—Es terrible —musitó Harry, cuando se acercó a Hermione.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó, puesto que Ginny no había dicho otra palabra más.

—No lo sé muy bien. Ron tampoco ha hablado. ¡Ron! Yo voy a conducir —le gritó, al ver que su amigo se sentaba en el asiento del conductor— acompaña a tu hermana —le pidió con más calma.

Los cuatro se subieron al vehículo, y sin importarles las clases o los problemas que tenían, partieron rumbo a La Madriguera.

A través del retrovisor, Hermione podía observar la pena y angustia de los dos hermanos. Ginny gimoteaba y se aferraba en un abrazo a su hermano, que no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda, mientras susurraba las palabras _por qué, cómo fue, con qué fin_, observando el camino de la carretera.

Harry mantenía fija su mirada en la carretera. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder reducirle la pena a su novia. Pero no podía. Ahora sólo podía ayudar conduciendo con responsabilidad. No se perdonaría que por su impotencia, la familia Weasley siguiera sufriendo. Un accidente automovilístico sería la guinda para la torta.

Llegaron a su destino. Él todavía no estacionaba cuando Ron y Ginny corrían desaforados hacia su casa. La puerta se encontraba abierta, y no les importó empujar a unos cuantos policías que bordeaban todo el sector.

— ¡Mis hijos! —chilló Molly al verles tan desesperados como estaban todos en la casa.

No hubo más palabras.

El llanto, los suspiros, los rostros que indicaban duda… todo eso se dio a continuación.

—Gracias por traerlos, Harry —Bill le agradecía al azabache. El hermano estaba tranquilo, pero bajo sus ojos quedaba la evidencia de haber estado llorando y tampoco durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo… fueron los hechos?

—Les contaré, acérquense —les pidió con una sonrisa que no le llegaba hasta sus ojos— hace dos semanas, Audrey a comenzado la investigación del caso. Luego de una ronda de veredictos, ciertas dudas han hecho florecer algunas aclaraciones que hicieron los sospechosos. Las pistas fueron apareciendo, y Penélope… es una de las que está involucrada en todo esto —cortó, empuñando sus manos con fuerza. Él tenía tanta angustia como rabia.

—Percy, y los gemelos… ¿cómo se encuentran? —Hermione estaba realmente preocupada por ellos.

—Los gemelos están encerrados en su habitación. No han querido hablar con ninguno de nosotros. Para ambos, fue muy horrible enterarse de una parte de la verdad. Penélope era alguien de confianza, que siempre actuó con responsabilidad. Sin mencionar el hecho de que era nuestra 'cuñada'. Qué decir de Percy. Todo ha sido muy difícil para él. Ahora está dormido, le han dado un calmante para que no se alterara. Penélope se encontraba en esta casa cuando Audrey, junto a una cantidad considerable de policías vino a buscarla. Ella estaba en el segundo piso, con Fleur. Percy comenzó a discutir con Audrey, por acusar a su novia de tales cosas. Sus gritos alertaron a mi esposa y a Penélope. Esta le dijo que bajase a ver qué sucedía y en ese instante, salió por la ventana. Le han estado buscando desde hace cuatro horas.

Ron y Ginny subieron a la habitación de los gemelos. No golpearon la puerta, entraron y cada uno de ellos se sentó al lado del otro. _El silencio podía a veces, transmitir más emociones que palabras entrecortadas._

—Nunca creímos que alguno de ellos… podría estar involucrado en esto —casi habló Fred.

—Mucho menos Penélope. Era una más de nuestra familia —espetó el otro, tan serio como su hermano.

—No era parte de nuestra familia —habló la pelirroja, más calmada—. Si hubiera sido nuestra familia, jamás nos hubiese hecho tal daño.

Otro silencio se formó en aquellas cuatro paredes que albergaban a cuatro hermanos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Lo que queda ahora, es levantar a Percy, no se merece lo que está sintiendo —Ron sonrió para sus hermanos, y todos ellos se levantaron, deseando esas ganas de estrechar un muto abrazo.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron a la de su hermano mayor. Grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrársela vacía, sin ningún cuerpo acostado en la cama.

Percy no estaba en La Madriguera.

.

.

—Sabía que te podría encontrar aquí. ¡No, no te atrevas! Porque tu cabeza puede volar en cualquier momento si haces lo que estoy pensando —Penélope le apuntaba con un arma de fuego a la fiscal, que estaba a punto de coger el arma que estaba en la mesa de Horace.

—Baja el arma, Penélope. Puedo gritar y aquí hay muchos oficiales. No agregues otra culpa a tu veredicto final —contestó Audrey, levantando las manos, en señal de que no tomaría ninguna arma o elemento para comunicarse.

— ¿Tú crees que me condenarán? Estás loca. He luchado durante mucho tiempo para esto. Y tu llegada no interferirá mis planes.

— ¿Qué planes tienes? —Penélope trataba de hacer tiempo. Deseaba que Horace entrara a su oficina. Necesitaba de una persona más y podría atrapar a Penélope.

—Eso no te los diré aquí. Ahora quítate la ropa, que haremos un intercambio —dicho aquello, cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las persianas. Penélope se quitó el polerón que cubría todo su torso, y se deshizo de los jeans que portaba, tirándoselos a Audrey. La fiscal no le quitaba un ojo de encima, mientras se deshacía de su traje de dos piezas.

Penélope una vez vestida con la ropa de Audrey, divisó a través de las persianas si había policías o terceras personas en el pasillo que daba a la salida. No se veía gente que pudiese reconocerla.

—Ahora, iremos a dar un paseo, las dos juntas. No lleves nada contigo —iba diciendo, mientras le apuntaba con el arma. Con su otra mano, abría uno de los cajones del escritorio de Horace, buscando algo que le permitiese llevar amarrada a Audrey— policías, tan estúpidos —murmuró, sacando un juego de esposas—. Pon tus manos atrás, rápido —Ella obedeció.

Primero salió Penélope, echó un rápido vistazo otra vez, y luego caminó deprisa al coche de Audrey, que estaba aparcado a las afueras de la estación policial.

—Merezco saber dónde mierda me llevas, Penélope —increpó, cuando su vehículo era conducido por la muchacha.

—Ya lo sabrás, tranquila. Es un lugar donde nadie podrá encontrarte.

Recorrieron una carretera por media hora. Cuando la pista se dividía para ir a otras ciudades, Penélope dobló a la derecha y siguió un camino de tierra. Minutos más tarde, llegaron a una casa que estaba al parecer, desolada. Antes de bajarse del vehículo, llamó a su pareja, Lucius.

—Le dije que tenía que estar aquí… —murmuró, tirando el móvil al no tener comunicación con su receptor—. No te muevas —amenazó, apuntándole todavía con la pistola. Se bajó del automóvil, lo recorrió y abrió la puerta de Audrey. La empujó hacia la salida y comenzó a arrastrarla al interior de la casa.

A la fiscal el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza. No tenía miedo de su vida, sino, por las cosas que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo en sí, al entrar a aquella habitación. Un aroma que sólo produce la sangre le inundó. El óxido y la sal estaban combinados con otro aroma que difícilmente podría olvidar, el de Percy. Ella estaba entrenada, y supuso que lo que acababa de descubrir, Penélope no lo podía percibir.

— ¿Lucius? ¿Estás aquí? —empezó a preguntar mientras recorría la casa, sin dejar de observar a su rehén.

— ¿Él es uno de los coautores del crimen?

— ¡Cállate! No te he pedido que hables. Mejor piensa en tus últimas palabras, que te daré un momento para que las digas. ¡Lucius!

— ¿Engañabas a Percy con ese tipo? —seguía enfrentándole, acercándose a ella.

—Y si es así, qué te importa a ti. Tú le dejaste, y fui yo la persona que lo sacó de la mierda en que tú le resignaste.

—Que yo le haya dejado, no significa que le hubiese dejado de querer —respondió, mirándole fijamente— de nada sirven tus palabras ahora, si tu compañía con él no fue verdadera.

El sonido de las alarmas policiales se comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Cómo mierda llamaste a la policía? —gritó.

— ¡Yo no he llamado a nadie!

—Yo fui quien llamó —Percy aparecía de una de las habitaciones ubicadas al fondo. Tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre en su cabeza—. Por favor Penélope, entrégate.

—Tú sabes que yo no haré eso, Percy —contestó Penélope, mirándole con una extraña mueca—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

—Créeme que no puedo entender lo que estás diciendo —susurró él, con profunda pena. Se fue acercando lentamente a ella, con intenciones de relajarla.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

— ¿No recuerdas que tú misma me trajiste aquí, para que conociese a tu primo Lucius? Yo no soy tonto, Penélope. Apenas te marchaste de casa, huyendo como una rata cobarde, supuse que te vendrías a esconder aquí. Me hice el dormido para no preocupar a mi familia. Pero no te encontré a ti, sino a tu 'primo'.

—Percy… —Audrey murmuró su nombre. No quería creer que él se hubiese transformado en un asesino.

—Audrey, no pongas esa cara. A él no le he hecho nada. Está atado en la habitación del fondo, inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza, nada más —habló con tranquilidad, posicionándose al frente de Penélope—. Ahora, ¿qué harás? ¿Me matarás a mí también?

—Posiblemente lo haga, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás —concluyó, preparando su arma— pero primero acabaré con ella —dijo, dándose vuelta para apuntar a Audrey.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto —Percy le apretó contra su pecho, comenzando a forcejear.

—Claro que lo tiene, fue ella quien nos descubrió. Todo iba perfecto —respondía, tratando de zafarse de la presión.

La policía estaba cerca, se escuchaban con mayor precisión.

Audrey movió sus manos y las esposas se abrieron. Al estar Penélope dándole la espalda, no se percató del movimiento de la chica y esta se lanzó encima de ella, para poder atraparla.

— ¡Pero, ¿cómo mierda estás desatada? —exclamaba Penélope.

—El estúpido policía siempre ha guardado su primer juego de esposas en su escritorio. Están malas —respondió con una sonrisa.

Un disparo se escuchó en toda la habitación principal. Los tres se quedaron mirando detenidamente, para saber entre ellos quién había sido baleado.

Audrey bajó lentamente su vista hacia su costado derecho, que comenzaba a teñirse de un escarlata oscuro, debido a la herida que comenzaba a sangrar.

— ¡Audrey! —gritó Percy, al verla caer de rodillas lentamente al suelo.

—Voy a acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas —gritó Penélope, cargando otra vez su pistola. Apuntó y disparó al cuerpo de la fiscal, pero Percy se puso encima, y la segunda bala se quedó incrustada arriba de su hombro derecho.

—Percy… —logró articular débilmente Audrey, comenzando a ver borrosamente.

— ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué haces eso? Ella te abandonó y tú la proteges —Penélope comenzaba a desquiciarse.

—Que me haya dejado, no significa que no le haya podido olvidar —alcanzó a contestar, con las mismas palabras que le había dicho Audrey a Penélope.

— ¡Policía! —Cinco uniformados entraban corriendo a la habitación, abalanzándose sobre Penélope, que automáticamente había tirado el arma de fuego al piso.

—Hay un tercero en la habitación —gritaba otro uniformado.

— ¡Horace, llama a una ambulancia, urgente! —Filch llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban Percy y Audrey— aguanta, por favor —Se dirigía a la joven, puesto que su herida tenía mayor profundidad.

—_La verdad será siempre… una sola_ —respondió, cerrando con sus ojos.

.

.

—Todo volverá a la normalidad —le decía Harry a su novia, acariciándole la espalda.

—Eso espero. No quiero vivir una experiencia de este tipo nunca más. Tampoco que gente inocente se involucre en este tipo de altercados —respondía, mientras su cabeza podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su novio.

—Audrey se comportó como toda una superhéroe.

—Estoy segura que todavía ama a mi hermano.

—Puede ser. Pero lo mejor será esperar a que todo esto se enfríe. Que se recuperen de las heridas físicas y psicológicas.

El médico que estaba tratando a los dos heridos de mayor importancia en el caso por fin salía de la sala de pabellones.

Todos los Weasley y algunos policías se abalanzaron para saber el estado de Percy y Audrey.

—Ambas operaciones resultaron favorables. Ahora están siendo trasladados a sus respectivas habitaciones para que puedan recuperarse del post operatorio. La bala que hirió a Percy no dañó ningún órgano vital o tejido. Dentro de una o dos horas, debería de despertar.

—Y, ¿la paciente Audrey? —consultó preocupado Filch. Ella era como su hija.

—La bala que dañó a la señorita tampoco comprometió órganos vitales, pero perdió mucha sangre. Necesitó de una transfusión. Despertará en unas horas más, también.

—Muchas gracias por sus servicios —respondía Horace.

—Cumplo con mi deber, así como ustedes cumplen con los suyos.

— ¿Podemos ver a nuestro hijo? —preguntó Molly.

—Sólo una persona por paciente. Si bien no están en peligro vital, acaban de salir de una operación.

Ron se distanció un poco, ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero el miedo seguía en él. Habían sido tres los culpables, y solamente tenían capturados a dos. ¿Acaso el tercero vendría por ellos?

—Todo estará bien. No hay por qué tener miedo —Hermione se acercó a él— sé que tienes miedo —se apresuró contestándole— aunque no lo creas, aprendí a conocerte muy bien, mientras vivimos juntos.

—Lo dices como si ya no vivieras con nosotros.

—Ya casi no lo hago, y no lo volveré a hacer —comentó, con algo de tristeza—. Sé que no es el momento adecuado para ti., pero me gustaría que hablásemos.

—Es el momento, necesito saber todo —pidió, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en la conversación.

— ¿Todo? —repitió ella, sabiendo que tendría que comenzar a hablar desde el principio.

—Sí —respondió, acariciándole las manos. Ella respondió a sus caricias, y le fue arrastrando a la terraza del hospital.

—Con una condición. Me dejarás hablar y no me interrumpirás.

—Es un trato —Hermione le sonrió y se apoyó en la baranda de la terraza, colocándose al lado de él.

El sol comenzaba a destilar su luz anaranjada. El anochecer estaba llegando.

—Hace muchos años atrás, una niña sufrió de un trauma que le marcó durante toda su vida. Ella era pequeña, y no entendía qué estaban haciendo con su vida. Los años le dieron la respuesta. Habían abusado de su cuerpo, de su inocencia, de su presente. Le habían marcado para siempre. No tuvo el apoyo de nadie. La niña crecía en una casa, con familiares, pero ninguno de ellos se comportó como tal. Fueron años difíciles para la niña, hasta que conoció a dos personas en un universo alterno. Ellos fueron su consuelo, su pañuelo de lágrimas a la distancia. Sintió el calor de hermana de una de ellas, y el amor y la protección de él. Deseó ir a vivir con ellos, pero de a poco, ambos también se fueron distanciando de ella. La niña volvía a estar sola. No soportando su mala suerte, los pleitos, los problemas ajenos que le consumían en vida, emprendió un viaje, huyendo como una cobarde. Aquella noche llovió, y dos personas se volvieron a cruzar en su camino. Le ayudaron, le rescataron de las tinieblas donde se encontraba sumisa. Sin conocerle, sin importarle su pasado, se fueron haciendo amigos de ella. Le cuidaban, le instaban a seguir adelante, le animaban a continuar con su vida. Encontró un hogar donde se respiraba el _hogar_, halló un trabajo que le dio madurez para asumir las cosas de los adultos. Y todo marchaba genial, porque ella había vuelto a encontrar el amor. El amor verdadero. La niña había conocido el amor de su vida, pero la vida misma le demostraba que existía un amor más fuerte que ese aún, era el amor de su existencia. Y ella amaba de esa forma a Ron Weasley —hablaba con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ella siempre quiso decir la verdad de un principio, pero el orgullo de esa niña y de él, fueron destruyendo todo lo hermoso que comenzaban a experimentar, juntos. Todo fue un mal entendido, y se fue agrandando por nuestra culpa.

—Hermione… —Ron tenía que decir muchas cosas, pero ella posó uno de sus dedos en los labios de él. Quería que cumpliese su promesa.

—Aquel día en que fui a encontrarme con Cormac, una vez más me exigía tener una relación con él. Yo no estaría con alguien que ya no quería. Me pedía otra oportunidad, y al darse cuenta que no conseguiría nada, comenzó a decirme cosas desagradables, a restregarme el pasado que él conocía de mi vida, lo que te acabo de confesar. "Yo sé todo de ti. Y cuando digo todo, es _todo_. ¿Has tenido la confianza con alguien más? ¿Acaso él lo sabe? ¿Él te entiende? ¿Ten entenderá cuando sea el momento?" Me abrazó con fuerza, y no podía zafarme de él. En ese momento, Lavender tomó aquella fotografía, obviamente yo no la divisé. Cormac comenzó a ponerse más violento, y apareció Viktor, él fue el que me ayudó. Le pedí a él que me acompañase a casa, en caso de que Cormac me siguiese. Te iba a contar todo, pero estabas tan arisco cuando viste a Viktor conmigo, que preferí callar. A la mañana siguiente me mostraste la fotografía, y comprendí el origen de tu enfado, pero me dolió más el hecho de saber que no confiabas en mí —suspiró con pesadez. Volver a contar todas las penas que había sufrido, en una sola conversación le cansaba de manera emocional—. Una noche, quise arreglar todo, estaba decidida a confesarte lo ocurrido y el por qué de mis reacciones. Pero justo ese día, tú llegabas acompañado de Lavender, eras un bulto. Íbamos de mal en peor, y una ventana a todos mis problemas se comenzó a divisar. Me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, en Harvard. Tenía dos meses para pensarlo, y si mi respuesta era afirmativa, tendría otro mes más para hacer los trámites y marcharme por tres años —ella dirigió su mirada a Ron, que le miraba con una mezcla de asombro, dulzura y desconcierto—. Harry es el único que conoce esto, acerca de la beca. Le pedí que no lo dijese, puesto que yo deseaba comunicarlo. Pero te has dado cuenta de las cosas que han estado ocurriendo, y mi tema no es el importante ahora. otra nueva pausa se marcó con un suspiro desganado —. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise irme de este país, extender mis alas y volar lejos, comenzar de cero, así como lo hice en esta ciudad. Había, sin embargo, una razón poderosa ahora para disfrutar de mi libertad junto a alguien, y ese eras tú. Por lo que decidí otra vez, ir donde ti, y decirte que eras tú a quien más amaba, no sin antes pedirle a Hannah un favor. Que alejara a Cormac de mi vida. Él había sido el amor de mi vida, pero yo quería estar ahora con el de mi existencia —dejó de observarle, puesto que ahora venía la parte difícil—. Tú no estabas en la casa, salí a buscarte, y te encontré en la plaza. Me dijiste que no me querías…

No alcanzó a seguir hablando. Ron le estrechaba entre sus brazos con una desesperación que sólo ella podía entender, porque también le respondía de aquella forma. Las lágrimas que habían estado luchando por mantenerse en sus ojos corrieron por su rostro, empapando la camisa de Ron, que seguía estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Buscó sus labios y los presionó con los suyos. Hacía tanto tiempo que anhelaba esto. Sentir de nuevo los cálidos labios de ella, ubicándose como un perfecto rompecabezas en su boca. Necesitaban volver a reconocerse, volver a compartir el mismo espacio en respiración, sentir cómo se hacían uno solo cuando permanecían ahí. Crear la sombra de una sola persona, cuando en realidad eran dos.

El aire se les hizo necesario y se separaron para deleitarse con la mirada brillante del otro.

—Ambos fuimos unos idiotas, pero yo el mayor. Perdóname —le susurró, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

—Sólo si tú también me perdonas —respondió con una sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad a flor de piel.

Volvieron a abrazarse, sentían otra vez aquella sensación de desmayarse si no permanecían así, uno del otro. El sol ya no era un círculo en el cielo, sino una alargada línea que se ocultaba completamente.

—Necesitaba que los dos pudiésemos aclarar todo esto —comentó ella, cuando estaban caminando hacia la sala de esperas, donde debían de estar todos.

—Lo necesitábamos los dos, no podría imaginar cómo sería la vida si no la compartiese contigo. Pensé que te irías y no te volvería a ver jamás nunca.

—Tranquilo, que volveré y será para quedarme contigo, por siempre. Lo difícil ahora será decírselo a Ginny.

— ¿Por qué? Ella será una de las personas más felices con la noticia.

—Dirá que estoy huyendo. Pero tú no crees eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó, sonriéndole.

— ¿Huir? ¿Por qué? —contestó contrariado, llegando incluso a estancar su caminar.

—Por lo de la beca, Ron —respondió. Acababan de solucionar sus problemas, pero al parecer, seguían teniendo problemas al entenderse—. A Ginny le dará pena el que yo me vaya a Harvard.

— ¿Te irás a Estados Unidos? —preguntó sorprendido. Él pensó que ella regresaría a la casa, y todo seguiría con la normalidad de siempre. Ellos tenían que retomar su relación.

—Te acabo de decir que acepté la beca. Por eso me urgía hablar contigo, no podía irme sin dejar las cosas claras.

— ¡No me has dicho que la has aceptado!

—No lo dije de forma explícita —se disculpó, haciendo una mueca con su boca.

—Entonces… ¿Te irás? Incluso ahora… que todo está mejor… ¿entre los dos?

—Ya no hay marcha atrás, Ron. Acabo de aceptar —murmuró.

Ambos se abrazaron y guardaron silencio.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Nuevamente, gracias Jul, por ayudarme en el beteado :D  
**

Queda el último capítulo y el epílogo, y esta historia pasará a convertirse en el primer fic que termino de Harry Potter.

¿Qué creen que pasará a continuación? Si bien es cierto, Ron y Hermione ya solucionaron sus problemas y la castaña habló todo lo que tenía que hablar, el pelirrojo no tenía en cuenta que ella sí había aceptado aquel beneficio. Veremos qué sucederá.

Por otro lado, tenemos a Percy, Audrey y Penélope… el caso de ella se verá con lujo y detalles en el último capítulo. Se contará el _modus operandi_ y las sentencias.


	20. Paciencia

—_¿Te irás a Estados Unidos? —preguntó sorprendido. Él pensó que ella regresaría a la casa, y todo seguiría con la normalidad de siempre. Ellos tenían que retomar su relación. _

—_Te acabo de decir que acepté la beca. Por eso me urgía hablar contigo, no podía irme sin dejar las cosas claras. _

—_¡No me has dicho que la has aceptado!_

—_No lo dije de forma explícita —se disculpó, haciendo una mueca con su boca._

—_Entonces… ¿Te irás? Incluso ahora… que todo está mejor… ¿entre los dos?_

—_Ya no hay marcha atrás, Ron. Acabo de aceptar —murmuró._

_Ambos se abrazaron y guardaron silencio._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIX Rescatada**

**Paciencia**

**Capítulo final**

**

* * *

**

—Puede hablar estando sentada, Fiscal. No necesita pasearse _—_habló el juez que estaba atento al juicio de Penélope, Lucius y el tercer culpable, llamado Peter Pettigrew.

—Es la costumbre, su Señoría —explicó la nombrada. Con una pequeña muestra de dolor e incomodidad que se vio reflejada en la mueca de su rostro, Audrey se puso de pie, se afirmó el costado herido por una bala hacía dos semanas atrás, y comenzó a prepararse para relatar la investigación y cómo llegaron a los culpables.

En la audiencia se encontraban todos los familiares Weasley, los cercanos de Ron y Ginny, los testigos en el caso, acompañados por sus familiares, algunos periodistas —puesto que el caso había pasado a mayores— entre otras personas curiosas. El auditorio estaba a más no poder.

—Se investigó de inmediato si este crimen se había premeditado por una o más personas. Luego de aquello, se pudo comprobar que era un crimen con coautores —de reojo observó a los tres culpables que yacían sentados en la otra mesa—. Lo primero que planearon, fue deshacerse de los posibles testigos. Para eso, el primero en ser despachado del lugar fue el señor Rubeus Hagrid. A él se le dio veneno natural, mezclado en golosinas.

—Expláyese en aquello, por favor —pidió el juez.

—El veneno empleado fue de origen vegetal, y se le conoce como _Digitoxina._ Éste está presente en las hojas de las plantas conocidas como digitales o "dedaleras" que crecen en Europa. Es altamente venenoso si sus hojas y flores se consumen, en minutos causa severas arritmias cardíacas y la muerte —recitó observando a Hagrid, quien asentía con angustia—. Debido a que el veneno fue molido y mezclado con chocolates, teniendo en cuenta que dicho alimento tiene un alto porcentaje de leche, la contextura del victimario, los antídotos empleados para la estancación del veneno que son conocidos como anticuerpos antidigitales, el lavado de estómago y la rápida atención que recibió, no tuvimos que lamentar una desgracia. Hagrid era un peligro por sus características físicas, podría apalear a los delincuentes en el robo.

Se acercó a su mesa para tomar otras hojas y beber un poco de agua.

—Luego se debían de deshacer de la segunda trabajadora, Angelina. Conociendo los problemas de su madre, que sufre la enfermedad de Alzheimer, estos sujetos se aprovecharon de aquello y simularon una llamada telefónica.

—Permítame su Señoría, interrumpir la declaración de la Fiscal, pero a nombre de mis clientes, necesito exigir ahora mismo las pruebas con las cuales afirma lo que acaba de anunciar —pidió el abogado defensor.

—Las pruebas me las dio la misma señorita aquí presente. Hablar de más a veces no es bueno —contestó Audrey, observando a Penélope— si me disculpan, pediré la colaboración de mis dos colegas —el juez asintió, y ambos policías se acercaron a la mesa donde yacían estancadas todas las evidencias del caso. Uno de ellos buscó el notebook con el que trabajaron y colocó en un reproductor de sonidos algunas grabaciones de las coartadas de los sospechosos.

—A continuación, les haremos escuchar parte de las entrevistas que tuvimos con los primeros sospechosos. Por motivos de fuerza mayor, la privacidad de estas confesiones han tenido que salir a la luz —Audrey volvió a observar a Hagrid. Él le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego, aferrarse del brazo de su mujer—. El primer pretexto que escucharemos, es del señor Hagrid.

—_Comprendo… ¿qué fue lo que consumió? ¿Cómo lo encontró? ¿Dónde lo compró o adquirió?_

—_Esto quedará entre nosotros, ¿verdad?_

—_Todo lo hablado aquí es confidencial._

—_Menos mal, porque esto no se lo he comentado a nadie. Me da un poco de vergüenza._

—_Nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, puede relatarme todo con lujo y detalles. _

—_Había una cajita con una dedicatoria para mí, en el mesón de compras de la tienda. Decía: 'Para Hagrid, con amor'. Como no había mucha gente a esas alturas de la noche, la abrí, mientras hacía la guardia. Había unos chocolates de diversos tamaños, formas y cubiertas. Y me los fui comiendo._

—_¿Supo de quién era el regalo?_

—No. En la tarjetita no decía el nombre del emisor. Sin embargo, cuando me comenzó a doler el estómago, pensé que había sido un presente por parte de los gemelos. Como trabajo en una tienda de bromas estoy acostumbrado a ser muchas veces, el conejillo de indias de ambos. El dolor se hizo insoportable, y llamé a mi familia. Ellos me llevaron al hospital; no pude ir a trabajar al otro día. Comprendí que no habían sido ellos, puesto que sus bromas eran divertidas, no dañinas.

—Su testimonio me hizo pensar y suponer otras cosas que no tenía contempladas en mis hipótesis. Esto no podría ser un simple robo, realizado en un día cualquiera. Escuchemos ahora, el siguiente testimonio.

—_Recibí una llamada telefónica de mi madre. Aunque en un principio no supe que era ella._

—_Cuéntame de eso._

—_Pues, tengo registrado el número de mi madre en mi móvil. Lo lógico es que cuando ella me llame, aparezca su nombre, y no otro número._

—_¿No reconociste el número entrante?_

—_No. Supuse que debió haber llamado de algún teléfono público. Me pedía que por favor fuese a la casa, porque me necesitaba._

—_¿Estabas sola cuando recibiste la llamada?_

—_Me encontraba con Fred… él fue el que me autorizó para ausentarme el resto de la tarde._

—_¿Y qué es lo que quería tu madre? _

—_Cuando llegué a casa, ella no recordaba haberme llamado. Tranquila, sé que me preguntarás si no me pareció extraño aquello, pero mi madre está con principio de Alzheimer. Por lo mismo, fue que Fred me dio la autorización a faltar al trabajo. A veces, son las vecinas que me llaman, avisándome que mi madre se sale de la casa, incluso desnuda… y decidí quedarme con ella, aprovechando la tarde libre, por así decirlo. Si hubiese dejado a mi madre sola en casa y me hubiese devuelto al trabajo, me habría encontrado con todo el tiroteo. Cuando me enteré de que Fred y George… no puedo hablar._

—Teniendo en cuenta estos dos testimonios, deseo que pongan muchísima atención a los de la culpable —todos en el salón dieron una rápida mirada a Penélope. Ella mantenía su vista fija a sus zapatos.

—_Aquel día me ofrecí para ir en busca de los productos chinos que habían llegado al terminal. No estaba Hagrid, porque el glotón se había comido unos chocolates, tampoco estaba Angelina, porque su madre le había llamado otra vez. Entonces, para que la tienda no quedara con un hombre y una mujer, me ofrecí._

—Hagrid no le comentó a ninguna persona qué fue lo que comió. ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabía? —hizo la pregunta a modo de retórica— además, su señoría, ¿cómo es que ella sabía que le habían llamado a Angelina, si no se encontraba en el lugar?

—Lo segundo no se puede comprobar —interrumpió el abogado defensor.

—Claro que sí, porque se le pidió el estado de cuenta telefónica del móvil de Angelina, y se descubrió qué teléfono público había sido utilizado aquel día. Arrojó el teléfono que se encuentra en la otra esquina que da al frente de la tienda. La llamada fue realizada en aquel sector, y las cámaras de seguridad del local del frente, tienen la grabación de una chica con las características físicas de Penélope.

—Pero pudo ser cualquier otra persona…

—Silencio, señor Fletcher —pidió el juez—. ¿Hay más pruebas que involucren a estas personas?

—Las hay, su Señoría. Y fue la coartada que ella intentó utilizar —Audrey volvió a dirigirse a su computador, y la voz de Penélope volvió a resonar en la audiencia.

—_¿Y a qué hora partiste de la tienda a buscar dichos productos?_

—_Fue alrededor de las cuatro y media que partí del local rumbo al terminal. Me fui caminando, puesto que me habían dado el dinero para el flete de regreso. Esperé a que llegara la embarcación, y cuando regresé al local me encontré con la policía y la tienda cercada. Esto fue como a la hora después._

—_¿Tienes a alguien que pueda dar fe de lo que me acabas de decir?_

—_Supongo que la señora del baño. Entré a los servicios higiénicos del terminal. La señora debería de recordarse de mí, puesto que le encargué que me cuidase las cajas, las cuales las había dejado al frente de los servicios higiénicos. ¿Algo más, Audrey?_

—_Por hoy no. Pero quedarás citada para la próxima semana, iremos al terminal, en busca de dicha trabajadora._

—La acusada accedió ir con nosotros a buscar a dicho testigo, que le tenemos aquí presente —señaló a aquella mujer, que a pesar de no comprender del todo las palabras que se hablaban, estaba del lado de la verdad, y había ido a colaborar.

—_No se altere, venimos a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas, solamente. ¿Podría reconocer a esta mujer? _

—_No recuerdo haberle visto, o si lo he hecho, no me recuerdo con facilidad. Mucha gente utiliza este baño, señorita. _

—_No se remonte a estas fechas, sino, a cinco meses atrás._

—_¡Con mayor razón! Lo lamento._

—_Sí se recordará de mi persona, yo le pedí que me cuidase unas cajas, mientras entraba al servicio. Eran productos que habían llegado hacía pocos instantes al terminal. Le comenté que eran productos para hacer bromas._

—_¡Ah! ya lo recuerdo, la jovencita de la digestión… es que, como se tardó tanto en el baño, pensé que estaba enfermita o algo así._

—_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo la señorita en el servicio higiénico?_

—_Harto rato… pensé que habían sido unos cuarenta o treinta minutos, pero sólo fueron quince. Vi el reloj del interior cuando entró y salió del lavado._

—_¿Hay cámaras de vigilancia en este sector?_

—_La que está ahí, esa camarita ha apartado a todo ladrón._

—Se solicitó a seguridad un permiso para revisar las grabaciones de aquel día, y ahí comprobamos mi teoría, de que ella era la culpable número uno. Con la cinta de video, se pudo conocer la toma que mostraba la cámara de seguridad. Esta se encontraba ubicada en un pilar que daba al frente del baño, de forma un tanto diagonal. Cada quince segundos, iba cambiando de imagen, así, el aparato de seguridad enfocaba quince segundos hacia el inicio del pasillo donde se encontraba ubicado el baño, la puerta del baño, donde se alcanzaba a distinguir los espejos, el reloj de la pared , a la señora que atendía el servicio, y el otro pasillo por donde transitaban algunas personas que se encaminaban con rumbo a los sectores de embarque. Detuvimos la grabación cuando observamos a Penélope entrar al servicio higiénico. El reloj del baño y el de la cámara de seguridad tenían aproximadamente, la misma hora, 16.43 en el baño y 16.45 en la cámara —Se tocó nuevamente la herida, estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo—. Íbamos avanzando el video con rapidez, hasta que algo me llamó la atención. Le pedí a mi colega que pusiera la modalidad 'cámara lenta' para que pudiésemos apreciar los detalles. Fue ahí donde caímos en la cuenta que el reloj del baño había sido alterado alrededor de quince minutos, dentro del intervalo en que la cámara de seguridad no apuntaba hacia el interior. Este reloj marcaba las 17.00 de la tarde, cuando en realidad, deberían haber sido las 17.14. Ahí se comprueba además el testimonio de la señora, al suponer que Penélope estuvo más tiempo en el baño —El ruido al interior de la audiencia no se hizo de esperar, y el juez llamó a la calma, haciendo sonar una campanilla—. Se pidieron las cintas de la semana próxima al caso, para ver si el culpable volvía a corregir el horario del reloj. Penélope no fue, pero sí, Lucius Malfoy. Cinco días después del atentado, un hombre de cabellera rubia entró al servicio higiénico, y al salir, el reloj estaba en su horario correspondiente. Se solicitaron además el análisis de huellas dactilares del reloj u otra especie que nos permitiese encontrar pruebas a nuestra hipótesis, y las encontramos. Estaban las huellas de Lucius y un cabello de Penélope, los cuales fueron comprobados con un examen de ADN. A partir de aquello, se pudo reconstruir el día del crimen, en la siguiente tabla —se encendió el data show, y se proyectaba en la pared la cronología de los hechos que fueron siendo leídos y explicados por Audrey.

16.30: Penélope abandona la tienda. Le dice a los gemelos que se irá caminando, y se regresará en flete. Sin embargo, una motocicleta le esperaba a dos cuadras del lugar. Esto se comprobó con las cámaras de seguridad. El que manejaba dicho vehículo, era Lucius Malfoy.

16.45: Penélope ingresa al baño para obtener su coartada. Cambia la hora del reloj, y sale del servicio higiénico a través de la ventana que tiene este. Se devuelven a la tienda en la misma moto.

16.58: Esperan al tercer integrante, que llega a juntarse con ellos en dos esquinas próximas al local.

17.04: Aparecen tres antisociales en la tienda. Dos de ellos se encargan de intimidar. La tercera se encarga de romper todas las cámaras de seguridad.

17.06: Se marcha del sitio, luego de haber roto todo elemento que pudiese identificarles.

17.12: Llamada telefónica de Penélope, explicándoles dónde se guardaba el dinero, estando ya cercana al terminal.

17.14: Sale del baño, y contacta con algún flete para dirigirse a la tienda.

17.19: Se activa la alarma policial en la tienda, comienza la evacuación de los delincuentes.

17.26: Llegan los policías y se comienza a realizar el peritaje.

El resto del juicio se fue desarrollando con los testimonios de los testigos y la reconstitución de escena por cada uno de ellos. Más evidencias, como cabellos encontrados en la tienda, y cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad que mostraban las idas y vueltas en moto, fueron las pruebas que permitieron al juez dar su veredicto final. Se tomó en cuenta además, lo último que había ocurrido. El secuestro de Audrey, y el homicidio frustrado hacia ella y Percy.

El abogado defensor de los culpables, exigía que se encontrasen más pruebas para culpar a Penélope en cuanto a su participación en la llamada telefónica que le hizo esta a Angelina. Por lo cual, el juez quería disponer a los autores del crimen prisión preventiva, durante ciento ochenta días.

Sabiendo que esta decisión alargaría aún más el proceso, la víctima Angelina, pidió que no se tomaran cargos por el daño que le habían provocado. Deseaba ver tras las rejas a todas las personas que habían maquinado aquel robo, que casi, les había arrebatado la vida a muchos de sus seres queridos.

Teniendo en cuenta aquella petición, los tres fueron condenados.

En un comienzo, los tres fueron acusados del delito de robo con fuerza en grado máximo, adjudicándose cinco años y un día.

Peter y Lucius pasaron a ser coautores del caso principal, puesto que fue Penélope -teniendo en cuenta las evidencias- la mentora del robo.

Peter al no tener antecedentes, cumpliría la primera sentencia y pasaría cinco años en prisión. Aprendería la lección y seguramente, no se volvería a ver envuelto en algo similar.

A Lucius le jugó en contra su pasado cargado de drogadicción, por lo que dentro de la cárcel, se le investigarían posibles vínculos con bandas traficantes de diversas sustancias ilícitas. Si las pruebas de su pasado narcotraficante salían a la luz, su estadía en la cárcel superaría los diez años.

Pero a Penélope, la sentencia no se quedó en eso, sino que se le agregó obstrucción a la justicia, por recalificar el delito al alterar instrumentos para falsificar una coartada, y la más grave de todas, homicidio frustrado y no sólo en contra de Audrey y Percy, sino que también por Hagrid, porque puede que su intención no haya sido matarlo, pero era obvio que del envenenamiento podía derivarse una consecuencia como esa. Aquel incidente también le agregó más años por rendir en la cárcel... adjudicándose el presidio en su grado máximo.

Penélope desperdiciará su juventud y adultez en la prisión.

Los oyentes al juicio comenzaron a salir del auditorio. La prensa comenzó a agolparse a la entrada, ya que no le bastaba con todo lo escuchado, sino que deseaban más opiniones y juicios por los propios familiares.

Audrey no dejaba de observar a Penélope, le respondía con una mirada inexpresiva. Quizás, hasta desolada. Sintió una mano que se posó en uno de sus hombros, y no necesitó de darse la media vuelta para saber de quién era.

—Lo lamento mucho, Percy —murmuró. Se distanció otro poco y siguió guardando todos los papeles del juicio. Éste había sido sin lugar a dudas, el caso más difícil que había experimentado. Pero no por lo difícil, sino, por las personas que estaban involucradas en él.

—No lamentes nada, Audrey. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría…

—No —interrumpió abruptamente la Fiscal, dándole por fin la cara—. No es el momento, el lugar, y tampoco estamos preparados para hablar.

— ¿Intentas evitarme?

—Por supuesto que no. Intento no hacerte más daño del que te hice una vez —contestó, sonriendo melancólicamente.

—Las cosas que dices, Audrey. Tú nunca quisiste lastimarme, por lo mismo quisiste que terminásemos nuestra relación.

—Fiscal, le necesitan para una entrevista. Le aconsejo que salga ahora mismo, y así podrá estar libre después —Horace tomaba las pertenencias de Audrey, haciéndole entender que su cometido debía de ser cumplido ahora.

—Mañana, _en nuestro sitio, a nuestra hora_ —le habló Percy, cuando ella caminaba en dirección a la prensa— te voy a estar esperando —diciendo aquello, él también emprendió viaje a la salida. Se encontró con su familia aglomerada en la entrada principal, esperándole.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuándo irá Audrey a la casa? —preguntó Fred, mirando pícaramente a su hermano mayor.

— ¿O tiene que pedirle permiso a sus papis ahora? —acotaba George, haciendo alusión de Filch y Horace.

—Dedíquense a rehacer sus vidas, y a conseguir novias… ¿o acaso planean casarse los dos? —contestó, provocando la risa de todos quienes les rodeaban, menos de los gemelos.

—Vamos a celebrar esto, yo invito —ofreció Charlie.

—Hermione… Hermione…

—Dime, Ginny —respondió la castaña, mientras salía con toda la familia.

—Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

— ¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

—Obvio que sí. Todo esto de Fred, George y Percy por fin ha acabado, así que debo de actuar como Cupido ahora. No puedo permitir que mi hermano y tú sigan enojados.

—Ginny, tu hermano y yo, ya hemos solucionado nuestros problemas —respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Que hicieron qué?

—Lo que tú querías hacer con nosotros. Conversamos, nos entendimos, y ya no hay altercados entre nosotros.

—Pero… si los dos están bien, como antes, ¿por qué no les veo del todo felices? —Hermione volvió a sonreír. Necesitó ver a Ron por unos instantes, y éste tenía el mismo semblante de ella. Ninguno de ellos dos, estaba completamente feliz.

—Tú sabes que te considero como mi hermana, y a Harry también. Lo que les tengo que decir es sumamente importante, y por lo mismo, no puede ser conversado de esta manera, en la calle.

—Me asustas, Herms.

—No tienes por qué, Ginny.

— ¿Me gustará lo que nos querrás decir?

—Si entiendes mi postura y me quieres de verdad, lo entenderás —agregó, luego de un instante de silencio.

Ginny iba a hablar nuevamente, gustar no era lo similar a entender, pero el móvil de Hermione comenzó a sonar. Su rostro se transfiguró. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar la llamada.

— ¿Cormac? —inquirió la pelirroja. Hermione asintió, al momento que la melodía volvía a escucharse.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Ron se acercó hacia las chicas.

—Es Cormac, le está llamando —acusó Ginny.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé… no quiero contestarle, pero insiste. No puedo apagar el móvil, espero una llamada de mi hermano.

—Lo sé —agregó Ron, haciendo que Ginny se sintiese desentendida.

—Y no se detiene —informaba Hermione, mostrándole a ambos hermanos, el aparato que no paraba de vibrar.

—A lo mejor le sucedió algo a Hannah. Deberías contestar, Hermione —el comentario de Ginny alertó a la castaña, por lo que esperó a que Cormac llamase otra vez, y así lo hizo.

—_Necesito hablar contigo._

—No me vengas con esto de nuevo, Cormac. No ahora que solucioné todos los problemas que tuve por tu culpa.

—_No lo entiendes, Hermione. Esta vez sí que es la definitiva. Necesito hablar contigo. Lo juro por lo más sagrado del mundo. No te molestaré más_ —La angustia de Cormac era oída a través del altavoz del celular.

—Pero esta vez, no iré sola —esperó a que Cormac le contestase, pero este tardaba—. Esa es mi condición. Ahora dime el lugar.

—_Estoy cerca de tu casa, en la plazoleta._

—Iré ahora mismo —finalizó, cortando la llamada.

—Yo te llevaré.

—Ron, en realidad había pensado en Harry. Ustedes tienen que pasar tiempo con su familia, celebrar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Ella tiene razón. Yo le acompañaré. Más que mal, ella es como mi hermana —dijo el azabache, que se incluía a la conversación—, yo la cuidaré, Ron.

—Lo sé —asumió el pelirrojo. Tomó una de las manos de Hermione, y la besó con dulzura—. Te estaremos esperando.

—Volveré lo más pronto posible —acotó, mientras Harry le hacía señas a un taxi que recorría el sector.

—Hermano, ¿me dirás lo que sucede?

—Todo a su tiempo, Ginny. Ahora, vayamos a celebrar —ambos tenían que aprovechar estos momentos que les regalaba la vida, junto a sus familiares.

.

—Hermione, ¿tú sabes qué quiere Cormac esta vez?

—No creo que insista en nuestra relación. Se pasaría de enfermizo.

—Si es eso lo que desea, yo mismo me encargaré de dejarle sin dientes, para que pase una buena temporada en tratamiento, y así no te pueda molestar —el comentario de Harry, hizo reír a Hermione.

Se bajaron del transporte y comenzaron a caminar. Cerca de la pileta la figura de Cormac se visualizaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro y se sobresaltó cuando les vio venir, mas se relajó un poco, al darse cuenta que era Harry el que acompañaba a la chica.

—Prometo no hacerle nada —habló, cuando les tuvo de frente—. Pero lo que le diré es de carácter personal, y quiero que lo escuche solamente ella —lo dijo con tanta convicción y deseo, que Harry buscó la respuesta en los ojos de Hermione. Ella asintió, y el azabache caminó hacia un árbol cercano, que le permitía verles con claridad.

—Te aviso inmediatamente que si planeas otra situación como las anteriores, seré yo la que cumplirá la amenazada de Harry —dejo en claro. Cormac no entendió lo dicho, pero decidió de una vez por todas, hablar con la verdad.

—Con la estadía en este sitio, me di cuenta de muchas cosas en general—comenzó a hablar. Se sentó en la orilla de la pileta, mientras Hermione le seguía observando de pie—. La primera era que ya te había perdido. La segunda, que había sido por mi propia culpa Nunca te he mentido con respecto a mis sentimientos. Te quise demasiado, al punto que deseé cambiar mi vida por ti. Planeaba un futuro junto a ti, cómo me iba a hacer cargo de ti y de mí… buscar un trabajo que me dejase estudiar a la vez, y también verte. Compartir una casa… pero conocí a alguien, en aquel tiempo. Alguien que no se parecía en nada a la Hermione, pero con la cual… podía hacer las cosas que son parte en una relación, y que en una como la nuestra, nunca habíamos podido experimentar. Le comencé a ver más seguido, nos divertíamos, y con el tiempo me fue atrayendo. Hasta que en una noche, tuvimos relaciones —Cormac buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su billetera y buscó entre ella, una fotografía—. Él es mi hijo —expresó con una mezcla de orgullo y otro algo que Hermione no pudo entender, producto de la extraña confesión del castaño.

Cormac se puso de pie y caminó hacia Hermione, depositándole en sus manos la fotografía de un hermoso infante, que sonreía dulcemente.

—Jamás iba a pedirle a aquella chica que abortase una vida —siguió relatando—, no nos comprometimos o comenzamos una relación producto de su embarazo. Eso era lo que deseaban sus padres y los míos, mas ella, tampoco sentía amor por mí. Traté entonces de solucionar las cosas contigo, pero Hannah no me dejaba comunicarme, Hermione. Ella suponía el daño que te haría la noticia, y con el tiempo lo comprendí. Yo amaría a mi hijo, pero te seguiría amando a ti. Porque tú eras la mujer que yo quería en mi vida —volvió a su sitio de antes, esperando a que Hermione dijese algo, cosa que no hizo—. Pasó el tiempo, y cuando tuve a Leo en mis brazos, experimenté un amor tan fuerte, que me cegó por muchos meses, que se fueron convirtiendo en estaciones.

—Me olvidaste, y por alguien que sí valía la pena —resumió Hermione, devolviéndole la fotografía—. Lo entiendo y a la perfección, aunque no logro unir tu viaje, tus intentos de que comenzáramos algo, cuando ya todo estaba muerto entre nosotros.

—La madre de mi hijo tiene la custodia ahora. Leo ya está creciendo, y pensé que lo más lindo para él, sería tener una familia.

—Y te acordaste de mí, meses después.

—Si lo dices así, suena horrible, Hermione.

—No sé cómo quieres que te lo diga entonces, si así fue como ocurrieron las cosas, Cormac.

—Por lo mismo decidí confesarte todo. Ya no quiero que haya más problemas entre nosotros.

—Asumo que te devolverás a tu país —Cormac asintió—. Que te vaya bien, entonces.

— ¿No me dirás nada más?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Que por lo menos volveremos a ser amigos.

—Me llegaste a conocer muy bien, Cormac. Supongo que sabrás la respuesta, sin la necesidad de que yo te la diga.

—Podré entonces hablar nuevamente contigo en algunos años. Ahora estás dolida, pero razonarás las cosas mejor. Seremos amigos, pero no íntimos. No como antes.

—Cuida a tu hijo, Cormac. Un hijo es lo más importante que tiene un ser humano en la vida. Es sangre de su sangre, fruto de su propia creación —Hermione caminó en dirección hacia Harry, dando por finalizada la conversación con el castaño.

Una lágrima se resbaló de uno de sus ojos. La verdad dolía, pero se sentía inmensamente bien con el tiempo. Habría deseado haber sabido aquello años atrás, cuando sus sentimientos le ahogaban en la espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Te hizo algo ese sujeto?

—A parte de confesarme el porqué de haberme dejado "aquella vez", no. No ha hecho nada más.

—No volverá a molestarte.

—Claro que no. Un hijo demanda más tiempo, que conquistar a un antiguo amor —comentó ella, sonriendo—. Ahora vamos donde los Weasley. Me muero de hambre, y supongo que no nos encontraremos con mucha comida cuando lleguemos allí.

—Mentira que te está llamando Cormac otra vez —comentó Harry, cuando sintió el sonido del móvil de Hermione.

—Tranquilo, es Neville.

— _¡Herms!_

—Nev, ¿qué me cuentas?

—_Ya estoy en la ciudad, con tu hermano._

—Entiendo. ¿Ya están cercanos a la casa?

—Sí, _de hecho, estoy estacionado al frente de ella, pero al parecer no hay nadie._

—No. Todos están celebrando la finalización del juicio. Harry me está acompañando ahora a resolver un problema. Estoy cerca del lugar, así que espérame allí.

—_Te espero entonces._

—Harry, iré a la casa ahora. Neville está allá, con mi hermano.

— ¿Con tu hermano? —la castaña asintió. Por si acaso, Harry decidió ir con ella hasta la casa. Se saludaron con Neville, y Hermione le presentó su hermano menor al azabache.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Neville —agradeció Hermione— he abusado de tu confianza.

—Para eso están los amigos, Herms. Es una lástima que no haya podido ver a la familia Weasley.

—Todos ellos están todavía celebrando. ¿Cómo no aprovechas para ir, y de paso llevas a Harry? Yo me quedaré con mi hermano, tenemos unas conversaciones pendientes.

—Está bien. Espero que todo el misticismo que se traen, sea confesado —espetó Harry, con algo de broma.

—No pasará de esta noche, te lo aseguro —salió a la puerta para despedirles, y cuando ambos desparecieron en el paisaje, entró a la casa.

.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, los dos hermanos y Harry volvían a la casa compartida. Todos los otros Weasleys se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares. Era día de semana y el trabajo no se hacía de esperar al día siguiente.

— ¡Herms! Mi madre te cobrará sentimientos cuando te vea. Se sintió muchísimo al no despedirte de ella como correspon-… ¿quién es él? —preguntó Ginny, al darse cuenta que habría otra persona junto a Hermione. Ella se dio cuenta que Harry no había hecho comentario alguno.

—Ron, Ginny, Harry otra vez, les presento a mi hermano Cedric —el nombrado se acercó a cada uno de ellos para saludarle como correspondía—. Es un muy buen chico, ya está cursando los últimos años que le corresponden a la secundaria, y estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien con él.

— ¿Vendrá a vivir con nosotros? —inquirió Ginny, alegrándose. Ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir en multitud.

—Sí. Cedric vendrá a vivir a esta casa.

—Espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien —habló Cedric.

—A él le podemos dar la habitación de Ron. Después de todo, mi hermano está acostumbrado a compartir cuarto con Harry. O mejor aún, Harry se va a mi cuarto y…

—No es necesario Ginny. Mi hermano se quedará en mi cuarto.

—Entiendo que sean hermanos, Herms, pero para mí es incómodo compartir ese tipo de espacio con mi hermano, te entiendo.

—Es que… yo no viviré aquí —Harry suponía dentro de sí que algo así podría ocurrir. Ginny no lo quería asumir, hasta el último momento deseaba que lo que acababan de escuchar sus oídos fueran jugarretas de su imaginación. Ron sonreía, a pesar de la tristeza que se acumulaba en su corazón—. Hace unos meses atrás me ofrecieron una beca al extranjero. Siempre fue mi sueño el poder estudiar en el extranjero. Fuese cual fuese el lugar. Quería abrir mis alas y volar, y me dieron la oportunidad. No les miento, dudé muchas veces en aceptarla, pero en vista a las cosas que fueron transcurriendo, la acepté. Traté de rechazarla cuando atraparon a Penélope, pero los trámites ya estaban en proceso, y debía seguir adelante —Hermione era la única que hablaba en este momento—, la beca cuenta con un dinero extra, que se me será entregado mensualmente. Ese se lo enviaré a mi hermano, para que cubra la mensualidad que le corresponde, y también hablé con el dueño de la librería. Cedric trabajará mis turnos.

—Eso quiere decir que te vas pronto. La pregunta es, ¿cuándo? —quiso saber Ginny.

—En una semana más —Harry cerró los ojos, mientras Ginny le abrazaba.

— ¿Por eso estaban tan raros ustedes dos?

—Sí, Ginny. Ese era el motivo.

— Y, ¿me responderás eso solamente? —Le gritó a su hermano—. ¿No le pedirás que no se vaya? ¿q no nos deje?

—Sería egoísta de mi parte. Es el sueño de la mujer que amo —expresó, acercándose a Hermione para abrazarle—, y aunque duela, lo acepto, porque no todo es color rosa en el amor.

.

.

—Yo supuse que no vendrían. Ambos, aunque de forma separada, me dijeron que estarían trabajando.

—Pero se pasaron, Herms. Tú no te vas por una semana, sino por tres años. ¡Tres años! Y ni siquiera te llamaron por teléfono.

—Ginny, no te hagas mala sangre. No extrañaré a mis padres.

—Yo les enfrentaré cuando vaya a visitar a Luna.

—Cedric, ya hablamos ese tema, tratar de evitar los problemas. Por lo mismo, conversé aquella noche contigo y te propuse lo de mudarte a la casa compartida.

—Lo sé, hermana. Y también sé cuál es mi misión mientras tú estás realizando tu sueño —Hermione asintió, y se abrazó por última vez con su hermano—. Te quiero mucho.

—Es lindo escucharlo de tus labios, yo también te quiero mucho —respondió la castaña.

—Prométeme que me escribirás siempre correos electrónicos. A mí, a Ginny Weasley, no aceptaré un pie de página o posdata que diga 'saludos a Ginny' —exigía la pelirroja, con los ojos llorosos.

—Te escribiré siempre, todas las veces que pueda, amiga. Cuida a todos los hombres, como lo has hecho siempre, sé tan dulce, como lo fuiste conmigo, desde el principio —se abrazaron también, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Sabes que me puedes llamar todas las veces que quieras. Cargaré a tu móvil un saldo adicional, y no importa si aquí es de madrugada. Yo, como tu hermano mayor, te escucharé a la hora que necesites.

—Gracias por todo, Harry. Por tus consejos, tu protección, tu lealtad. Prometo llamarte y contarte siempre, cosas agradables —abrazó al azabache con fuerza. Se separó un poco, y logró ver a lo lejos, tres figuras de personas que se acercaban presurosas hacia donde se encontraban reunidos.

Tuvo la esperanza de que se tratasen de sus padres y Luna, pero tampoco se molestó con los recién llegados. Hannah, Viktor y Neville, corrían hacia ella.

— ¡Nos costó muchísimo encontrarles! —exclamaba Neville, respirando agitadamente.

—Pero lo hicimos, y eso es lo importante —secundaba Viktor, un poco más relajado.

—Parece que no podemos estar en el mismo sitio por mucho tiempo —comentó Hannah, tomándole las manos a Hermione.

—Será porque nacimos en lugares distintos. La vida toma decisiones cuyo objetivo no sabemos a ciencia cierta.

—La vida se puede irse a la mierda un momento —contraatacó, abrazándola con fuerza—. Nunca me cansaré de pedirte disculpas, por todo lo que hice mal.

—Ya no hay nada que disculpar, Hannah. Sé feliz, sin ataduras, y hazle muy feliz —dijo Hermione, mirando a Viktor.

—Yo le haré feliz, tenlo por seguro.

—No me esperaba menos de mi amigo, mi buen amigo —Viktor también le abrazó con fuerza. Comenzó sintiendo algo fuerte por la castaña, lo confundió con amor y atracción, pero con la llegada de Hannah, se dio cuenta que no era la castaña que estaba predestinada para él, sino, la morena.

—Ya nos hemos despedido todos nosotros —comentó a viva voz Harry— ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de beber? —con algo de frustración, Ginny hizo caso de las palabras de su novio. Todos los que habían ido a despedir a Hermione comenzaron a transitar por el aeropuerto.

Todos, menos Ron.

Entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron por el lugar, dando pequeños pasos. Cada uno se acompañaba en los últimos minutos que les quedaban por compartir de esta forma, juntos.

—Pasó rápido la semana —habló él, luego de que se quedasen observando los aviones en el exterior.

—Demasiado para mi gusto.

—Ojalá que transcurriese el tiempo así de rápido.

—Lo hará. No te darás cuenta cuando me estés esperando en este mismo sitio, junto a todos los que me han venido a ver.

—Hermione… antes de que te fueras, yo… yo quería… —Ron se puso nervioso, su cuerpo y su mente empezaban a asimilar que no tendría el calor de Hermione, la voz de Hermione, el cuerpo de Hermione.

—Te amo. Como nunca he amado a alguien en mi vida. Te amo, y lo haré hasta el fin de mis días —dijo ella, mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Ron la estrechó en un abrazo, y respiró del aroma de ella.

—Y yo a ti. Quizás no lo supe al principio, pero con cada día que iba transcurriendo, todo mi yo lo sabía a la perfección. Tú eras la indicada para mí, y por lo mismo, no quiero ofrecerte una relación a distancia. Sé por lo que pasaste, y lo que menos quiero es provocarte más daño del que te hicieron en la vida. Te doy mi palabra, te esperaré, y quiero que cuando vuelvas… cuando vuelvas… te cases conmigo —pidió, depositando entre las manos de Hermione, una cajita aterciopelad, azul cielo.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le besó. Se besaron mientras la inentendible voz de la mujer llamaba a los pasajeros del vuelo de Hermione. Se besaron mientras todos los curiosos observaban con alegría y vergüenza a aquellos dos jóvenes, que trataban de guardar de todas formas posibles la máxima cantidad de emociones, vibraciones, todo lo que les recordase la esencia de cada uno.

Se distanciaron sólo un poco, lo necesario para que Ron le pusiese la fina y sencilla argolla en el dedo corazón de ella. Hermione hizo lo mismo con la otra argolla, y cada uno selló aquel gesto con un casto beso encima de la alianza.

—Hace un año atrás no nos conocíamos. Hace unos meses atrás, había más miedo entre nosotros que otro sentimiento. Menos meses atrás, descubrimos que éramos el uno para el otro. Dudamos, sufrimos y todo fue por no aclarar las cosas, como se debe.

—Con el historial que tenemos, solo me queda imaginar el hermoso futuro que tendremos, cuando vuelva.

—Sí, cuando vuelvas —enlazaron sus manos otra vez, y se dirigieron a las escaleras mecánicas que por esta vez, les distanciarían kilómetros. Una nueva corrida de abrazos, deseos de buen viaje, compromisos de no perder la comunicación, fotografías que mostraban a los novios, luciendo sus alianzas. El último beso de despedida, los pies en la escalera, y la ascendencia a un nuevo horizonte.

Lo mejor de este viaje sin lugar a dudas, no era lo que iba a encontrar allí.

Lo mejor de este viaje, sería el día en que volviese.

El día en que se reencontrase con quién le había rescatado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tranquilos, no me odien aún XD que les confieso, queda el epílogo de la historia, y supondrán que sucederá ahí… ¿o no?

Gracias infinitas a **Jul,** que una vez más me ha veteado la actualización ^^ gracias a ti, que lees mi historia, mis notas de autora y comentas también :)

Lamento enormemente el retraso, no suelo demorarme mucho, pero el verano no fue lo que esperé, y trabajé la mayoría del tiempo.

Les prometo, de todo corazón que el final-final de este fics, llegará más prontito ^^

Ahora bien… debo de agradecer enormemente a dos amigos que ya están a las puertas de ser abogados, **Naty **y** Felipe**. Ambos me asesoraron en las penas y las formas correctas de cómo describir un juicio. Sin ellos, este capítulo no habría sido tan completo en ese ámbito. ¿Se esperaban una propuesta de matrimonio? ¿Qué sucederá con Percy y Audrey? ¿Cormac arrepentido de verdad?

Todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes serán leídas en el epílogo de Rescatada =)


	21. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

* * *

**Rescatada**

* * *

Caminó lentamente por el sendero de aquel lugar. Prefirió hacerlo sola, sin la compañía de alguien. Necesitaba de este momento que había estado retrasando, aunque no sabía si voluntaria o involuntariamente.

La punta de sus botines se llenaban de tierra, y la suave brisa enredaba aún más su cabello enmarañado. Los tacos de sus zapatos quedaban marcados, para luego ser borrados con los segundos producto del viento.

Buscaba con su mirada la tumba, pero todas le parecían iguales, con las mismas características, las mismas cruces y la tipografía fina y delicada, hasta que una le llamó la atención.

Su corazón latió de una forma extraña, e incluso llegó a pensar que lloraría. Acortó la distancia, y se agachó al frente del sepulcro, leyendo _Jane Granger_ con melancolía.

—Mamá —murmuró.

A los dos años de su partida a Estados Unidos, sus padres se habían separado rotundamente. Su padre se había ido a vivir a México, junto a una pareja que tenía hacía años y que mantuvo en secreto. Le había visto un par de veces, cuando se decidían encontrarse en la ciudad donde ella estudiaba gracias a la beca que había obtenido. Pero con su madre no había obtenido noticia o contacto alguno. Ella siempre se mostró reacia a su crecimiento laboral, y perdió el contacto con ella incluso, antes de marcharse. Su hermanos, que vivían juntos desde la separación de sus padres, le comentaron de la noticia del fallecimiento de Jane, cuando ya estaba sepultada. 'Paro cardíaco', ocurrió de pronto, cuando estaba en casa de su también, nueva y ex pareja.

Había deseado haber viajado antes, más que mal, Jane había sido su madre, pero quedaban tres meses de estadía en Estados Unidos y podría regresar para no volver a irse más.

Había aprendido que ser libre no significaba estar siempre viajando, conociendo lugares, emigrando de un sitio a otro para sanar heridas.

Había aprendido que ser libre, era estar atada a la persona que más se quería.

Se miró la alianza que custodiaba su dedo corazón. Aquel objeto tan sencillo, pero tan hermosamente valioso a la vez, le provocó una sonrisa.

Dejó el ramo de flores que había llevado, en los pocillos que custodiaban el sepulcro de su progenitora. Rezó un Padre Nuestro y emprendió viaje a la ciudad.

Ella había vuelto para quedarse.

O quizás irse, pero jamás sola. Ya no.

.

.

Tres años habían transcurrido. Millones de segundos, miles de minutos, centenares de horas que durante su pasar, fueron dejando lindos obsequios en quienes estuvieron con ella.

Aquel hogar compartido estaba tan lleno de amor y más, desde su partida.

Su hermano Cedric había conocido a una chica oriental de nombre Cho, en su primer día de clases de la universidad. Ambos eran compañeros, y los muchos gustos en común les hicieron frecuentarse. Fue amor a primera vista, según le comentó Ginny, su amiga que siempre le estuvo narrando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Fruto de su amor nació Haruna, _nacida en primavera_. La pequeña llenó de alegría, y a veces de desesperación a todos los habitantes de la casa, ahora con su añito y medio de vida, todos creían que volvería en parte la paz y tranquilidad a la casa, pero otro integrante llegaba a desordenar las noches de sueño de los residentes. Harry y Ginny serían padres, y en los próximos meses, sabrían si el bebé contaba con más genética Potter o Weasley. Los gemelos hacían sus respectivas apuestas. Luna también conformaba el núcleo familiar, y tanto Ron, como Harry y Cedric, le cuarteaban los posibles pretendientes a la joven chica. Ahora la cuidaban de un tal Rolf, un estudiante de intercambio que había llegado hacía año atrás a la ciudad.

Deseosa de ocupar la llave que no había utilizado en los últimos tres años, la observó y apretó con suma alegría. Suspiró y acortó toda la distancia que había mantenido mientras observaba la casa. Introdujo el objeto en la cerradura de la puerta, y esta se fue abriendo lentamente.

Entró, y el más completo silencio inundaba el lugar. Pisó sin querer uno de los juguetes de Haruna, mas ese fue el único sonido. Dejó sus maletas a la entrada de la puerta, y pasó al living, fue ahí donde todo el bullicio fue expuesto en un grito que fuertemente se entendió como 'bienvenida a casa'.

Cedric y Luna corrieron al encuentro de ella, abrazándola con cariño.

—¡Hermana! —gritaban alegres.

—Es tan lindo verles en vivo, tocarlos, aspirar su aroma —susurraba ella, mientras se estrechaban en abrazos.

—¡Herms! —Ginny le abrazaba como podía, su avanzado embarazo se interponía entre ellas. Pero como el cariño era mucho más grande, encontraban la forma de saludarse. Luego Harry, Neville que también estaba ahí, junto a su novia, Cho, la presentación de Haruna…

Menos Ron.

Él no estaba ahí.

—Ron no pudo faltar al trabajo. Era de vida o de muerte, pero nos dijo que a la noche, te daría un regalo en compensación por su ausencia —hablaba Harry, al darse cuenta que Hermione buscaba con su mirada al pelirrojo.

—Algo así me dijo, antes de que me embarcara —contestó ella, teniendo aún la esperanza de que hubiese sido una broma, de que estuviese escondido detrás del sillón, o dentro de una enorme caja de regalo, pero al no ver nada, se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo le había dicho la verdad.

—Pero eso no significa que no vamos a celebrar, hay que aprovechar que es viernes —dijo Ginny, motivando a todos los presentes—, Ced, pon algo de música, chicas, nosotras vamos a servir el bebestible. Harry, ¿por qué no le ayudas a Hermione a llevar las maletas arriba?

—Como ordene, jefa —habló el azabache.

—Yo te ayudo —expresó Hermione, tomando la maleta más liviana. Juntos subieron al segundo piso. Las habitaciones habían sido nuevamente reorganizadas, ella desconocía quién dormía en cada cuarto, por lo que supuso que todos los padres estaban en la planta baja.

Llegando a la segunda planta, Ginny volvió a gritar desde abajo.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

—A ti te mandan y te dejas mandar —comentó Hermione, riéndose ante la reacción de Harry.

—Es lo lindo del amor, ya vengo —comentó, bajando las escaleras.

Hermione se dirigió a la primera habitación, —la antigua de Ginny— y encontró todas las cosas de su hermana. Caminó a la otra habitación, —la que era de Ron— abrió la puerta y estaba todo tal cual lo recordaba.

El mismo aroma, la misma pasividad, el mismo cariño y confortación que sintió la primera vez que despertó entre esas cuatro paredes.

—Es como si él estuviera aquí —susurró, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Es porque quizás lo estoy —le contestaron. Ella se volteó y lo vio, apoyándose del closet.

—Asumo que lo del trabajo fue una broma entonces —comentó ella, sonriendo.

—En realidad, no lo fue. Pero a la mierda el trabajo. Me he aguantado tres años el no tenerte al frente mío, el no irte a buscar al aeropuerto como habíamos quedado años atrás, y agrégale además, no haberte visto antes que todos los ruidosos que están abajo —le hizo saber, mientras le arrinconaba contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Hermione le tiró de su camisa y le besó. Se besaron como si dentro de un par de horas, se acabase el mundo. Se distanciaban escasos centímetros, sólo para observarse fijamente, acariciarse con sus narices, pasar las yemas de los dedos en el rostro del otro.

Ron le volvía a besar, y la fue arrastrando hasta la orilla de la cama. Juntos cayeron a esta para seguir demostrándose con cariños y susurros lo mucho que se habían necesitado.

—Bienvenida a casa —expresó Ron, luego de haber depositado un suave beso en su oído—, y bienvenida a tu nueva habitación —le confesó, mirándole a los ojos, regalándole una enorme sonrisa. Sus bocas nuevamente se encontraron, y sus manos fueron recorriéndose con extrema necesidad.

—Lamento enormemente interrumpirles el reencuentro, pero Ron, necesito las jodidas llaves del automóvil. Tu hermana tiene principios de parto —gritaba Harry del exterior del dormitorio.

.

.

Llevaban ya, cinco horas en el hospital.

Horas suficientes como para que todos los Weasley ya se encontrasen atestando la sala de esperas del hospital. Tanto el padre de la pelirroja como los hermanos, caminaban de un lado a otro, con la mirada en sus zapatos, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

Las mujeres también estaban nerviosas, mas no lo demostraban como los hombres que tenían el descaro de decir 'no, no estamos nerviosos'.

—No me quiero ni imaginar cómo se sentirá Ron cuando sea padre —comentó Molly, observando de reojo a Hermione, que se sonrojaba. Ella miró inconscientemente a Ron, y claramente, era el más contrariado con la espera. Tenía sudor en su frente, la ropa desarreglada y la mirada perdida.

—Si se comporta así y peor en el parto de su hijo, lo más probable es que se desmaye en toda la sala de operaciones —agregaba Fleur, sonriendo—, ¿no te da nervios, Hermione?

—La verdad… sí, demasiado —asintió ella, empuñando y desempuñando su mano, para así, botar tensiones—, pero supongo que cuando me encuentre en ese momento, seré capaz de saberlo llevar con tranquilidad.

—Dímelo a mí, que pasé por aquello seis veces, y una por partida doble —Molly provocó la risa entre ellas.

Del pasillo que daba a la sala de operaciones, apareció un Harry vestido de tonalidades verdes completamente, cargando una cámara de video y la sonrisa más radiante que todos le habían visto.

—¡Ya nació! —gritaba, mientras era abrazado por todos.

—¿Weasley o Potter? —preguntaron los gemelos a coro.

—Véanlo ustedes mismos —comentaba, entremedio de todos los abrazos. Fred tomó la cámara y reprodujo el parto de su nuevo sobrino.

—¡Potter! Algunos me deben dinero —dijo con autosuficiencia.

—Debí de suponerme que toda la genética pelirroja Weasley, se había acabado con nosotros mismos —se retaba George.

—¿Podemos entrar a la habitación y ver a Ginny? —consultó Molly.

—Aún no la trasladan a su cuarto, debemos de esperar unos minutos, y podremos entrar.

Luego de ver aquel video —un poco sangriento por lo demás— todos juntos pudieron entrar a la habitación y así, poder saludar a la reciente madre.

—Tenemos un nuevo sobrinito. Muy lindo por lo demás —le comentó Hermione, acariciándole la cabeza.

—Lamento el haber estropeado tu bienvenida —le confesaba con algo de agotamiento.

—¡Te equivocas! Ha sido un regalo maravilloso. Jamás nunca se me podré olvidar esta fecha. Significará mucho para todos nosotros —contestó, mientras Ron se ubicaba detrás de ella, para estrecharla en un abrazo y besar su coronilla.

—¡Por fin llegamos! —escucharon todos. Se voltearon para ver a los recién llegados, y se encontraron a un Percy y a una Audrey extremadamente cansados. De seguro que habían corrido demasiado para llegar a tiempo.

—Tratamos de… tomar el vuelo… más próximo… pero solo alcanzamos uno… dos horas después… —informaba el hermano restante, besando la frente de Ginny—. Felicidades, hermanita, y a ti también, Harry.

—Muchas gracias —contestaba el flameante padre.

—¿Dónde estaban ellos? —quiso saber Hermione, por lo que le preguntó aquello a Ron, de forma bajita.

—Audrey estaba a cargo de un caso muy importante en el otro condado, y hoy era el juicio final. Desde que Percy y ella comenzaron a tener una nueva relación, ninguno de los dos se separa, aunque sea por asuntos de trabajo.

—Qué lindo —expresó Hermione, observando con ternura a Audrey, que justamente, también le miraba a ella.

—Me alegra demasiado el verte por fin aquí, Hermione —comentó la chica, aprovechando de saludar a la castaña.

—A mí me da mucho gusto saber que estás otra vez con Percy.

—No creas que fue fácil.

—¿No? —repitió Hermione. Audrey observó a su alrededor, y decidió aprovechar el cúmulo de felicidad que había en la habitación para hablar con la castaña.

—¿Por qué no conversamos las dos un momento en las afueras? Dejemos que disfruten un poquito —Hermione asintió. Le hizo un par de señas a Ron, que aprovechó de molestar a Harry, junto a sus hermanos.

—Por lo que supe… tú y Percy no comenzaron una relación al momento en que todo acabó.

—Así es. De cierta forma, tú también hiciste algo similar con Ron —Hermione asintió—. Obviamente nuestros motivos eran totalmente distintos.

—Pero la intención fue la misma —finalizó Hermione, con una sonrisa—. Yo me fui porque necesitaba de aquello. Necesitaba darme cuenta de forma propia que sí podía estar sola, y que no quería a la vez. Que deseaba conocer un mundo nuevo, pero nunca más, sin la compañía de alguien. Aprendí a no seguir viviendo con el miedo, a superar mis problemas, confiar en las personas. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron otra vez juntos?

—¿Te gustaría saber la historia completa? —preguntó Audrey.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Hermione. No sabía cómo, pero habían acabado en la azotea del edificio, con las estrellas y la luna menguante como testigos.

—_Lamento la demora._

—_No lamentes nada —musitó tranquilo—. Estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa —Percy se acercó con la misma tranquilidad de su voz hacia mí— sabía que vendrías._

_Sonreí tímidamente ante las palabras de Percy, recibí el beso de bienvenida del pelirrojo y le contesté de la misma forma._

—_Este lugar sigue siendo igual de hermoso —comenté, deleitándome con la vista que me proporcionaba el sitio donde nos encontrábamos. Solíamos venir de jóvenes a las afueras de la ciudad, donde juagábamos a escondernos entremedio de los árboles. Sin querer, en una de las tantas visitas de excursión que hacíamos, habíamos encontrado un centro repleto de flores multicolores, que cubrían el piso y parte de la corteza de los árboles del sector. Aquel místico lugar se había convertido en el refugio de ambos. Ahí solíamos jugar, conversar, compartir…_

—_La compañía lo hace muchísimo mejor. He venido contantemente a este sitio… pero sólo ahora, lo puedo sentir aquí —habló, tocándose el pecho._

—_¿Trajiste alguna vez a Penélope? —pregunté, sentándome en la alfombra de césped._

—_Me gustaría saber qué crees tú que hice._

—_Supongo que sí —agregué de forma dubitativa. Percy sonrió y se removió el cabello juguetonamente— eso lo dictamina mi parte racional. Aunque la sentimental —seguí hablando, para sorpresa del pelirrojo— quiere creer que no lo hiciste._

—_Pues… ganó la sentimental. Este sitio era, es y será siempre nuestro. Estemos juntos o no._

—_Lamento nuevamente lo de Penélope. Y creo que sería bueno que ambos conversaran. Siento que las cosas no quedaron tan bien entre ustedes._

—_¿Sientes eso? Yo creo que es obvio. Casi asesina a mis dos hermanos, de paso a Hagrid, a ti a mí… las cosas no terminarían 'bien', Audrey._

—_Ella fue tu novia, y no lo fue durante un mes. Fue por años tu compañera. La que te hizo olvidarte de mí. Por muchas idioteces que hizo, creo que ambos se merecen decir algunas palabras._

—_Audrey… Penélope nunca te sacó de mi corazón —confesó de pronto—. Reconozco que la quise y demasiado. Siempre se mostró una buena chica, y me dolió mucho todo lo que aconteció. Pensé que no podría tener tan mala suerte. Y resulta que ella misma me trajo hasta a ti. O tú volviste hacia mí. La vida nos volvió a juntar —Percy se fue acercando hacia mi cuerpo, iba tiñendo sus mejillas de un suave escarlata, y de paso, provocaba lo mismo en mi persona._

—_Percy, no creo que esto sea lo correcto —pronuncié lentamente, cuando tenía a escasos centímetros de mi boca, la boca del pelirrojo. Mas él no se detenía, y comenzaba a enredar sus dedos en mi cabello, atrapándome por fin en un suave beso._

—_Quiero que estemos juntos. Y que nada nos separe, Audrey —comentó, luego de una necesaria respiración._

—_¿No será muy pronto? —inquirí, sin dejar de mirarlo. Escuchaba a su corazón chocar con su pecho de forma rápida e inquietante._

—_¿Tú no crees que pasamos muchos años separados, como para seguir agrandando nuestra ausencia?_

—_Yo estuve sola. Tú no lo estuviste. Y por lo mismo, no puedo estar contigo ahora —respondí. Era cierto, nunca le había dejado de querer, y me moría de ganas por volver a tenerlo como mi pareja, quizás por siempre. Pero tampoco podía comenzar una relación, cuando sentía que las cosas se hacían de forma rápida. Había que sanar las heridas, y Percy había sido apuñalado por alguien que creyó buena._

_Percy de cierta forma, entendió la posición en la que quería plantarme. Él siempre había sido impulsivo, y habría sido capaz de besarme el mismo día en que sentenciaron a los provocantes de tanto dolor, en plena audiencia. Pero a su vez, entendía que para hacer las cosas bien, se necesitaba de paciencia. Y lograría obtenerla, si el precio a su trabajo, sería todas las promesas que nos hicimos cuando jóvenes, cuando creíamos que efectivamente podríamos estar toda una vida juntos._

—_Está bien. Dejaremos pasar un poco de agua en este camino… con la condición de que esta vez no te irás, y compartirás tu vida conmigo._

—_Conversarás también con Penélope._

—_Lo haré, lo haré, Fiscal —comentó con una risita. Se acercó a besarme otra vez, pero yo posé mis dedos en su boca—, ¿ni siquiera un beso?_

—_Ni siquiera un beso —repetí con una sonrisa._

—Entonces… ¿cuánto tiempo esperaron? —quiso saber Hermione, cuando Audrey acabó con su recuerdo.

—Nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo —respondió, aún sonriendo—. Todos sabemos que el amor lleva tiempos totalmente distintos a los normales, a los que solemos vivir día a día —la castaña asentía con seguridad—. Percy al mes después, fue a visitar a Penélope.

—Debió de ser incómodo.

—Tuvo que ser de ese modo. De lo contrario, no podrás recuperarte.

—Es como una herida. Necesitas desinfectarla. Aquello dolerá, pero eso hará que sane pronto.

—Y de la forma correcta —concluyó la muchacha.

—¿Penélope le dijo por qué hizo todo aquello?

—Más que confesarle el real motivo de su actuar, le pidió perdón. Los impulsos reales de sus acciones, posiblemente nunca los vamos a entender, porque son tan personales, que difícilmente, le daremos la importancia que para uno mismo, los tienen. Esa es una característica humana, sentimos atracciones distintas por ciertos accionares.

—Y Percy… ¿le perdonó?

—Él no es nadie para negarle el perdón. Todos sufrieron, pero todos están vivos. Todos están sanos. Todos están felices… y fin de cuentas, aquella desgracia les hizo unirse mucho más como familia. Siempre tenemos que buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas, de lo contrario, estaremos siempre inmersos en la oscuridad. Debemos saber perdonar, y si deseamos, olvidar —Audrey finalizaba la conversación, pero le llamó la atención el _estado_ en el que se había quedado su receptora—. ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

—Necesito hacer algo en este preciso momento —casi susurró. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, y se dio cuenta de que Ron caminaba hacia ellas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pelirrojo, al darse cuenta del extraño matiz que tenía Hermione.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio, por favor —pidió. Él asintió de pronto y le ofreció su mano para que caminasen juntos—. Muchas gracias por todo, Audrey —la nombrada asintió, aunque un tanto perturbada.

Ron no preguntó nada, tomó con fuerza la mano de ella, y juntos se encaminaron al estacionamiento del hospital. Sólo habló cuando quiso saber a dónde debía de acompañarla.

—Al cementerio, por favor —dijo ella, cuando se dio cuenta que Ron le preguntaría el destino.

La noche les cubría completamente. Ron sabía que sería imposible ir a aquel lugar, mas fue la desesperación en el rostro de Hermione lo que le hizo acelerar el automóvil, y pensar en las formas de entrar al campo santo.

Llegaron en silencio, y como era de esperarse, estaba todo cerrado. La melodía de unos grillos se mezclaba con el sonar de las hojas de los árboles, producto de la brisa nocturna.

—Te parecerá estúpido que te haya pedido que me acompañases. Más aún, cuando estuve aquí, en la mañana.

—Debes de tener una buena razón —respondió, con una sonrisa. Buscó con su mirada algún sitio donde pudiesen saltarse la reja—. Te ayudaré a pasar primero —le comentó. Hermione asintió, y nuevamente le tomó de la mano.

Estando ambos dentro del cementerio, Hermione caminó a la par de él, enganchándose de su brazo. No tenía miedo, pero la brisa en aquel sitio, le calaba los huesos de otra manera. Una mística y acongojadora. Llegó a la tumba de su madre, y las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar.

—Por qué, mamá… por qué —se quejaba con desesperación. ¿Por qué nunca pudimos solucionar nuestros problemas? ¿Por qué nos alejamos? ¿Por qué no me apoyaste cuando más te necesité? ¿Por qué me dejaste ir, sin arreglar las cosas? —gimoteaba, mientras Ron le estrechaba en un abrazo protector. Sentía como su pecho comenzaba a mojarse, producto de las lágrimas de Hermione, que seguía emitiendo preguntas sin respuestas—. Mamá… por qué…

Ron la mecía entre sus bazos. Las palabras y las frases no debían salir de su boca. Él se quedaría como un mártir, al lado de ella, siempre. Acabaron sentado al frente de la tumba, Hermione se mantenía aferrada al cuello de la camisa de él. Podía escuchar el melodioso palpitar de Ron. Aquel armónico latir le calmaba, le consolaba de toda la pena y angustia que sentía en su interior.

—Gracias por estar aquí, junto a mí. Gracias por quererme, por amarme, por ser como eres —murmuró, cercana al oído de Ron, cuando todo su interior se encontraba en paz. Por fin había dejado atrás el pasado. Luego de años de miedo, angustia y desesperación, dejaría todo atrás, por fin, no olvidándose de quien había sido hasta el momento, sino, fortaleciéndose con el día a día, junto al amor de su existencia—, gracias por haberme_ rescatado._

—No tienes que agradecerme. Pertenezco a ti desde que nuestras vidas se cruzaron. Aquel día, por muy triste que haya sido, se convirtió en el inicio de algo que espero y deseo, no termine jamás. Ni aquí ni en ningún otro mundo —buscó los labios de ella y los abrigó con su calor.

—Vámonos a casa —habló despacito, luego de aquel beso.

—Vámonos a nuestra casa —le secundó él, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

.

.

Las campanas de la iglesia anunciaban la pronta venida de la novia. Cuando esta pisó la entrada de dicho lugar, la marcha nupcial no fue la melodía que les secundó, sino _My Love, _de_ Sia._

Caminó con nerviosismo, observando a todos los invitados que se encontraban ubicados y aglomerados en los alrededores, dedicándoles miradas cargadas de emoción, alegría y cariño.

La novia se aferró con amor al brazo de quien le iba a entregar en el altar. Este le observó con afición, y le besó la frente. Siguieron avanzando hacia el centro, y todo el nerviosismo se fue quedando atrás. En su mente, cuerpo y corazón, solamente había paz y amor.

—_Estás preciosa_ —le susurró Viktor, cuando tuvo a Hannah en frente.

—_Tú también_ —contestó, sonriendo con verdadera felicidad.

—_Está demás decirte cuáles son tus obligaciones de ahora en adelante_ —habló Cormac, cuando posó la mano de su prima, en la del moreno.

—_Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo otra vez_ —cortó rápidamente Viktor. El sacerdote les observó, y Cormac se dirigió a la primera fila, donde le esperaba la madre de su hijo, junto a él.

La ceremonia comenzó, y fue tan emotiva como su inicio.

Muchos no se esperaban ver llorar a Viktor, pero fue imposible no distinguir aquellos goterones que recorrían su rostro, cuando su ahora esposa, Hannah, le daba el _sí_, delante de todos los presentes. ¿Ella? Lloraba tanto o más que su marido.

Un beso delante del altar fue el sello para marcar la nueva experiencia de ambos. Hannah y Viktor caminaban hacia el exterior de la iglesia, cuidándose el andar, observándose sin cansarse de la sonrisa del otro. Se cubrieron mutuamente de los pétalos de flores que les lanzaban al exterior, y una vez terminada la lluvia de colores, todos juntos posaron para la primera fotografía, junto al flamante matrimonio.

El chofer del automóvil que les esperaba en el aparcamiento, caballerosamente les abrió la puerta del coche, y juntos entraron al interior de este. Rápidamente el conductor prendió el motor del vehículo, y esperó a que todos los asistentes a la ceremonia se subiesen también a sus automóviles para comenzar a dar la vuelta a la ciudad, tocando las bocinas de sus transportes, para que así, supiesen todos de la flamante boda.

—No puedo creer que nos hallamos casado —musitó ella, jugando a entrelazar sus dedos con los de su marido.

—Es un sueño maravilloso. Uno del que no quiero despertar por ningún motivo —le respondía él, besando la palma de ella con suma delicadeza.

—Por un momento pensé… que te gustaría Hermione por siempre. Y a pesar de que ella es mi amiga y todo lo que implica esa palabra en la vida de alguien, un dolor que en aquel tiempo no sabía clasificar como 'celos' me quitaba el sueño —comentó ella, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior.

—Nunca tuve oportunidad con ella. Y habría sido un error. A ella la quiero mucho, pero como amiga. La veo como una hermana, para tu seguridad. Tuve suerte de encontrarte a ti, entre un millón de personas.

—Necesitábamos encontrarnos, era cosa de tiempo —finalizó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor.

Llegaron al salón de eventos donde se celebraría la fiesta en honor a su reciente unión. La mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban allí esperándoles nuevamente, para poder darles la bienvenida.

—Démosle un grandioso aplauso a la primera vez que se presentan como marido y mujer, el señor y la señora Krum —animaba Cormac, más feliz que nunca. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y chiflar, el encargado de la música colocó la misma melodía con la cual, Hannah había realizado la entrada a la iglesia.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile, y comenzaron a moverse lentamente.

Al diablo toda la gente que estaba atenta de ellos. Viktor tenía sentidos solamente para Hannah. Y Hannah, tenía sus sentidos completamente enfocados en Viktor.

El amor era hermoso cuando se podía compartir con aquella persona que nos provocaba las ilimitadas gamas de sentimientos.

—Dentro de muy poco tiempo, tu y yo estaremos igual que ese par —le dijeron a Hermione en el oído, mientras le abrazaban por la espalda.

—Será maravilloso. Al punto de sentirse mágico —respondió, volteando su rostro para darle un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Te haré vivir siempre en un mundo de magia. Me dedicaré a hechizarte todos los días, a encantarte con mi cariño —le hablaba por medio de susurros.

—Hey, paren de derrochar miel —se quejó Ginny, llegando hasta donde ellos.

—Pues prefiero derrocharla, a acumularla —le contestó su hermano, indicando con su cabeza el vientre de Ginny. Hacía seis meses que había dado a luz a su primer hijo, James, y ya estaba en cinta otra vez.

—¿No estás feliz con tus sobrinos? Haruna es una niña preciosa, James será todo un guapetón cuando mayor, y este que viene en camino, será igual de simpático que su hermano —expresaba Harry, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Ya tenemos a un Granger Chang, a dos Potter Weasley… nos falta un Weasley Granger para ampliar la familia, ¿no lo crees, amor? —preguntó pícaramente Ginny, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Muy lindo tu discurso, hermanita, pero quiero disfrutar un poco más de tiempo junto a mi novia. Luego vendrán los hijos, y yo quedaré en segundo plano, así como le ha sucedido al pobre Harry —argumentó Ron, haciendo sonrojar al azabache.

—Quien sabe, algún día quizás, el menos esperado, les tendremos noticias —comentó Hermione, hablando por primera vez en la conversación, llevándose ambas manos al vientre. Todos los que se encontraban conversando se vieron entre sí, asombrados y sin palabras—, ¡cayeron! —gritó con una melodiosa risa—. Tranquilo amor, que deseo seguir compartiendo mi vida por el momento, sólo contigo —habló, besando rápidamente los labios de Ron, que seguía un tanto pasmado.

—_Atentas todas las solteras, que la recién casada lanzará el ramo_ —se escuchó en el salón.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —le animaba Ginny, arrastrándola.

—¡Pero si ustedes dos no están solteras! —exclamó Harry, confundido.

—Legalmente estamos solteras —le retó Ginny.

—Yo tengo una alianza —Hermione le mostró su dedo corazón.

—Sigues siendo soltera para el gobierno. Ahora, ¡vamos a por ese ramo! —sin importarle lo que los demás le decían, Ginny tironeó a Hermione hacia el centro, esperando ansiosa poder ser dueña de aquel ramito.

No solamente ellas dos estaban en aquel sitio, esperando a que Hannah se luciera en dicha tradición. Una cabellera rubia de pronto, les llamó la atención a ambas.

—Disculpa —pidió Lavender, cuando sin querer, había chocado con el cuerpo de Ginny—, ¿te he hecho daño?

—Ni que fuese de cristal. Tranquila, todo está bien aquí —respondió, sin darle mucha importancia. Lavender observó por un momento a Hermione, mas no emitió sonido alguno.

—Hola, Lavender —saludó Hermione, estirándole la mano en señal de saludo, puesto que la rubia se mostraba reacia. Ella no planeaba ser amiga de aquella mujer que tanto problema le había provocado años anteriores. Pero tampoco se comportaría de manera ordinaria, olvidando sus modales.

—Hola —gruñó, apartándose de ambas chicas, sin estrechar el contacto.

—No debiste de haberle saludado si quiera —le retaba Ginny, cuando la rubia estaba a una distancia prominente.

—Allá ella si seguirá con esa actitud. No volveré a caer jamás nunca en alguna trampa de su calaña —comentó, bufando.

—¿Están todas listas? —la pregunta de Hannah les hizo concentrarse.

—¡Sí! —contestaban todas las chicas.

—A las una, a las dos… y a las… ¡Tres! —gritó la morena, lanzando el ramo con todas sus fuerzas.

El ramo escogió a Hermione, que cayó grácilmente al frente de ella.

—¡Miren nada más quien se casará dentro de poco! —comentaba con disimulo Viktor.

Ron al percatarse de lo acontecido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se acercó a Hermione y le robó un pequeño beso.

—Si es por mí, me caso ahora mismo contigo.

—Tranquilo, que no pienso escapar —le respondió ella, luego de que Ron abandonara sus labios por una bocanada de aire.

—Y eso que no quería venir a agarrar el ramito… me pregunto cómo estaría, si lo hubiese querido tener desde un principio —se quejaba Ginny, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—Con o sin ramo, nos casaremos, amor —le calmaba Harry.

—¡Harry! Tienes que agarrar la liga de la novia. ¡Más te vale! —le exigía, con seriedad.

Desafortunadamente, fue otro el varón que agarró dicho accesorio de la novia.

La fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la noche. No fue impedimento el que ya no se encontrasen los novios en el salón, puesto que ambos habían partido al aeropuerto; viajarían de inmediato a su luna de miel, y el destino que les estaba esperando, eran las cálidas aguas de Cancún.

Producto de la sofocación del lugar, Hermione salió a la terraza del sitio para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Le sorprendió que unas tenues gotas cayesen del cielo. No era normal en aquellas fechas ver este tipo de fenómenos.

Se acercó a la primera baranda que protegía la terraza y la separaba del patio central, y dejó que las lágrimas del cielo descendieran por su cabeza, provocándole cierto escalofrío. Cerró sus ojos para conectarse, pero de pronto, algo le cubrió por completo.

Abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con el abrigo de Ron, protegiéndola.

—Te gusta la lluvia —comentó él. Ella le tomó de las manos, y caminó hasta el centro, donde el agua les llegaba de forma poco prudente. Comenzaba a lloviznar.

—Ella me permitió conocerte —comentó, con todo su cabello ceñido al cuerpo —Ron sonrió, y se dedicó a contemplarla solamente a ella.

—Te amo —se dijeron al mismo tiempo. No pudieron evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ante tal sincronía.

El pelirrojo dirigió sus labios una vez más a los de ella, acariciándolos con dulzura. Pasó por su nariz, selló su frente con otro cálido beso. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de ella.

Ya no había más marcas, mucho menos, líneas de sangre. Ya había sanado todo.

—Todo fue gracias a ti —comentó ella, como si supiera lo que Ron estaba pensando.

—Eso quiere decir que mi vida si ha tenido sentido.

—Lo mismo digo de mi parte —secundó, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio. El corazón de él latía con fuerza. Era la melodía más hermosa, que jamás nunca, se cansaría de escuchar—. Gracias por haberme rescatado —dijo, colocándose de puntillas para besarlo, volviendo a repetir aquella frase que resumiría por siempre, el agradecimiento que tenía hacia Ron.

Los rayos del sol se alistaban para salir y darle la bienvenida a todos los que seguían de alguna u otra forma en aquel lugar. Poco a poco, las nubes se fueron disipando, dejando en su camino pequeños charcos, que reflejaban todo el terreno del lugar.

Al centro de la terraza, una pareja seguía abrazada, leyéndose la mirada, respirando de la otra respiración, deleitándose con la sonrisa del otro. Una sonrisa tan maravillosa que sacaba envidia a quienes comenzaban a percatarse de tan lindo momento.

Al centro de la terraza, una pareja seguía abrazada, sosteniéndose para toda la vida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

He aquí el final de esta historia.

Confieso que jamás nunca pensé en cómo terminaría. La comencé un día en que estaba realmente mal y necesitaba sacar de cierta forma, todo el dolor que sentía dentro de mí.

A decir verdad, también fui creciendo con cada línea que expresé en este fic. Quienes me conocen un poco más a fondo, saben que todo escrito que sale de mí, tiene mucho que ver con mi propia realidad. Y sí, la Hermione que nació aquí, tuvo mucho que ver con mi vida. Es por eso que la quiero tanto, y su miedo fue de cierta forma, tan palpable.

La palabra 'gracias' no alcanza a demostrar mi gratitud que tengo con todos ustedes, queridos lectores.

_"__A veces, la escritura es una forma de salvar la vida, pienso, y otras que, salvar la vida es sólo una forma de retrasar lo inevitable__"._ Aquello lo escribí en una parte de mi autobiografía, hace ya unos cuatro años atrás. Si bien es cierto, en aquella época sufría de un autismo que era ocultado con una vida social prácticamente envidiable, en la noche, donde me solía encontrar con todos mis miedos y frustraciones, escribía muchas cosas con este tinte; dramático ahogado, asfixiante.

Busqué muchos medios y situaciones para _sentirme viva_. Algunos resultaron, y otros, casi me provocaron la muerte.

Por lo mismo, reitero las gracias a ustedes, que se fueron adentrando a esta historia. Gracias por las emociones que me escribían a través de sus hermosos comentarios, por medio del MSN, e incluso, por Twitter. Gracias por no abandonar la historia, y por seguir siempre al pendiente de ella, a pesar de que todo el año pasado estuve ajena al Internet… ustedes mantuvieron la llamita de _Rescatada_, siempre viva.

Gracias a **_always-all4u_****_, _****_anitikis_****_, _****_anni fer_****_, _****_apple-potter_****_, _****_AvPotter_****_, _****_Carool_****_, _****_Celestews_****_, _****_chapiscruz_****_, _****_Clio27_****_, _****_hogwartsgirl90_****_, _****_JadeitA_****_, _****_Krisy Weasley_****_, _****_La VampiloChica Magica_****_, _****_Madame Poulain_****_, _****_malizagranger_****_, _****_miuri_****_, _****_Nana Granger W._****_, _****_Nikki Hale_****_, _****_paomorales_****_, _****_sk8girl59_****_, _****_solcis_****_, _****_Sope Higurashi_****_, y _****_-Weasleyylovee-_** por haberme agregado a sus alertas.

Gracias a **_a1n1i1t1a1_****_, _****_Ale-chan227_****_, _****_anitikis_****_, _****_anni fer_****_, _****_Celestews_****_, _****_Clio27_****_, _****_daniefron_****_, _****_estefita_****_, _****_fernanda villagran_****_, _****_FightClub18_****_, _********_, _****_hogwartsgirl90_****_, _****_JadeitA_****_, _****_JustVal_****_, _****_La VampiloChica Magica_****_, _****_lucerito-95_****_, _****_Madame Poulain_****_, _****_malizagranger_****_, _****_manzanaaa_****_, _****_Masaki Makubex_****_, _****_MILIXDxC_****_, _****_Nana Granger W._****_, _****_nonaloka_****_, _****_Nyra Potter_****_, _****_paomorales_****_, _****_pasu90_****_, _****_pupis81_****_, _****_Ronmione_****_, _****_ Weasley_****_, _****_RoseWeasley13_****_, _****_solcis_****_, _****_Sope Higurashi_****_, _****_tusty_****_, _****_VORANGE_****_, _****_Voyageh_****_, _****_xMidnightWhisper_** por haberme agregado a sus favoritos. Es un honor para mí, estar dentro de las creaciones que les hayan cautivado de alguna u otra forma.

Inmensamente gracias a las personitas que me fueron dejando un pedacito de su vida, a través de sus comentarios, ya fuese en el comienzo, al final, o a lo largo de todo este fic, en una actualización, o en todas :D **_Isla de Thera, _****_hogwartsgirl90_****_, _****_Nyra Potter_****_, Mamu, _****_ Weasley_****_, _****_anni fer_****_, _****_FightClub18_****_, _****_Nikki Hale_****_, _****_daniefron_****_, _****_pasu90_****_, _****_Krisy Weasley_****_, _****_JustVal_****_, _****_malizagranger_****_, _****_Madame Poulain_****_, _****_Clio27_****_, Daarsy, _****_bellaHerms22_****_, _****_solcis_****_, _****_Celestews_****_, _****_kisa kuchiky_****_, _****_danielaweasley_****_, _****_Nana Granger W._****_, Evy, _****_JadeitA_****_, _****_manzanaaa_****_, _****_sk8girl59_****_,_**

Con especial afecto a **_Pequeña Weasley_** (quien me creó una linda imagen para este fic, y a pesar de no tener cuenta en , siempre me dejó su opinión), **_Chio, Vanhia,_** **_Sope_**, **_Jul_** (Maria Roberts now, quién comenzó a darse el trabajo de Betear los últimos capítulos), **_Masaki_** (por sus lindos mensajes por privado, las ganas de aportar y pensar en las problemáticas, muchas gracias) y a los chicos y chicas que me agregaron a Twitter y que he hablado con ellos por fin (**_sk8girl59_****_)_** y por medio de sus tweets, expresan igual el cariño. GRACIAS TOTALES.

Esta es la última nota de autor, me despido de Rescatada. Nos estaremos leyendo si es posible, en mis shots, **_Intento fallido, Pausa, El vecino_**. En mis nuevas ideas, (**_Yo sólo voy a estudiar_**… próximamente) e incluso, en **_Breaking Rules_** :D

Con amor infinito, deseándoles éxito en la vida, se despide Nekiiito :3


End file.
